The Way I Loved You
by Catty Jay
Summary: Finn and Rachel have an easy steady relationship, they are the 'It' couple at McKinley. Enter Santana, Rachel's spontaneous and infuriating wake up call.
1. Who Wouldn't Want To Be Me

_**A/N: This story is based off the song "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift, so if you know the song you get the general idea of the plot. This was originally going to be a Artie/Brittany/Santana story but I refuse to write Barfie. Plus Pezberry seemed to be a perfect fit. Enjoy!**_

Soul mates.

Ask anyone at McKinley High and this would be their response.

Finn and Rachel were the "It" couple. He was the star Quarterback while she excelled at the Arts. There was a time when someone like Rachel would receive daily slushie facials and be avoided like the plague. But since the Glee club started winning more trophies than the Cheerios, the Gleeks had moved up in the world.

It was homeroom, one of the many classes the couple had together, and the teacher was mindlessly marking attendance.

"You're still okay to come over for dinner with my Dads after school?" Rachel whispered in Finn's ear when Mr. Schuester wasn't looking.

"Of course babe." Finn affectionately placed a kiss on his girlfriend's head as she linked her arm through his and snuggled in closer. This was the norm for them, most of their fellow student were used to seeing the pair like this as well.

Kurt, Rachel's best friend, started making gagging noises from a few chairs away. She just threw a smirk at him and turned her attention to the front of the class in time to hear Mr. Schue read the daily school notices.

The bell rang a few minutes later, signify first period. Grabbing Finn's hand, Rachel led them to their English class. As they walked down the halls hand in hand, they received the usual greetings and smiles from their peers, they really were like celebrities at McKinley.

The morning was uneventful, double English and Math, two classes Rachel shared with Finn. She never felt challenged in the core curriculum subjects, being able to sleep through them if she wanted and still get straight A's. Rachel was an over achiever, she excelled at everything, keeping a steady 4.0 GPA since freshman year, but her interest lied within the Art subjects, such as Music and Drama.

Something about getting to be someone else, even for just a few minutes, or singing you heart and soul and not feeling self-conscious was liberating for Rachel. Under all the stress of being the Golden Girl, she could get out on stage and just let it all float away, she was in her element.

Finn had told her it was the same for him out on the football field. She was never a sports fan but being the devoted girlfriend she attended every game with Finn's mother, Carole.

Looking across the lunch table at her boyfriend, Rachel could see their future together. A big house, three kids, and a golden retriever, all of this of course after a successful Broadway career and after Finn had lived his dreams of being in the NFL.

She smiled thinking to herself how lucky she was in all she had. Thinking how easy it was to be with Finn; it was like breathing. They never fought over anything, they were so similar yet so different. They just worked.

She turned her attention to Kurt sitting next to her, who was toying with his salad and staring dreamily at the Jocks across the cafeteria.

"Earth to Kurt." Rachel waved her hand in front of the boy's face, causing him to jerk back out of his ravine.

"What'd I miss?"

The brunette just chuckled at her friend.

"I was about to say we should get to Drama, the bell's about to go."

Getting up from the lunch table, Rachel lent down and gave Finn a light peck on the lips, before leaving to get to her next class, Kurt in tow. They walked down the hall as it slowly filled up with students, chatting merrily to each other as they went.

They walked into fifth period Drama class just as the bell rang. She would usually despise any kind of curriculum that strayed from the State required teaching, but something about Ms. Holiday's methods always seemed inspired to Rachel rather than contrived. She always had a way of looking at things from the students' perspective. While it was important they learn the classics such as Shakespeare, Ms. Holiday was adamant that Wicked, Rent and Rocky Horror were just as important, if not more relevant to today's youth.

Rachel took her usual seat around the edge of the classroom. Holly preferred that the seating arrangement be a circle of chairs, no corners or rows, so that all students were equals, and she even joined the circle as she had no desk of her own.

When all the students had filed in and taken their seats, Ms. Holiday began the class.

"Okay guys, were gonna play a bit of a role playing exercise today, so break off into-"

"Sorry I'm late Holly," came a voice from behind Rachel. "Figgins got his panties in a bunch about my little field trip to Taco Bell." The brunette plunked herself down in the seat next to Rachel; just her luck that it was the only one left.

"So nice of you to join us, class this is Santana. She just transferred from my Spanish class."

She was met with timid waves and polite smiles, most of the class had heard of Santana. Rachel hadn't had a class with her in her three years of high school and she had wanted to keep it that way. She was everything the shorter brunette wasn't; impulsive, truant, and had no regard for the rules.

"So as I was saying pair up and let's get started."

People started to eye each other off, making silent agreements to pair up. There were only a few people left not yet with a partner, Rachel was about to approach Kurt when Holly piped up.

"Actually Rachel, since you're the star of the class I figured you could show Santana the ropes." Kurt had spotted Mercedes and moved on.

"I am not pairing up with her Ms. Holiday," Rachel said in a hushed tone.

She chanced a glance at Santana, who was currently filing her nails in a rather bored manner, not paying any attention to the exchange.

"She clearly doesn't care about this class, and I'm not going to let her drag down my GPA just so she can feel welcome."

"It's just one exercise, Rachel," Holly tried to reason.

Rachel heaved a sigh, clearly not enthusiastic about the idea, but it was her respect for her teacher that made her reluctantly agree to the request.

"As usual you can wander the school, find a place you and your partner can brainstorm. Guidelines for this exercise are by the door on your way out," Holly instructed the class.

"And no going into the girls locker room," she chastised. "I'm looking at you Puck."

The teacher left the room, Rachel's guess was to go watch Animal Hoarders in the teachers' lounge.

The class slowly followed suit leaving the two brunettes still seated next to each other in an empty classroom. Rachel began to read the worksheet in front of her. It seemed the exercise was to create a two-minute dialogue piece, where you would each impersonate the other.

Rachel could feel eyes on her, as she turned around sure enough Santana was peering over her shoulder, way too close for comfort. She had her lips pursed in a tight line but by the glint in her eye, Rachel could tell she was enjoying making the shorter girl uncomfortable. Santana speed-read the guidelines to the day's assignment, still in the other girl's personal space.

Rachel didn't like being in such close proximity to her, so she scooted her chair away, causing it to screech across the linoleum floor.

"I'm sorry if me being in your general vicinity repulses you but there is no need to be rude," Santana said out of nowhere.

Rachel stared at her incredulously, slightly taken aback by the girl's abruptness, wondering if maybe her partner was bi-polar. The corner of Santana's mouth started to quirk up, and realisation hit Rachel.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Impersonating," Santana corrected, motioning towards the worksheet.

"I don't talk like that," the diva said, furrowing her brow.

"Tut tut Berry, stay in character," Santana remarked with faux authority. "And yes you do."

Rachel composed herself before replying. "Whatever, not that I care but we should probably think of a situation to go with this."

"Wow, that was uncanny, it's like looking in a mirror," Santana mocked still in Rachel mode, not paying any attention to the question. "My impeccable talent is just shining through in that performance."

"I'm pretty sure the reason for this lesson wasn't to mock your partner."

"No, that's just an added bonus." Santana had a huge smirk on her face, clearly enjoying this. Rachel looked pointedly at the brunette in an effort to get her to take the task seriously but failed miserably. Santana just continued to sit there un-phased by her attempt at intimidation.

"Can we please just get on with it?"

"Okay, why don't we play this out as an integration, it's the perfect situation for the assignment."

Rachel agreed with this idea as they were already well into the class, and she didn't want to waste anymore time.

"You're like pretty talented, does it just come naturally to you?" Rachel started, also trying to talk herself up to the other girl at the same time.

"Well when I asked God for a complex he decided to give me a few other useful gems," Santana quipped.

"Wait hold up, I don't think I'm better than anyone else," Rachel argued.

"You are so straight edge," Santana stated simply, breaking out of character.

"I am not!"

The taller girl snorted. "Okay Berry, Exhibit A, Holly-"

"Ms. Holiday."

"That right there is Exhibit B, but A, _Holly _let's us go anywhere in the school to rehearse and you chose to stay in the classroom." Santana looked at her waiting for a rebuttal.

Rachel was getting very agitated by this girl's self-righteous attitude. She'd heard Santana was opinionated and had no qualms about voicing them, but she'd never met such a judgmental girl in her life.

"All the costumes and props are here, what reason do I have to leave. Besides you'd just find some way to blow the lesson off if we were to venture outside the room."

Santana seemed to ponder this for a moment, probably thinking of all the ways she could indeed get out of doing the assignment, instead she turned serious.

"Is that all you care about? Getting your perfect score and getting out of here?"

Rachel looked at the girl as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Santana laughed at this, but not out of amusement; she clearly disagreed with Rachel's mind set and priorities. Instead of arguing with her further, Rachel decided to humor her.

"Okay Miss 'I-Don't-Have-A-Goal-In-Life', where would you have gone?"

"Outside."

"We can't Santana, it's raining incase you hadn't noticed." Rachel was getting further irritated with the girl's lack of logic and work ethic.

"Uh huh." At this point it was only an echo from down the empty hall. Santana had already made her way out of the classroom and was nearing the front doors.

Rachel rushed out of the room just in time to catch the Latina escaping through the double doors into the downpour beyond. She made her way to the exit, spotting her lying on her back, star fished on the footpath.

"Santana get back in here," Rachel staged whispered for the protection of the awning surrounding the main building.

"No." She had her eyes closed against the droplets of water, breathing in heavily, loving the smell of the rain. She was already drenched, her plain black singlet clinging to her chest and her fringe sticking messily to her forehead.

"How do you suppose were going to get any work done then?"

"Come here."

"Are you insane?" Rachel seemed to realise who she was talking to. "Who am I kidding of course you are."

This caused Santana to chuckle, and as annoying as the girl was, Rachel had to admit she had never heard anything so beautiful and carefree. This didn't change the fact that they were losing time with this non-sense and Rachel had never failed to complete class work in her life, and she'd be damned if Santana was going to ruin her perfect record.

"Please Santana," Rachel reasoned. "Can we just go back inside and finish this. We don't have to go back to the classroom, just somewhere preferably dry."

Santana sat up, bring her knees up and brushing her wet hair back.

"I'll make you a deal. You stay under the awning, I'll stay in my puddle, and I promise I will do the exercise with you."

This seemed like the best Rachel could hope for, so she conceded and sunk down into a crossed legged position on the footpath. Santana scooted along the wet ground so that she was now sitting face to face with the other girl, only a few feet separating them.

"Okay, do you want to stick to the integration idea?" Rachel asked getting straight to the point.

"No, I like this one."

Rachel cocked an eyebrow confused, which wasn't something that usually happened, but leave it up to Santana to be the one to do it.

"Me, out in the rain and you, dry and safe under your shelter." Rachel caught the double meaning to Santana's words, instead of ignoring it she decided to go with it. Two could play at this game.

"I don't give a fuck about my future."

"Well, I have a ten year plan. I have a perfect life and a perfect boyfriend, I'll marry him and he'll be my forever."

"But Lopez, wouldn't you rather live each day and not give a shit, it's so rewarding?"

"But without a man, how would I validate myself, and without my Tony Awards how would I know if my life was a success or worth living."

"Who needs awards when you have the benefit?"

Santana stiffened immediately, she'd definitely hit a nerve. Rachel knew she went too far, Santana's situation wasn't exactly a secret at McKinley. She was from a single income home on the poorer side of Lima, where as Rachel lived on the other side of town with Finn and all the other popular kids. As much as this seemed to hurt Santana she didn't retaliate.

"San-"

"I think the bell's going to ring soon, we should probably head back." And with that Santana got up and headed toward the double doors. Rachel followed Santana back inside listening to her Converse's squeak on the polished linoleum. She knew she shouldn't have said it, no one deserved to be shot down like that, having their circumstances shoved in their face.

Feeling a pang of guilt she reached out and gently grabbed Santana's wrist, slick with rainwater. The Latina didn't flinch from Rachel's grasp but simply turned around and faced her with a dejected expression.

"I'm sorry about what I said," Rachel apologized, remorseful.

"Why be sorry, you were just being me."

She retracted her arm and walked into the classroom where Ms. Holiday was on her Blackberry.

"So how did the assignment go and also why are you wet?" Holly queried with an amused expression.

"It went fine," Santana responded and shocked Rachel by adding, "Therapeutic actually."

"Turns out I didn't need to show her anything, she took the reigns on this one, no pun intended."

"That's great, told you Drama was better than Spanish, that class is such a drag."

The girls took their seats, Santana deciding to sit next to Holly, the furthest chair away from Rachel. For some reason this made her chest constrict slightly, which confused her. I mean why should she care, she doesn't even like her. She's judgmental and rude, she doesn't care about anybody but herself. But no matter how hard Rachel tried to convince herself, the tightness wouldn't go away.

The rest of the students started to wander back into the room, all chatting amongst themselves. A few glanced at Santana with quizzical looks, probably wondering why she was dripping water all over the floor, but most seemed to shrug it off as Santana being Santana. Kurt sat down next to Rachel, with a friendly smile on his face.

"So how'd it go with Satan?" Kurt asked light heartedly. "I expect she tore you a new one."

Rachel hadn't taken her eyes off the Latina since she re-entered the classroom, she put the feeling down to pity, and nothing more.

"I actually held my own, I am Rachel Barbra Berry after all," she joked back, earning a chuckle from her best friend. She didn't see it necessary to add that for the first time ever she wasn't proud of it.

_**Please review and let me know what you think, if I should continue or not, it will be a little bit angsty. I've got a few ideas in my head at the moment but nothing past a few more chapters so updates might be a bit sporadic at times.**_


	2. Fresh Pair Of Eyes

_**A/N: Holy reviews and alerts Batman! Thank you guys so much, I hope I don't disappoint. Enjoy!**_

She looked up at the clock, willing it to go faster. It was nearing the end of the day and Rachel had already finished the US History class work the rest of her peers were struggling with. Sometimes she wished she didn't breeze through things so easily, it left her mind free to wander. Rachel was still thinking about Santana, she couldn't get her mind to stray from the girl for more than a few minutes at a time. Usually she would just have to see Finn and everything else would feel less important somehow but being the captain of the football team, he had a strategy meeting with Coach Beiste at lunch.

Rachel figured she'd just talk to Santana tomorrow in seventh period Drama, clear the air. She'd also need to talk with Ms. Holiday about future ideas of pairing them up again. She knew she was doing this for selfish reasons, talking to her to relieve her own guilt, but she never claimed to be perfect.

The bell finally rung and Rachel shot up out of her seat and rushed out the door, smacking straight into Finn.

"Hey you," he greeted with that lopsided grin Rachel couldn't resist. She melted easily into his embrace and his familiar smell.

Santana who?

They walked arm in arm out into the student parking lot, comfortable in each other presence.

"So how was your day?" Finn asked as they buckled themselves into his Volvo.

"Pretty uneventful," Rachel fibbed. She'd never been very good at lying and Finn picked up on it straight away. He didn't call her out, he just waited patiently for her to fess up.

"I actually got paired up with Santana today in Drama, it was pretty disastrous."

"Since when has Lopez done Drama, or gone to class?"

Rachel playfully slapped his shoulder, giggling at her boyfriend. He could always put a smile on her face no matter what her mood.

"She just transferred from Ms. Holiday's Spanish class, which is weird since I suspect it was the only one she was getting straight A's in," Rachel mused. "But anyway, we had to role play, but as each other and I may have brought up her father."

Finn tore his eyes from the road to look at Rachel.

"What did she say to you?"

"Nothing, she took off." Rachel was brought back to the memory of early that day.

"No, I mean before you mentioned her Dad?"

Rachel thought for a moment, "She told me I needed you to validate myself and that I rate my worth against my success."

Finn took his hand off the shift and placed it on Rachel's knee, giving a reassuring squeeze.

"Babe she provoked you first, you have nothing to feel guilty about. Just give it till tomorrow I'm sure she'll cool off."

Rachel smiled at Finn leaning over the console and giving him a peak on the lips.

"I love you."

"Love you too," he replied sincerely.

They had reached the end of Rachel's long drive, Finn shifting his car into park.

Walking into Rachel's house was like walking into a house off MTV Cribs. It was big and spacious, much like all the houses on her drive. It had a grand white staircase with marble floors and plush carpets. Rachel never really thought anything of the grandeur of her home until today. It was all that she knew, she grew up on this side of town, and she shamefully admitted to herself that she had never once set foot in Santana's neighbourhood.

Great, now her thoughts were on Santana again, that lasted a whole of five minutes.

Finn and Rachel were greeted with the smell of exotic herbs and garlic coming from the kitchen. Her Dad, Leroy, considered himself a bit of a food connoisseur, taking any chance he got to cook one of his own creations.

"Hey sweetie." Leroy embraced his daughter in a hug. "How was your day?"

"It was fine, nothing out of the ordinary." Rachel hoped this was good enough to convince her Dad as she really didn't want to have to go into detail about it. She was pretty sure her Dads knew Roberto Lopez and she wasn't game to bring him up. He seemed to accept this as he moved onto a different topic, stirring tonight's dinner occasionally.

"So Finn, you gonna snag us the win this weekend?"

"Yes sir, we're eight for oh, undefeated."

"Oh please, no sports talk before dinner."

"Hey Daddy." Rachel hugged the shorter man as he came into the kitchen.

"Nice to see you again Finn," Hiram said over Rachel's head.

"You too Mr. Berry."

"Okay enough talk, everyone take a seat, dinner's ready."

Leroy ushered the three of them to the already set dining table, placing the pasta and green salad in middle of the setting.

The meal continued with much of the same small talk and polite conversation. Finn had been over to the Berry's for dinner so many times, the back and forth of topics was second nature to him. Rachel had never brought home a boy before Finn, not that there were many, but it was a relief to Rachel when they instantly took to her boyfriend and his somewhat goofy charm.

"I'll help you with the dishes Mr. Berry." Finn made a move to clear the table before being stopped by Leroy.

"Non-sense, you're our guest. Just leave the dishes to me and Hiram and you two go do what normal teenagers do."

"If you're sure."

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and led him up to her room on the second floor. It was much like the rest of the house only its walls held posters of inspirational actresses and Broadway musicals Rachel hoped to star in one day.

They laid down on her bed, snuggling into each other as they popped in a DVD. About twenty minutes in Rachel still felt the need to continue their conversation from the car.

"So you don't think she'll still be mad, not that it matters," she feigned nonchalance.

"Who?" Finn asked tearing his eyes away from the movie.

"Santana."

"Oh yeah, it'll be fine. Puck got into it with her a few months ago, they were back to talking the next day," Finn reassured her, giving his attention back over to the film. Rachel took this as a good sign, letting her tension ease a little and tried to enjoy the musical they were watching. Her boyfriend was so whipped.

**x**

Finn left later that night only to return the next morning. As she got in the passenger seat, he was looking at her rather strangely.

"What is it? Is my hair okay?" she asked, racking her hands through her perfect locks.

"No," Finn said with shake of his head. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Rachel replied sheepishly, a red flush beginning on her cheeks.

Once they arrived, they went straight to homeroom and waited for the pointless class to finish, I mean they just mark attendance again in first period, Rachel mused.

Finn walked the brunette to her first class and kissed her goodbye outside the door. She heaved a content sigh, before turning into the science lab. Rachel halted to a stop just inside the entrance, the colour draining from her features. Sitting at her usually empty lab bench was Santana. She looked up from her notepad and met Rachel's gaze, cocking a playful eyebrow, the start of a smirk gracing her lips.

Rachel slowly made her way to her seat, trying to avoid eye contact with the brunette. She wasn't mentally prepared, she was hoping to have till seventh period before she saw the girl.

She took her seat next to Santana and opened her textbook to the day's lesson, keeping her eyes forward. The awkward silence that had begun between them was deafening, Rachel could feel the darker girl's eyes burning a hole in the side of her head.

"Why are you in this class?" Rachel turned to see Santana with her head in her hand, looking intently at her. She had to admit it was kind of unnerving.

"Well when you transfer out of one elective and into another, it kinda screws up your timetable."

Rachel nodded thoughtfully as she fiddled with her textbook, giving her hands something to do.

"My old Biology class is the same time as Drama, Holly had to pull a few strings to get Figgins to agree to the transfer," Santana finished with a shrug.

There were still a few minutes before class began so Rachel figured she might as well get this over with now since they were to be lab partners.

"Look Santana, about yesterd-"

"I know what you're gonna say, so you can save it," Santana interrupted. "You were right about one thing, I live for today. What fun would that be if I ran around holding grudges."

The tightness that Rachel had been carrying around for the past 24 hours finally eased. Finn had been right, this girl was like a yo-yo.

"With that attitude I'm surprised you're not more popular," Rachel stated off-handedly.

"Who needs friends when you have the benefit?"

"I guess I deserved that." She was never going to live this down.

"Deserve what?" Santana asked confused. "I was being serious."

Rachel finally caught on to the innuendo, eyes going wide.

"Oh."

She didn't like the way Santana was looking at her right now, like she was an innocent lamb she was about to corrupt. The darker girl suddenly got up, screeching her chair across the polished cement floor.

"Well as riveting as this has been, I have a date with the Chronic Lady."

"You're leaving?" Rachel asked incredulous.

"I only stay till attendance." Santana said this as if she was merely reading the lunchtime specials at the cafeteria.

"You can't leave, we're lab partners now." This girl was unbelievable, how is she even in Biology, AP Biology at that.

"You were doing them on your own before I was transferred. Besides I'll be back before Mr. Jamerson notices."

With a little bounce in her step, Santana exited the room, but not before snatching the novelty size hall pass from the teacher's lab bench.

Rachel stared at her retreating form until it disappeared from view. She wondered how long she was going to have to put up with this behavior from Santana. Something was unsettling about this whole truancy situation, Rachel knew Santana wasn't the poster child for attendance but it begged the question.

Why'd she stay for the whole of Drama yesterday? And who's the Chronic Lady?

**x**

It had been thirty-five minutes since Santana's abrupt exist from Biology, this was getting ridiculous. Mr. Jamerson was adamant that both partners had to be present to hand in the course work each class or it would cost them five percent of the grade since part marks were given for participation. God really had it in for Rachel this week and she could only see it getting worse as it was still only Tuesday.

During her musings, Santana had re-entered and flopped herself down in the seat next to Rachel, looking rather spacey. Rachel was surprised that Mr. Jamerson didn't bat an eye at her obvious absence.

"Where have you been?" she whispered, as the teacher was still rambling at the front of the class.

"Talkin' to Lady C," Santana swayed slightly on her stool. "She says hi."

Santana no longer able to keep a straight face broke out into a fit of giggles, the shorter girl watched as she nearly toppled out of chair. Rachel made eyes at the teacher making sure he had his back to the class, thanking God her bench was toward the back of the room. Rachel had seen Puck enough times at the after game parties to know what was going on.

"Please tell me you did not just spend the last thirty-five minutes toking up in the girls bathroom," she asked earnestly.

"Berry, I promise I wasn't 'toking up' in the girls bathroom, I'm not that stupid." Santana used air quotations for emphasis, Rachel breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was in my car, much easier to hot box," she finished with another bout of giggles.

"Do you find something amusing Ms. Lopez," came Mr. Jamerson's grating voice from the front of the room. "Perhaps you would like to share it with the class."

"I would but there's none left-"

Rachel sent a sharp elbow into Santana's rib cage, making her keel over slight, banging her hand that wasn't clutching her stomach loudly on the lab bench.

"Sir, I don't think she's feeling very well, I could take her to the nurse if you like." Santana was still wheezing silently beside her, trying to breathe.

"I think you broke a rib."

**x**

She put it down to being the star pupil that got the teacher to buy her white lie. They were on their way to the nurse's office, when Rachel remembered they didn't actually have a school nurse. Ever since Mrs. Schuester got fired, due to budget cuts Principle Figgins couldn't seem to keep a nurse in the position. She decided to take Santana to the office anyway as it was sure to be empty.

"I'm fine," the Latina grumbled.

"You are not fine, you're as high as kite."

Santana was leaning up against the wall beside the office door, while Rachel swung the door wide.

"Believe me, I'm sober now."

Rachel looked at the girl skeptically, ushering her inside.

"I think getting punched in the baby maker can do that to a girl." Santana staggered over to the bed in the corner of the room.

"I didn't get you that low," Rachel scoffed.

"Berry, I'm pretty sure you've traumatized my left ovary."

The shorter girl couldn't help but laugh, as infuriating as Santana was, she did have a way with words.

"Oh my god, is that a smile?" she asked with faux excitement. "Someone call the Vatican, or whatever the Jew form of that is."

Rachel picked up a cushion from the couch she was sitting on and threw it in her general direction, copping the other girl right in the face.

"Unnecessary."

"Do you want another one?" Rachel threatened lifting the other cushion above her head, cocking a playful eyebrow. "Truce?"

"How about a clean slate?" Santana offered. "We obviously don't know anything about each other."

"That's for sure." Rachel remembered all the comments Santana had made about her yesterday.

"I won't admit that I judged you harshly yesterday, I think I was right in saying what I did. So in a way I guess I was asking for it when you said…what you said."

Rachel smiled to herself, thinking that this is as close to an apology she was going to get from Santana.

"I better get back to Biology, I told Mr. Jamerson I was just dropping you off."

Rachel made a move toward the exit, her hand on the door handle.

"I will admit you do have a life most would kill for, come to me when you want to start living it." Rachel eyed her but didn't take the bait.

With one last look to Santana, she yanked the door open and left the room that had suddenly become stifling.

**x**

Rachel sat at the lunch table with Kurt, taking a bite of her apple every now and then, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked.

Spending time with Santana in the nurse's office really got her thinking about her own life and the choices she had already made toward her future.

"Do you think I take things too seriously?"

"Where did that come from?" the boy enquired, a little surprised.

"I don't know, I just…I'm fun right?" she asked skeptically. "I mean, me and Finn, were not like…boring are we?"

"Disgustingly so."

Kurt dodged Rachel's tiny fist before it could collide with his shoulder.

"I'm kidding, of course you're not."

Rachel went back to her own head, staring off into the distance.

"Why do I get the feeling this has something to do with a certain brunette?"

"That's cause you are the biggest gossip in school and can't help making everything into a Soap Opera."

"That wasn't a no," Kurt sing-songed, a small grin on his lips. Rachel rolled her eyes before getting up from the lunch table.

"We have class."

**x**

Rachel walked into seventh period Drama expecting to see Santana's cocky smirk staring at her from their seats, but a quick survey of the room found that she was nowhere to be seen. Rachel felt a pang of sadness, she didn't want to admit to herself but she was rather looking forward to seeing her again. She really didn't want to go into why, they weren't even friends, sure they had been friendly to each other in the nurse's office but that didn't mean anything. Santana said it herself, she didn't do friends, figuratively speaking.

The more the afternoon dragged on the more it looked like Santana had just ditched the class all together. Rachel was half falling asleep if truth be told, the other students were presenting Shakespeare monologues as part of the State's standard teaching. Ms. Holiday insisted she needed get through Hamlet and Macbeth so she could continue to teach the more risqué material.

The bell rung just as Kurt was finishing his Ophelia monologue. Everyone made a move for the door in unison, biding farewell to Holly on their way out.

Rachel wandered out to the parking lot where Finn was waiting for her, she hastily got in the passenger seat and buckled up. They tore out of the lot before Rachel had a chance to see Santana looking forlornly at her from her spot on the grass.

_**There is a reason for Santana's antics, it may be obvious to some or not at all to others, you'll just have to keep reading to find out.**_

_**There will be Pezberry but they have to be friends before anything else...but that doesn't mean Santana can't tease Rachel along the way ;) Reviews make me smile :)**_

_**Also do you guys like the length of these chapters, or would you like them to be shorter? I just can't seem to stop typing.**_


	3. You And Me And One Spotlight

_**A/N: First of all thanks for all the reviews and by the way, 'fja', your smiley face was the best review I've ever gotten, it confused the hell out of me but it did make me smile, four for you 'fja' ... any who, sorry I took a bit to update, had writers block for this chapter. I've been writing lots of stuff for future chapters that I think you guys are going to enjoy, but you wont be reading it until chapter 8 or 9 ;) This chapter is chock full of Pezberry, I can't help it, I love writing them together. But enough blabbing, Enjoy!**_

"Oh no you don't." Rachel grabbed her by the arm before Santana could get far from her seat.

"Um, what do you think you're doing?" she asked, looking bewildered.

"You are not ditching," the Diva said simply. "You are going to pair up with me and you're gonna like it."

"Whoa, aggressive…_me gusta_," Santana jested, wiggling her eyebrows.

It had been two week since the nurse's office and since then their unexpected friendship had grown over botched Biology labs and Shakespeare. Rachel was actually rather impressed with Santana's Hamlet impression. Hers was one of the only monologues, not including her own, that didn't want to make Rachel take a leaf out of Santana's book, and smoke up.

They may have been bonding these past couple of weeks but by no means was it smooth sailing. They bickered with each other constantly. Rachel got easily frustrated with Santana, she could even argue that all the botched labs were entirely her fault. The girl seemed more interested in seeing if the frog could do the Nut Bush than dissecting it.

But if truth were told Rachel honestly hadn't laughed so hard or enjoyed a class as much as she had with the girl sitting next to her since…ever. It made all the bickering, and whining on her part, kind of worth it. Rachel wouldn't say she had taken Santana up on her _offer,_ but she had definitely loosened up a bit, even Kurt had noticed the change. They were in third period English together when he voiced his unease for the newfound friendship.

"All I'm saying is be careful," Kurt said in a hushed tone as Miss Ryan began writing on the whiteboard. "Shoot me for caring."

"It's not that I don't appreciate your concern, I just find it unnecessary," she stated flatly.

"Santana's bad news Rachel, she has a reputation for a reason."

"I'm telling you, she's not like that. Given she may have a problem with attendance and an unorthodox attitude toward authority, but she also has some redeeming qualities."

"Like what? She showed interest in someone besides herself."

"Look, whatever reservations you have with her are your own," Rachel said looking at her best friend. "But until she gives me a reason to doubt her, I'm going to continue to hang out with her."

"When it goes bad, don't say I didn't warn you." It wasn't said with ferment. Kurt seemed genuinely worried for his friend. He gave her arm a reassuring squeeze before facing the front. Finn had witnessed the entire exchange from his seat a few rows away. If he had an opinion about the subject he didn't dare voice it.

But now the girls were in their seventh period Drama class and Ms. Holiday was addressing the class on today's lesson, having finished with Hamlet last week, they were moving onto Grease. Holly was waving the script round excitedly trying to get the class enthusiastic about the assignment. "And if all goes well we'll be performing it as this year's musical, along with the Glee Club and Mrs. Taylor's Music class."

Being well informed about the theatre programs in other school districts Rachel raised her hand attentively.

"Ms. Holiday, I'm not sure this is exactly appropriate. With the teenage pregnancy and underage drinking, not to mention the sexual content and subtle gang affiliation. A school in Texas tried to do a production of similar themes and it caused mass outrage across the state."

"Well, we have something that school didn't," Holly said mysteriously. "One Sue Sylvester. She already signed off on it, albeit she may have been drunk and on a happy high from watching Animal Hoarders, but that's besides the point."

Rachel had to admit she was rather excited about getting a chance to perform the popular musical, so she didn't argue any further and let Ms. Holiday continue the lesson.

"Now this is traditionally a male female scene we're going to do today, so pair up with a member of the opposite sex and lets get all hormonal up in here."

Nervous laughter rippled through the room, everyone eyeing off possible partners.

"Ms. Holiday, I hate to point out but there are eight boys and ten girls in this class."

"Is that you volunteering Rachel?"

"What?" Rachel's voice rose up an octave, suddenly regretting roping Santana into a partnership.

"Relax, you can adjust the script for this exercise so it's more gender neutral." Holly reasoned. "Think you can handle that?"

"Sure," Rachel nodded nervously. "Of course Ms. Holiday."

"Great."

Holly began passing out the scripts to the class, who had already moved to sit next to their partners. Rachel sat deep in thought as she received her copy. Why was she so nervous about performing this scene with Santana, like Ms. Holiday said, she was able to make adjustments where she saw fit. Still there are only so many changes you can make to the infamous drive-in scene.

But her nerves were completely irrational, sure Santana could be a bit flirty at times, but she wasn't like gay or anything, was she? She was like that with everybody, Rachel reasoned.

"I've never actually seen it," Santana mentioned off-hand, grabbing her attention.

"Are you serious?" Rachel hadn't met any one who hadn't seen the film, even if musicals weren't really their thing. "It's the biggest movie musical of all time, how have you not seen it?"

"I try to steer clear of movies that don't involve hot chicks getting dismembered," she said only half serious. "Or Johnny Depp," she added dreamily.

"Well you're going to have to watch it now, or this play wont make much sense."

Ms. Holiday started ushering the students out, cutting off their conversation.

"Okay find a spot, rehearse the scene for the first half of the lesson and then come back here for eighth period so we can all see what you've come up with."

Both girls got up with the rest of their peers and wandered out into the hall, script in hand. Santana started making her way to the right toward the front doors when Rachel grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the left.

"You got to choose last time and frankly I like my underwear dry."

Santana opened her mouth to comment on her choice of words, but Rachel cut her off before she could get a word out.

"We're going to the auditorium, it's sure to be empty. None of the other kids ever rehearse in there, I guess it make too much sense."

Realizing she was still holding on to the girl's hand Rachel let it drop and began to walk toward the doors of the auditorium. She discretely rubbed her palm on her skirt, trying to rid the tingling sensation left by Santana.

Once inside they made their way up to the stage, grabbing two chairs as they went. Rachel arranged them so they faced the pews as they both sat down next to each other.

"Why do we need to change it?" Santana was mere inches away from Rachel as she whispered suggestively in her ear. Over the past two weeks Rachel had become accustom to Santana and her lack of personal boundaries. "I've read over the scene and it's really not that bad."

"Because as sexy as you think you are, I don't think even you can pull off a handle bar moustache."

"Is this a play or a porno?" Santana said snatching the script out of Rachel's hand, re-reading the page.

"I was kidding. Danny doesn't have a moustache."

"Aw, you got me all excited," Santana pouted playfully.

"Come on," she coaxed "I don't think anything we come up with will be better then what's already written. We can even cut off the ending if makes you feel better."

Rachel looked at her as she continued to pout, an expression she was slowly realizing she couldn't resist. This caving usually led to school rules being broken, on Santana's part anyway.

"Fine."

A tanned arm slumped over Rachel's shoulders, as the Latina looked her in the eye.

"Um…I really don't think this is a congratulatory hug moment Santana," Rachel said, a little wary of the close proximity.

"Script Berry." Her eyes darting to the piece of paper in the shorter girl's hand. Rachel mumbled an _oh_ in realization, settling into her chair she shook off her arm.

"Oh come on Sandy, I told you on the phone that I was sorry," Santana recited letting her arm drop.

"I know that you did." Rachel kept her eyes forward.

"Well you do believe me don't you."

"Well yes but I still think that you and Cha Cha went together."

Santana snorted. "There's a chick named Cha Cha?"

"It's a nickname, she's the best dancer at her school. Again, you're going to have to see the movie," Rachel said a little exasperated, "Can we finish the scene please?"

"We did not _go_ together Sandy," Santana said getting back into character. "We just _went_ together that's all…wow, that sounded redundant."

"Same thing," Rachel said through gritted teeth, trying to keep them on track.

"No, no, no, no, no…" her voice trailed off as she shook her head lightly.

Rachel looked at Santana pointedly, knowing what action was coming.

"You are so not hitting me."

"Oh come on, it'll be like a little love tap," she said encouragingly.

Santana proceeded to remove one of her many rings, coming off easily and proceeding to lightly nudged Rachel with her elbow. The Diva stared at her friend while she apologized mockingly, trying not to laugh.

"Sandy would you wear my ring." Santana added puppy dog eyes for effect.

"Oh Danny I don't know what to say," Rachel replied with the right amount of fake shock as she snatched the ring from Santana's hand, placing it on her ring finger.

"Well say yes."

"Yes, I do." She moved her hands about in a flurry, acting like what she remembered Olivia doing in the film.

"Oh Danny this means so much to me, cause I know now that you respect me," Rachel recited in a sickly sweet voice, fluttering her eyelashes at Santana.

"Ah-chew." Santana spoke the sneeze as her arm retook its place on Rachel's shoulders.

"Oh, I hope you're not getting a cold." Both girls were beginning to become overly theatrical with the assignment, just going with it rather than taking it seriously.

"Oh no it's just a little driving dust, that's all."

Santana's expression changed to something Rachel couldn't quite place. She suddenly felt the other girl's hand move lower over her shoulder, resting lightly just above the swell of her chest.

"Santana!" Rachel shrieked as her hand started to move the rest of the way. She smacked it away, shuffling as far away as her chair would allow, almost losing her balance.

"Sandy, oh Sandy!" Santana moved forward successfully toppling them both out of their seats and crashing to the stage floor.

Both girls were laughing uncontrollably, the sheer dramatics they were applying to the material sending them over the edge. When the laughter settled Rachel's breath hitched. Santana was lying on top of her breathing heavily, propping herself up with her hands on either side of Rachel's head. Her expression turned serious as she seemed to unconsciously lean down.

"What are you doing?" Rachel began to panic as the reality of the situation hit her. "Get off me, you said we'd cut this bit out."

The serious look Santana sported changed into a smirk, seeming to have snapped out of her momentary ravine "Don't worry about it, nobody's watching."

"I'm serious Santana." Rachel pushed lightly on her shoulders, trying to get her to budge. The darker girl sighed and rolled over, letting Rachel get to her feet.

"I think the bell for eighth period's going to go soon, we better get back."

Rachel unconscious racked her hands through her hair before turning to leave the auditorium, leaving a still smirking Santana on the stage floor.

**x**

Rachel was so deep in thought that she nearly ran into Finn who was waiting outside the classroom. She gave him a half smile as he slung his arm around her shoulder, steering her toward the exit.

"How was Drama?"

"It was okay," Rachel tried to sound convincing. "We finished Hamlet, which is a plus."

Finn gave her his signature _there's something you're not telling me _look.

"Don't worry about it babe, it was just Santana being Santana." Rachel didn't want to go into detail about it. They had come back to the classroom to find the rest of the class was already back presenting their interpretation of the material. They both took their seats, Santana shooting her looks every now and again. Thankfully the bell had rung with three groups still to perform, her and Santana being one of them.

She didn't know if she could have reenacted that scene again in front of her peers. There was something about Santana that made her nervous, or at least what she had convinced herself were just nerves. Either way she didn't trust Santana to not do anything stupid in front of the class just to get a rise out of them.

"About that, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Finn sounded like the perfect concerned boyfriend.

"Not you too, Kurt already read me the riot act."

"I don't know what that is," Finn stated with a confused expression. They had reached the front doors leading to the football field when they stopped and looked at each other. "Look, I'd just hate to see you put your faith in her just to be let down. I love you too much to see you be hurt like that."

She reached up, running a hand through his close cut hair. "Don't worry, I can look after myself."

He lent down and kissed her forehead, "I believe you."

"Besides people seriously have the wrong idea about her, cause from what I can see she's nothing like the reputation she holds."

Finn gave his girlfriend another kiss before turning to head toward the boys' locker room.

"See you out there," he called over his shoulder.

**x**

Rachel sat in the stands as the Titans took the field to begin their two-hour practice. The brunette tried to attend at least one practice a week, it wasn't as if they were all that interesting but she knew how happy it made Finn. Her boyfriend noticed her presence from the field and waved up to her, shooting Rachel a lop sided grin. She was about to wave back when she heard giggling from the other side of the field. She set her eyes on the commotion and had to hold in a laugh of her own.

Santana was standing at the back of the Cheerios line up, mimicking their cheers much to the chagrin of some of the girls and the delight of others. She was overly enthusiastic about her movements, yelling a 'Go Team' every now and then. She wasn't half bad, Rachel thought with surprise.

"Santana!" Coach Sylvester screeched through her bullhorn. "Get your fanny out of my practice. You're distracting my Cheerios."

"Yes Sir," Santana said from her spot on the grass, adding a salute for effect.

Brittany turned and shot a playful smile in Santana's direction, before Quinn, the head cheerleader, scolded her. Santana blew Brittany a kiss in response as she walked off the field. She noticed Rachel in the stands and wandered over to where she was sitting on the bleachers.

"Here to watch me practice Berry?" she asked with that tone that rarely left her voice.

"Uh no, I'm here for Finn," Rachel said pointing to her man out on the field. "Besides you're not even on the squad."

"Details," Santana said dismissively, as she took a seat next to Rachel.

"What's up with you and Brittany, are you like friends or something?" Rachel aimed for nonchalance.

"What do you mean?" The look in her eye told Rachel she knew _exactly_ what she meant.

"I saw the way she looked at you," she prompted.

"Jealousy?"

"Curiosity."

Santana's smirk didn't leave her face when she answered. "Let's just say I prefer to do moves on them not with them."

"Now there's a mental image I did not need." Guess that answers the gay question. Rachel closed her eyes trying to rid her mind of the visual.

"You're picturing me naked aren't you?" Santana's eyes were alight with an evil grin in place.

Rachel's face flushed red as she tried to look everywhere but at the girl next to her.

"It's okay Berry, fantasize away, I don't mind."

"Of course you don't. And would you mind not calling me Berry, I have a name you know," she said, trying desperately to change topics.

Santana gave her a look, asking a silent '_Really?'_

"I just figured since were sort of friends now you could at least call me by my first name," Rachel explained further.

"Is that what you think we are?"

Now it was her turn to give her the look.

"Fine," Santana relented. "Rachel."

The infliction she placed on it sent a chill down her spine. Rachel hated to admit it but it sounded kind of…sexy. She covered herself with a mumbled_ thanks_, but the look Santana was giving her said her reaction didn't go unnoticed.

"Well as interesting as this had been," Santana started.

"Let me guess, you've gotta go?" Rachel finished.

"Don't worry I'll be here all week," she comforted with faux concern. She got up from her spot on the bleachers and started walking down the steps.

"That sounds like a promise," Rachel called after her, receiving a distance chuckle in response.

_**Hope your liking this so far. I've got the plot mapped out pretty good, but any suggestions on things you'd like to see them do together are welcome , mostly of the breaking the rules or fun variety. (Santana is going to be such a bad influence on Rachel ;) )**_


	4. Dare You To Move

_**A/N: Just one thing before you get to reading, I re-read my last chapter and I just want to clear something up. There will not be any Brittana in this story, I'm sorry if I gave that impression to some of you. Their relationship will be mentioned in a future chapter but this is strictly Pezberry. That is all. Enjoy!**_

"X equals five not negative fifteen."

Rachel was leaning over Finn's notepad at his kitchen table. They had an Algebra quiz tomorrow, nothing too difficult, at least for her.

"Two negatives equal a positive number," she told him with a reassuring smile.

"Oh." Finn looked down at his page with a quizzical look, evidently trying to work out why two positives make a positive and two negatives do as well. "Thanks," he finished still clearly confused.

"Where's Kurt?" Rachel asked conversationally while doing her own revision.

"He's with Mercedes at the mall. Something about a clearance sale on scarves at Macy's." Finn was distracted with the equation so he didn't twig when Rachel's demeanor altered slightly.

"How's he been lately?" Rachel enquired. "Haven't really talked to him since he went all Lady of the Peace on me a few days ago."

"_Rachel_." She knew that tone, it was all concern with a hint of whine. "He's your _best_ friend."

"He's _your_ stepbrother," she countered. Why was it so hard for him to just let her know how he was doing, everything with Finn had to be a discussion.

"I don't want to start an argument-"

"We've never argued before-"

"_But_," Finn interjected. "You have been spending a lot of time with Santana."

Rachel let out a heavy sigh, what was with everybody lately. She hadn't spent _that_ much time with the girl. Sure they were lab partners and they did pair up for Drama, but she spent way more time with Finn and Kurt than Santana.

"I just worry that you might be neglecting your real friends."

"_Real_ friends," Rachel repeated astonished at Finn's word choice. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't mean it like that," he backtracked, putting his hands up in defeat. "I just mean…when's the last time you hung out with Mercedes or Tina outside school?"

As much as she didn't want to admit defeat, Finn had a point and she did miss her old friends. He must have sensed this in her manner because he took her hand in his, placing a soft kiss on the back of it.

"Why don't you have them over tomorrow night, just you girls…and Kurt."

"But we always go out on Fridays, we had plans to go bowling," Rachel reminded him. "It was your choice this week."

"And I've made it," he assured indigently. "Spend time with them, I know they miss you."

"When did you get so sweet Finn Hudson?" Rachel said adoringly, grabbing him by his collar and meeting his lips in a kiss.

This was something she missed too. They hadn't fooled around in a while, all that built up tension was starting to get too much. Before they knew it they had moved to the couch in the living room adjacent to the kitchen. Luckily Carole was out with Burt on a date night at Breadstix, don't think she would have taken too kindly to seeing her only son getting hot and heavy on the sofa they as a family sit and watch TV.

In the back of her mind, Rachel felt like something was off. She couldn't quite place it. She was still very attracted to her boyfriend, the feeling of his lips on her neck still made her light headed but something was just…off.

Rachel forced herself to stop thinking and overanalyzing her wayward thoughts. She put the nagging feeling down to nerves over the quiz, even though she knew she could ace it in her sleep and continued to let Finn take her breath away.

**x**

Rachel wiped away the water vapor that had gathered on her vanity mirror so she could begin to dry her hair. Thank God it was Friday, she thought to herself. Other than the quiz today she just wanted to have a good time with her friends tonight, who she had yet to ask about staying over. But she was sure they wouldn't pass up the opportunity to eat one of her Dad's famous creations.

After making herself presentable she turned to leave but was drawn back to the bathroom when she noticed the silver and ebony ring on her sill. She picked it up and gave it a once over, admiring the woven design of the plain band. She pocketed it and wandered downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Sweetie," Hiram greeted. "Did you have a nice time last night?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at his subtly. "We were studying Daddy."

"Uh huh," was all he uttered in response, an all-knowing look in his eyes.

"Let her be 17 and in love, Honey," Leroy piped up from behind his paper as he sat at the breakfast bar. "You remember what that was like don't you?"

"You and that Afro are hard to forget Roy."

Rachel ignored her parents loved up banter and repossessed the entertainment section of her Dad's newspaper. She sat down to her soy muesli and orange juice, flipping to the local theatre pages. She was about to turn to the literature reviews when a small article caught her eye. It seemed the old theatre downtown was having a special midnight screening of Grease in a bid to draw in a broader audience as opposed to their usual Rocky Horror fanatics.

With a renewed bounce in her step, Rachel kissed her Dads goodbye and headed out the front door where Finn was patiently waiting in her drive. She buckled herself into his Volvo as he sped off toward McKinley.

**x**

As she predicted Rachel breezed through her Algebra exam, having finished before Brittany had even finished signing her name. Why did Math have to be mandatory, it was such a waste of her talent, talent that could be put to better use in a subject that required the use of the right side of her brain.

She wandered out a few minutes early after placing her paper on the teacher's desk. The hall was deserted except for one skinny jean clad brunette.

Santana was by her open locker appearing detracted by something in her hands. Walking over to her, Rachel realised she was actually reading the Grease script from Drama.

"Hey," Rachel greeted.

Startled, Santana stuffed the sheets into her locker.

"Hi."

"Um…I have something of yours." Rachel took the ring out of the pocket of her dress and handed into Santana. "I forgot to give it back to you after our…rehearsal."

Santana looked at the ring for a moment. Looking up to meet Rachel's gaze she reached out and grabbed her hand, placing it back on her finger.

"You keep it," Santana murmured, a hint of shyness in her voice. "Looks better on you anyways."

"Thanks." Rachel didn't argue with her, it really was a beautiful ring.

"So I was thinking," Rachel began. "The Revival Theatre downtown is playing a midnight screening of Grease tomorrow night. I thought it would be the perfect opportunity for you to finally see it."

"Rachel, are you asking me out on a date?" Santana asked amused, her eyebrows raised.

"Says the girl who just gave me a ring."

"Touché," Santana relented.

"Fine, I'll go with you. But we can't sit together…I do have a reputation to uphold."

"Bitch," Rachel jested, nudging her playfully.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Santana shut her locker and began walking toward the double exit doors. She reached the end of the hall before she looked back at Rachel, who was still standing by the wall of lockers.

"See you tomorrow night sweetie," she called down the now crowded hall before disappearing round the corner.

Rachel faced flushed slightly as her peers turned to stare at her. She just shook her head and walked in the opposite direction toward the football field, not being able to wipe the smile off her face.

**x**

"Grease is one of the whitest musicals in history," Mercedes announced in between a spoonful of Cherry Garcia. "Seriously, think about it. Not one sister."

The four of them had moved up to Rachel's room after dinner, and were now discussing possible parts they would play if Grease were chosen as this year's school musical.

It didn't take that much convincing on Rachel's part to get her best friends to agree to a sleepover. As Finn had hinted, they had indeed missed her, all jumping at the chance to spend time with just the girls.

"Marty is at least ethnic," Rachel offered. "And she's the biggest diva and gossip out of all the Pink Ladies. You'd nail the part."

"Thanks Rach, you're making me sound wonderful," Mercedes batted sarcastically, a hand over her heart in mock appreciation.

Rachel picked up one of the dozen pillows strewn across her floor, and butted her friend with it playfully.

"Whoa girl, save that for later, I'm still digesting."

"How about you Kurt? I'm sure you've had your eye on the lead," Tina asked the boy, successfully defusing what could have been an epic pillow fight.

"Sadly I don't think my fabulous self could pull off Danny and this Diva wouldn't settle for anything less than the lead," Kurt digressed, sighing dramatically as he turned toward Rachel. "You and Finn will probably end up playing the leads. You two are so perfect I could barf."

"Please don't," Tina piped up.

"Yeah I don't think Rachel's Dad would appreciate you ruining the carpet with the slightly digested roast he slaved over all afternoon," Mercedes quipped.

"Actually in some cultures it's considered a compliment to the chef if you up heave after eating."

"Human Britannica and friends, I'm not barfing," Kurt said, interrupting the girls' banter. "I already look like a eleven year old milk maid, no need to add Bulimic Barbie to the ensemble."

"A fabulous milk maid," Mercedes assured her best friend, who chuckled in response.

"I've missed this," Rachel admitted to the group. "For a while there I forgot how fun this was. I guess I've just been caught up in Finn this past month."

"And Santana," Kurt blurted before he could cover his mouth. Only one set of eyes was on him, Tina and Mercedes were both looking at Rachel.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you kinda did," Tina answered, oblivious to the awkward silence that had settled between the two best friends.

Rachel didn't want this to cause a riff between her friends. She was still confused about their hostility towards Santana but she guessed it was because they ran in different circles. She figured they'd be more accepting considering they used to be the sub-basement on the school pecking order not too many years ago. She decided instead of hiding it or getting defensive she would just be honest with them.

"Yes Kurt. And Santana."

"I'm just going to tell you now, I think she may want to audition as well," Rachel told the three of them. "I sort of caught her reading the script this afternoon."

"Being in a production like this requires you to actually show up," Tina unhelpfully pointed out. "And can she even sing?"

Rachel was about to say she didn't know when Mercedes jumped in.

"If she could sing she would be in Glee Club with the rest of the schools talent."

"Come on guys, there are plenty of parts that don't require a strong singing voice." They all stared at Rachel like she just shat a bird. "I mean there really is only three singing parts in the play," she tried again.

The three of them seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding in reluctant agreement.

"She could play Frenchie," Tina offered.

"Playing Rachel's best friend who drops out of school," Kurt said thoughtfully. "Fitting."

She heaved a sigh at how immature her friends could be, this was something she could live with out. As much as Santana could lay on the sarcasm she never purposefully upset her like these guys were doing now.

"Oh come," Mercedes put a comforting arm around the tiny diva. "We're just messing around. You know, trying to make light of the situation. Right Kurt?"

She nudged him in the shoulder trying to get him to contribute to the conversation in a positive way.

"Sure," he said in a small voice.

"Don't mind him, he's just mad because he wanted to play Frenchie," Mercedes joked, trying to relieve the tension in the room. "All those scarves and pink hair is getting the boy down."

A pillow flew across the small space and hit Kurt square in the face. All eyes were on Tina who was sporting a rather guilty look. After a few hesitant moments all hell broke lose, feathers and cotton flying in every direction, followed by uncontrollable giggling.

Nothing like a pillow fight to make you forget what you're really fighting about.

**x**

The rest of the night had actually been rather enjoyable, a turn around from the momentary hostility. Rachel thought that things were finally back to normal after her weeklong tiff with Kurt. He confessed sometime during the sleepover that he's had a problem with Santana since middle school when she used to sling at him every gay joke known to man. He admitted that if not directed at him, some were actually quite creative and well thought out.

As much as she loved hanging out with her old friends she had spent most of the night just wanting it to be over so she could see Santana again. She wondered whether missing someone you'd only been friendly with for three weeks was entirely healthy, but she tried not to ponder too long on that notion.

She was currently trying to find the perfect outfit for the occasion. Tossing up between her usual attire or going for a more edgier jeans and top look. They were going downtown after all, not exactly a Sunday school situation.

She decided on a plain black dress and flats, slipping down to the kitchen to farewell her parents. They were both waiting expectantly at the bottom of the stairs, Hiram giving his daughter the look. She just rolled her eyes and kissed him goodbye.

She hopped in her Prius and gunned it down the highway, already late. Santana insisted they meet at Breadstix instead of either of their houses, she guessed the girl had her reasons.

Pulling into the car park she spotted Santana leaning up against her Honda hatchback, a Doc Martin resting comfortably on the back tire. She pushed off into a standing position when she saw Rachel approaching.

"Is it too much if we held hands?" Rachel's eyes widened at her statement.

"What, no hello?"

"They give a two for one deal for couples."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special," she deadpanned ignoring Santana's outstretched hand and turned to walk across the lot.

"What can I say, I'm a cheap date."

"This is not a date," Rachel said a little too quickly.

They had made their way over to the entrance of the restaurant. Santana opened the glass door ushering Rachel before her, "After you sweetie."

**x**

"Best. Restaurant. Ever," Santana exclaimed. "You just tell them you hated it and they bring you more."

Rachel had to admit, she was rather impressed at the amount of food the petite girl could eat. She had just finished her third serve of pasta and was still requesting a dessert menu.

"You find joy in the simplest of things."

Santana took a long sip of her drink before she answered. "It makes the big things more meaningful."

Rachel wanted to ask her what she meant by the "big things", but she glanced at her watch and decided against it.

"We should get going if we want to make it to the theatre in time," she said getting up from her seat. "I'll be right back."

Rachel excused herself to the bathroom. She didn't need to go, it was just an excuse to take a breather from Santana. The darker girl was doing her head in, or rather the situation Rachel found herself in was.

This was not a date she told herself as she stared at her reflection in the clouded mirror.

So why did it feel like one?

Rachel wanted to blame Santana for making her feel like this. It was her overly flirtation nature and her constant need to get a rise out of people. These qualities frustrated her to no end. But Rachel knew in the very back of her mind it wasn't all her. It was Rachel who responded to the playful advances not Santana.

She turned on the tap, running her hands underneath the cold water. She pressed her damp fingertips to her cheeks in an effort to clear her jumbled thoughts, breathing deeply.

She left the ladies room after a few minutes and wandered back out into the restaurant. She reached their booth but stopped dead in her tracks. The brunette glanced left and right, thinking maybe she had gone a table too far. But sure enough Santana was nowhere to be seen. Panic started to flood her body, so much so that she had to take a seat. Santana had taken her purse including her car keys, leaving her no discernable way of getting home.

Her Barbara ringtone went off beside her, startling her further, at least she was nice enough to leave that behind. Rachel picked up her iPhone and looked at the caller ID before mashing the green button.

"Where are you?" she said angrily, trying not to get visibly upset.

"_Look to your left_."

Rachel did what she was told. Santana was outside the window giving her a wave, the shorter girl's keys dangling for her raised hand.

"Get back in here right now." She was aware she sounded like a mother rousing on her child but right now she didn't care, this was so not funny. The girl didn't make a move, only continued to smile from the window.

"Santana!"

"_I love the way you say my name_."

"This is serious." Rachel tried to ignore the way the girl's mocking words were getting under her skin. "How am I supposed pay for this genius, you took my purse."

"_Just walk away_," she stated simply.

"Oh no," Rachel said in hushed yet hostile tone. "I'm not dining and dashing."

"_I dare you_."

And with that she hung up. Rachel watched as Santana gave her a parting smile and walked away from the window leaving her in a complete state of panic.

She was going to hell for this and she was taking Santana with her.

**x**

Rachel spotted Santana leaning against her car and rushed over to her, having every intention of slapping that stupid smirk off her perfect face.

She got within inches of her, raising her hand in anticipation, but Rachel reminded herself she wasn't a violent person and to tell you the truth Santana would kick her ass. So she settled for words.

"You are such an asshole," she exclaimed, pointing a finger in her face.

Santana just stood there as if Rachel didn't just break the law.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I paid the matradee on my way out," she replied calmly.

Red-hot anger boiled inside of Rachel, but instead of exploding into a string of profanities she turned and stormed away. She heard footsteps across the bitumen trailing after her. She knew no matter how far she walked, Santana would follow.

"That was so not funny." Rachel turned around to find the Latina standing behind her, hands shoved into her sleeveless hoodie, trying to keep a straight face.

"It was a little funny."

The diva tried to turn and walk away again but was stopped by a tanned hand in hers, pulling her back to face her. Santana looked her in the eye before speaking.

"I'm not sorry I did that." Rachel tried to pull away again but Santana had a tight grip on her hand. "_But_…I am for upsetting you, I didn't think you would take it that way."

"How did you think I'd take to breaking the law?"

"To be honest I didn't think," Santana admitted. "I never really do."

Rachel honestly didn't like the feeling of having no control, but the look her friend was giving her was making it hard to stay mad at her. She conceded that she actually didn't break a law, and Rachel really didn't want the night to end yet.

"You're still an asshole," she said with a small smile as she grabbed her keys from Santana outstretched hand.

"You loved it."

**x**

Santana began to chuckle as the characters on screen pulled into the Drive-In theatre. Rachel shook her head slightly, a smile appearing, already knowing what Santana was thinking.

"So this is _the_ scene," she stated with a questioning glance toward Rachel. She couldn't do much else but nod, irrationally nervous for her friend to see how the scene was supposed to end.

They were sitting in the second back row of the dark, slightly rundown theatre. There were couples scattered about but it was nowhere near capacity. Santana had been slightly slouched, feet on the seat in front since the movie started, but as the screen panned to Sandy and Danny she straightened up. Rachel saw from the corner of her eye an amused grin light Santana's features as the scene played out in front of them.

"Wow…he is so not subtle about the groping," she mused quietly. "At least I was ninja about it."

For reasons unbeknownst to her, the unashamed manner in which Santana voiced things concerning her sexuality, even in the simplest of suggestions, irked Rachel. But at the same time thrilled her. Part of her wished she could be that relaxed and uncaring of what people thought of her.

Sure she was one of the most popular girls at school and being part of the Arts required you to express yourself, but Rachel knew there were parts of her she hid from the world. By no means was she suggesting that Santana laid it all out on the line, but the parts of her she chose to show were the ones others would want to hide for fear of judgment. And the ones she chose to hide were the ones that quite frankly contradicted her reputation she seemed so determined to keep. It intrigued and perplexed Rachel at the same time. Santana in many ways was a mystery to her.

"This Danny guy has no game, _I_ got more action than he did."

Santana's voice snapped Rachel out of her inner monologue, but her statement only solidified her musings.

They didn't acknowledge each other again until the climatic drag through the waterways. Sandy was now in shot overlooking the celebrations of her classmates, the reprise to _Sandra Dee_ enhancing the scene.

Rachel suddenly felt the light brush of fingertips against the inside of her wrist, which was sitting face up on the armrest. The intricate patterns that were being drawn by the fingers were making it hard to concentrate on the film. Rachel was about to tell Santana to knock it off, but when she turned to the girl next to her she was surprised to find the blank yet peaceful look on her friend's face as she watched the screen. Her reprimand died in her throat, it looked as if Santana wasn't actually aware she was doing it. The gesture brought butterflies to Rachel's stomach and her heart began to race slightly.

Over the past few weeks she'd witnessed moments like this with Santana. Moments where she would let her guard down without realizing it, usually when they were both doing something nonsensical or unimportant.

Rachel was brought back to the memory of the auditorium, the moment when she swore the girl was going to kiss her. Of course it was part of the script, but it didn't seem that way to Santana. The expression on her face before she lent down was one of longing not her usual arrogant smirk.

The more Rachel analyzed it, the more it scared her. Usually when someone let their guard down around someone else they became more honest and open. But it seemed when Santana did it she became more affectionate toward Rachel, which really wasn't something she wanted to go into why or think about at all.

Rachel glanced again at Santana. She was still watching the movie, a genuine smile teasing her lips. She hadn't stopped with the small patterns she was making on the inside of her wrist, and part of Rachel didn't want her to stop.

So she sat back.

Turned her eyes to the movie.

And kept her mouth shut.

_**Reviews are appreciated and any constructive criticism is also welcome. I really hope I'm not moving their relationship too fast, I tried to still keep it as an affectionate friendship for now, but just tell me if I'm moving the Pezberry too fast and I'll pull back the reigns a little bit.**_

_**Until next time ;)**_


	5. Take A Bow

_**A/N: This was supposed to be an unavoidable filler chapter about the musical, void of all things Pezberry but you just can't keep these girls apart can you ;) Enjoy!**_

Raucous applause and wolf whistling broke out in the small choir room as the last piano key rang out.

"That was amazing Rachel," Mr. Schuester praised with his signature grin in place. "But if you could take your seat, I have a very important announcement to make. "

Rachel moved from her place in front of her peers and sat down next to Finn, taking his hand in hers.

"Mrs. Taylor, Ms. Holiday and myself have decided that for this year's musical we will be performing Grease."

More applause and whistling went round the twenty-eight kids in Glee Club, not ceasing until Mr. Schue put his hands up in a _settle down _gesture. All the celebrations were coming from the students not in Holly's Drama class. Kurt, Mercedes, Puck and Rachel were all still ecstatic but they could hardly say that they didn't see it coming.

"Now I understand Ms. Holiday's Drama class has had a bit of a head start as they are learning it in class, but that doesn't mean her students are shoes ins for the leads," Will explained. "It's anyone's game at this point."

It might be anyone's game but everyone knew who would be taking the ten leading roles. Ever since freshman year there had been thirteen kids in Glee Club, those thirteen made the club what it is today. Naturally they pulled rank over the newer students who only joined once they started winning National titles. But Mr. Schue being the teacher he was had to make the others feel like they had a shot. Some would get bit parts but they all knew that the long time students would fill the core roles.

Some may call it bias, Rachel called it talent. No way she would let some no named kid come in and take the lead when just last year they were giving her daily slushie facials for something they used to considered social suicide.

"Auditions will be held this Thursday afternoon in the auditorium. The sign up sheets will be left up in all three classrooms as well as on the school notice board for anyone interested in taking part this year."

"You can audition anyway you wish, be it acting or singing a song of your choice, but make us look." Will was never short of enthusiasm when pimping his motivational speeches. "Ms. Holiday and I will be casting, while Mrs. Taylor will be in charge of recruiting students to play in the band if on stage performance is not your forte."

"Mr. Schue if I may," Kurt raised his hand politely. "Since Ms. Pillsbury can't come on as our costume designer for this year's production, I would like to fill that void. And we all know I'm too fabulous to play Danny so it works out. "

They all knew Kurt was referring to last year's Rocky Horror incident were Will's puppy love for the counselor almost cost him his job. But ever since Mr. Schue had started dating Ms. Holiday, the tension between the two co-workers had dissipated. However Emma's husband, Dr. Howell, still didn't seem to trust Will.

"Deal," he agreed. "But do consider auditioning, even if it's just a bit role. The play wouldn't be the same without you."

"It's true," Kurt nodded receiving a chuckle or two from his peers.

Will let them go after a few more minutes of discussion, all filing out after saying their goodbyes.

"You are going for Danny, right?" Rachel questioned Finn as they made their way toward the parking lot.

"Of course babe," Finn assured her. "It was our first duet after all."

Rachel was brought back to the memory of when Finn first joined their rag tag group.

"You were amazing that day," she said with adoration, leaning up to give him a light peck. "Still are."

They had reached the parking lot and made their way over to Rachel's Prius, standing by the passenger door was a very confused looking Santana.

Rachel brought her hand to her head and turned to face her boyfriend. "I'm so sorry, I totally spaced. Santana and I have to present a Biology lab tomorrow and we have to put the finishing touch on the project tonight," she explained in a rush. "Is that okay?"

Rachel didn't know why she felt the need to ask his permission, it wasn't like he had any control over who she hung out with. Finn eyed Santana suspiciously, before placing a kiss on Rachel's forehead.

"It's fine, I'll just get a ride home with Puck," he smiled at her. "Call me later?"

Rachel gave him a short nod before walking the rest of the way to her car.

"I think your boy toy is jealous of me."

"What?" Rachel gave Santana a disbelieving looking before buckling herself in. "You're crazy."

She knew there was some truth behind what the Latina was saying. Ever since Saturday Finn had been acting overly protective of her. Always wanting her to come to his football practices, making sure he's always holding her hand when Santana is around. This might be part of the reason she felt the need to ask permission to spend time with the girl.

"Besides, what does he have to feel jealous of?" Rachel asked, a little nervous of the answer.

But Santana simply shrugged innocently and kept her eyes forward as they pulled out of the lot.

"He's my boyfriend Santana."

"Mmhmm," was her infuriating response.

They spent the rest of the drive to Rachel's house in silence, but her thoughts were anything but quiet. She spent the whole time over analyzing what Santana had said or rather didn't say. Rachel can't remember a single instance were she consciously encouraged Santana in anyway. Well except maybe that time in the theatre but that was completely different.

Rachel got brought out of her head with the smell of berry orange shampoo and the light brush of an arm across her thigh. Her breath hitched when she realized Santana was leaning across her body sending tingles all over her skin. But when she straightened up the darker girl dropped Rachel's car keys into her hand.

"We've been idling for the past five minutes while you stared profoundly out the window," the hint of a smirk on Santana's face. "Figured it wasn't good for the battery…and since the whole car is a battery," she finished with a shrug.

"They're good for the environment," she argued, trying to regain her slight lose of composure.

Rachel got out of her car and remote locked the doors over her shoulder without checking if Santana had gotten out yet. She didn't turn around until she reached her porch and unlocked her front door, ushering the other girl inside.

She expected the same reaction everyone had to her home. Dropped jaw and awed silence, but not Santana. She simply walked into her house as if she'd been there a million times.

"Where are the rents?" she enquired after surveying the foyer.

"They're both still at the office, they work late most nights."

"Hmm, hard working parents," Santana voiced. "Every boys wet dream."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her quirked eyebrow. "Ew, do you have to be so vulgar, Finn's not like that," she chastised walking past her and up the spiral staircase.

"He's a teenage boy, Rachel," Santana said following after her.

"Well not all boys have the same mind set as you."

Rachel stepped into her room before closing the door once her friend had entered, finding a seat on her bed.

"So I guess this is where the magic happens, no?" Santana teased as she laid down on the bed, making an effort to spread her arms out so she covered most of the soft quilt.

Rachel smacked her jean-clad leg. "Can we please stop talking about my love life and get this Biology lab finished?"

Santana relented with a sigh and sat up while Rachel went to her desk and got out the project work.

**x**

"Are going to audition?" Rachel looked up from her notebook, curious to know if her suspicions had been right.

"Yep," Santana said nonchalantly as if it was no big deal. They were both sitting side by side at Rachel's work desk putting the finishing touches on the presentation.

"It's a toss up between Frenchie or Marty at the moment."

"You can forget about Marty, Mercedes is going for that part."

"Marty it is."

"Santana." Rachel couldn't hide the whine in her voice. It wasn't that she didn't think she was as talented as the self proclaimed Diva, she just didn't want to be on the receiving end if Mercedes got beaten out by the school's truancy poster child.

"What? I know what people think of me, her included," she told Rachel. "It might be nice to show her up."

"And you wonder why people are so quick to judge you," Rachel berated. "You're a pot stirrer Santana. Everything you do, you do to get a rise out of people."

"That's not true," she replied in a teasing tone. Santana began to run her fingertips on the inside of Rachel's wrist, her arm being within reaching distance by the way they were seated. Goosebumps began to rise on her skin, and her pulse began to pick up as Santana looked in to her eyes intently, continuing the small pattern.

Rachel snatched her wrist back after a few moments. There is no way Santana knew that she was doing that on Saturday night, she is just trying to get a rise out of me, Rachel assured herself. Santana chuckled softly, seeming to have succeeded.

"I think we're done here." Rachel tried to keep her tone even. "I'll drop you home."

"My car's at school, you can drop me there."

Her determined expression stopped Rachel from arguing further. She grabbed her keys from her bedside table and walked out of her room with Santana trailing behind her.

**x**

Thursday afternoon soon rolled round and everybody filed into the auditorium for the auditions to the musical. The fifty or so kids were told they had two minutes to show the two teachers what they've got. The students going for singing parts were required to sing a song of their choice but the others could choose to do either/or in regards to acting as well.

Rachel took her seat in the row behind Will and Holly. Finn settled in beside her with Santana in a chair a few rows back, all waiting for their name to be called. As it was alphabetical the A to D's were asked to go backstage.

"Rachel, you're up next," Will beamed. "Show us how it's done."

Rachel walked out from behind the curtain, giving Blaine a much-deserved high-five as she passed him. She took the stage looking out over the rest of her peers and began to sing, she needed no introduction.

_I'm falling into you_

_This dream could come true_

_And it feels so good falling into you_

Rachel wasn't sure why she chose this song. Celine was definitely in her wheelhouse and it was one of her softer songs as Sandy isn't a big voice to begin with, but as for the lyrics she was a little unsure.

_I was afraid to let you in here_

_Now I have learned love can't be made in fear_

_The walls begin to tumble down_

_And I can't even see the ground_

Throughout her audition she tried convincing herself the song was about Finn, she even looked at him throughout the whole performance. But her eyes darted to Santana seated right behind him. She had a look on her face Rachel couldn't quite place, an expression caught between dazed and confused. She decided not to dwell and shifted her gaze back to her boyfriend.

_I'm falling into you_

_This dream could come true_

_And it feels so good falling into you_

_Falling like a leaf, falling like a star_

_Finding a belief, falling where you are_

Brad stopped playing the piano as applause started around the pews.

"Amazing as always Rachel," Will praised as she beamed back at him.

It came to the H to L's section and Mercedes, Finn, Kurt and Santana were among the students to go backstage. Finn was first up giving a perfect rendition of Keith Urban's _Gods Been Good To Me_, receiving the same reaction as Rachel.

"I hear you're going for Marty as well," Mercedes stage whispered to Santana as they waited for Mr. Schue's cue to go on. "You best bring it, cause I don't go down with out a fight."

Santana just gave a little salute in response. The shorter girl huffed and turned around to watch Kurt take the stage.

**x**

"Santana Lopez?" Will read out from the sheet in front of him as Rachel sat up straighter in her chair. After watching Mercedes kill the material she was more than a little nervous for her friend, it was just unfortunate that it was alphabetical.

"I see here you're auditioning for the role of Marty, do you have a scene prepared?"

Santana nodded slowly from her spot centre stage, looking slightly nervous.

"Take it away," Mr. Schue smiled down at her from his table in the middle of the auditorium.

She hesitated, her gaze landing somewhere off to the right of the stage, then locking with Rachel's up in the stands. A small smile tugged at the side of her lips before she dropped the script she was holding and opened her mouth.

What happen next could easily be described as breath taking, because that's exactly what it did. Rachel sat in her seat, jaw on the floor as she watched her friend sing completely acapella.

_Hand me the world on a silver platter_

_And what good would it be_

_With no one to share_

_With no one who truly cares for me_

The whole verse was sung without her eyes leaving Rachel's, not that it would have mattered because the shorter brunette wasn't able to tear her eyes away. She must have had a dumbfounded expression, because Santana shot her a sly grin and continued singing.

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, you, you_

Her raspy voice sent chills down Rachel's spine. It wasn't that Santana was the best singer she had ever heard, it was just that she was caught of guard. She'd thought just for a second that she started to have this girl pegged, but then she comes out with this. She may not have been the best but her voice was one of the most beautiful things Rachel had ever heard.

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, yeah_

The last note rung out through the near empty auditorium, followed by a deafening silence. It was broken by loud clapping and hollering coming from Ms. Holiday, where as Mr. Schue just continued to smile.

"That was beautiful Santana," he began. "So I take it you want to go for Sandy instead?"

She looked up to Rachel again and replied without breaking eye contact.

"No…Rizzo."

"Excellent."

Santana made her leave off stage before Will called for the next student. Rachel waited patiently in her seat for her to emerge from the door to the left of the curtain. She appeared moments later and made her way over to Rachel and sat down next her. She turned her body toward the girl and simply smiled at her. Rachel just sat there blinking in astonishment, unable to form coherent sentences.

"What the hell was that?" Was her eloquent response, when she finally trusted her voice.

"I think it's called singing." Santana tapped her chin in mock thought.

Rachel couldn't lie to herself, talent was a turn on. Finn's voice was what drew her to him in the first place. To find out that the girl she is more than a little confused about could sing too was just too much. She shook her head lightly trying to word her next question carefully. She seemed to be failing miserably so she settled for something simpler.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How did I not know about this? We've gone to the same school since we were six," Rachel explained. "And a very general how as well."

"Well the first one would imply that you know everything," Santana looked at her pointedly saying in silence what she didn't have to voice. Rachel nodded to herself at how stupid that question was in retrospect.

"And how in general?" Santana repeated before turning serious. "My mum used to sing to me when I was little. She was a beautiful singer, I guess I got the gene. Lucky me."

Santana got up to leave when Rachel grabbed her ringed hand.

"You're not going to stay?" She had to admit she was a little saddened by this but she tried to keep it out her voice.

"I have to get home," her tone was still serious but then a smile broke onto her face. "Besides I already know I got the part, we might as well all call it a day."

Rachel let her hand drop, letting the taller girl leave the auditorium.

x

Rachel spent her Friday night with Finn at the bowling alley like they originally planned the previous week. She got her ass handed to her as always. Being the ever-supportive boyfriend, he threw a few too many hit and misses and was still able to clear a hundred and fifty points. But watching Finn act like a dork on purpose never failed to make Rachel laugh.

After Finn dropped her off that night the weekend turned out to be uneventful and drawn out. She spent most of the time studying and practicing vocal runs much to the dislike of her neighbors. Monday soon came and everyone was anxiously awaiting the release of the casting for the school musical.

All the kids that auditioned sat silently in the gymnasium, waiting for Ms. Holiday to announce who got what role. It was quite a restless experience for the freshman that hadn't been through this process. Usually the list of successful students would be posted on the noticeboard but Holly was always a fan of the theatrical. Plus she really liked to see the look on her students' faces when she made their dreams come true, even if it was only for that month or so before the show was performed.

"Okay guys," Holly called, getting everyone's attention. "Now I don't want anyone to be disappointed. You're all going to be a part of this production even if you only playing random student number three."

She received nervous laughter from the bleachers but all were anxious to know if they got the part they wanted.

"First off Sandy and Danny," she scanned the crowd for dramatic effect. "Rachel and Finn."

No one was really disappointed, in fact no one else auditioned for those parts, they learnt long ago that it was futile. Rachel was still ecstatic nonetheless, giving Finn a congratulatory kiss on the lips.

"Next up Rizzo and Kenickie, goes to Santana and Puckerman."

Rachel turned around to see Santana actually sporting a genuine smile, a rarity in public. On the other hand Puck was just whooping and eyeing Santana like a piece of meat causing a very unfamiliar ache in Rachel's chest.

"Moving on, Jan and Putzie," Holly read off the list in front of her. "Brittany S. Peirce and Mike Chang."

Brittany as usual jumped up and all but crashed tackled Mike causing laughter throughout the gym and inevitable bruising.

"Frenchie and Doody, Tina and Artie."

The pair turned to each other with beaming smiles and shared a chaste kiss.

"And the last of the leads, Marty and Sonny go to Ms. Mercedes and Blaine."

Blaine pretended to wipe non-existent dust off his shirt showing everyone why he actually went for Sonny and not Danny. Mercedes just looked smug and actually shot a smile Santana's way. Rachel guessed she was starting to warm to her after she didn't try to fight her for the part.

"And the rest of the student parts are as follows." Holly began reading down the list checking them off as she went.

"Patty will be played by Rory."

"Tom goes to Sam Evans."

"Leo to Jason."

"Cha Cha will be played by Quinn."

"Vince will be played by the fabulous Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

"And last and the least, Jacob Ben Israel, who was the only one to audition, gets the role of Eugene."

"Congrats everybody, now if you'll excuse me I have to go score some more medical supplies," Holly jested. "I'll leave you kids to go cry tears of joy or cry in a corner, what ever your mood calls for."

Holly left the gym but not before giving Santana a high-five and a not so subtle wink. Rachel made her way over to the girl who was lazing on the bleachers, Puck already moving on to talk to Finn.

"I guess congratulations are in order," Rachel said as she sat down next to Santana. "But as you said earlier, it might not have been needed."

"I could say the same for you."

"Well I do hold a certain status among the Glee Club that pretty much guarantees me the leads in all the school productions."

"I take that back," Santana stated with a mocking tone. "At least I earned it."

"Hey," Rachel chastised "I earned that lead. What do you think, I did sexual favors to earn that status?"

Santana cocked an eyebrow and opened her mouth to respond.

"Don't answer that."

"But you make it so easy," she pouted her kissable lips, drawing Rachel's attention to them. She tried to look away so Santana wouldn't notice her staring but she was being pretty obvious.

"You know, sometimes I think being around me makes you nervous Berry," she observed with a smirk. "You're so eloquent with everyone else but with me you always seem to say the wrong thing. Now why is that?"

"You just fluster me is all."

"Fluster?" Santana repeated in actual shock. Rachel blushed a deep red and tried to cover herself.

"I mean frustrate…you _frustrate_ me."

The girl eyed her suspiciously, "If that's your story."

Rachel hid her face behind her hands, willing her cheeks to go back to normal.

"Why Rizzo anyway, we never really talked about it," she asked, changing topics.

"She has the best songs in the play, plus she's a total badass."

"You do realise one of the two songs Rizzo sings is mocking Sandy right?" Rachel said slowly. "Mocking me."

Santana laughed at this. "I told you when we first met, teasing you is just a bonus."

She got up and took two steps at a time, the sound of her Doc Martins reverberating round the now empty gym.

"See you on the playground Sandra-Dee," she called over her shoulder as she pushed through the double exit doors, leaving a still blushing Rachel to her thoughts.

_**It took me forever to write this chapter, I tried to make it as un-boring as possible but doing the casting for the musical was kind of an unavoidable chapter...but never fear I'll make up for it next chapter - it's a football game and an after party ;)**_


	6. A Good Idea At The Time

**A/N: Well more of a disclaimer...most of this chapter was written before Blame It On The Alcohol aired, any similarity between the episode and what you're about to read is pure coincidence. Enjoy! **

Finn snapped the ball as the last three seconds wore down. Puck sprinted down the sideline, narrowly missing a linebacker. Clearing the defense he positioned himself just before the goal line, catching Finn's ball perfectly. Turning, he dramatically dove over the line in a theatrical touchdown. A deafening cheer erupted from the stands, as everyone enveloped the person sitting next to them.

Rachel was looking on from her spot in the blenchers with Santana and Finn's family.

"We won," she exclaimed excitedly to the Latina as Jason kicked the goal for the last three points to seal the win.

"Woo," she said with no enthusiasm. "Go Titans."

Rachel kicked Santana's leg playfully as she lounged in her seat.

"If I knew you were going to be like this for the entire game, I would never have suggested you come along."

"I heard nothing about a game," Santana jested. "All I heard was party."

"Of course that's all you heard," Rachel said turning back to the field to watch Finn be carried away by his teammates into the boys' locker room.

"I'm actually kind of glad we won," Santana stated gaining Rachel's attention again "No way was I going to a pity party."

**x**

"Chug, Chug, Chug, Chug, Chug."

Santana drained the wine cooler she was drink and slammed it down on the counter. Cheering erupted round the room as she took a bow. Music pumped around Jason's three-story house a few streets away from Rachel's, as the party was in full swing.

They had been at it for close to an hour and everyone was already pretty buzzed by this point. Rachel had been watching from a distance as she was sat down next to Finn on the couch in the large rumpus room adjacent to the kitchen.

Santana really was a hit at parties. It really baffled Rachel as to why the girl didn't have more friends. She was friendly to everyone, but she never seemed to let people past her walls she seemed so determined to keep up, well except her of course. Which baffled her even further. Why her? Yeah, she was the most popular girl in school beside Quinn but Santana just seemed to be on a ledge by herself. That might be what drew Rachel to her so strongly in the first place, she was so different from her arguably perfect life.

But all of this didn't explain why lately her heart has been skipping a beat whenever the other girl gets within a few feet of her. Or just by hearing her voice she automatically felt lighter, happier even. Things that were only meant to happen with Finn.

Speaking of the boyfriend, he was currently rambling away next to her. Rachel turned toward him catching the last of his sentence.

"- gonna round up the Glee and Drama kids and move down to the den."

Rachel nodded absently and let him drag her downstairs with the rest of her friends trailing behind them.

**x**

"Come on guys," Rachel whined, slightly skeptical. "I Never? What are we, twelve?"

"I Never at twelve?" Santana let out a low whistle causing the shorter brunette to roll her eyes at her friend. "But I have to agree. Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle. They are all kind of middle school. But why not combine all three," she suggested with a glint in her eye. "Triple the fun."

Everyone in the loosely formed circle shot the Latina confused looks, unsure of what she was getting at. With a heavy sigh Santana gestured to herself, "I've never kissed someone who is older than me by more than ten years."

Everyone looked on slightly bug eyed until Brittany, Jason and Puck brought they're shot to their mouths and downed it in one. With a satisfied smile Santana continued.

"Then I turn to the person on my right, that's you Blaine and they ask," she left the statement open for the boy to finish.

"Truth or Dare?" he questioned, a little unsure.

"Truth," she said with a firm, reassuring nod at Blaine. With a smile he started to get the flow of this new hybrid game Santana just made up.

"Who was your first?"

Rachel noticed a slight hesitance before brown eyes met hers across the circle. Santana looked a bit wary about sharing this information and Rachel had to admit she was a bit nervous to hear who it was. With one last look at the tiny diva, Santana let a small smile creep onto her face before looking away.

"Brittany."

Wolf whistling and catcalls went round the group, Puck and Jason both doing drunken fist pumps. Brittany looked quite pleased with herself, a coy smile spreading across her face. Everyone was laughing with their friends except Rachel. A part of her felt empty, and for the first time in her life she honestly didn't know why. In the few seconds it took for everyone to react she tried to find an answer but was coming up with nothing. She was now more confused than ever about her feelings towards this girl.

"Then you spin," Santana finished, grabbing an empty wine cooler and spinning it in the middle of the make shift circle, successfully disrupting the hanus celebrations of the guys in the group. The tip of the bottle spun several times until it hit Sam, who was sitting next to Blaine to her right.

Rachel watched as Santana leaned over Blaine and laid one on Sam. There was that feeling again, but with a deep breath she pushed it down as Quinn was up next. The head cheerleader racked her brain for a few moments before answering.

"I've never…cheated on someone."

It seemed that all the people in relationships snapped their heads in the direction of their partners waiting for the drinking to begin. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when it was the usual suspects that had to drink including Quinn herself.

Rachel was shocked that Santana didn't drink one of the dozens of shots from the trays in the middle of the group. As close as they were becoming the Diva still had her sparing judgments of Santana. A warm feeling started to fill the space where moments ago she felt empty and lost. Rachel was no stranger to this feeling. She felt it every time she looked at Finn. This was _not_ good.

She had no time to dwell on the feeling as Santana asked Quinn for her choice.

"Truth."

"What's your dirtiest fantasy?" Santana asked in a teasing tone, an evil grin in place.

Quinn rolled her eyes and groaned, but not wanting to back out she stared down Santana before reluctantly answering.

"Mr. Shue in nothing but his vest, backstage after Nationals."

Before anyone could get too rowdy Quinn spun the bottle, landing on a very smug looking Puck. She leaned over Brittany and Rory, meeting his lips in a kiss, which quickly grew heated. Jason started wolf whistling again, receiving a middle finger from a very distracted Puck, successful shutting up the sleazy jock.

"You're up Britt," Quinn announced with a content sigh as she broke the kiss.

"I've never been in love," the blonde said simply in that airy voice that was just so Brittany.

This statement much like the last caused slight panic amongst the taken. Tina, Rachel and Finn all moved to take a shot glass off the closest tray. The Asian girl turned to Artie, who was sitting just outside the circle, and threw her drink back with a grin. Rachel and Finn were both about to drink when Santana reached out and took a tiny glass, downing it quickly, causing the shorter girl to choke on her vodka mid sip.

"You okay babe?" Finn asked, voice full of concern.

"Yep, I'm fine," she assured her boyfriend, trying to get her coughing under control.

But that was a lie. She was far from fine right now. Her stomach was doing weird little flips as Santana refused to remove her gaze from Rachel since she put down her glass.

Santana in love.

Tonight was just full of surprises.

She was broken out of the intense staring contest by Quinn's angelic voice.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Brittany responded with out a moments thought.

"Give Rory a lap dance."

**x**

One after another the turn got passed from person to person, until it made full circle. Rachel was pretty sure she could make a very detailed sexual history of the majority of her friends by this time. The game was slowly becoming more elaborate as the standard nudity and public humiliation dares had already been used. The shots were getting low as well, so they decided they would continue the game until they ran out. To everyone's drunken minds this seemed like a great idea, until it came for Rachel's second go round the circle.

"I've never been inappropriate in a public place," she said in her slightly tipsy state. All the Jocks excluding Finn took a shot along with Brittany and Rory, successfully using up the rest of the drinks for the game.

"Oh, look at that. Game over." Rachel moved to get up before Puck grabbed her by the hand and roughly pulled her back down onto her cushion.

"Not so fast, you're only a third of the way done girlie," he slurred. "Truth or Dare?"

Rachel heaved a sigh. She really didn't want to have to finish her turn, the first go was bad enough. Why did she sit next to Noah of all people?

"Dare, no way am I answering another one of your invasive questions Puckerman."

"I dare you to do a shot of Tequila."

A smile broke out on the tiny girl's face. Really that was it. A shot.

"Wow Noah, you've really out done yourself with this one," she teased, placing a limp arm around his shoulder.

"Off Santana."

"What?" Rachel chirped softly, there's no way she heard him correctly.

"Not so cocky now are you."

He was right. The dopey smile had completely faded from her tanned features. This could not be happening. Rachel chanced a nervous glance to Santana who was sporting an oddly neutral face. She wasn't smirking or gloating. She was just simply looking at her friend trying to gauge her reaction to the dare. She must of have seen the hesitation that flickered in Rachel's eyes, because she narrowed her gaze at her and mouthed _I dare you._

Rachel didn't get a chance to refuse as the empty bottle was discarded off to the side as Santana moved into the middle on the group, propping herself up on her knees with her feet underneath her. Unknown hands thrust a saltshaker and tequila shot in Rachel's direction, while Blaine passed Santana a slice of lime.

Rachel's heart was beating in her throat and her palms were sweating. She turned to Finn for support but she didn't find it. He was currently glaring at Puck, clearly not pleased with his friend's choice of dare, but he had to go along with it. He knew better than anyone that the status the group of friends held came from many things, and not backing down was one of them. Plus he'd taken part in dares tonight that made Rachel equally as jealous as the situation she now found herself in.

Santana was playfully beckoning Rachel over to her with her index finger, her signature smirk in place. She relented and shuffled into the circle of friends. The taller brunette moved her head to the side giving Rachel access to the tanned skin.

Her breathing became slightly uneven. She couldn't get that close to Santana's neck without being tempted in her state to act on her growing feelings. Or worse, her friend doing what she does best and taking this as an opportunity to give everyone a show.

"Not your neck," Rachel said with a shake of her head, Santana quirked an eyebrow at the forceful statement. "Stomach."

"Whatever turns you on."

There were a few jeers from the group as Santana laid on her back and lift up the hem of her tank top. Rachel instantly regretted her decision as the darker girl's taut abs were put on full display, her mouth going dry.

_Suck it up Berry, let's just get this over with. _

Rachel edged closer, and with one final calming breath tapped a coin-sized area of salt just above her navel. The group started to cheer words of rather crass encouragement as she mentally prepared herself. She shot one last warning look at Santana, trying to wordless tell her not to try anything in front of her friends.

_3…2…1…_

Rachel lent down and glided her tongue along the small area of skin, tasting Santana's berry body wash and bitter salt. The other girl squirmed against her mouth causing the stomach muscles to ripple under her touch, leaving Rachel rather light headed. She quickly shot back the burning liquid, and bent down to retrieve the lime that was now in Santana's mouth.

When she lent down she was only inches from her face, bringing back memories of the auditorium and of the last time she was this close to her. Rachel was careful not to touch her lips as she bit down on the lime but couldn't avoid grazing the other girl's nose in the process. The brief contact brought goose bumps to Rachel's arms. She did her best to ignore the way her body was reacting to the close proximity and sucked the lime that was now in her mouth.

Santana propped herself up onto her elbows, the movement bring her closer to Rachel. The Latina's gaze flickered to her lips and back to her eyes. Things were beginning to get intense, both girls forgetting they had an audience. An awkward cough interrupted the tension and Rachel felt a rough hand slip into hers.

"Let's dance," Finn announced loudly to the group as he was met with cheers of agreement.

He pulled Rachel up by the arm and led her up the stairs back into the still raging party, all thoughts of spinning the bottle forgotten. Rachel looked back to see Santana with a dejected expression as she laid still propped up on her elbows, throwing her head back with a heavy sigh. The rest of the Glee Club and Drama kids had made their way up the stairs, skirting around the pair as she hesitated halfway up the steps.

Gnawing on her bottom lip, Rachel had the strongest urge to go back down the few steps and comfort her friend, even though she wasn't entirely sure what she should be comforting her for. But Finn was already being a little distant tonight and she didn't want to provoke him further. So she followed him the rest of the way up the steps, figuring that she would have to talk to Santana about their little moment later anyway.

**x**

"I don't like the way she looks at you," Finn whispered in Rachel's ear, trying to be heard above the music. They were currently on the make shift dance floor with the rest of the group, Santana nowhere in sight.

"Come on Finn, were _just_ friends," she replied but with not much feeling, her hands round his neck as they danced to the song blaring out of the speakers.

"I think she's got a lot more than _just_ friendship in mind," he said back truthfully.

"Okay that's not fair," she stopped swaying to the heavy dance beat, dropping her hands to her sides. "You know she's like that with everyone, it's just who she is."

Rachel was trying to justify this for herself as well as Finn. She would love to be able to just wish away these newfound feelings. She didn't want to feel them. For one she was a girl, and she was almost certain she wasn't _that_ kind of girl but more importantly she was in love with her boyfriend. But a part of her was starting to think he was questioning that.

"Stop trying to defend her." Finn raised his voice slightly taking a step back. Rachel had never seen him so worked up, his behavior was completely irrational not to mention childish.

"If this is about the dare," Rachel began. "You know I had no choice. You want to be angry at someone, go off at Noah not me."

Things were getting heated, they'd never fought like this in their thirteen months of dating. Rachel wished she could blame it all on the alcohol, but the truth is this had been brewing ever since she blew him off to work on the Biology lab a few weeks ago.

"Whatever," Finn brushed off. "I'm going to get another drink."

And with that he walked off toward the kitchen, Rachel losing sight off him as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Unbelievable," she muttered to herself.

Huffing she turned around to see Blaine dancing with Kurt. She made her way over to them making sure to keep her steps with the beat of the song.

"Hey," Blaine yelled over the music, a little too loudly.

Rachel shot Kurt a look, his expression clearly saying his friend was off his face. They both giggled, falling into a comfortable silence as they danced. It could have been the music or just being with her best friend, but whatever it was, it was helping relieve some of the tension she was feeling towards Finn.

Now she had a breath to think about it, he was only being the concerned boyfriend he has always been. Up until now he had no reason to feel jealous of anyone, and even now he had no reason. Her heart belonged to him. Her body might be having other ideas, but the heart is what mattered to Rachel. There was no use in throwing away what they had on a clouded and confused feeling at best.

When she was with Santana she couldn't think straight, her presence was addictive like the best kind of drug. But whenever she pulled away from the girl, kept her distance, she was able to pass this aching in her chest off easier. When she was around Finn she could keep her feelings in check. Guess the solution was to just keep a safe friendly distance between her and Santana. It would give Finn peace of mind, and it would help to give Santana the hint that all they could be was friends.

It had been a good twenty minutes since Finn had walked off, and Rachel was missing his warm embrace and the safe feeling that came with it. She must have spoke to soon as hands glided down her bare arms and settled around her waist from behind. All Rachel could feel was warmth and safety in those arms.

"I'm sorry, you're right about Santana," she whispered over her shoulder.

"Been talking about me have you."

Rachel went ridged as she felt a much smaller body press against her back. She was now hyperaware of the fact that the hands now grazing her hips were much too small as well. All her inner musings went straight out the window when she found herself this close to Santana again. Rachel tried to control her breathing as they swayed to the music.

She turned to see Kurt retreating after Sam, Blaine in tow. She glanced around the dance floor to find none of her close friends nearby, how convenient. Santana must have noticed her distracted gaze, whispering, "It's just us," hotly into her ear.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Rachel voiced shakily. "If Finn-"

"If Finn what?" Santana breathed innocently. "We're only dancing…aren't we?"

She moved her hands from Rachel's hips, resting them on the sides of her bare legs still moving with the music. A dull ache had begun between her legs as Santana was grinding into her back causing her to stifle a whimper. Finn had never gotten her this turned on before, and Santana wasn't really even doing anything.

Her plaid skirt rode up slightly as short fingernails grazed up her thighs making her knees buckle slightly. Rachel could hear Santana chuckle in her ear, clearly enjoying the way she was making the shorter girl's body react under her touch. Soft lips brushed lightly on Rachel's neck, her eye fluttering closed at the sensation. The air around them was getting way too hot, or maybe that was just Rachel or the excess of alcohol pumping through her system.

"I'm totally turning you on right now, aren't I?" Santana teased, making a show of running her fingers playfully across Rachel's abdomen right below her navel.

"Okay," Rachel drawled, a certain finality in her voice as she slipped out of the embrace. The ache was now becoming unbearable. She needed to find her man and fast.

Without a glance back at Santana she began franticly searching the crowded house for Finn. Why did these houses have to be so damn big, she thought with irritation. She finally found him talking with Mike around the keg on the back landing. She stormed up to him and grabbed him roughly by the arm.

"You. Me. Upstairs."

Finn's eyes went wide, clearly not expecting that when he saw his girlfriend making a B line for him. He didn't argue with her though, he'd kind of been hoping the night would go in this direction before their little tiff. He gave Mike a high five before he got dragged inside.

Rachel reached the upper floor and went to the first empty room she could find. She pushed Finn inside and shut the door behind them.

**x**

She knew this was wrong on so many levels but she didn't really have a choice, it was either this or go back downstairs and do something she would probably regret tomorrow. She reasoned that this alternative was much easier to forgive.

Finn ran his hands down Rachel's nearly bare back, letting them rest just below her hips. Rachel's were making a similar path only upward to his shirtless chest. This wasn't helping with the ache like she hoped it would. Aggravated she let out a deep growl in the back of her throat against his open mouth. Finn took this as a sign of pleasure and continued to move his hands further down, squeezing bare skin.

Rachel broke the kiss to look down at her boyfriend only to see deep brown eyes and tanned skinned smiling back at her. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she jerked away, almost falling off the bed.

_No, no, no, no, no…please no._

She pulled her legs in on herself, trying to calm her heart. She did not just imagine _her_ while she was with Finn. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Whoa, are okay babe?" Finn sat up placing a soothing hand on her back, only for Rachel to flinch away. She tried to look anywhere but him. "Rachel? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Now he thought this was his fault. This was so fucked up.

"I'm fine," Rachel assured him in a shaky voice finally meeting his gaze. "You think we could-"

"No, sure," he said quickly, handing Rachel her shirt that was haphazardly thrown on the nightstand. His voice was still laced with concern. He attempted again to comfort his girlfriend, this time with more success.

"Do you want to go back down to the party?"

"Yeah, you go," Rachel encouraged. "I'll be down in a minute."

Finn gave her a kiss on the forehead before departing, knowing full well it was useless to try and persuade her to come down with him.

After the door clicked shut, Rachel curled in on herself as silent tears began to fall.

**Another chapter down, I hope it was worth the wait. I'll get into my two fictional characters, Jason and Rory, more as rehearsals for the play start up and everything, so you can get more of a visual of them.**


	7. Anywhere But Here

**A/N: Just answering a few reviewers questions before you start reading.**

**To Gemini, I would do a side Puck and Kurt story but I already have plans for both of them separately, sorry.**

**A few people wanted Rachel to start doing the chasing...I promise it will happen you just got to give it a few more chapters.**

**Also you may have noticed that I've started to name my chapters. They are after songs just like my story is...the lyrics don't matter it's just my cryptic way of telling you what's going to happen in the chapter. I may also release the next chapter name in advance just to keep you hooked. Enjoy!**

"Last year the fuzz had Thunder Road staked out and everybody got hauled off to the clinic," Artie recited, as the boys sat round a booth on the auditorium stage.

"So?" Puck countered. "Nobody's going to catch Grease Lightning."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Puck raised his voice, slouching more in his seat.

Rachel was watching the guys rehearse their scene from her place to the left of the stage. She was sitting across from Sam waiting for her cue to start her dialogue.

Santana entered through a fake door next to where she was sitting with the Jock holding an ice cream. She eyed Rachel pointedly while slowly licking a stray drip before making her way over to the center booth. Rachel watched her cross the stage floor as she approached Finn.

Things between them had been more than a little awkward since the party on Saturday. Rachel told herself to pull it together since the uncomfortable feeling when they were in each others presence was mostly her fault. It was just that every time she looked at Santana her mind reverted back to the memory of her and Finn in Jason's bedroom, and what had ended their short-lived romance.

All of this wasn't any of Santana's fault. She couldn't control what Rachel's overly active mind thought about when she was alone with her boyfriend. This was all Rachel and sooner or later the other girl would start asking questions about her new demeanor when ever she was around.

Rachel turned her attention back to the scene they were rehearsing just as Santana started to deliver her lines.

"Somebody snaking you Danny?" she teased, jerking her head back to where Rachel was seated. She saw a slight flush come across his neck, clearly not amused at the double meaning behind Santana's lines.

"Oh, bite the wienie Riz," he retorted with a little more ferment than the dialogue required.

"With relish," she finished as she grazed past Puck. She brushed a hand through his short hair as he slapped her playfully on the ass before she exited off stage right. The giggle that Santana emitted at the contact made Rachel's chest hurt. It might have been because of her knowledge of Noah's history with the opposite sex but she couldn't help but feel protective of her friend. The aching was definitely her being concerned for Santana. It was in no way jealousy. Rachel heaved a sigh as the scene continued.

"I don't know about these chicks," Finn mused, glaring at Santana's retreating form.

"Yeah, they're only good for one thing," Puck jeered with a sleazy grin that just made Rachel want to slap it off his cocky face.

"Then what are you supposed to do with them for the other twenty-three hours and forty-five minutes of the day," Blaine let out with a very Sonny laugh causing their small audience to chuckle at his enthusiasm from the pews.

"Is that all it takes?" Mike piped up with right amount of Putzy innocence. "Fifteen minutes?" He received patronizing remarks and hits from the group as the scene ended.

"Want some new music?" Rachel asked Sam as her cue was up.

"Yeah," he replied fake tapping his pockets trying to find a quarter for the jukebox.

"I need some money." Rachel always thought that line was so unnecessary but she had to stick to the script. "Thanks."

She got up from her seat and moved across stage to the booth the boys were lounging at. Puck had his legs in her path, but removed them once she hit her mark. Artie wolf whistled at her as she came to a stop in front of the jukebox, earning him a slap on the chest from Blaine.

"I'll be right back," Finn told the guys as he got up from his seat and took the long way round the other side of the set, running into an overly excited Rory.

"Hi Danny," the brunette Cheerio chirped, placing her hands around his waist.

"I can't talk to you right now," he said trying to pry her arms from around his middle, but she held on fast as the play required.

"Listen, what are you doing later?" she tried again.

"I can't talk, alright," he said with finality.

She let out a high-pitched giggle, "Call me."

Rory went back to her place at the fake bar, Finn finally reaching Rachel at the jukebox.

"Hi Sandy."

"Oh, hi."

The bell rang signify the end of lunch and the rehearsal just as Finn and Rachel were about to do their dialogue.

"That's enough for today guys," Mr. Schue announced. "Great job, especially Finn and Santana. Nice emotion."

Everyone began to make his or her way up the steps of the auditorium for fifth period. Rachel was nearing the exit when she spun around trying to find Santana as they had double Biology with Mr. Jamerson but she was nowhere in sight. With a shrug of her shoulders she pulled Finn by the hand out into the crowded hall.

**x**

It was fifteen minutes into class and Santana still hadn't shown up. Rachel thought the Latina was over this truancy business since she had actually attended all her classes in the last two weeks, or at least the ones Rachel was in. She also might be missing her just a little bit as well. Rachel wasn't the only one who had been distant since the party. Santana had seemed to have backed off slightly as well. Not that she had stopped her playful banter but she hadn't made any attempts at subtle touches or overly suggestive innuendos this week.

Strangely enough this only made Rachel feel guilty, which was strange in itself. Why should she feel guilty if her friend didn't want to be all flirty with her anymore, it was out of her control. But the feeling was there, nagging at her already confused thoughts.

Her iPhone's message alert went off beside her, the screen lighting up with Santana's name. She opened the text a little too eagerly.

_**Missing me?**_

Rachel ignored the fact that it was a little creepy how sometimes Santana could just know what she was thinking. She swiveled uselessly in her chair checking if she was in fact just sitting at another bench.

_**Where are you? **_She text back discreetly once she was sure Santana wasn't in the lab with her.

_**Look to your right.**_

She turned to look out the window that gave a view of the student parking lot. Santana was leaning up against her Honda about thirty meters from the classroom but still in plain view. She had changed out of her Pink Ladies jacket from rehearsal, opting for a black leather one instead. She gave a small wave, her smile reaching her eyes and lighting up her whole face. Rachel could see her typing out a new message from her seat at the back of the class.

_**Ditch with me.**_

Rachel looked back out the window after she read the three simple words with a firm but panicked shake of her head. Santana seemed to chuckle to herself and began typing again.

_**Live a little.**_

Rachel finished reading the text but didn't reply. No way was she ditching with her. Instead she turned her phone to vibrate and kept her eyes away from the window. She had her gaze to the front of the class when her silent message tone went off, which she did her best to ignore.

A few moments later a picture of Santana from the football game on Saturday lit up the screen. Rachel had to give it to the girl she was nothing if not persistent. She looked around to see that Mr. Jamerson had his back to her before she plugged in her hands free and pressed answer.

"_Are you really choosing Charles Darwin over me?"_

"I am and besides I still have seventh and eighth period," Rachel stage whispered trying to look inconspicuous.

"_You're the only person I know that stays for study hall."_

Rachel realised she did have a point about her next class being independent study in the library.

"Even so _we_ still have Biology."

"_I can see you falling asleep from here."_

"The answer is no Santana," she said, trying to end the call.

"_Don't make me come in there and get you," _Santana threated.

That statement sent Rachel's mind racing over all the different but ever imaginative ways her friend would use to get her outside. Most of these would include public embarrassment or nudity on Santana's behalf, both of which Rachel didn't want on her conscious.

"Fine," Rachel relented, figuring she could at least save the other girl from suspension if she went willingly.

**x**

"Do I want to know what you did to get out of that class?" Santana asked as Rachel buckled her seat belt.

"I just told Mr. Jamerson I had an appointment with my therapist," Rachel admitted. "Which isn't entirely false."

Santana nodded at this with a smile, pulling out of the lot and onto the deserted street.

"So what seems to be troubling you my dear?" she questioned in a fake British accent, Rachel smiled and decided to play along.

"Well Dr. Lopez, I just can't seem to control my thoughts lately. I've been having trouble concentrating in class and at home. I've just been a complete mess."

Rachel didn't mean for her playful banter to be anything close to the truth. She tried to cover herself with sarcasm, if Santana noticed the slight admission she didn't show it.

"And what have these thoughts been about my dear child?" she continued to ask in her ridiculous accent.

"Oh you know, my future. College. What I'm going to have for dinner. Boys," she rattled off not paying much attention to the words she was saying.

"Trouble in paradise?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I wasn't being serious," Rachel said nervously, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Yes you were," Santana said, pulling over to the side of the road and throwing her car into park a few miles from McKinley. "You've been stand offish all week, there has to be a reason."

"You're one to talk," Rachel shot back. They were clearly done with their impromptu role-play.

"I haven't been acting any different," Santana stated calmly.

"Yeah right," Rachel rolled her eyes as they sat idle in the Hatchback.

"You haven't, you know…" Santana eyed her as she looked for the best way to word her thoughts. "Tried anything, since…" Rachel trailed off, her cheeks flushing slightly at her embarrassing half confession. Santana watched her intently from the drivers seat. When she spoke next her tone was more serious than playful.

"After you walked away from me last Saturday I just figured you didn't want me to do that anymore."

"I've _never_ wanted you to do…that." Rachel's heart was hammering in her chest. Were they really having _that_ conversation right now?

"Your body says otherwise," Santana teased, her playful tone back. Rachel was thankful she didn't try to back up her theory with physical proof. She had been so tightly wound these past couple of days, she wasn't sure what might have happened if Santana was to touch her in any way.

The car filled with an uncomfortable silence, Rachel refusing to look at her friend. Santana started the car again, coughing slightly to break the tension.

"So now that's out of the way," she said off handedly. "What did you want to do today?"

"What do you usually do?" Rachel asked timidly, not entirely sure their issues had been solved.

"Weed mostly," Santana said honestly causing Rachel to stare at her with disbelief. "What? You asked."

"I used to go to this park with my Dads when I was little just outside of town," Rachel suggested. "It has Bumper Cars."

"Sold."

**x**

Santana lent against the railing of the ride, waiting for the current session to end. The cold afternoon air was causing them both to huddle inside their jackets.

"I haven't done this in years," she admitted. "Not since my Mum…" Santana trailed off. Rachel knew the subject of her absentee Mother was a touchy one for her, so she let the sentence die.

"I don't know why my Dads stopped taking me. I guess they got too busy with work or felt I was too old for childish things."

"You're never too old to have fun," Santana replied. "Come on, we're up."

The attendant started counting out the necessary amount of riders for the cars. Some of the smaller kids had to ride with their parents but when the girls were asked if they were going to be sharing they shook they're head, gesturing with two fingers. Both girls raced to their separate carts and slung the safety strap across their shoulders, waiting for the attendant to turn on the ride. Rachel looked over a few cars to Santana, who did an _I'm-watching-you_ gesture with her right hand, her left on the wheel.

The latest top 40 hit came on over the PA system signify the start of their session. Rachel put her foot down and took off after Santana who had done the same a few meters in front of her. She turned round the circular bend narrowly missing a Father and son, B lining for the Latina's red and black car.

It took two goes around the circuit before Rachel could get a clear shot at Santana, knocking her into the side of the rink. She shot off around the corner when she got a look at the expression on her friend's face.

The next two minutes saw both girls getting hit around the circular arena by each other and some very trigger-happy five year olds. When the electricity to their cars finally got shut off, they hopped out rather wobbly on their legs and made a path for the roller coaster.

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon sampling everything that the park had to offer from the tilt-a-whirl to very amusing ride on the merry-go-round. It was getting dark out and there were only a few rides left that they hadn't yet tried. They were teetering near the exit when the Haunted House attraction caught Santana's eye. She turned to look at Rachel with a huge grin on her face.

"No," Rachel refused. "No way am I going in there. I have a very irrational fear of the dark."

"I'll hold your hand," Santana offered a pleading look in her eyes, holding her hand out for emphasis. Rachel couldn't deny that puppy dog look her friend was giving her. So she took a deep breath and opened the broken down front door to the house, intertwining her fingers in Santana's as she walked past.

**x**

The open flamed torches hanging on the old narrow halls cast the only light inside the house. There were blood marks all down the walls in the form of handprints and odd shapes resembling ink blot tests. Cobwebs were strung in every corner with dust covering every surface. To say Rachel was freaking out was an understatement.

"Can we go back?" Rachel whispered afraid of letting anything that hid in the darkness known to their presences. They'd already been scared by a butler that resembled Riff Raff from Rocky Horror and she was starting to regret letting Santana rope her into this.

"I'm right here," she said, giving their still intertwined hands a squeeze. "Nothing in here can hurt you. Besides you're kind of cute when you scream."

"Trust you to be enjoying this," Rachel shot back, snuggling closer to Santana as they came to a set of creaking stairs that led down into darkness. The short brunette swears she heard a faint laugh coming for the bottom.

"I hate you so bad right now," Rachel muttered, closing eyes tightly.

"Hey," Santana cooed quietly, her free hand brushing up and down her arm soothingly. "Just go with it," she whispered as Rachel opened her eyes once more. Her words sent a chill down her back and calmed her at the same time.

She let Santana take the lead down the old wooden steps, each creaking worse than the last. The wide smile didn't leave her friend's face as it was cast more and more into shadow until Rachel couldn't see her own hand in front of her face.

Once she felt her foot hit cold concrete, she took a deep breath trying to make out anything in the darkness with out much luck.

"Wait here," Santana ordered from beside her. "I think the exit's just up ahead."

"So you decided to leave me alone, while _you_ get to leave," she said, panic heavy in her tone.

"Don't be silly. I'll just go see if there is anything that's going to jump out at us, saving you from a heart attack."

Rachel nodded even though she couldn't see it, letting her hold on Santana's hand go slack. She heard her retreating footsteps getting quieter and quieter the further she went.

"Have you found anything?" she whispered out into the shadows but was only met with silence. "Santana? Are you still there?"

A warm body pressed up against Rachel from behind, relaxing her nerves. "Haha very smooth Santana," she jested leaning back into her waiting body.

"Who are you talking to?" came the taller girl's voice from the left side of her head. Rachel went ridged as the previous panic set in the pit of her stomach again.

"Please tell me you're hugging me right now and are just very good at projecting your voice?"

"Would it make you feel better if I said yes?" Santana offered, failing to keep the laughter from her voice.

A flash of artificial lightning went off, illuminating the dark basement and the figure standing behind Rachel. She let out a blood-curdling scream when she realised that it wasn't Santana but a man in a hockey mask and bloodstained overalls. She continued to scream as Santana reached for her hand and dragged her further into the room.

They had reached the other side when Rachel saw a crack of light coming through what appeared to be a set of wooden storm-cellar doors. Wasting no time she pushed them open and was greeted with the streetlights of the fair ground. She ran a few more feet past the 'We'll be seeing you' exit sign and out into the still crowded park.

Damn small towns with their realistic Haunted Houses.

Santana wandered over to her with a smirk on her face and hands shoved deep into her leather jacket. As soon as she saw her appear, Rachel stomped right over to her and whacked her in the shoulder with a tiny fist which only made her laugh harder.

"You suck," Rachel said in exasperation.

"Aw, poor baby," Santana said with laughter still in her voice. "Come here," she cooed with outstretched arms. The tiny brunette began to smile and leaned into the embrace before her phone went of in her jacket pocket startling both girls.

She leaned away from Santana and retrieved her cell from her brown suede pocket, the caller ID making her heart sink.

"Hey Finn," she greeted into the mouthpiece, eyes still on Santana. The girl's demeanor changed instantly when she heard who it was.

"_Where are you? I've been trying to call you for the past forty-five minutes."_

"Around," she replied vaguely. "My phone's reception has been shoddy all day."

"_Oh, okay,"_ the confusion and slight disappointment evident in his voice.

"Listen, I'll call you back when I get home, okay?"

And with that she hung up, turning around to find Santana had wander off down the path toward the exit. Rachel ran to catch up with her and fell into step along side her.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Why be sorry, it's not like this was a date or anything," Santana shot back, sadness in her voice.

**x**

Santana pulled into Rachel's unlit drive and turned off the ignition. They both stayed silent for a moment, the cold night air starting to creep into the still car.

"I had a great time today," Rachel murmured, finally breaking the awkward silence.

Santana let out a breathy chuckle, a small smile gracing her lips. "Me too," she breathed, still looking out the front windscreen. She sat like this, gnawing on her perfect bottom lip, seemingly deep in thought.

Rachel unbuckled her seat belt and readied herself to leave. "Goodnight," she bade, making the darker girl turn to face her.

Before Rachel knew what she was doing, she had lent over the center console, closing the distance between her and Santana. She was mere inches away when she stopped her advance, hovering there for a moment.

Rachel put it down to second nature with Finn that made the gesture feel so natural. But that would mean that today was more of a date than just ditching, a point she couldn't quite break to her heart.

A part of her wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt. She wanted to feel those teasing lips on hers, but there was a boy a few streets away waiting for her call that made what she wanted impossible. She took at deep breath and began to move back to her seat, deciding that she'd just had a lapse in brain function because in no way was this a good idea.

"No one has to know," Santana whispered earnestly.

_I'll know._

"I'm not a cheater," Rachel said closing her eyes, hoping it would help walking away from this situation easier.

She felt the light touch of fingers brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Opening her eyes she took the hand in hers, holding it in place.

"Please don't," Rachel whimpered, looking into deep brown eyes. "You're making it harder for me to leave."

"Or easier for you to stay." Rachel let a sad smile touch her features. "I'm an optimist," Santana finished with a small shrug, her hand still resting on the Diva's cheek. The easy contact was making it hard for Rachel to process logical thought, and the small strokes that Santana's thumb was now making weren't helping either.

Whether it was the girl's intoxicating perfume or maybe Rachel was finally letting her heart rule her head, she found herself leaning in again. She could see the grin stretching across Santana's face before she closed her eyes once more.

They were only a width apart, noses catching and breath mixing. Rachel could feel the ghost of lips as she licked her own in anticipation.

The porch spotlight suddenly snapped on illuminating the two girls, freezing their advances. Rachel let out a strangled breathe leaning her forehead against Santana's, slightly deflated.

"I have to go." She could feel the reluctant shake of Santana's head as she tightened her hold on tanned skin. Rachel moved her hands up to her face and removed Santana's from her cheeks.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel dropped Santana hands, opened the car door and hopped out into the chilled night air. The cold wind that hit her helped to relieve the heated feeling of her skin left by the Latina's lingering touch. She made her way up to the front door before turning to see Santana start her hatchback and drive off.

**x**

Rachel leaned heavily against her front door, shaking her head with a smile.

_Did that really just happen?_

Looking back at what nearly just occurred, Rachel was stunned. The moment felt so surreal. For the past few weeks she'd been fighting her feelings towards Santana, trying so hard to label them as something they weren't. It felt quite liberating to finally admit, even just to herself, that yeah maybe she liked her.

But she meant what she said to Santana, she wasn't a cheater. As much as she wanted to explore this with her, she was in a happy committed relationship. So in a way she was glad for her Dad's ill-timed interruption. Because maybe not tonight but soon she would have regretted kissing Santana, no matter how good it would have felt.

"Rachel?"

She snapped her head when she heard her Dad calling her from the kitchen. She wandered down the hall into the open area to find both her parents sitting at the breakfast bar. They had a glass of red wine each in front of them, both still in their suits from work that day.

"Where have you been?" Hiram questioned though it came out as more of an accusation.

"With Santana," Rachel told him warily as she sat down on the spare stool.

Both her parents shared a look before Leroy turned to his daughter. "We've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"About what?" Rachel was confused by his tone. This conversation was starting to feel more and more like an intervention.

"We just want you to be careful sweetie," Hiram said, looking at Rachel with a concerned expression.

"Look I've had this exact same conversation with Finn and Kurt. I can take care of myself-"

"Oh, we're not worried about you, we're worried about her," Hiram cut in causing Rachel to stare at him with raised eyebrows. "She's been through a rough couple of years."

"Her Mum left her, I know what that's like in case you don't remember. Given, I may have been a lot younger than she was but it doesn't mean we're all fragile little dolls. She seems to be doing just fine," Rachel rambled not really believing her ears. "And anyway aren't you supposed to be concerned for my well being in this too?"

Hiram shoulders seemed to slump slightly as he looked over at his husband.

"Her Mother didn't leave Rachel," Leroy stated with sadness. "She died."

"What?" she muttered, voice full of disbelief. "But the rumors-"

"Are just that," Leroy interjected. "Rumors."

Hiram moved over to Rachel's side of the bench and took her hand in his.

"You know your Dad and I love you very much," he started. "But Santana is still healing and like it or not is still fragile."

"She may not show it at school, but from what we've heard it's a little different at home," Leroy finished for his husband.

Rachel couldn't believe it. All this time the entire school had been unfairly judging her, Rachel included. The rumors were that her Mother left her Father for another man in New York. Everybody assumed quite nastily that it was because Santana wasn't good enough for her Mum to stick around, claiming she had something better waiting for her.

"How long ago did this happen?" Rachel questioned still trying to wrap her head around it.

"About two years ago now," Leroy answered. "When you were both in freshman year."

Come to think of it that was around the time she started acting out and cutting class. Everyone thought it was to get her absent Mother's attention, trying to get her to come back home.

"We know you two have grown close over the past few months," Hiram said gently, his hand still in hers. "And we know this is a lot to process, but I think you should wait to hear the rest from her. There is obviously a reason she hadn't told you the truth about it yet."

Rachel nodded her head numbly as her parents got up from the kitchen bench having finished their wine.

"Well we're going to go up to bed now, it's getting late," her Dad said. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a bit of shock to find out that things aren't always what they seem at face value."

Her Dads nodded softly in agreement before rounding the corner and padding up the spiral staircase.

Rachel sat there for a few minutes deep in thought. Well this explained a lot about her friend and why she was always so defensive and closed off about her family. Why she never corrected people when they made assumptions she didn't know, Rachel guessed she'd have to wait until Santana confided in her.

All of this new information didn't change the way she was starting to feel about the girl. If anything it made the feelings stronger, knowing that maybe this cocky persona that she held was just a front she showed at school.

Rachel made her way up the stairs and to her room, crashing down on her bed not bothering to change into her PJs. She rolled over and made herself comfortable, all thoughts of calling Finn back now forgotten. The only solid thought running through her head was if it was possible to have strong feelings for more than one person at a time, and if that notion made her unfaithful.

**Hope you're still enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it ... the next chapter may or may not be called _The Little Things You Give Away_ ;)**


	8. The Little Things Give You Away

**A/N: I'm a bit if-y on this chapter...the magical events of 'Sexy' has salted my game a little. It's hard to write Pezberry when everything is Brittana and nothing hurts...anywho**

**This was originally going to be two chapters but I see many of you want answers so I'm not going to make you wait...I'm not _that_ cruel. Enjoy!**

"Finn," Rachel berated quietly, a hint of laughter in her tone. "Stop."

He faced the front of the choir room with his sideways grin in place. Mr. Schue was twenty minutes into their lunchtime Glee Club meeting having already had Mercedes perform a jaw dropping Aretha Franklin number to start them off. The lunchtime meetings, especially being a Friday, usually had Finn pretty restless hence the goofing off and subsequent scolding from Rachel.

He continued to poke her gently at minute intervals trying to get a smile out of her, succeeding every now and again. Rachel held his hand like she always did as she tried to ignore his childish games and continued to listen to the lesson at hand. Finn suddenly gripped her hand tighter causing Rachel to look at him with a confused expression.

"You've got to be kidding me," Finn exclaimed, slumping his shoulders. Rachel followed his gaze to the exit where Santana was leaning against the doorframe to the choir room.

"Santana, come on in," Mr. Schue ushered. "Glee Club, we are welcoming a new member today, I trust we can all make her feel at home."

There were murmurs of encouragement as well as a few whispers of slight trepidation as she made her way over to the front row of chairs.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked innocently, gesturing to the empty chair on the other side of Rachel.

"Wait," Finn said putting up his free hand in an attempt to stop her from sitting down. "Doesn't she have to audition or something?"

"Really?" Santana asked incredulous. "I'm a lead in the school musical."

She swiveled around to look at Mr. Schue questioningly. He heaved a sigh, "I'm sorry, Santana. Finn has a point, everyone's had to do it."

"Fine," she relented, walking over to the piano and taking a seat. "Any requests?"

The group giggled amongst themselves, already seeming to have accepted her as a part of the club. Rachel couldn't help but smile at her friend and her effortless charm. She really was one of kind.

Santana turned toward the piano keys and took a calming breath before beginning to play. The tune sounded familiar to Rachel though she'd never heard it played on anything but a guitar. She watched mesmerized as Santana started to sing.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

The jazz band began to join in with the kick drum as the song started to gain momentum. In any other circumstance Finn would be the one on the drums providing the percussion but Rachel didn't expect him to support Santana's decision to join the Glee Club in any way. So she was hardly surprised when he stayed in his seat, eyes forward, not paying any attention to the performance other than the odd glare at the Latina every now and then.

_See how I leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch_

_And it's bringing me out the dark_

More of the band started to help Santana in her audition including a girl on tambourine. Rachel thought Santana had a point about having to try out, she'd already proven herself when she got the part in the musical, but she guessed rules were rules. It didn't seem to bother Santana though, she appeared to be just showing off at this point.

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart_

_Inside of your hand_

_And you played it_

_To the beat_

The entire club, excluding Finn until prompted by Rachel, started to clap along. If Santana could just pull a performance out like this on request, the tiny brunette was honestly curious to see what she could do come Nationals in a few months.

_Throw your soul through every open door_

_Count your blessings to find what you look for_

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_

_You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

_We could have had it all_

_We could have had it all_

_It all, it all, it all_

As the song was drawing to a close, you couldn't wipe the smile from Santana's face. Rachel gave a quick survey of her peers, they all had different reactions spanning from jaw on the floor in Kurt's case to standing on their feet in the case of Brittany.

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart_

_Inside of your hand_

_But you played it, you played it, you played it, you played it_

_To the beat_

As the last piano key rang out the room broke into raucous applause and wolf whistling. Santana stood up from her stool and took a dramatic bow.

"Welcome to the Glee Club," Mr. Shue announced with a wide grin.

"Thank-you," she articulated carefully eyeing Finn, he scowled in return slumping in his chair. Santana sat down in the empty seat next to Rachel in the front row, smiling at her friend.

"I didn't know you played piano," Rachel stage whispered.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," she teased. Rachel knew she meant it as a joke but it just made her think about Santana's Mother and all the other things that she didn't trust her enough to tell her. She shook her head lightly and forced a smile, thinking that she mustn't push her into telling her these things. She would open up when she was ready.

Mr. Schuester continued the lesson about rhythm and blues, noting the importance of emotion when tackling this genre. Rachel was listening intently, her hand still in Finn's and her eyes forward when she felt the light brush of finger tips on the palm of her other hand that laid slack at her side. The small strokes sent goose bumps up her arm but she tried her best not to let it show on her face. She chanced a sideways glance at Santana to see her staring forward, the hint of a smirk on her lips. The light touches began to move higher to her wrist and up her forearm causing Rachel to bite her lip. The pattern stopped a few centimeters before the crease of her elbow and moved to her hip. She had to turn her head toward Finn in an attempted to keep her breathing even.

She couldn't very well tell her to stop without bring attention to herself, not that she wanted to anyway. Finn was still facing forward, too brooding and in his own world to notice what was going on beside him. Santana's hand began to creep across further on her thigh making Rachel clamp her arm to her side, successfully trapping and stopping her friend's advances. She looked down in her lap to see a tanned hand reach into the front pocket of her navy blue sundress and retrieve her iPhone.

Rachel shook her head at what Santana was actually trying to accomplish and slackened her right arm to let the brunette's hand free. Once she got what she wanted, Santana sat up straighter and began discretely searching the cellphone. Rachel could see from her spot next to her that she didn't seemed to be going through her messages or anything private so she let her friend have her fun.

Mr. Schue was still rambling on up the front, but was now talking about how they need to step their game up if they were to take Nationals again this year, feeling that their Regional wasn't up to snuff.

The bell rung ten minutes later for seventh period, everyone getting up and filing out of the room. Rachel told Finn she'd meet him at their Math class, feigning forgetting something in her locker. It was a half truth, she just need to get her phone back from Santana before the end of the day, knowing she probably wont see her until Monday morning.

She wandered in the opposite direction to Finn toward Santana's locker where she was getting out a US History book for her own class. Rachel held out her hand expectantly as she approached her. Santana smiled at her as she retrieved it from the pocket of her leather jacket and placed it in her outstretched palm.

"If you wanted to use my phone all you had to do was ask," Rachel stated.

"I could have just asked," Santana agreed. "But what fun would that have been."

She gave her a wink and turned to head down the crowded hall to her class.

**x**

"Did she tell you why she wanted to join so late in the school year?" Finn questioned. "We don't need her to win Nationals."

He had been rambling on about Santana for the better part of ten minutes now and it was really starting to get on Rachel's nerves. They were currently in the concession line of the theatre downtown seeing a local production of _Le Miserables_.

"No Finn, she didn't tell me," she exclaimed, feeling like she had already told him several times tonight. "Contrary to what you believe, she doesn't tell me everything."

Which was the truth, the more the week drew on the more it seemed like Rachel didn't know who she was at all. Sure she knew the skin deep Santana but anything deeper she refused to talk about. Anytime a subject regarding anything close to home was brought up she would brush it off and change the subject. Rachel knew she should be patient but she didn't know how long she could hold out until it started to affect their friendship.

Finn still didn't seem to be satisfied with her answer, setting his jaw and glaring at his girlfriend. "I was as shocked as you were when she walked into the choir room," she tried to reassure him hopefully for the last time.

"But you didn't seemed to be all that bothered or curious about why when she did," he retorted. "Clearly you knew something was up."

Rachel took a deep breath to calm her rising temper. It was true that Santana may have mentioned it in passing but Rachel took it as a joke like every other time she teased her about being in the club. Throughout this whole argument, something they seem to be having daily since last Thursday, it was becoming clear that Finn suspected she wasn't being entirely truthful. But with holding information isn't the same as lying, since when did she have disclose everything about her friends with Finn.

"Can we please stop talking about her?" Rachel asked trying to keep her tone even as best as she could. "Friday nights are ours and it was my choice this week. And since last Friday was your last chance training before the championship we couldn't have our date. I haven't spent _any_ time with you."

"I bet you spent it with her," Finn murmured in a small voice.

"You're being immature," Rachel scolded. She turned to the cashier and paid for their drinks. "Come, the intermission is almost over."

They wandered back into the packed theatre and tried to enjoy the rest of their night.

**x**

Rachel flopped down on her bed, mentally exhausted from the evening's events. She wasn't sure where her and Finn stood anymore. They had finished the night on a positive note, enjoying the rest of the play and taking a walk around downtown, but his jealousy was getting old. Ninety percent of the time they would be the old Finn and Rachel, loved up and blissful but then the other ten percent was spent bickering and arguing, something they never did before.

Rachel wondered what it was about Santana that made him so paranoid and defensive. He'd never been like that when Puck or Jason showed an interest, he just let it roll off his shoulders. But now every little thing Santana did got to him, it was like she couldn't even say hello to her anymore with out him thinking it had some kind of hidden meaning.

She rolled over making herself comfortable when her message tone went off. Rachel grabbed her phone from her nightstand and unlocked it. An instant smile came to her face when she saw the name on the screen. Laughing to herself she realised what Santana was doing with her phone earlier that day as the name attached to the message read _Call Me Betty._ She opened the text message, her heart fluttering in her chest.

_**How was your date?**_

_**It was fine…cute trick with the phone by the way. Nice Grease reference.**_

_**I thought it was a nice touch…you should see what your name is in my contacts ;)**_

_**Umm, I think I'm okay with not knowing…**_

This ease of back and forth banter made her miss Santana so much, Rachel honestly didn't want to have to wait until Monday to see her again. Coupled with the night she'd just had and her parents bugging her the past week to invite her for dinner, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to have her over.

_**Do you want to come over tomorrow night for dinner?**_

She didn't have to wait long for a reply, her message tone going off within seconds.

_**Rachel, are you bringing me home to meet the parents?**_

She read the message with a smile, running through all the different comebacks she could reply to her with. But decided against it knowing that if she did they'd be at it for hours. So instead of typing out a jesting response she decided to be truthful.

_**I'm serious…**_

She waited patiently for a reply, picking nervously at her nails. Ten minutes passed with still no response from Santana, causing Rachel to get on edge. Maybe she'd misread all her signals and she really was just a flirty person. She dismissed that idea almost straight away, no way she misread the signals Santana was sending her in her car just over a week ago. Besides this wasn't a date, it was Rachel just having a friend over for dinner. Checking her phone she noted fifteen minutes had passed. When the message tone finally went off the sound made Rachel jolt out of bed. She hurried to open the message to find only one word in response.

_**Ok.**_

**x**

"So Santana, how's your Father doing?" Hiram asked out of polite interest. "We haven't seen him at any of the Titans games recently."

Rachel kicked him discretely underneath the table for being so direct. He gave her a fatherly glare and turned his attention back to his guest. She expected Santana to close up again but she didn't seem phased in the slightest by the question.

"Yeah, he's doing okay," Santana answered. "He only used to go when Joseph went to McKinley, stopped going after he graduated."

Leroy seemed to nod in understanding, "Your brother was a great player, we were sad to see him go."

This kind of conversation had been going on back and forth all night. It was beginning to become a very surreal experience for Rachel. It was as if her parents already knew Santana, like they'd met her prior to tonight.

"So how's the court room treating you?" Santana asked Leroy in good humor. He chuckled to himself before murmuring in a positive tone, taking a sip of his red wine. Okay, how did she know her Dad was a lawyer? Rachel couldn't ever remember telling her anything about what her parents did for a living. The longer the dinner went on the more questions it raised for her, but Rachel squashed her curiosity and settled for just being happy her parents didn't ask anything about Santana's past that was too invasive.

In retrospect they had been much worse with Finn at his first family dinner, but Rachel guessed that it was because he was dating her and not just friends. She kept glancing across the table at Santana making sure that this experience wasn't too awkward for her. After she spent so long texting her back the previous night she thought she might not be all that willing. But she seemed at ease with all the questions and conversations that were brought up through the course of the meal.

When Santana made to start clearing the table she was stopped by a gentle hand on hers from Leroy. He gave her a warm smile and began to shake his head.

"It okay," Santana assured him, attempting again to gather the dirty plates.

"Non-sense," Leroy assured her. "It's a Saturday night. I remember what it was like to be seventeen, you two go out, have fun."

Santana looked at Rachel, silently asking if that's what she wanted. The tiny brunette gave a small nod and got up from the table, giving her Dad a kiss on the cheek. Rachel took the lead and walked out into the foyer, grabbing her purse on the way. She turned to see Santana bidding farewell to her parents and complimenting them on the meal for a final time before joining Rachel in the front room.

"You ready to go?" she asked the darker girl.

"I'm driving."

**x**

"Why are we doing this?" Rachel asked in a hushed tone.

"Cause I know what it's like to be you, " Santana replied. "Believe me, one day you'll regret not doing this."

"I'll regret not breaking into the school?"

They were in the student parking lot of McKinley slightly crouched by Santana's Honda. The school was completely dark and eerily silent at nine-thirty at night.

"No," Santana said with a hint of a smile. "You'll regret not living, not being a teenager."

"I really think this is a bad idea." If Rachel were the one driving she never would have gotten herself into this situation. If it were up to her they would be at a movie downtown or getting ice-cream, leave it up to Santana to make they're quiet Saturday night into a B'n'E.

She sighed heavily and took Santana's hand that she was offering. Tugging her up, Rachel followed her over to the back entrance leading to the gym.

"What about the alarm?" Rachel asked in panicked voice when she saw the double exit doors and the very foreboding warning sign.

"Do you really think I'd risk such a pretty face getting hauled off to county?" Rachel blushed at the hidden compliment. "This isn't my first time, the alarm hasn't been armed for years."

This comforted her slightly but she still held her breath as Santana jimmied open the door. Swing it wide she ushered Rachel into the gym, which was empty except for the odd basketball that hadn't been returned from yesterday's practice. They made their way over to the bleachers and took a seat, Rachel sitting a few rows above Santana.

They sat in a comfortable silence, the moonlight streaming in the high windows the only source of light in the hall. Rachel fought with herself on whether or not she should talk to Santana about her past and how she seemed to know things about hers as well. She wanted to be sensitive to her privacy but she felt they couldn't move forward in their relationship, friends or otherwise until she knew the truth.

"I know."

"About what?" Santana asked cautiously.

"About your Mum," Rachel prompted. The Latina looked at her with saddened eyes causing a dull ache in Rachel's chest, instantly regretting bring it up. She leaned forward to comfort her friend but was stopped short when Santana stood up and started walking the length of the stands.

Rachel didn't think she was going to get a response when Santana turned around after only ten metres and started dawdling back. She didn't take her eyes of her pacing feet when she answered.

"I guess it was just a matter of time until they told you."

"What?" Rachel questioned causing Santana's head to snap up to meet hers.

"Your parents," she clarified. "My Mum worked with Leroy at the law firm."

"Are you serious?"

"Small world, huh?" Santana murmured still absently pacing the bleachers except in the other direction.

"Why didn't they tell me when it happened?" Rachel asked keeping her gaze trained on the brunette as she passed her spot in the stands.

"We weren't friends when it happened," she pointed out, an odd sadness in her tone. "They had no reason to. To you it would have just been another tragedy you'd forget about by third period."

The dull ache got worse as Rachel thought about how right her words were. She would have been sad and sympathetic for a moment but she would have carried on living her life as if nothing had changed.

"I'm sorry," she consoled. "Not just about your Mother but about not knowing you back then. I'm sure you could have used a friend, it couldn't have been easy on you."

Santana stayed silent as her rounds brought her higher on the stands than Rachel. She heard the soft thud of the girl taking a seat, she didn't dare turn around to look at her. As much as she wanted to comfort her she thought it best to let the girl have her space. They were both silent for a moment, the sound of crickets from outside filling the void. Rachel wanted to be careful in this situation but there was one thing she couldn't help but be curious about.

"How'd she die?" she whispered into the silence. She heard an intake of breath and a sniffle from where Santana was sitting. Rachel turned to see hot tears running slowly from her warm brown eyes, before wiping at them discretely. The urge to put her arms around the girl was stronger than ever, she'd never seen her look so small or child like than in that moment. Santana swallowed audibly before she met Rachel's gaze.

"She died when I was fourteen from a blood clot in her brain," she began. "We were in a car accident, just me and her. I was okay but she suffered a concussion, my Dad treated her himself. We all thought she was fine, but three weeks later she…" Santana trailed off as she tried to breath through the tears that were now flowing freely. "One minute she was talking about what we were having for dinner, the next she was just…gone."

Rachel was about to tell her she didn't have to continue, seeing her friend so distraught was bringing tears to her own eyes. But she kept going, seemingly off in her own world. So Rachel swallowed them back, knowing Santana wouldn't want to be pitied.

"It was so sudden, I never got to say goodbye," she mused softly. "When something like that happens to you the things you thought were important, your future, college, they all seem to take a back seat."

"Is that why you…" Rachel didn't finish her sentence, partly because she didn't know how to properly word it and also because Santana had begun to nod her head.

"After the funeral I swore to myself I would fill my life with joy while I was young, cause I know how it can all end so suddenly."

Rachel watched her for a moment before getting up from her seat and slowly climbing up to where Santana was sitting. She took a deep breath before taking a seat beside her, leaving a foot or so between them.

"Why didn't you correct people when they made assumptions?" she asked softly.

"The people who mattered knew the truth but kids see what they want to see. They saw me acting out and drew they're own conclusions," Santana told her. "I figured if that's what they wanted to believe than they weren't worth my time."

Rachel felt a stab of pain when she realised that she was grouped in with those people. Her life suddenly seemed so perfect and untouchable.

"But I guess I don't blame them," Santana relented. "They had enough reason to assume. Once she was gone my Dad quit his job. He said it was because he needed a change, I knew it was because he wasn't able to save her. After that we weren't able to keep living the life we were. We moved and now here I am two years later talking about it for the first time." Santana looked intently at Rachel, "With you."

And that was the moment Rachel truly fell in love with her. She may have been able to pass it off as attraction before, but there was no denying it now. Rachel opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out, she didn't expect them to. What do you say in return when someone tells you something like that? But she didn't have to as Santana stood up and looked down at her with a sad smile.

"It's getting late, we should get you home."

Rachel nodded numbly in agreement and got up from the bench and followed Santana down the steps of the bleachers. The pair had made their way to the double doors before the taller brunette spoke.

"I've been thinking lately," Santana said turning to face Rachel, who had stopped two feet behind her. "If that was my fate, if I were to go…who would miss me?"

"I would," Rachel spoke without hesitation. For the first time all night she gave into her heart, reaching out and grasping Santana's hand. She intertwined their fingers as she tugged her in closer.

Rachel was at a loss for what she was going to do in that moment. There were so many things she wished she could do to let Santana know she meant it. She was so conflicted. Here stood a girl that the very thought of not being a part of her life made Rachel's throat constrict with unshed tears. Yet there was a boy she was afraid to let go of because it meant that the future she had wanted ever since she was six would no longer be a reality.

She bit her lip still looking into Santana's eyes, the Latina waiting for her to make a move. Rachel pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around her, burying her face in the crook of her neck. Santana snaked her arms around her waist, leaning her head on the shorter girl's shoulder, relaxing into the embrace. They fit perfectly together. The Diva took a deep breath, smelling berry orange shampoo, making her light headed.

After a few minutes Rachel felt hands graze lower on her back before landing on her ass. She smiled to herself, after all that's happened between them tonight it was nice to know that the old Santana was still in there.

"Way to ruin the moment," Rachel said, slightly muffled by the other girl's shoulder.

"I couldn't resist."

**Next chapter is titled If You Don't, Don't...I smell a game changer.**


	9. There Is No Mathematics To Love And Loss

His hands roamed lower, landing on her bare midriff. Tanned fingers began to comb threw short hair as lips moved carelessly over soft skin. The sound of their heavy breathing filling the silent room.

"Cut!"

Santana pushed firmly on Puck's shoulder when he didn't stop straight away. He sighed dramatically and rolled over so she could sit up on the couch that was brought into the choir room for rehearsal as a make shift back seat.

Rachel was sitting off to the side with Finn watching the scene play out over and over. She was at the end of her tether with Noah, having to sit there while he put his hands all over Santana was becoming unbearable to watch.

"Great chemistry guys," Holly praised causing a knot in Rachel's chest at her teacher's choice of words. "But maybe tone it down a little bit Noah, you're not _actually_ trying to knock her up."

Through this whole exchange Santana didn't move her eyes from Rachel. She was smiling at her, almost as if she knew how hard this was for the brunette to witness. Rachel tried to keep the jealousy from her features but there is only so much you can hide from Santana's watchful eye and Finn's as well for that matter.

"Let's go again," Holly directed. "Try to keep it PG Puckerman."

He nodded with a smug grin and laid back down on top of Santana. His lips were almost at the junction just above her collarbone before Rachel spoke up, no longer able to keep silent.

"Wait, can we just…" she had her hands out in front of her like she was halting traffic. "Ms. Holiday, Mr. Schue. I'm not sure this scene is entirely appropriate for high school. In fact I don't think we need it at all, it has no significance to the storyline what so ever."

She tried to keep her gaze away from Santana, as she was sure to be staring at her in disbelief from under Puck. She looked between the teachers pleadingly, if she had to watch him put his hands on her one more time she was sure to lose it. Finn made a displeased grunt from his spot next to her, which she did her best to ignore.

"I disagree," Holly implored. "This scene sets up the whole storyline for Rizzo and Kenickie. Without it her pregnancy wouldn't be believable."

Will must have seen the distress written on Rachel face, calling for ten and letting the students go on break. Rachel made a quick exit out of the choir room and into the empty hall, taking the first left so she could be alone with her thoughts.

She was thankful that Thursday rehearsals were held after school, leaving the school completely empty except for the cast and crew of the musical. She slid down the wall next to the empty astronomy classroom, propping her knees up so she could rest her head on them.

Rachel was glad that Finn didn't follow her as well, she didn't expect him to after the last few weeks they've had but still, she didn't want to have to lie her way out of this one.

Why couldn't Santana have just gone for Marty like she original planned? She would be cozying up to Blaine and Kurt right now instead of that sleaze. It hurt more not because of him touching her but just that he _could_. Damn her high morals for stopping her from following her heart.

"You okay?"

Rachel nearly jumped out of her skin at Santana's presence. She didn't notice her round the corner in the dimly lit hallway.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rachel fibbed, getting to her feet. "Where's everyone else?"

"Holly let them raid the vending machine in the teacher lounge."

Santana walked over so she was standing in front of Rachel, a few feet between them.

"You have a problem with me and Puck don't you?"

"No I don't, I just find that _scene _unnecessary," Rachel was quick to say. "I'm just concerned for the musical."

She kept her gaze to the floor as she spoke. If Santana were to see her eyes, she would've been able to see right through her.

"Well I think it's needed," Santana stated. "For the show of course," she added so there was no confusion. "I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable-"

"Well, stop looking like you're…enjoying it," Rachel blurted before she could stop herself. Santana took a step back, leaning lightly against the row of lockers, her lips pursed trying to suppress a smile. Rachel suddenly got nervous, the look in the other girl's eye turning playful.

"Why do you care?" she asked calmly, her hands behind her back, resting on the cool metal.

"I just don't like the way he looks at you," she mumbled softly, taking a step closer to Santana as she spoke. This was all starting to go to a place Rachel wasn't sure she was prepared to go.

"Why?" It was barely above a whisper but it carried in the empty hall.

Rachel took another step forward so she was only a foot away from her. She'd thought about this moment countless times over the past few months, and now that she was in it she didn't want to leave, to hell with her morals.

"I think you'll find you already know the answer to that question," Rachel murmured, confidence growing.

"I know," Santana agreed. "But I just want to hear you say it."

Rachel took the last step to close the gap, placing her hands on Santana's jean-clad hips and pulling her in. Santana had a small grin on her face as she straightened up from the wall. Biting her full bottom lip, Rachel leaned the rest of the way and met Santana's in a soft kiss.

Her lips were soft and intoxicating, and tasted like passionfruit lipgloss. She felt a hand come up and rest on the nape of her neck, fingers catching in her hair. Rachel melted into the kiss, feeling Santana's tongue swipe along her bottom lip sending a shiver down her spine. Rachel opened her mouth, granting the darker girl entrance, her tongue sliding in perfect sync with Santana's, making her light headed.

Santana was the one to break the kiss first, leaning her head back against the lockers without removing her hand from Rachel's neck.

"Wow," she breathed. "I should have tried making you jealous months ago."

Rachel didn't have the brain capacity to formulate a witty response, her head swimming. Her breathing was ragged, all that pent up frustration at Finn and her longing for the girl still absently playing with the small locks of hair at the nape of her neck, had just come to a point.

"_Shit_," she muttered. Finn. Why is it whenever she was around Santana she completely forgot about everything else?

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" she teased.

Even though things were getting far too complicated for her, Rachel couldn't help but chuckle, a smile spreading across her lips. She looked up into brown eyes, Santana removing her hand to place a stray hair behind Rachel's ear.

"You do realise that just made me a…" Rachel didn't want to say cheater, partly because if she said it out loud it made it real but mostly because she didn't want to label what just happened between them as something sinful. Something that felt that good couldn't be wrong, and she refused to view it as something negative.

"Are you saying you regret it?" Santana couldn't hide the hurt in her voice.

"Of course not," she replied without missing a beat. "It's just we can't…" she was having a hard time saying what she was thinking, and Santana being so close and still playing with Rachel's hair wasn't helping.

"Maybe if we just." Rachel took a step back out of Santana's embrace causing her hand to fall to her side. "Much better," she breathed with a small nod.

"You're so adorable when you're flustered," Santana grinned. "I mean_ frustrated_."

"You're so not helping right now," Rachel said with a shake of her head. "What I was trying to say was that we shouldn't," she gestured between them. "You know, until things are less…complicated."

Santana seemed to understand what Rachel was getting at and began to nod.

"Alright," she agreed, kicking of from the wall of lockers. "But how you're going to handle opening night in a few weeks without getting _insanely_ jealous is beyond me."

She threw Rachel a wink over her shoulder as she headed back to the choir room. She had reached the end of the hallway before turning around.

"You coming or not?" she called down the empty hall. "Summer Nights is up next and this I gotta see."

**x**

"Uh well-a well-a well-a huh," all ten students chanted in unison.

The five boys were on the left side of the classroom surrounded by chairs to give the effect they were in the stands of the Rangers football field. The girls were to their right sitting on a table, the space between them separated by a stage divider. Holly insisted it would be better during the rehearsal of the scene if the two groups could only hear each other rather than having the visual aspect as well.

"Tell me more, tell me more," the four girls sung, Tina finishing with, "Was it love at first sight?"

"Tell me more, tell me more, did she put up a fight?" Rachel heard Puck jeer from his side of the room causing her to roll her eyes. They'd been rehearsing this song for the past forty minutes and every time that line came his tone just made Rachel want to backhand him.

"Took her bowling in the arcade," Finn sung, prompting Rachel to chime in.

"We went strolling, drank lemonade."

"We made out under the dock."

"We stayed out 'till ten o'clock."

"Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights," her and Finn finished as one. The difference in their voices was becoming more and more obvious to Rachel now that she couldn't see him. How she ever thought they went perfect together was beyond her.

"Tell me more, tell me more, but you don't gotta brag," sung Blaine with the rest of the boys, while Rachel felt a hand drag lazily across her shoulders from behind. She turned her head slightly to see Santana with a smirk on her face, of course she was going to be enjoying this.

"Tell me more, tell me more," Tina, Mercedes and Brittany sung together.

"Cos he sounds like a _drag_," Santana said in a teasing tone right in Rachel's ear. She could only imagine what Finn's expression would be like right now. No wonder why she was so enthusiastic about rehearsing this number, any chance to torment her boyfriend, Santana was there with bells on.

The whole cast was just getting into the collective runs toward the end of the song when Mr. Schue called time as it was nearing six o'clock. The group all breathed sighs of relief and began chatting amongst themselves as the band started to move the divider.

"If looks could kill," Santana murmured beside Rachel. She was looking over at Finn and the boys who were removing their T-Bird jackets and placing them back in props.

"Come on, he doesn't hate you," Rachel assured her, looking over to her boyfriend who was staring daggers in their direction. "Wait, on second thought," she teased.

"I was thinking," Santana began, making Rachel turn her attention back to her friend. "It's going to be hard enough getting through this musical without the four leads at odds with each other."

"What are you suggesting?" Rachel asked cautiously, wary of where this was going.

"A double date," she announced proudly. "Tomorrow night. Me and you, and Puck and Finn."

Rachel cocked her head to the side and eyed her pointedly until she caved.

"Fine," she relented, with a dramatic sigh. "You and _him_, and I _guess_ I could go with Puck."

"I don't know, Santana."

"Come on, I promise I wont dine and ditch you again," she coaxed, a hopeful look in her eye.

"It's not that, I'm just not sure Finn will go for it."

Not sure wasn't the right term for it, Rachel _knew _Finn would never agree to it. He only put up with being in the same room as her during rehearsal and Glee Club, he would never volunteer his own time to play nice with Santana.

"It's a Friday night, right," she looked at Rachel as if she should know what she was getting at. "Your choice."

Santana had a point, it was her choice since last week they went to the awards dinner for the Titans so Finn could accept the MVP for their winning season.

"I can try," Rachel said. "But I'm not promising anything."

Santana nodded in understanding, removing her Pink Ladies jacket and placing it in the box, revealing a plain black tank top that showed off her perfect taut arms. After a few moments Rachel realised she was staring and averted her gaze back over to the boys who were moving the chairs back to their usual spots in the choir room.

"What's in it for you?" she asked out of curiosity.

Rachel couldn't see any positive in this for Santana. Other than helping the musical nothing good could come of this, so why was she push for it?

"I'm just trying to uncomplicate things for you."

"And how is you seeing me with my boyfriend out on a date not complicating things further for me," Rachel questioned, thinking her friend's motivations were as clear as mud.

"Seeing me on a date with Puck might do the trick," she said innocently.

"You're cruel, you know that."

"I know, see you in Biology tomorrow," she bade, walking toward the exit once she had picked up her book bag.

Rachel was a hundred percent certain this was going to end badly.

**x**

"No."

"Come on Finn, for me?"

"No."

Rachel was getting nowhere, she had already pulled the date night card with next to no success, and she was running out of options. Finn sat staring at the front of the class as their teacher was writing an algebra equation on the whiteboard.

"It's just one dinner with friends," Rachel reasoned.

"I'm not friends with her," Finn said in a hushed tone. "End of discussion."

Something about his last statement set Rachel's blood boiling. She took a calming breath before choosing a different tact.

"Puck has already said yes," she told him. "So it can either just be the three of us, or you can act like my boyfriend and just do this one thing for me. If I didn't think it was important for the musical I wouldn't be asking. You refusing to go just proves how much we need to."

Finn stayed silent for what felt like a lifetime, clearly thinking of ways he could counter Rachel's argument. He breathed out heavily and slumped his shoulders.

"Fine," he said defeated. "But you sit next to me."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm only doing this because you're my girlfriend," he said rather possessively. "And outside of _her_, I really would do anything for you."

Rachel nodded softly at him with a small smile. He really made it hard sometimes to stay mad at him.

**x**

"So I hear you got MVP this season, Finn?" Santana asked out of politeness.

"Yep," he replied in a clipped tone. He hadn't been giving more than one word answers all night, but Rachel told herself that it was a miracle he even showed up.

"My brother was the quarterback when he was at McKinley," Santana offered. "Still think he holds most of the records too."

"I get it, Lopez," Finn deadpanned. "He was better than me."

"Your words," she said innocently. "But yeah he was, plays for the Bobcats now."

Rachel looked at her warningly, she was getting very close to the other side of nice, teetering even. This had been going on for the past hour, it wasn't that the dinner was awkward, it was just felt forced.

It was suddenly starting to make sense as to why Santana wanted them to go out. If they can't hold a simple conversation, no way were they going to convince the few thousand people in the audience that they were best friends.

Santana's previous comment must have hit a nerve with Finn as he had been tense next to Rachel for the past few minutes.

"So how's dear old Dad?" Finn finally retorted, setting his jaw.

"Better than yours."

Maybe that was low of Finn to ask such a touchy question, but that was just uncalled for. It wasn't as if he'd asked about her Mum. Rachel gripped his hand and gave it a squeeze causing him to turn toward her with a small smile, one she hadn't seen it what felt like forever.

A cough came from the other side of the table grabbing both of their attention. Puck was toying with a breadstick trying to stay out of the conversation, but Santana was looking at both of them with a sad set to her eyes. Rachel turned back to Finn and gave him an encouraging nod trying to get him to mend the fence.

"I didn't mean it like, Santana," Finn said trying to keep his cool. "I've just heard that he used to go the Titans games but stopped a while back."

"Heard, huh?"

"Yeah," he replied curtly. "Rachel mentioned it, she tells me everything."

"Everything?" Santana looked back and forth between the couple. Rachel kicked her in the leg under the table, this is not how she pictured the night going. This wasn't an opportunity for the pair just to take digs at each other. Santana was the one that wanted this bonding session so they wouldn't have a smack down on stage in front of the whole school and here she is just stirring.

Rachel was trying to shoot her cautionary looks to get her to stop, no good could come from antagonizing Finn. But Santana wasn't paying any attention to her, she just continued to try and get a rise from him.

"I don't think I locked my car," Rachel said trying to change the subject. Finn looked almost relieved at the interruption.

"I'll go-"

"No, it's okay," Rachel said, just needing an excuse to talk to Santana. "I'll be right back."

She got up from her seat and took the path that would let her walk past her friend.

"Stop it," she whispered firmly as she walked past, hoping that would get her to play nice.

"I need to pee," Santana piped up, getting up from her own chair and walking in the opposite direction to Rachel.

She pushed open the exit doors to Breadstix and made her way over to her car, making a show of pulling the handle even though she knew they'd be locked. She took a moment to breathe. If she knew Santana was going to be like this she would never have agreed to the double date.

Rachel felt the first drop of rain hit her nose making her jerk back, wiping it away with her hand. She rushed back to the front doors as it began to pour just as she got under cover.

Rachel settled back down in the booth once she was inside, interrupting Finn and Puck talking about college football scores.

"Where's-"

"Still in the bathroom," Finn cut her off before she could finish.

"Maybe you should go see how she is," Puck suggested. "She's not exactly her perky self this evening."

Rachel looked at Finn for an objection, she was hoping he wouldn't put up a fight because she really was worried for her friend even though she seemed to be bring it on herself tonight. Finn did nothing but shrug, letting Rachel go.

"I'll be back," she said giving him a kiss on the temple. He really was trying tonight, which in turn was just complicating things even more.

She made her way toward the back of the restaurant to the kitchen but not before over hearing Noah sneer something about getting laid. She did her best to ignore it, knowing full well that Santana would never go there.

She followed the signs beyond the kitchen to the bathrooms. Finding them tucked in the back away from the rest of the patrons, she stood outside the restroom waiting for Santana. Whatever was going on with her tonight she was going to find out. She expected this kind of behavior from Finn but not from her.

The door to the ladies bathroom squeaked open revealing a morose looking Santana, she was looking at her feet as she was making her way back to the booth.

"What's up with you?" Rachel snapped from her spot to the right of the entrance, startling the other girl.

Santana met her gaze, brushing back a loose strand of dark hair and huffed before answering. "I can't stand the way he's looking at you."

"That's no reason for you to be acting like this."

She gave a defeated shrug and continued to stare intently at Rachel with a sad expression.

"He's my boyfriend Santana," she pressed, hating the way her heart hurt to say it.

The Latina closed the distance between them, making Rachel back up as far as she could against the wall, Santana rested her hands against the wood paneling either side of Rachel's head. She leaned in closer, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling back to look into brown eyes.

"Break up with him," she murmured softly.

"I can't," Rachel pleaded still slightly breathless from Santana's lips. "This," she gestured between them, "Would _kill_ him."

"And what about me Rachel? Huh?" Santana voice was breaking. "What about my heart?"

Rachel was opening and shutting her mouth, completely speechless. Santana still had her trapped against the restaurant wall, so she was unable to move either.

"Because it breaks every time I see you with him. Every time you laugh at one of his jokes. Every time he gets to kiss you-"

Santana was shut up by Rachel's mouth on hers, the salty taste of tears on her lips. The kiss was short but it left both girls breathing heavy. Rachel looked into Santana's deep brown eyes, wanting to stay there forever but she knew that this was reality and she had to get back to it.

"I'm sorry, I can't do it," she whispered against Santana's lips, through silent tears. Rachel ducked under her arm and made her way back to the booth, wiping at her eyes as she went. When she caught sight of the boys she tried to compose herself as best she could before sitting down.

Finn slung a possessive arm around her shoulder as Santana approached them seconds later. But instead of taking her seat she kept on walking toward the exit, pushing it open forcefully and into the downpour beyond. Rachel shot up from her seat, shaking off Finn's heavy arm and ran after her.

"Get back in here Santana," Rachel called out once she had gotten outside, spotting the lone figure halfway across the parking lot. "It's freezing."

"Why can't you let him go?" she shouted over the storm, spinning around to face Rachel, her clothes already drenched.

"I can't-"

"Stop saying you can't!" Santana yelled in aggravation. She let out a shaky, humorless laugh, "My Mum always used to say there's no such word as can't. It's either I can or I wont." She looked at Rachel pointedly, "So which one is it?"

Santana had never looked so helpless to Rachel than in that moment so she didn't dare lie to her, she owed her that much.

"If I let him go…everything I've worked towards, the future I always dreamed of, the kids, the big house," she rattled off getting more visibly upset by each admission. "It _all_ goes away."

Rachel instantly regretted it, seeing the broken expression on Santana face caused actual physical pain to the tiny brunette. The urge to run out into the storm and comfort her friend and tell her everything she wanted to hear was unbearable.

"And I can't give you that?" she asked, disbelief in every word.

"I didn't say that."

She heard the bell go off behind her, but it was Santana's eyes going wide and the slump of her wet shoulders that made Rachel aware of another presence.

"Are you still gonna tell me you're just friends?" Finn's defeated voice came from behind her.

"We are!" she screamed turning around to Finn. She was so caught up in the complete exasperation of having to reassure him once again that she didn't take any care of what she was saying or who was with her when she said it.

"_Just_ friends?" Santana repeated with a small shake of her head. "Fuck you Rachel, you can keep your perfect life and your perfect future, I don't want any part of it."

She turned on her heels and began to stalk towards her car, but didn't get very far before Rachel's words pulled her up short.

"Then what _do_ you want?"

The sentence hung in the air, settling over the three of them, each needing to know the answer for very different reasons. Santana took a deep breath before turning around to see Rachel making her way from her spot under the awning and into the rain, closing the distance between them.

"I just want you," Santana spoke loud enough so only Rachel could hear. "But clearly people like me never get the happy ending," she finished sadly, her silent tears not visible through the wet.

"Santana, I'm sorry." Rachel grabbed her by the wrist as she began to turn away from her.

"Why be sorry," Santana recalled. "You're just being _you_."

And with that she racked her arm from Rachel's grip and stalked off toward her Honda, leaving her alone in the rain.

She watched as Santana started her car and tore out of the lot.

She watched until the red taillights were no longer visible and the sound of the engine could no longer be heard.

Rachel had tears streaming freely down her face. Turning around she saw Finn shake his head, a hurt expression etched on his features. With one last look, he walked back into the restaurant, and out of Rachel's life for what felt like forever to her broken heart.

That did _not_ just happen.

**Hmmm...so I know many of you may hate me right now but I had to get Finn and Rachel to break up, it just so happens that Santana had to be there for it. But hey, at least Rachel will be doing the chasing now.**

**Next chapter: It's Not The Fall That Hurts (these sometimes change when I either find a better title or the chapter takes an unexpected turn but this one is 100% for certain)**


	10. It's Not The Fall That Hurts

**A/N: This chapter is a two part continuation with chapter 11, so it's slightly shorter. Which means chapter 11 will be up sooner than normal updates (maybe within the next 48 hours...maybe). Enjoy!**

**Oh and thanks for all the constructive criticism, I've definitely taken it on board to make this story better for you guys.**

Rachel leaned against her locker as a freshman hoisted the banner higher. They tied it in place across the main entry way and slowly got down from the stepladder and wandered off as she continued to stare. The bright red and white poster was mocking her with its promise of a fairytale ending, of all the hopes of that clichéd life. But that dream seemed like a distant memory to Rachel now, because she had to go and screw everything up four weeks before Prom.

Her throat started to constrict with unshed tears, tears she promised herself she wouldn't cry at school or at least in a crowded hallway. With a heavy sigh she started to make her way to fifth period Biology, trying to put on a brave face as she did. She knew what she would find there or rather wouldn't find. Santana hadn't been in school for the past three days, missing countless Glee Club meetings and musical rehearsals.

The naïve and slightly foolish part of Rachel expected to walk into Drama on Monday and it be like every other fight they'd had. They would bicker about something unimportant and the next day, go back to being best friends as if nothing happened. She was kidding herself. But she still hoped to see her smiling face every time she walked into a rehearsal or class they shared. Each time that hope was crushed along with her heart at seeing the empty chair the brunette would usually occupy.

Sometimes, just to torture herself, she would stare out the window that looked out over the parking lot waiting for her to just be leaning up against her hatch beckoning her over or just simply watching her from the outside. Rachel would sometimes ask her why she did this, considering she could do the same thing if she actually attended class with her, but she just simply shrugged and continued to watch her carefully.

Her confused mind didn't know what hurt worse, not being able to see Santana or Finn not even acknowledging her existence. They'd had four classes together since Monday, each one more torturous than the next. She didn't know where they stood as a couple anymore; she knew that the chances of them reconciling were slim but you don't just break up with someone you've been with for over a year and not have the decency to do it to their face. All she got was a shake of the head and the cold shoulder.

All of her friends suspected something was up when they no longer sat next to each other or left school together. She was thankful he hadn't spread vicious rumors about what happened on Saturday night. She could tell he was hurting but she knew his pride would keep him in check.

She moved into her Biology class and slumped down at her empty lab bench toward the back of the room. Like clockwork she turned her head toward the row of windows only to find a still car park and no Santana. She opened up her book to her notes and continued to work on their lab in silence.

Rachel was looking through a microscope twenty minutes later, trying to decide what exactly she was supposed to be looking for on her slide. She looked to her notebook and flipped through it to the lesson notes she took a few weeks ago.

Her heart leapt into her throat when she came across a random page filled with nonsensical sketches and words. She removed her hand from the cold metal of the microscope and began to regard what she had drawn in a moment of boredom.

There was the usual hearts and fluid shapes decorating the boarder but what caught her attention was the repetitive cursive covering the page.

_Santana, Santana, Santana, Santana._

It went on down the entire page in all different sizes and angles but all etched deep into the notebook as if she had pressed her pen too hard on the white paper. After a few moments of looking at the artwork she noticed a small patch of writing in the bottom right-hand corner that didn't match the rest of the page.

_I told you to call me Betty._

A laugh rose in her throat that quickly turned into a sob as the tears she promised herself she wouldn't cry began to run down her cheeks.

**x**

Rachel watched from her spot in the middle of the library as Finn sat studying at his own table a few shelves away. It was seventh period study hall, a class Santana thought was pointless. She could see he was having trouble with his work by the confusion etched on his features. She would usually be the one helping him but he wouldn't let her anywhere near him since Saturday night.

A few cheerios were whispering amongst themselves to his left, looking over to his table every now and again with a giggle. Rachel knew that word had gotten out about their break up, it's hardly surprising when you're the 'It' couple. They were shoe-ins for Prom King and Queen, something that now was no longer a reality. They'd been planning it since the start of term; the tux he would wear, the corsage he would buy. But he was apparently fair game now since every cheerleader on the squad was staking him out as a possible escort. The strange thing was the tightness in Rachel's chest at this realisation felt more like emptiness than jealousy.

She heaved a sigh and looked back at her Music theory work. She continued to note out the first bar to _F__ü__r Elise_, just waiting for the bell to go so she could get out of this place and to the safety of her own room.

**x**

Rachel flopped down on her bed exhausted from the days events; she wasn't sure how much more of this isolation she could take. It wasn't like all her other friends were treating her any differently and she didn't expect them to. Her social status was higher than the quarterback's, a break up wasn't going to change that. But she still felt alone inside. She didn't realise how cold it would be without Finn. It was a routine she had gotten used to; he would pick her up before school, walk her to each class and drop her home at the end of each day. Now she felt like she was just floating around the halls, not really having a purpose or direction. And with Santana gone as well she didn't have that safety and comfort from anyone.

Kurt seemed understanding to the situation but she could tell he didn't know the full story and was still unsure of how to approach her.

She was just getting settled in for the night when there was a soft knock at the door as Hiram came into view, closing it behind him. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed as Rachel sat up to look at him fully.

"Sweetie, your Dad and I have discussed and I think it's time you talked to us about this," he told her with a concern voice. "We're very worried about you. You're not eating dinner with us anymore. You come up to your room and don't come out till morning. What happened on your date with your friends?"

Rachel sat in silence while he presented his case. She knew it was a matter of time before her parents spoke to her about it; she'd been avoiding them for the past few days not wanting to get into the details. But it was time to face the music or at least the intro.

"Finn and I broke up," she said in a small voice, a single tear escape down her cheek.

"Oh, sweetie." Hiram didn't hesitate to wrap his daughter in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. "Tell me everything."

Hiram had always been the 'mother' out of her two Dads. The one she could always go to with boy problems or gossip. He was the one she felt more comfortable sharing her feelings with. She still longed for a female figure in her life but she knew that was something she was never going to have with her biological mother.

She moved out of his embrace, and looked him in the eye with a sad smile.

"I guess you could say I lied to him," Rachel began vaguely. "About something important."

She really didn't want to bring Santana into this until she had no other choice. She knew her parents of all people would accept her when she was ready but she wanted to keep things less complicated for now.

"That doesn't seem like something you should break up with each other over," Hiram said slightly confused. "I'm sure if you give it a few days things will be back to normal."

"Not this time Daddy," she assured him, shaking her head. Tears were flowing freely now prompting the short man to take her in his arms once more. He rubbed soothing circles up and down her back, trying to tame the tears.

"Well, I can see that boy loves you," Hiram mused. "And he's a fool if he lets someone as beautiful as you go that easy."

**x**

"I can't go on stage with her."

Rachel had just walked in to the after school Grease rehearsal to hear Finn arguing with Ms. Holiday and Mr. Schue. He had his jaw set and his hands on his hips, an angry flush on his neck.

"Look, you've got to put aside your personal feelings," Holly reasoned. "We open in less than two weeks, you can't quit now."

Rachel couldn't believe her ears; she knew he was hurting, but to go as far as to cause the cancellation of the school's musical was just selfish.

"You're quitting?" she asked in disbelief, as she walked further into the choir room. He didn't answer her or even look in her direction causing Rachel's temper to rise.

"Hate me, that's fine," she stated, her heart aching slightly at her own words. "But don't take it out on them." She gestured to her friends sitting down watching the whole exchange. Finn completely ignored her rebuttal and faced Mr. Schue before speaking.

"Kurt can take the lead and I'll play Vince," Finn offered, his tone still hostile.

"No," Rachel interrupted moving closer to the piano where the two teachers were sitting. "Kurt's the costume designer, he can't take on a lead. Besides he hasn't understudied you."

"I know he can do it Mr. Shue," Finn continued as if he hadn't heard Rachel at all. She threw up her arms in exasperation and took her seat next to Kurt.

"Don't you have a say in this?" she said in a hushed tone to her best friend.

"Holly and Mr. Shue will never allow it," he replied while he was patching up Finn's T-Bird jacket he ripped during yesterday's Grease Lightning rehearsal. "And he knows it, just let him blow off steam."

Rachel slumped back in her chair as she continued to watch Finn berate the two directors. He had got through the past two rehearsals just fine without any tantrums. Rachel figured it was because they were T-Bird scenes with just the guys, but today they'd be rehearsing a group diner scene, which made things a little complicated.

"Take a breath, okay," Will tried to calm him. "All of this won't matter if Santana misses one more rehearsal. With all the lead changes we'd have to do, we'd have to cancel the musical."

A collective angry sigh went round the room as all eyes trained on Rachel.

"Nice one Berry," Puck retorted from the row behind her, only loud enough for her to hear. "You just cost us the show."

"Hold up," Holly exclaimed before the blame game could start. "Lets not get ahead of ourselves here."

Everyone quieted down and sat back in their chairs, but there was still a level of hostility in the air.

"Rachel, have you heard from her?" Holly asked. "She tell you why she hasn't been at school?"

_Yeah, because of me._

"No," she replied in a small voice.

"Well you two are usually attached at the hip," she stated unhelpfully causing another bout of tears Rachel did her best to blink back. "You think you could go see her, convince her to come back?"

This was the last thing Rachel wanted to do. If the ignored calls and text were any indication she was the last person Santana wanted to see.

"I don't think that such a good idea, Ms. Holiday."

"Well think about it okay," she said softly. "As for everyone else, lets call it a day. Nothing productive is going to get done tonight."

Everyone grabbed their bags and shuffled out of the room into the hall, empty except for the odd student leaving detention. Finn stormed out after everyone else, B lining for the student car park. Rachel rushed out after him, getting sick and tired of him pretending she didn't exist or what they had wasn't real.

"You're going to have to talk to me sooner or later," she yelled down the hall causing Mercedes and a few others to look back. Finn stopped in his tracks, letting the rest of their friends exit out the double doors in front of him. He stayed routed to the spot giving Rachel time to catch up. He stood there in silence until she walked up beside him.

"How could you do this to me?" Finn voice was so sad and defeated. "To us?"

"I'm sorry."

She knew it sounded pathetic and didn't even begin to make up for the damage she caused but it was all she was capable of offering.

"I knew something was up, but you denied it the _whole_ time." He turned to face her, expecting some elaborate explanation of her betrayal that he wouldn't receive.

"I know." She nodded softly to herself no longer able to look him in the eye.

"We always said we'd never lie to each other," Finn told her. "What happened to that?"

All she could do was shrug her shoulders in defeat. She didn't know what she expected to accomplish from this, she guessed she'd be more eloquent when she finally got his attention. She had created endless scenarios in her head of all the things she wanted to say to him once she got the opportunity, but now she was here all she could do was just stand there.

"For someone who wanted to talk you're not doing much of it," he mused.

"I screwed up okay," she exclaimed. "I guess there really isn't much I can say other than I'm sorry I ever hurt you. You didn't deserve it, you deserved the truth and I denied you that too."

"You still haven't answered my question," Finn said defiantly, a little of his hostility from rehearsal seeping into his tone. "But I guess I'll never get answers from you or the closure I want."

"What does this mean for us?" Rachel was nervous of his answer. A part of her just wanted her old life back, she wanted Finn and all that entailed. He heaved a sigh and looked down at the polished linoleum and began to walk toward the exit.

"You should go see your girlfriend," he shot angrily over his shoulder before forcefully pushing the doors open and leaving Rachel alone in the empty hallway.

**x**

Rachel sat in her Toyota on her long driveway wrestling with the choice of going to see Santana or not. On one hand she really did want to see her but on the other she wasn't sure if she could handle the heartbroken expression she was sure to find. She unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of her car.

One thing was for sure, she would have to talk to her parents. She had no idea where Santana lived and she guessed her Dad would know since it seemed he was fairly close to Mrs. Lopez when she was alive.

Rachel put down her keys on the table in the foyer, calling out into her house for her Dads.

"In here sweetie," came Leroy's voice from the kitchen.

She wandered in and took a seat at the breakfast bar while the tall man prepared what looked to be a vegetable stir-fry for dinner.

"How was your day?" he asked over his shoulder.

"The same," Rachel replied slightly dejected. "Finn actually talked to me today but he mightn't have bothered, it didn't change a thing. Doesn't seem to be going back to the way things were anytime soon."

"Give him time sweetie," he comforted, slinging a dishtowel over his shoulder while he worked.

Rachel knew her Daddy would have told his other half about what they spoke about the night before. She came down to breakfast that morning to an understanding smile and hug from her Dad. She knew instantly that Hiram had spilled the beans to his husband.

"I'm not sure I want them to go back to normal," Rachel confessed. "I guess I'm just really confused at the moment."

He murmured in a positive tone still distracted with stirring the vegetables. She sat in silence weighing the pros and cons of seeing Santana but in the end she knew she would eventually have to go see her.

"How long till dinner?" she enquired innocently.

"Bout half hour," he said turning around. "Why do you ask?"

"Well the musical directors want me to go see Santana," she replied warily. "She hasn't been at school and if she keeps missing rehearsals they're going to have to replace her."

"And this is where I come in, right?" Leroy guessed with a sad smile. He looked at his daughter with concern, seeming to decide whether or not this was a good idea.

"Your Father and I warned you about this."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied defiantly, not meeting his gaze.

"Yes you do," he replied gently, leaning his arms on the bench in front of him. "It seems to me you've gotten in way too deep, and_ that_ is what we asked you to be careful of."

"It's not like I'm completely to blame for-" Rachel caught herself before she said something that may expose the veil she thought she was holding over her parents these past few days. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I admit I should have listened to you, but this doesn't change the fact that I need her address."

He nodded softly to himself and reached into the draw for a notepad. He started scribbling out directions, tearing off the small piece of paper and handing it to Rachel. She grabbed the slip of paper but Leroy held onto the other end with a stern look on his face.

"You might be able to fool your Father, but you can't fool me. I see the way you look at her," he said with a glint in his eyes.

"I care about her Dad," she admitted, trying again to tug it from his grasp with more success. She moved around the counter and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "I'll be back soon."

**x**

The drive over to Santana's place was short but Rachel felt like it was an eternity. Her heart hammered in her chest as she tried to concentrate on the road ahead. All the time she spent thinking of the things she would say was mostly consumed by thoughts of Finn. Every time she tried to form words she would come up blank with Santana, she guessed she never was good with words when it came to the brunette.

After about ten minutes, she pulled up in front of a quaint one-story house on a quiet street. It was white with blue gutters and large front windows next to a matching blue door, which looked into what appeared to be the living room. Rachel sat in her car for a few minutes just admiring the small house; it really wasn't what she expected. From the talk around school she anticipated she'd be parked outside a crack house in the projects, but those rumors haven't been right so far, why start now.

With one last look at the directions her Dad gave her, she got out of her car and half jogged up to the front porch, hugging herself tighter against the cold wind. Rachel rang the doorbell hesitantly, her palms sweating despite the icy air. She breathed in shallow breaths as she waited for a response. A few moments passed without any sign of movement through the dark bay windows. She rapped on the door instead, peering inside the house. A light snapped on in one of the back rooms and the sound of angry Spanish could be heard through the door.

Rachel heard the lock click before she was face to face with a rather disheveled brunette in a pair of black-rimmed glasses. Santana went ridged, shock written all over her face.

"Hi," Rachel greeted.

"What do you want?" Santana asked in a clipped tone.

"What, no hello?" she tried for humor but it fell flat as the Latina continued to stare solemnly at her.

"You've missed rehearsals, why else would I be here," she replied in small voice. "Ms. Holiday is worried about you."

"Is that it?" Santana asked dismissively. Rachel could see she was trying to close the door again, one hand on the frame ready to shut her out. She breathed deeply remembering what Finn said about honesty.

"No, that's not it," she told her, taking a step forward. Santana retreated slightly back inside her entryway. "Why haven't you answered any of my calls? You can't just shut me out like you do everyone else."

"You told me you saw no future for us," Santana said sadly. "I'm not pathetic enough to stick around."

"You're taking me out of context, I never-"

"You said by letting go of _him_ you wouldn't have a future." She was shaking her head, trying to hold back tears. "That to me says you didn't see this," she gestured between them. "Going anywhere. So would you please, for me, make up your mind and stop head fucking me."

Her tone had turned heated, her jaw clenching slightly. Rachel was starting to see a lot of the old Santana, the Santana she saw before they became friends. She told herself she was going to go into this with a clear mind, no judgment but she couldn't hold back all the things she wished she could just scream at the girl standing in front of her.

"You think you're the only one allowed to be angry," she all but yelled. "My life was perfect before you came along. I was just fine living my _sheltered_ life."

"I'm sorry I ruined your perfect existence," Santana taunted. "All you care about is status just like all of those other robots, I was stupid to think you'd be different."

Rachel opened her mouth to argue back when a gruff voice came from down the small hallway behind Santana.

"Who is it, _mi hija_?"

Rachel completely forgot the fact that they weren't alone as Santana snapped her head back inside her house at the interruption. The low male voice could only be one person, the _one_ person Santana wouldn't open up about.

"Is that your Dad?" All anger completely gone from her tone.

Santana turned her attention back to Rachel, a single tear streaked down her cheek.

"No, it's the door."

And with that Rachel was left out in the cold night air, the sound of wood hitting wood and the click of the deadlock reverberating around her.

**The next chapter is called It's The Falling In Love **

**...you see what I did there, gosh I'm such a dork. Saw the two song names and just had to name a double chapter after them :)**


	11. It's The Falling In Love

Rachel woke up with a pounding headache and puffy eyes. She blinked a few times trying to adjust to the sunlight streaming in her window. She rolled over as the memory of the night before came flooding back. The heartbroken expression, the lone tear and the eventual slamming of the door.

She'd usually be thankful that it was Friday but at the moment it just seemed like another day to her. Another day she'd be ignored by her boyfriend, _ex-_boyfriend. And another day she would be spending without Santana.

She heaved herself out of bed and hopped straight in the shower, hoping the hot water would help clear her head. She was still so conflicted; she couldn't make a rational decision when both Santana and Finn weren't speaking to her.

She wandered downstairs after drying and making herself presentable to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Her parents were at the breakfast bar as usual, her muesli and orange juice already set out on the table.

"How'd last night go?" Leroy enquired out of interest. "We missed you at dinner."

"Lets just say I don't think she'll be at school today," Rachel told him with a heavy sigh. "Which means come Monday she'll probably be off the musical."

"You did all you could sweetie," Hiram offered absently over the Business section of the paper.

"I think I'll take this to go," Rachel said sadly, grabbing a container from under the bench. "I'll see you tonight."

She kissed her Dads goodbye and headed out the front door.

It didn't come as a surprise today when Rachel walked into first period Biology to see the empty table. She even forced herself not to stare out the window in the vain search for her friend. Everything just seemed so pointless now; she didn't even bother to open her textbook anymore. She leaned her head on the bench top and shut her eyes in hope that the time would pass quicker if she just didn't watch the clock.

**x**

"Okay, this week's assignment was young-adult contemporary," Will reminded them at their four o'clock Glee Club meeting. "Remember this year's theme for Nationals is Love and this genre is pretty much built around that theme. You never know, one of these might become a contender in a few months."

There were excited murmurs around the choir room that always came with any of Will's motivational speeches.

"Who has a song for us?"

Everyone looked around at each other, some on the edge of their seats, hesitant to be the first to share with the club.

"I do."

Rachel snapped her head over to where Finn sat next to Puck. He got up from his chair and made his way over to the stool in the middle of the room. She had a bad feeling about this even before he started to sing.

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say_

_But I just can't make a sound_

Finn was know to express his feelings through song almost every week. Rachel had always been on the receiving end of these serenades but never of a public outing of their love life and her betrayal like he was currently doing.

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

Why not shout it over the school intercom, Finn? Rachel Berry cheated on you. It would save time. Better yet, why not invite Santana along for a duet?

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

Her skin started to prickle with the sixty or more eyes that were now trained on her. She wished she could just shrink in on herself. This was not happening. She knew he was hurt but she didn't think he could be cruel, but she knew she was getting what she deserved.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall_

_Take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But it's nothing new_

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_

_And you say sorry like the angel_

_Heaven let me think was you_

Rachel zoned out for the rest of the song; she didn't need to hear it, or see it for that matter. She kept her eyes on her lap, not game enough to meet his intense gaze. Her cheeks were red hot with embarrassment and anger; word of this song would be all over McKinley by next week. Some would hate her for it, others would rejoice and even congratulate her. But one thing's for sure, people would talk. They'd whisper until they finally found out who the third person in the song was and she wanted to be far away from Santana when that happened.

Finn finished singing and got up from the stool. In one swift movement he kicked it back into the jazz band, causing a few of them to duck for cover and stormed out. Rachel got up and chased after him; he was not going to get away with this.

"Hey!" she called down the empty hall, her temper rising when he didn't stop straight away. She ran down the hall after him and grabbed him roughly by the arm, effectively getting him to stop.

"Feel better now that you've publicly humiliated me in front of my friends?" she cried, pointing back towards the choir room.

"Much better," he jeered. "Consider this me officially breaking up with you."

He tore his arm away from her grasp and continued to stalk towards the boy's locker room. A lump built in her throat as silent tears began to fall, hearing metal slamming against metal in the distance.

**x**

The ride home was a blur for her; she doesn't even quite remember how she got up to her room. The complete emptiness she felt at finally hearing those words out loud was unbearable. The guilt and regret she felt consumed her until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

She wasn't sure what day it was exactly; she'd spent the whole weekend in the fetal position, feeling sorry for herself. She knew it was over between her and Finn the moment he walked back into the restaurant that night, but she figured the reality was only just hitting her now. Things were never going to be the same again.

There was a soft knock before Hiram popped his head around the door.

"Sweetie," he greeted quietly. "Kurt's here to see you."

Rachel didn't make any effort to get up from her spot on the comforter, content to just sit and wallow. Kurt rounded the corner with a small smile, thanking Hiram on his way passed. He closed the door behind him before making his way across to Rachel.

"I hear misery loves company."

"Are you here to tell me I told you so?" Rachel asked in a small voice, hugging her pillow tighter.

"You're my best friend Rachel, I was only ever concerned for you," he said comfortingly, facing the morose brunette as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Finn told me what happened. Well sort of…I heard it through the wall as he took it out on his x-box."

"I really hurt him, didn't I?" she asked, a sad set to her brow. "Finn's the nicest guy I've ever met, and I hurt him so bad. He's never going to speak to me again."

Kurt shuffled closer, crossing his legs on the bed and placing a hand on Rachel's exposed knee making her meet his gaze.

"I'm going to be brash with you Rachel," he said trying to snap her out of her current melancholy mood. "You have him up on this pedestal, so high that he can no longer see the ground."

"I do _not_," she said pathetically. "Besides, still doesn't change what I did," she added sulkily.

"You and I are alike in so many ways Rachel, one of which is emotional attraction is stronger than the physical," Kurt said, looking at her earnestly. "You may have physically cheated but emotionally it was over between you and Finn long before Santana kissed you."

"_I_ kissed _her_…twice"

"Point proven. Now I'm not saying what you did was right but the heart wants what it wants."

"I wanted Finn-"

"You were in love with the_ idea_ of Finn not Finn himself. If you're honest with yourself you'll see that he's just a boy, a boy who isn't as talented or as smart or as beautiful as you are. Inside_ and_ out."

"So you think I was just projecting?" she asked, her voice raising an octave.

Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder, and nodded softly. She huffed in response, grabbing a tissue off her nightstand.

"I don't get it," she began, blowing her nose loudly and discarding it on the floor. "He's your brother, aren't you supposed to be on his side in all of this?"

"But you were my best friend first, hoes before bros," he jested, moving back to where he first sat down. "Besides, he never lets me braid his hair."

Rachel laughed at her best friend's overdramatic nature but it came out as more of a strangled hiccup.

"I felt like I couldn't tell you this before because you were blinded by 'love'," he added air quotes for effect. "But he was all wrong for you."

"You said we were perfect together."

"You were like Shampoo and Conditioner. Predictable. He would have followed you anywhere. He didn't push you creatively or emotionally. You were settling. And coming from a person who knows you better than you know yourself, Rachel Berry doesn't settle." He said all this as if he was stating fact. "You're the most passionate person I know, maybe not today but sooner or later you would end up resenting him from holding you back."

"So you're saying I should forget about him?"

All this was starting to hurt Rachel's already aching head. She was under the impression that Kurt thought they were meant to be; he was their biggest supporter when they got together.

"No, all I'm saying is you deserve to be happy, and if you think that Finn is the one to give you that happiness then by all means go after your man," he said with conviction. "But somehow I don't think he is. We both know who your heart belongs to and they look a lot better in a wife beater."

"She does, doesn't she," she mused. "Hang on, I thought you hated her?"

"I only tried to keep you away from her because I knew once you figured out what you could have, you wouldn't want to stay with Finn no matter how much you think you loved him." He was looking at Rachel intently as if he was trying to get her to grasp the meaning of life. "I was only trying to protect you from _this_."

He gestured to the hundreds of tissues and chocolates strewn across the floor and over her bed. She looked at her surroundings with an indignity expression, silently agreeing to herself that what she was doing in her heartbroken state was quite pathetic.

"What you're saying is starting to sound a lot like true love," she stated off handily after she took a deep breath, pushing an empty Hershey box off the side of her bed.

"What can I say, I'm a romantic."

**x**

Monday morning was in some ways better than last week. Her heart didn't hurt as much when she was ignored by Finn during first block Math and English. She didn't start tearing up when she was paired with Kurt in Drama instead of Santana. In some ways things were getting better.

She was thankful for her best friend and what he did for her the day before, he gave her the wake up call she needed to get on with her life. She never really had many people in her life that would tell her the truth even when she didn't want to hear it. So for that she was thankful.

But in many ways it was worse.

Word had gotten round school about Finn's Glee Club tantrum. Rachel was used to people gawking at her in the halls, it came with the territory. But there was now a level of hostility to the stares and the whispers that followed her everywhere she went. Since all her friends were popular it didn't effect her reputation among the elite. But the freshman that had only _heard_ of Rachel were buying into the rumor mill and she was afraid there might be a snowball effect on the horizon.

She was glad to see it wasn't only her that was taking heat; Finn was getting it as good as she was. But where they saw her as the rebellious hussy, they saw him as the heartbroken jock in need of healing.

Naturally she was the bad guy.

Rachel was currently with Tina in eighth period US History, watching the clock wind down to 3 o'clock and to the start of their first Glee Club meeting of the week. She prayed that it would go smoother than Friday's disaster; there was only two months till Nationals and they had barely even started brainstorming yet.

The bell rang and the two girls forwarded out, heading straight for the choir room. Not many of the newer members ever came this early, usually wandering in at half past. But it set a good example for them to see the older members being punctual. She was chatting away with Tina on their way to Glee, but stopped dead in her tracks when she stepped inside the room.

Santana was sitting in the back row, arms folded over her chest like she didn't want to be there. Quinn, Brittany and Rory were the only others in the room apart from her. When she met her gaze she regarded her briefly before turning away, her hands suddenly becoming a point of interest.

Rachel took a deep breath and took her seat in the front row next to Tina, her back to Santana. Her heart hammered in her chest, and her mouth became dry. After Kurt left last night she couldn't take her mind off the girl and the mistake she thinks she made by letting her go, however unintentional it was. They still had a lot of issues that needed resolving, issues that couldn't be settled three rows apart.

Rachel turned round to see Santana staring at her from her own seat. She debated with herself about going and talking to her before the meeting started; she did look relatively calm compared to Friday night. Rachel stole herself before getting up from her chair and moving to the back row, leaving a few seats in-between them.

"Missed you in Drama," she started hesitantly. "Didn't think you were here today."

"Holly came to see me on Saturday," she said, her tone void of emotion. "She took a chance on me when she gave me the part, it's the only reason I'm here."

"Oh," Rachel sighed. She was about to begin her semi-apology when she was cut off.

"Look, can we not do this right now," she said dismissively.

Rachel didn't want to push her luck, so she gave a small nod and went back to her seat beside her friend just in time for Mr. Schue to enter the room. By this time most of the students that didn't have prior commitments where all seated and accounted for. Will greeted a few of them politely and turned to begin writing on the whiteboard.

_Heartbreak._

"Everyone feels it at some point in their life," Will began. "And you're never too young for it. It could be at the loss of a loved one, or a pet. It could be losing out on tickets to that concert you wanted to go to or seeing the Bengals lose the Superbowl."

"Or being betrayed by the one you love."

All eyes turned to look at Santana who was smirking at Finn. There was a rush of movement as he lunged for her before being dragged away by Puck. Will was quick to get between them, mediating the situation.

"Hey, hey...what's this about?" he questioned the two of them firmly. Sometimes he was so clueless.

"Nothing Mr. Shue, just having a bit of fun, aren't we Finn?" she jested innocently.

He made another break for her but the teacher was quick to stop his advances.

"Sit down Finn," he ordered, giving him a strong nudge to his chair. He huffed and reluctantly took his seat next to his best friend.

Rachel was still in shock of what just happened, when Santana got up from her seat and headed for the exit, ignoring the warnings from Mr. Shuester. Before she knew it she was up on her feet as well, rounding the corner to see Santana stalking off toward the car park.

"Why do you always have to start something with him?" she shouted down the hallway after her, but she kept on walking.

"What is it about him that you feel the need to just antagonize him?" she continued to yell. "Are you like…jealous of him or something?"

Santana stopped dead in her tracks, Rachel's words clearly bring her up short. She turned around with a disgusted look on her face.

"You know what, I was right about you," she half yelled. "You _do_ need him to validate yourself."

"How dare you. You got what you wanted," she said exasperated. "Finn and I are no longer together. Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic," she said with ferment . "But I'm guessing you're not."

And with that Santana turned around and continued down the deserted hall. Rachel's temper rose with each step; she was getting sick of having to chase after people this week, it was getting ridiculous.

"You can't walk away from this," she called angrily down the hall after Santana's retreating back.

"Watch me."

**x**

Rachel screeched to halt outside Santana's house and threw her Prius into park. The drive over had only increased the anger she felt at Santana's words. She unbuckled herself and all but ran up the front steps, banging on the door with her tiny fist. She heard the click after only a few moments, the door swinging wide to reveal a very pissed off looking Santana.

"What?" she yelled before the door was even completely open. Rachel didn't answer her question; she ducked under the brunette's arm and into her house.

"Is your Dad here?" she asked over her shoulder, trying to keep calm.

"Get out!" Santana demanded, still at the front door, a look of complete shock on her face.

"Is your Dad here?" she repeated louder as she turned round to face her, annunciating each word carefully.

"No."

"Good," she breathed, raising her finger in Santana's direction. "First of all you do _not_ get to speak to me like you did today."

"I can speak to you how ever I please, _princess_," she retorted slamming the door shut and advancing on Rachel. "It's called being honest, you should try it sometime."

"I've never lied to you," she stated firmly.

"I meant to yourself."

Rachel moved to open her mouth but no words would come out. Santana had a point and she knew it. She cocked her head to the side and raised both eyebrows, almost daring her to prove her wrong. Rachel was coming up with nothing in response, which just made her more infuriated than she already was.

"You want honesty?" she asked taking a step closer. Santana just stood there, waiting for her to speak. "Well honestly I think you're the one who's scared of living."

"Oh now the truth comes out," she said rolling her eyes.

"It all seems so pointless? The ditching, the breaking and entering, the drugs," she began to list. "Why do you do it?"

"I already told you why." The bite behind Santana's words was no longer there. "After the accident-"

"That's bullshit and you know it," Rachel interrupted, "You're as scared as I am."

"I…I-"

"You really think _I_ was mind fucking _you_?" she asked, incredulous. "Well answer me this, why did you transfer to Drama? The one class you _knew_ I'd be in. You were in line for the Academic Award for Spanish, why'd you change so late in the year? And don't even think about lying to me."

She wouldn't meet Rachel's gaze, keeping her eyes to the wooden floorboards under her feet, her breathing heavy.

"Answer me Santana!"

The darker girl looked up at the sound of Rachel's raised voice. She slumped her shoulders and swallowed audibly before answering.

"Fine," she huffed. "I knew you were going to be in that class."

"And?" Rachel pressed.

"And…I wanted to be closer to you."

Rachel wasn't expecting that response. She was so taken aback, the anger she had felt since she entered Santana's house completely drained.

"Why would you want that?" It was barely a whisper.

Santana moved forward grabbing her right hand, entwining their fingers and for the first time all day really _looked_ at Rachel.

"Cause I…" She was breathing heavily, whatever it was seemed almost painful for Santana to say. "Cause I love y-"

Rachel didn't wait for her to finish her sentence before crashing her lips to hers. Her hands found the back of Santana's head, her fingers threading through dark hair. Hands grazed down Rachel's back and landed on soft thigh, pulling her into the other girl's arms. She locked her legs around Santana's waist whispering her apologies against her lips as she carried her into what she guessed was her bedroom part way down the hall.

The open mouth kisses grew desperate, both they're tongues battling for dominance. Rachel's back hit soft mattress, Santana pressing her body over hers as soon as she landed. She broke the kiss only to move down the smaller girl's neck, sucking on her pulse point, hands finding her hips.

All of the anger and frustration they felt for one another only fuelled the fire. Nails digging into soft skin and teeth grazing lips.

Santana sat up still straddling Rachel's hips and removed her t-shirt in one swift movement, revealing a black lace bra, before reattaching their lips. Nimble fingers started to undo the buttons on her white blouse, shrugging it off and discarding it amongst the rest.

A hand moved lower on bare skin, eliciting a deep moan from Rachel as fingers reached the hemline of her plaid skirt. Her head was spinning, making it impossible for coherent thought, but before she knew it her hand found Santana's and stopped her advances.

"Wait, wait," she breathed against her lips, suddenly nervous; things were just moving way too fast for her. "I um…I've never…"

Rachel looked into Santana's dilated pupils, very unsure of herself.

"You mean, you and-"

"No, we never," she said in a rush before she could say _his_ name. Realisation seemed to dawn on Santana as she slumped heavily on top of Rachel.

"I'm ruining this aren't I," she voiced, squeezing her eyes shut momentarily. "I'm sorry."

She brought both her hands up to her face and covered her eyes in embarrassment. She had to choose this moment to start being honest. Way to kill the mood.

After a moment she felt Santana's weight ease off her and a hand come up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. She hesitantly removed her hands from her eyes to see brown ones staring back at her with complete adoration.

"No, you're not ruining anything," she said softly, still stroking Rachel's hair absently. "I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for."

Rachel nodded her head, relaxing slightly. She didn't take her eyes off the Latina as a smile started to creep across her face that she tried to hide.

"What?" Rachel questioned self-consciously.

Santana propped herself back up, her hands either side of the shorter girl's head. "Nothing, it's stupid," she said with a coy shake of her head, looking away from Rachel's intense gaze.

"Tell me," she pressed, poking her gently in the side. She seemed to ponder for a moment before the smile stretched wider.

"I was going to be your first," she said with a chuckle.

"Oh, shut up," she retorted playfully, covering her face again.

"What?" she said innocently. "It does wonders for a girl's ego."

Rachel felt hands come up and grasp her own, pulling them gently away from her face.

"But seriously, being with you like this," she gestured at their half naked bodies, still flush against each other. "Is enough for me."

Santana rolled off to the side so she was lying comfortably next to Rachel on the double bed.

"Come here," she beckoned, pulling the smaller girl over so she was half on top of her, head resting on her chest. She began combing her finger through Rachel's hair, sending a shiver down her back at the contact. This felt so easy to her, like they'd been doing it for years. If she knew everyday could be like this moment she would have given into her heart a long time ago.

"What are you thinking?" Santana breathed huskily.

"Nothing," Rachel was quick to say.

"I can practically hear the gears turning."

To be honest she had so many questions for the girl next to her that she didn't know where to begin. She wanted to know everything about her, but one stuck out more than the rest and she wondered if it was too soon to have _that_ conversation.

"When did you realise?" she asked shyly.

"Realise?" she questioned, looking down at her slightly confused.

"That you…" she trailed off not wanting to say the four letter word but Santana seemed to read the look on Rachel's face and smiled.

"You first," she breathed.

"Well, if I'm _honest_ with myself," she said light heartedly before turning serious. "I guess when we went to see Grease together. You started drawing little patterns on the inside of my wrist."

Rachel looked into her deep brown eyes, trying to read her expression.

"I remember," she said thoughtfully, nodding to herself. "I thought the only way you'd let me touch you was if you thought I didn't know."

"It worked," Rachel whispered. "I couldn't think straight for days after that."

They were silent for a few moments, both seemingly deep in thought before Rachel spoke.

"You?"

"It was actually a day you probably wouldn't even remember," she began softly, running her fingertips up and down Rachel's bare arm. "It was last year, when you were still single and a _loser_," she teased. "You were alone in the auditorium and I snuck in the back while you played _F__ü__r Elise _on the piano. Quite badly I might add-"

"Hey-"

Rachel opened her mouth to protested but was quieted by soft lips, making her lose her train of thought. After a moment Santana pulled back, placing a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

"It was one of the most beautiful, endearing things I'd ever heard," she finished.

"You're forgiven," she relented.

"After that day I would occasionally try to sneak back in to watch you," the darker girl murmured, her eyes distant. "But after a while you weren't alone anymore, so I stopped watching."

"Why didn't you ever come talk to me?" she questioned softly.

"It had only been a few months since my accident, I was still very lost. By the time I found myself you were the _Golden Girl_," she teased sadly. "Untouchable."

Rachel reached up and placed a small hand on her tanned cheek, turning Santana's head to meet her gaze. She leaned forward pressing her lips gently against hers, eyes fluttering closed. They stayed like that for a long moment filled with lazy kisses and intimate touches until they were both content just to lie in each other's arms.

Rachel sighed happily, forgetting about the world beyond the four walls that surrounded them as the light outside began to fade.

"I love you too, by the way," she whispered into the darkness as they fell asleep.

**The next chapter is called The Other Side Of The Door…it will have you screaming at your screens "It's soo fluffy!"…you may even have to find a unicorn to shake.**


	12. The Other Side Of The Door

**A/N: I didn't think I could do it but I think I just out fluffed myself.**

**Ohh and Sappho's Ghost…I…huh…no words.**

**I hyperventilated for literally two hours, I think you gave me an arrhythmia. My Mum now knows I write FanFiction (awkward) because I wouldn't stop skipping round the house…that is how I love you.**

**So…Evershadow, if you're reading this story and would like to finish the job she started, drop me a review…it would be a pleasant way to go.**

**Anyway…enough fan-girling. Enjoy!**

Sunlight streamed through the window hitting tanned skin. Rachel ran her fingertips over Santana's bare shoulder, her head propped up on her hand. She leant down and placed a gentle kiss on the exposed skin, content to watch the peaceful look on her face while she slept.

The beauty of this moment was only ruined by the fact that they had school in just over an hour. Rachel reluctantly got up, careful not to wake Santana as she continued to doze silently beside her. She surveyed the room, trying to find her blouse amongst all the clothes strewn across the floorboards. She spotted it on top of a large bookcase in the corner, hanging precariously off one of the upper shelves.

"Really Santana?" she muttered softly in disbelief. How the hell did she get it up there?

She made an effort to dislodge the item of clothing but without any luck; being short did have its drawbacks. After many failed attempts at retrieving her top she accepted defeat and began searching for something she could wear. The cold morning air was starting to seep in through the open window, causing goose bumps to rise on her bare skin. Rachel spotted an Ohio State sweatshirt lazily draped over a desk chair in the corner that she quickly slipped over her head. It was rather oversized and reached down to her knees, but it was warm so she didn't complain. With one last look over her shoulder, Rachel padded out into the empty hall and down to the living room to wait for her to wake up.

Santana's house is what she expected all family homes to look like. A mid-size kitchen with a six-seater table, family photos hanging off every surface, an array of shoes thrown by the front door. It was nothing like Rachel's; you could probably fit the entirety of it in her basement. But it felt more like a home than hers ever did.

As she walked into the front room she saw a petit-grand piano occupying most of the space. Rachel walked over, skimming her hand across the shiny black surface before taking a seat on the small bench. She imagined all the times Santana sat here playing to no one in particular while trying to make sense of the world.

She grazed her fingers over the keys, almost as if to test them before she began to play a nameless tune, the soft notes filling the air around her. She got lost in the soothing music as the morning sun rose higher, warming her cheeks. She wasn't sure how long she sat there playing to herself before she registered the other presence in the room.

"You're getting better," came the husky voice from behind her.

"When you stopped watch-"

Rachel turned round to find Santana in nothing but dark jeans and a bra, bring her up short and making her mouth go dry. She did her best to look away, trying not to gawk at the girl's perfect taut abs.

"You can stare all you want now Rachel," she teased, leaning against the arched entrance to the living room. The shorter girl smiled to herself before turning back round, grin still in place. She made a show of looking her up and down before she spoke.

"You should put on a shirt, it's freezing."

"I would but someone stole mine," she mused playfully for the doorway, eyeing Rachel's black and red sweatshirt. "I'd ask to share but I'm sure Joseph left his lying around her somewhere."

She ventured into the hall closet next to the front door for a moment before retrieving a green and beige Bobcats hoodie the same size as Rachel's. She roughly pulled it over her head while she walked over to her and took a seat at the piano as well.

"Morning," she greeted sweetly, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Rachel pulled back with a content sigh but was soon distracted by the contrast in their jumpers.

"What's with the shirts?" she asked, not being able to help her curiosity. "Thought you said your brother went to OU."

"My Dad was a Buckeye but Joseph always wanted to be a Bobcat," she said, looking down at them. "And no pleading from my Dad would get him to change his mind."

"Where do you want to go?" she found herself questioning without a missing a beat.

Santana thought for a moment, "In another life my Dad wanted me to go to Columbia to study Medicine, now I'm not so sure."

"I asked where _you_ wanted to go."

Santana just shrugged her shoulders with a sad smile. The look on her face made Rachel drop the subject, for now, and bring her attention back to the keys. She absently resumed her previous tune, smiling every now and again.

"Well Miss Julliard," she taunted. "You wont get in if you insist on playing like you're from the Renaissance period."

"I'm not sure if I'm meant to be insulted or not."

"You're too classical, anyone could go in and play Mozart or Beethoven," she clarified. "Don't they look for diversity and innervation nowadays?"

Rachel knew Santana was just trying to shift the focus off of her own future, but she didn't want to push the subject so she played along.

"Okay, what is your wise and sage advice?"

"How about a little David Guetta?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Santana began to play the opening bar to _When Love Takes Over_ without taking her eyes off Rachel.

"It's complicated, it always is, it's just the way it goes," she began to sing. "Feels like I've waited so long for this, I wonder if it shows."

Rachel nudged her lightly causing her to stop her impromptu performance. "Show off," she berated. "How did you learn all of these songs anyway?"

"By ear," she told her as she began to play a familiar tune. "My Mother taught me. This was hers actually."

Rachel continued to look at Santana's hands brushing swiftly over the keys, mesmerized by her effortless movements. The Latina must have noticed the awed look on her face as she nudged her to get her attention.

"Come on, I'll show you. Shove up."

"But you're taking up most of the seat already," she said in disbelief as she looked down at the small bench, unsure of where exactly she wanted her to sit. Santana began to laugh softly to herself when Rachel started to shuffle over until she was almost on the floor.

"Not that way," she said grabbing her gently by the arm to stop her from moving any further. Santana pushed her forward, leaving a gap behind her and swung her leg around so she could straddle Rachel from behind.

"Like this," she whispered hotly in her ear, sending a shiver down her back. The darker girl pulled her flush against her so they were seated comfortably on the tiny stool. She wrapped her hands around her small waist and placed them on the keys, leaning her chin on Rachel's right shoulder.

"Now place your hands on mine," she prompted softly.

She reached out and placed hers gently on Santana's.

"You're hands are so tiny," she teased.

"Shut up," Rachel pouted, leaning her head back on the other girl's. Their fingers moved fluidly together as Santana began to play a soft melody.

_Sometimes you think everything is wrapped inside a diamond ring_

_Love just needs a witness and a little forgiveness_

_And a halo of patience and a less sporadic pace and_

_I'm learning to be brave in my beautiful mistakes._

She sang the soothing lyrics into Rachel ear, her fingers dancing across the keys effortlessly.

_I've felt that fire and I've been burned_

_But I wouldn't trade the pain for what I've learned_

_I wouldn't trade the pain for what I've learned._

_Pennies in a well, a million dollars in the fountain of a hotel._

_Broken mirrors and a black cats cold stare,_

_Walk under ladders on my way to hell, I'll meet you there._

The last few lines were barely more than a whisper as Santana began to nuzzle Rachel's neck softly, pulling her attention away from the song.

_But I'm not scared at all, hmm...I'm not scared at all._

_Bout the cracks in the crystal, the cracks in the crystal ball._

Fingers intertwined from their position on the piano and arms wrapped around Rachel's waist in a warm embrace. Lips lazily kissed the soft skin of her neck making her light headed.

An odd sound toward the back of the house brought Rachel out of the sweet moment.

"Can I hear crying?" she asked slightly confused.

"It's just my baby brother," she stated without removing her lips from their spot near her ear.

"What?" she raised her voice, jerking forward out of the embrace causing Santana to groan at the loss of contact. "How long has he been here?"

"Longer than you."

"_Santana_," she whined, smacking her hands away and twisting round to look at her. "You let us…you know, while your baby brother was in the next room?"

She didn't respond as she began to laugh, a huge grin stretching across her face .

"This isn't funny," Rachel scolded, smacking her on the arm again.

"It's a little funny," she jested. "Come on."

Santana got up from the bench pulling Rachel with her and wandered out into the hall. The crying grew louder as they got closer to the closed door.

"I can't go in there, babies know things. What if he-"

"Tells on me?" she finishes. "He's _two_ Rachel, he can barely string a sentence together."

Santana opened the door, and switched the light on, revealing a light blue room with clouds painted on the ceiling. She walked over to the cot and picked up a little boy with dark curly hair and dark green eyes.

"This is Alex," she said as Rachel made her way into the small room. "Say hi, _Alejandro_."

He stopped crying instantly when his big sister pulled him into her arms. Alex gave a tiny wave but shied away into the nook of Santana's arm, his hair sticking up in tuffs from sleeping.

"My Dad does night shifts, so I have to be home before six almost every day to take care of him."

She started rocking him back and forth in a calming gesture, brushing his soft hair back from his face.

"When was he born?" she asked cautiously.

"He was four months old when she died," Santana replied without take her eyes off Alex, who was currently playing with the pull strings of her hoodie.

"I think someone's hungry," she cooed before looking up at Rachel. "You?"

She nodded softly in response and followed Santana out of the room.

**x**

"I just stayed at Santana's place."

"_So I guess you worked things out with her?"_

Rachel had slipped into Santana's room while she made breakfast to call her parents. She'd never spent the night out without letting them know where she was, so she expected to get an earful when she called. But to her surprise Leroy seemed to soften when she mentioned the other girl's name.

"You could say that," she replied vaguely as Santana walked in and sauntered up to where she was sitting. She leaned over her causing Rachel to lie back down on the bed, the taller girl crawling on top of her. She didn't make any further advances, just simply watched her carefully while she finished her phone call.

"I'll go to school from here, I wont get time to go home beforehand," she said into the mouth piece, not breaking Santana's intense gaze. "See you tonight Dad."

She hung up the phone and gently tossed it aside, landing on the other side of the double bed.

"You're not going anywhere," she stated firmly from on top of Rachel.

"We can't ditch Santana."

"Even if I…" she trailed off suggestively as she leant down and started peppering light kisses down her exposed neck. Rachel lost her train of thought as warm hands ventured under her sweatshirt landing on bare skin. A distinct click of the deadlock, and heavy footsteps came from down the hall.

"_Mi hija_, I'm home," came a gruff voice. "Something smells good."

Rachel sat bolt up right nearly causing Santana to fall off the bed, but she managed to stay straddling her hips.

"You need to get up, if he walks in here-"

"Don't worry, he knows about me," she assured her. "He walked in on me and…well lets just say he knows."

"That's awfully reassuring, but I don't want his first impression of _me_ to be one that is under _you_."

Santana rolled her eyes while shaking her head, but she relented, letting Rachel get to her feet. She followed her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where bacon and eggs were cooking on the stove.

A tall man in jeans and a button-up shirt was leaning over Alex in his highchair at the table. He spun around when the two girl's entered, revealing a thick moustache and kind eyes.

"Nice shirt," he commented, eyeing the pullover Rachel was still wearing, causing her to blush deeply. She could see where Santana got her abrupt _no-hello_ attitude.

"It wasn't like that Dad," Santana told him as she sat down on a stool at the breakfast bar, obviously knowing what he was getting at.

"Hi Mr. Lopez, I'm Rachel," she greeted politely, extending a hand to him.

"Ah, Rachel," he said, recognition written all over his face as he took her hand. "It feels like we've already met the way this one talks about you."

"Dad!" Santana scolded. "_Dejar de hablar!"_

"Honesty's the best policy darling," he said over his shoulder as he turned to rummage in the fridge. His daughter looked at Rachel, mouthing _I'm sorry_ with a guilty expression on her face.

They all sat down at the table to eat breakfast; Rachel opting for fruit after she told Mr. Lopez she was vegan. After some polite conversation and a few more questions that made Rachel turn a deep rosette, he bid his farewell and crashed on the couch, beginning to snore almost immediately.

**x**

"I think you have a fever."

They were both lying down on Santana's bed, the clock slowly winding down till when they were supposed to be in class.

"The answer is no," Rachel said for the umpteenth time that morning. "We are going to school. Blissfully gay is _not_ a disease that prohibits learning."

"Fine," she gave up, rolling off the bed. "Just give me a minute to take a shower."

She removed her hoodie in one swift movement, throwing it in Rachel's direction and skipped out into the hall. She stared after her with a smile and began to button up her blouse that she was finally able to retrieve thanks to a stepladder.

She exited the room and idly wandered the short hallway waiting for Santana to finish in the bathroom. She could hear Alex giggling in the front room where his sister left him on top of her sleeping Father after they cleaned him up from breakfast. He seemed to be entertaining himself with Mr. Lopez's moustache and soft snoring.

She began to regard the photos that were covering every surface and wall in the house. There were a few of Roberto and Joseph at the Titans games and eventually one of them at College. Rachel continued to scan the pictures of the smiling faces until she came across one of a baby girl and a woman. She was holding her out toward the camera with a bright smile, the baby giggling happily.

Bare arms suddenly wrapped around Rachel from behind and a toweled body pulled her into an embrace.

"That's Maria Lopez, _mi madre_," she whispered softly in her ear.

"She's beautiful," she said in awe. "Like you."

Santana pulled her in tighter, placing a soft kiss on the side of her head. She continued to stare at the photo when something caught her eye.

"Is that…" Rachel trailed off as she looked closer at Maria's hand that was holding up a much younger Santana. She felt a nod of agreement against her neck.

"You gave me her ring?" she asked in astonishment, turning around in her arms with wide eyes. Santana intertwined their fingers and brought Rachel's hand that still held the ring that she seldom took off since the day it was given to her up between them.

"It was hers, then it was mine and now it's yours," she explained with a smile. "It's no big deal."

"Yes it is," she said softly. Santana just seemed to shrug it off, absently playing with the ebony and silver band.

"Do you want to meet her?"

**x**

Rachel pulled her Prius up the neat drive of the Gethsemani Cemetery, all thoughts of going to school forgotten. She was genuinely shocked that Santana wanted to take her here, to let her see that side of her. She took her had off the shift and placed it in the girl's sitting next to her and gave a gentle squeeze.

Santana gave her the directions to the right plot near the back of the lush green lawns. Pulling up along the side of the road that weaved its way around the estate, they both stepped out of the car and made their way over to a large headstone with a bouquet of fresh flowers laid in front of it.

"Hey Mum," she greeted, brushing her hand over the marble. "There is someone I'd like you to meet." Rachel moved over to her and took her hand. "This is Rachel, the one I've been telling you about." Santana glanced at her timidly with a small smile, "Told you she was hot."

Rachel blushed a deep red but continued to hold her gaze.

"Hello Mrs. Lopez, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"You can call her Maria."

"Maria," Rachel corrected herself. "I love your daughter, my _girlfriend_."

The strangest look passed over Santana's face as the smaller brunette continued to look at her as she spoke.

"Whoa, I'm not you're girlfriend," she said abruptly, turning toward Maria. "She not my girlfriend Mum."

"What?" Rachel asked shocked, the pit of her stomach sinking. "Why?"

All of her insecurities came rushing to the surface in the seconds it took for her to respond.

"Well, you haven't asked me yet?" she said as if this was obvious.

Rachel blinked a few times in disbelief, but decided to go with it.

"Okay," she began a little unsure. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

"You can't ask me here," she retorted with a serious expression.

"Why not?"

This was all starting to get very confusing for Rachel. She thought it was just an unspoken agreement between two people; she'd never had to ask nor had she been asked in her entire life.

"Because getting rejected in front of someone's Mother is just embarrassing," she teased.

"You're kidding right?" Santana gave a short indignant shake of her head. "You're not kidding…then don't say no."

"Rachel, contrary to popular belief I'm not that easy," she told her with a beginning of a smirk. "I want to be wooed."

"You know, for someone who's wanted me for nearly two years you don't seem all that eager."

"Wooed," she breathed still smirking.

"Fine, but we need to bypass my house because the Walk Of Shame doesn't look good on me."

**x**

They sat across from each other at Breadstix an hour later, looking at the lunchtime menu, Santana smiling to herself.

"What?" Rachel coaxed. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she assured her. "This is nice."

They fell into a comfortable silence as they order their meals, both girls stealing glances at each other now and again. It was still a surreal notion to Rachel; being able to stare at the girl in front of her whenever she wanted without the need to look away. To be able to reach out an touch her, _kiss_ her whenever she wanted.

"We were here the night you feel in love with me, weren't we?" Santana said breaking the silence.

Rachel nodded at the memory, "But it wasn't until the Revival that you really turned on your charm. It seems like a lifetime ago."

There weren't many people around on a Tuesday afternoon, the lunchtime rush already over. So once they had finished their meals Rachel saw her opening. Taking a calming breath, she took the girl's hand from across the small table and looked intently into her eyes.

"Santana Maria Lopez, will you be my girlfriend?"

The Latina began to shake her head once again, the edges of her lips turned up in an amused expression. Rachel slumped her shoulders in defeat, retracting her hand. Part of her was starting to think this was Santana's way of repaying her for all the time she spent chasing her.

"What do I have to do?" she asked straight out.

"Get creative Berry," she stated simply. "After all we've been through do you think a simple meal is going to be classed as wooing for me?"

She thought for a moment and agreed that she did have a point. After all the effort Santana went through, Rachel was going to have think outside the square. She glanced at her watch briefly seeing it was nearing 3 o'clock, a smile stretching across her face.

"I'll be right back."

Rachel discreetly picked up her bag along with Santana's wallet, which was sitting on the edge of their small booth and wandered toward the kitchen, and into the back near the bathrooms. She pushed open the emergency exit and broke out into the car park with a wide grin. She fished out her iPhone as she made her way around to the front of the restaurant, sending a text as she reached the window that overlooked their booth.

_**I dare you.**_

Rachel watched as she grabbed her phone and opened the message. She hated to admitted it but the feeling she got from seeing the realisation wash over Santana's face as she made eye contact with her through the glass was priceless.

A genuine smile teased her lips as she calmly got up from their booth and walked out the front door with practiced ease. She walked over to where Rachel was leaning coolly against her Toyota.

"Now, that's more like it," she praised. "I think I've created a monster."

She began closing the distance between them, leaning in only to kiss air as Rachel moved her head back just out of her reach.

"Get in," she whispered against her still shocked lips.

**x**

"What are we doing here?"

She sensed real panic in Santana's voice as she looked out of the car window at McKinley High. Rachel wordlessly got out of her car and walked through the nearly empty lot into the main entrance of the school, her friend trailing behind her.

"Seriously, Rachel-"

"Shush," she berated her as she continued to walk down the hall.

They passed the choir room as Mr. Shue and the cast of the musical rehearsed what appeared to be a part of the Bandstand scene. Finn and Quinn were awkwardly dancing some standard choreography while the rest of her friends stood in a circle around them.

"Where are you taking me?"

Rachel just grabbed her hand and dragged her further toward the auditorium. She opened the door that lead to the upper stands and pulled Santana in with her.

"Come here."

She motioned for her to sit in the back row of the theatre's seats and began to walk down the steps toward the stage.

"Where are you going?"

"To woo you," she told her simply over her shoulder, receiving a light chuckle in response.

Rachel made her way onto the stage, smiling up at Santana as she took a seat at the grand piano. She took a deep breath before she began to play the familiar tune. After the first bar she looked back up at the brunette to see her with her hands over her mouth in genuine awe as she leaned forward transfixed by Rachel.

She proceed to play the entirety of _Für Elise_ for her small audience, nervous butterflies in her stomach the whole time. She'd never done anything so romantic or soul baring in her seventeen years of life. When the last key rang out she got up and took a bow, Santana clapping loudly and giving her a standing ovation. She immediately turned around and using the bench as leverage got on top of the piano's shiny surface.

"Santana," she yelled across the space. "Miss I-Don't-Have-A-Goal-In-Life. _Betty_."

The girl stood up in her seat shake her head in complete shock.

"You're insane," the Latina shouted back with a laugh.

"Be mine."

Santana wasted no time as she raced down the pews and jumped up on stage. She jogged over to the piano and held her hand out to help her down. Once Rachel stepped on to the stage floor, the other girl pulled her into a searing kiss, arms wrapping around her neck.

"I can't believe you just did that for me," she whispered against her lips.

"Will you?" Rachel asked softly, suddenly nervous of her response.

"You had me two years ago."

**The next chapter will be called The Show Must Go On**


	13. Girl Shaped Love Drug

**A/N: I lied. The Show Must Go On (or whatever I decide to call it) will be chapter 14. As you can decipher it was going to be about the musical, but our girls had three days back at school before Opening Night and I didn't think it fair to just gloss over those…so enjoy!**

"You're grounded."

"What?" Rachel whined.

She had come home that night to find her parents sitting at the breakfast bar, ties askew, clearly waiting for her to get home. In the back of her mind, she knew it was a matter of time before the school would contact them; she hadn't missed a day of school in her life.

"Honey, maybe if we-"

"No, this is where you baby her Roy," Hiram reprimanded. "My decision is final."

"But Daddy, I've never been grounded before," Rachel said in disbelief. "_Ever_," she felt the need to tack on.

"Well there is a first time for everything," Hiram told her with a stern voice. "You go to school, you come home. No phone or iPod for a week."

"You can't be serious?" Rachel looked to her Dad for support but was met with a defeated shrug.

"You rang your Father this morning and told him you were on your way to school, only for me to get a call from your Principle to tell me you hadn't shown up at all. Care to explain?"

Rachel opened her mouth to begin her explanation, but stopped short when she realised that spending the day with Santana's family wouldn't have cut it in her parents' books. Plus she really didn't want to bring her into this needlessly.

"Well?" Hiram prompted, arms folded tightly in front of his chest.

"It was stupid and it won't happen again," she answered in a small voice.

"You're damn right it won't," he said, holding out his hand expectantly. Rachel slumped her shoulders, searching her purse for her phone and iPod, placing them in her Father's tanned hand.

"Goodnight," she bade, keeping her eyes to the wooden floorboard as she kissed her parents on the cheek before wandering up the spiral staircase.

Once in the safety of her bedroom she immediately flopped down onto her comforter, securing a pillow under her chin. She couldn't fully regret what just happened; she knew this was a possibility when she chose to see Santana's Mother over the signing of the Civil Rights Act. But she wouldn't have taken it back for the world; it really was a perfect day.

She could survive just one week.

**x**

Rachel slammed her locker shut causing a few passing freshman to walk faster out of her vicinity. It seemed a few were still wary of the her since the rumors started circulating around McKinley. It might not of helped that Santana was beside her giving anyone that eye line lingered too long a death glare until they shuffled off.

"I can bust you out if you want," she offered. "I have quite a talent for scaling walls."

Santana nudged her playfully, a genuine smile teasing her lips. Rachel considered it for a moment; it would be very Shakespearian of her girlfriend. But she decided against it, not wanting to have to explain to her parents why there was a girl canvasing their front wall.

"That's very romantic of you, but I'll pass. I think I'll just serve my time in complete obedience."

"Well at least take my phone," she pleaded adorably. "For emergencies."

"What you and I consider an emergency are two vastly different things," Rachel quipped but took the offered phone gladly, depositing the slim black object into her front pocket.

They continued down the hall in a comfortable silence on their way to fifth period Biology, passing the voting table and various campaign posters for Prom along the way. Rachel paused near the small crowd of onlookers as some seniors handed out flyers.

"You okay with not being in the running for Queen anymore?" Santana asked gently.

"Yeah, Quinn wanted it more anyway," she stated, looking at the ballot box and the small line queuing to place their nominations. "I was just in it because it was expected of me."

They moved on after a moment, turning the corner that led to their classroom. They neared the lab entrance, their classmates already seated and waiting for Mr. Jamerson to arrive.

"Give me a sec," Rachel pulled up. "I just need to fix my hair."

"What?" Santana questioned in slight shock. "You look perfect."

"Let me be the judge of that," she retorted, pushing open the door to the nearest girls bathroom, Santana following in after her. Rachel walked up to the sinks on the left wall, giving her herself a once over in the mirror, fixing her impeccable locks.

"I told you," Santana said, coming up behind her and gripping the sink on either side of the tiny brunette's hips.

With a coy smile Rachel spun around to face Santana, who didn't make a move to retract her arms. Slowly leaning in, the darker girl grazed her nose before whispering against her open lips.

"Hot."

A shiver went down her back as they locked eyes, their lips barely brushing together. The sliding of metal from over Santana's shoulder caused Rachel to pull out of the moment with an awkward cough. A sophomore exited a stall towards the end of the bathroom and walked up to one the sinks. An uncomfortable silence settled between the two girls as Rachel busied herself with applying lip gloss in her own mirror. Only once the blonde cheerio had exited through the door, giving them both a wary glance, did she dare meet her girlfriend's gaze.

"Are we going to be one of _those_ couples?" Santana emphasized, leaning against a break between cubicles.

"No of course not," she was quick to say, staying on her side of the room.

"Cause I thought that we were…" she trailed off expectantly.

"We are," Rachel assured her. "It's just, I think we should keep it between us for the week."

A mixture of hurt and confusion passed over Santana's features. Her eyes flickered around certain points in the room before landing on Rachel.

"Why?"

The infliction she placed on the loaded question made Rachel's chest ache in an all too familiar way. She closed the distance between them, taking tanned hands in hers.

"Look, we're lucky Ms. Holiday and Mr. Schue didn't let Finn quit. If he see's I've 'moved on' so quickly," she said earnestly, adding air quotes for effect. "No way is he getting on that stage this Saturday."

Santana looked down at their intertwined fingers with a sullen expression, clearly not pleased with the reasoning behind the secrecy.

"Fine," she huffed, playing with the ring on Rachel's finger. "But just so we're clear, this is the only thing I'm ever going to do for him."

The diva gave a short nod, pecking her lightly on the lips making a smile tug at the corner of the other girl's mouth.

**x**

"What would happen if I ingested said mushroom?"

"You would vomit blood Miss Lopez," came Mr. Jamerson's monotone from the front of the class. "And something tells me, Mr. Evans wouldn't appreciate the shower."

Many of their fellow students, including Sam who had turned around to regard her, made exclamations of disgust. But Santana just nodded thoughtful and placed the fungus back on the lab tray.

"On second thought Ted, I can wait the fifteen minutes till lunch."

The teacher made a sound of irritation and went back to the whiteboard behind him. It still amazed Rachel how Santana could make even the most mundane of lessons so entertaining. She was happy she'd stopped cutting class. Rachel guessed she had a reason to attend them now that they weren't able to see each other after school and on the weekend, she just hoped it would stick.

She didn't tell Santana as much but she was just waiting for the opportune time to mention college and her aspirations. She seemed very against the idea of a future outside Lima. Whether it was because she didn't want to leave her Father or whether Maria's sudden death really had scared her off making any long term plans for herself.

But Rachel was determined to see it through. She didn't want her girlfriend to regret not giving herself every opportunity that she deserved. With the way she could play the piano, she would get accepted to Juilliard in a heartbeat. All of these things she was afraid to mention to her, unsure of how she would react. She'd probably just shrug it off and act indifferent until the subject was changed.

Rachel leant her elbow on the lab bench, propping her head up as she admired Santana. Every now and again the darker girl would look over at her and smile, but would turn her attention back to the teacher. In the last few minutes of the class Santana had began a lazy game of knuckles, playfully rapping her loose fist on top of Rachel's hand. This caused her to burst into fits of giggle every so often that she tried to suppress as best she could. By the time the bell rung for lunch, Santana had ended up caressing Rachel's knuckles more than she was hitting them. They both got up from their stools and joined the queue that was forwarding out of the room.

"I want those lab reports on my desk by Friday's lesson." Mr. Jamerson raised his voice over the chatter, before lowering it to address the two girls as they walked passed his desk. "And ladies, try to keep your hands to yourself in my class."

"Yes sir," Rachel responded, a deep blush colouring her cheeks. Santana didn't looked phased in the slightest, all but dragging her out of the room.

**x**

Rachel got home promptly at five o'clock after her Glee Club meeting like her parents had permitted her during her home arrest. She prepared dinner for herself, eating it while she finished her homework. Hiram and Leroy wouldn't be home for another few hours, so she only made enough for herself, letting them get their own meal when they arrived. She padded upstairs after watching _American Idol_, scoffing at the lack of talent this year and the ridiculous praise the judges showered over them.

She crawled into bed once she'd brushed her teeth and changed into a singlet and bed shorts. The light on Santana's phone was flashing at her from where she left it on the bedside table. She picked it up and unlocked it to see a message waiting for her.

**G'night, I love you.**

Those three simple words never failed to make Rachel's heart beat faster, warming every part of her. She quickly typed back a reply and hit send. The action brought her to Santana's inbox. Rachel didn't mean to pry, she still respected her girlfriend's privacy when it came to personal belongings but she couldn't help noticing a certain contact that was the sender of majority of the texts.

_Mi Julieta_

She opened one of the messages, briefly scanning over its contents. Rachel recognized the text immediately, having sent it to Santana two days ago. With slight curiosity, she exited the message and began scrolling through the inbox. All of the texts that she'd sent Santana over the course of their relationship were marked with this name. A distant memory tugged at the edge of Rachel's mind; a conversation the two girls had a few months previous. When it happened Rachel passed it off as mere flirtation on the Latina's part but thinking back now it may have been more than just pillow talk.

_You should see what your name is in my contacts…_

Rachel smiled at the memory as she looked back down at the words written on the tiny screen; she didn't have to take Spanish to know their meaning.

_Mi Julieta_

"My Juliet."

**x**

Rachel got out early from US History, bidding farewell to Tina, so she could wait for Santana outside her Math class. The bell rang, followed by a rush of students, the tanned brunette being one of the last to exit the room.

"Hey Romeo," Rachel teased playfully when she caught sight of her. She held out the phone for emphasis, dangling it in front of her face.

"Forgot about that," she said with slight embarrassment colouring her eyes. They fell into step together as they made their way to their third period Drama class, Rachel still beaming at her.

"So, Beatrice and Juliet," she pondered as they continued toward the other side of campus. "What will Benedict and Romeo think?"

Santana held an amused expression as she humored Rachel. "Betty would tear Romeo a new one, he might be romantic but what's love without passion. And as for Benedict, well Juliet is naïve and he would grow bored of her childish infatuations easily, besides he was never one for commitment."

"Hey!" Rachel slapped her on the arm. "I'm not naïve-"

"But," Santana continued. "Beatrice and Juliet souls were made for each other. One is sharped tongued but has so much love in her heart and the other believes in that love and would give herself over willingly to it."

Rachel looked away, not being able to hide her growing smile or the flutter that had started in her stomach at Santana's words. Even as she took her seat next to her and Holly started the lesson, she couldn't keep her eyes off Santana. She was glad this wasn't an unusual occurrence anymore; most of her peers had gotten used to the pair being coy with each other. Holly could have been talking about the meaning of life for all Rachel knew. She'd completely zoned out on Santana until she saw everyone forwarding out of the room for lunch.

"Has it been an hour already?"

Santana just gave her an amused look and offered her hand to help her up.

"Time flies when you're having fun."

**x**

"Hey Rachel."

She turned in her chair at the familiar gruff voice. She hadn't heard him speak to her with anything other than sadness or rage in almost two weeks. Finn pulled out the spare seat beside her while Miss Ryan entered the room to begin the English lesson. Kurt walked in moments later, quirking an eyebrow in Rachel's direction in a silent question. She gave a discreet nod letting him know that it was okay.

"So now you want to talk to me," she muttered, finally addressing her ex-boyfriend. She glanced at him as he worried his bottom lip, nodding thoughtfully.

"I just wanted to apol-" He stopped short of finishing his sentence, changing his approach. "I shouldn't have sung that song it Glee Club, I was just _so_ angry. I didn't mean for the whole school to react like this."

"What ever do you mean?" she taunted with slight ferment. "Are you talking about how it would be quite fitting for me to paint a bright red 'A' on my sweaters now?"

He started twiddling his fingers uncomfortable, staring at the wooden desktop. Finn swallowed audibly before meeting her gaze once more.

"I noticed you didn't come to school on Tuesday. If that was because of me, because of the stares and the talk," he explained, seeming very determined not to say he was sorry. "I didn't mean for it to come to this."

"Hey, it isn't all bad," she told him, heavy of the sarcasm. "At least you've got the whole cheer squad wanting you to be their escort for Prom now."

Rachel didn't want to throw in his face the real reason she was absent. Unlike Santana, she didn't think tormenting Finn was an Olympic sport.

"Are you still going to go?" he asked in a small voice, playing with his notepad nervously.

"Truthfully, that's none of your business now Finn."

He slumped his shoulders and turned toward the front of the class as Miss Ryan turned on the overhead projector and switched off the lights. Finn shuffled his chair over slightly, creating a bit of distance between them. Rachel tried to concentrate on the lesson but she couldn't shake off Finn's words.

_Did_ she still want to go to Prom?

It had always been one of those moments she'd been looking forward to since she was old enough to understand the concept. The beautiful gown, the corsage, the limo. But ever since the break up she wasn't so sure she wanted that anymore.

In her dreams, she imagined herself in a navy blue, silk dress with a handsome and charming escort, slow dancing all night. Now that Finn was out of the picture she didn't want to ruin her ideal notion of Prom. She'd prefer to just not go at all. She'd also imagine seeing Finn with another girl, living out her perfect Prom to be quite a hard pill to swallow.

**x**

"Don't lead him on, he's still not over you."

Rachel stood beside Santana's locker minutes before Friday's seventh period bell was due to go. She had mentioned briefly through text the previous night what Finn had told her in English but she hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Santana in person yet.

"We dated for over a year, that feeling doesn't go away overnight," Rachel mentioned in rebuttal, confusing even herself as to why she was defending Finn's actions. Santana's brow began to furrow in what Rachel knew was a sure sign of her screwing up. She reached out and grabbed her hand discreetly, giving it a squeeze. "He doesn't have you to help him move on."

"Right answer," she smiled, leaning in before stopping herself. She bit her bottom lip to try to quell the urge to close the distance between them. Rachel wanted nothing more than to kiss those perfect lips, to let the whole school know Santana was hers but she just wasn't ready for that yet.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She gave her hand a final squeeze before turning toward her own locker further down the hall. Rachel spotted Kurt leaning against the wall waiting for her so they could walk to their final class together. She opened her own locker and began pulling out her Math textbook, Kurt eyeing her suspiciously then shifting his gaze to Santana.

"Are you two?" he quizzed with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Rachel replied with a coy smile, meeting Santana gaze at the end of the hall. The Latina blew her a kiss as she continued to rifle through her locker at the opposite end of the hall to the two best friends.

"Finally," Kurt breathed catching the intense look between the two girls.

"What do you mean _finally_?" she questioned, turning her attention back to the boy who just shook his head and let out a shaky laugh.

"She's been in love with you for years, Rachel," he said simply. "What'd she have to do, paint it on your forehead?"

She looked back down the hallway to see Santana retreating around the corner to her next class. Rachel wondered how long her friends had known about the other girl's interest; Finn couldn't have known, could he?

"She didn't make it _that_ obvious," she stated trying to assure herself of her own perceptiveness.

"For anyone who cared to notice, yeah she did," he said with a small nod of his head. "It just took until you were both in the same class for you to see."

Rachel grew silent, trying to remember an instance before they became friends that would indicate any kind of romantic feelings Santana held for her. It saddened Rachel in an indescribable way to not have any memorable moments between her and her girlfriend. She always prided herself in her ability to read people, but with Santana it was like she was a ghost before that day in Drama all those months ago.

"So, are you happy?" Kurt reached out and placed a gentle hand on her arm, snapping her back to the present.

"Yeah, I am," she replied with a grin that reached her eyes. "But enough about me, what about you?"

"I have my eye on someone," he told her mysteriously, looking past her to a row of lockers on the other side of the hall. Rachel swiveled round out of curiosity, spying Sam laughing alongside Finn not too far down the hall before she felt like she'd been hit in the face with millions of ice-cold knives.

"Oh my god," she whispered in shock.

Rachel stood routed to the spot as the red slightly melted ice dripped slowly down her face and soaked the top of her dark blue dress. She'd almost forgotten how painful a slushie facial was, not having been the recipient of one in over a year.

"Hey," Kurt yelled after the retreating back of the freshman with the empty cup. "What is your problem?"

Her best friend advanced on the shorter boy as he berated him, a small audience beginning to form around the commotion.

"That's for Finn," the dopey jock stated. He turned round and continued marching his way down the hall, giving his Captain a pat on the shoulder on his way past.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kurt said under his breath, making his way back to Rachel who hadn't moved an inch. "Are you okay?"

Finn came rushing over to her from his spot near the lockers, looking just as shocked as Rachel.

"I'm so sorry Rachel," he began in a rush. "I didn't tell him to do that, I swear. These new guys don't know-"

Kurt put up his finger in a silencing gesture, knowing his brother was just digging himself further into a hole. Their audience slowly dissipated with one stern look from Kurt, everyone knowing it wasn't a smart idea to stick around to watch the scene of the Queen Bee being publicly humiliated. Rachel stayed silent until she heard footsteps reverberating around the hall. She didn't move until she felt a small hand on her back, comforting her slightly.

"Hey, are you okay?" came the all too familiar husky voice. Santana looked at her, expression full of concern but she could see there was a mix of guilt in her eyes.

"Rachel?" Finn asked cautiously after she didn't make any attempt to respond. The simple gesture caused an instant reaction from her girlfriend.

"Don't," she said firmly shaking her head in warning. "This is _your_ fault."

"No it-"

"You want to throw punches," she cut Finn off abruptly, taking a step closer to him. "Throw them at me."

"I didn't do this," he said in exasperation, raising his hands in defeat.

"Not directly, you're not man enough to do it yourself," she told him in disgust.

"But-" he began to protest again.

"Just go, Finn," Kurt said in a tired voice as their fellow students passed by them on their way to class.

"Unbelievable," he muttered, turning and stalking down the still crowded post-bell hall.

Tears started to pull at Rachel's eyes as the cold liquid continued to drip down her front. Soft hands cupped her face, brushing her fringe off of her forehead.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Santana said softly, putting an arm around the shorter girl's waist and steering her to the nearest bathroom. Kurt followed them closely until they reached the door and let them enter without him.

Santana silently brought her to the sinks and released her hold on Rachel to get paper towels. Running them under the sink she began gently wiping the sticky syrup off her face.

"I'm so sorry," Santana said in a shaky voice, looking intently into Rachel's brown eyes. "If I was more careful of myself around you, none of this would have happened."

Her words broke Rachel's heart knowing that this wasn't about her being in love with a girl. She grasped tanned hands, stopping their movements. She intertwined their fingers, letting them drop by her side and away from her face.

"I have two gay dads and I'm in Glee, no one cares about that," she assured her. "I'm Rachel Berry, it comes with the territory."

She gave her a small smile but Santana just continued to look at her with remorse.

"Be realistic Rachel, they did this because of me."

She dropped her hands and cupped her girlfriend's face applying more pressure than necessary.

"This was about the break up, it has _nothing_ to do with you," she said earnestly. "This is not your fault." She stroked Santana's cheeks soothingly, "Okay?"

After a few moments the darker girl nodded her head, breaking the girl's gaze and turning back to the sinks to wet more paper towels. She reached up and continued wiping the desert from her hair and face. Rachel just let her, not making any attempt to help, relishing the feeling of her hands gently cleaning off the frozen drink.

After Santana wiped off all she could from her face she continued down her neck only to stop abruptly in her ministrations, a smirk gracing her lips. Before Rachel could question the new demeanor, she'd dipped her head and began to suck the evidence from where it pooled at her collarbone. Her tongue swiped along her skin before soft lips met the sensitive spot below her neck, rendering Rachel breathless.

Santana pinned Rachel against one of the sinks. Leaning her body into her small frame, she began to brush her lips up the length of Rachel's neck, barely making contact with the tanned skin. Her eyes fluttered closed no longer able to hold her composure, her breath coming out in short gasps.

"Do you want to try some?" Santana asked huskily, a glint in her eye as she pulled back to gauge her response. Rachel couldn't do much but nod jerkily, not trusting her voice. The other girl just smirked and dipped her head down once more. She trailed her lips down from her collarbone till they reached the small valley in between Rachel's chest.

Rachel threaded her hands through dark hair while Santana lightly kissed her just above the neckline of her dress. Straightening up, she held her ground inches before Rachel's waiting mouth, red slightly melted ice on the tip of her tongue. Without any hesitation Rachel pulled Santana the rest of the way, her hands still holding the nape of her neck. Her tongue was instantly met with strawberry syrup, causing her to moan embarrassingly loud, the sound carrying around the empty bathroom. Santana laughed into the kiss, obviously enjoying the effect she had on Rachel.

"You should get slushied more often," she teased, breaking the kiss.

The door to the restroom suddenly swung wide, Mercedes halting a few steps into the tiled room. She took in the current position of the two girls; Santana still pinning Rachel up against the white sink.

"Oh," she mouthed, turning to leave. "My bad."

Both girls burst into laughter once Mercedes had left the bathroom. Santana leant her head against Rachel left shoulder as hysterics racked her body.

"Oh my god," she breathed, straightening up and trying to control herself, a giggle slipping out every now and again. They stood staring at each other for a long moment, Santana brushing Rachel's sticky hair back from her eyes.

Rachel noticed an odd look come across her face, but before she could question it, Santana completely floored her.

"Go to Prom with me."

**So now for some **_**good for me/bad for you**_** news…from 1 May till 1 June I'll be backpacking round Europe with Contiki…so I'll be going on a hiatus for a while. I totally miss the last four episodes…grrr!**

**There is a good chance that chapter 14 will be up before I leave but I didn't want to leave you without an explanation if I didn't get it done in time.**

**So I'll leave you with a plot preview of chapter 15 – Santana and Rachel will be baby-sitting Alex while her Dad's at work. They'll be watching a horror movie among other things and…it will be from Santana's point of view.**

**Next Chapter: Show Must Go On or Confusion and Frustration In Modern Times (I just like the ring of the second title.)**


	14. Confusion And Frustration In Modern Time

**A/N: I'm a little unsure of this chapter but I wanted to get it out before I went on hiatus. It's also my longest to date…it's huge!**

**I went into this one assuming everyone had seen **_**Grease**_**, at least I hope so or this chapter will make little to no sense because of all the skipping through the musical I did, you'll see...Enjoy!**

"You're kidding me Rachel," Kurt said, shock etched on his boyish features. "You said _no_?"

They were back stage of the auditorium, an hour till curtain, when Rachel told him about what happened after he left them the previous afternoon.

"No…sort of," Rachel digressed. "She took me off guard," she dismissed with a wave of her hand, slightly peeved by her best friend's tone.

"Off guard," Kurt articulated carefully. "Aren't Prom proposal's _supposed_ to be spontaneous?"

"You don't understand. We were-" Rachel stopped herself before she could divulge her earlier bathroom activities, possibly scarring Kurt for life. "She just caught me off guard, okay."

Rachel didn't need Kurt reminding her of the awkward silence that followed the loaded question. The hesitation, the tension filled atmosphere; it was almost suffocating. She remembered stuttering out an apology and fleeing the girls' bathroom, making a break for the student car park even though it was nowhere near 3 o'clock.

She doesn't even no why she didn't say yes to Santana as soon as those words left her mouth. If she was to go to Prom she'd want it to be with her, but a part of Rachel wondered if she just wasn't ready for that level of public display. She told Santana she wanted to keep their relationship between them for the week for the musical's sake but now she wasn't sure if that was entirely the truth.

Maybe consciously that was her motivation but now she'd had a chance to think about it, especially with this new proposal weighing on her shoulders, maybe she just wasn't ready for the whole school to know yet. And going to Prom together really wouldn't help the situation by any means. If she were honest with herself she was just scared of the consequences, of the uncertainty of it all.

"Have you learnt nothing over the past month?" Kurt berated, snapping her back. "If you're not ready, that's okay, I know what that's like. But you have to tell her that. She may know you but she's not a mind reader."

Kurt nudged Rachel in the arm and gestured over her shoulder. She turned to see Santana walking through the backstage entrance, locking eyes with Rachel across the room.

"I'm screwing this up again, aren't I?" Rachel huffed, still keeping her gaze on the Latina. The feeling of lead had settled in the pit of her stomach at the sight of Santana's confused and saddened expression. The other girl moved on to start getting her costume and hair done.

"Royally," Kurt stated with conviction, pushing her in the right direction. Rachel dropped the blue hoody she was toying with and straightened her white top before making her way to the other side of the stage.

"Hey," Rachel greeted in a small voice when she neared Santana. The darker girl turned to face her, removing her band tee in the process.

"Hey yourself," she replied light heartedly, grabbing Rizzo's black shirt and slipping it on, not bothering to do up the buttons. More and more of the cast began to file into the auditorium causing Rachel to look self-consciously around them then back at Santana's bare midriff.

"Relax, the guys' change room is over the other side of the stage," she said in a tired voice but began to do up the buttons anyway. Rachel nodded to herself, knowing her concern was unwarranted.

"I just wanted to explain," she began. "About yesterday."

"Nothing to explain. I get it, Rachel," she said earnestly, busying herself with putting on a matching pencil skirt. "I just thought after what happened in the auditorium the other day," she reasoned, shrugging indifferently. "Look, it's cool if you don't want to go with me."

"It's not that, I _do_ want to go with you. I'm just not sure if Prom is such a good idea right now," Rachel said in a rush, trying to take back control of the conversation. Santana sat down on a stool to pull on her heels, while Rachel just stood there awkwardly as girls passed by her getting into their own costumes. Santana straightened up in her chair and looked at Rachel intently, lowering her voice.

"I love you Rachel, but I'm not ashamed of who I am. It took me a long time to be okay with that," she told her sincerely. "I won't hide us."

It still alarmed her how Santana could read her like a book; the bitter truth was a lot scarier coming for someone else. Rachel hurried to justify her fears before it took them somewhere she didn't want to go.

"It's not that I don't love you-"

She didn't get a chance to explain herself as Brittany came up behind Santana, causing Rachel to shuffle back, creating distance between them.

"Hey San, can you come zip me up?"

The blonde was wearing nothing but a bra and a skirt that was only half done up at the back. Santana gave one last look to Rachel before getting up and helping Brittany with her costume, getting way too close for the tiny brunette's comfort. Rachel tried to not let her jealousy show on her face, but knowing that her girlfriend had touched the cheerio in the most intimate of ways made her skin bristle uncomfortably.

"Do you think you could help me with my hair too?" Brittany asked Santana innocently, gesturing toward the vanity mirrors. The tanned girl gave a short nod and followed her to the back of the stage. Rachel watched after her, slightly disheartened that she didn't get to explain herself before the show.

"This is going to bring back memories."

Rachel spun at the sound of the familiar voice. Finn stood in a red jacket and jeans, his hair slicked back, looking every bit the part. She gave him a small smile, remembering their first duet in Glee club.

"It was a nice memory, don't ruin it."

He nodded thoughtfully and wandered off to talk to Puck. Rachel was glad they were on talking terms again; she suspected Kurt might have spoken to him as well. She couldn't come up with any other explanation of his sudden change in attitude towards her.

She walked back over to Kurt, picking up her jacket and slipping it on. The first scene of the play was Danny and Sandy's summer at the beach. She knew it was going to be awkward but she'd have to grit her teeth and get through it.

It was five minutes till curtain once everyone was dressed and ready. Rachel could hear the murmuring of the crowd from behind the curtain. A packed house. She couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten nervous before a performance; she hadn't felt these pre-stage jitters since she was seven. But there they were, bouncing around like gigantic moths in her stomach.

She heard Mr. Schue's voice announce the musical as she stood to the left of the stage. She hadn't seen Santana since she wandered off with Brittany, her chest aching at the thought. She tried to reassure herself that she was being irrational and that she didn't need to worry about that minutes before show time but she was an emotional wreck right now. She wasn't sure how she should be feeling.

First there was Finn and the daunting task of having to act like a loved up couple for the next two hours. Then there was Brittany and Santana doing God knows what backstage for the past forty minutes. And then there was her, not knowing whether she should feel guilty or if she was justified in what she told Santana yesterday.

The in-house band started up and the curtains were raised, a projector showing rolling waves began on a pull down screen centre-stage. Finn held his hand out expectantly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Rachel took a deep breathe in a last ditch effort to calm her nerves and took the rough hand in hers. She couldn't help the comforting, familiar feel the warm hand gave her, dispelling all her worries.

On cue they ran out to introductory applause as they frolicked about the stage where a fake beach had been set out for the first scene. Finn pulled her in, giving her a light peck on the lips, sending a lump to her throat and an ache to her stomach. It felt wrong kissing him but she knew it was only the first of many to come through the course of the night. The swell of music flattened out prompting them to begin their lines.

"I'm going back to Australia," Rachel began in her practiced accent. "I might never see you again."

"Don't," Finn started to shake his head. "Don't talk that way Sandy."

"But it's true," she argued back. "I've just had the best summer of my life and now I have to go away. It isn't fair."

Rachel braced herself as Finn leaned back down and kissed her earnestly. It almost felt as if it wasn't acting on his part, as if he were pouring all his hurt and want into that kiss.

"Danny, don't spoil it," she exclaimed, pushing him away, hopefully portraying that point to Finn as well.

"It's not spoiling it," he told her. "It's only making it better."

"Danny, is this the end?" Rachel asked him. She never would have imagined that the dialogue to _Grease_ would parallel her life in so many ways, and she knew it wouldn't be the last time it would that night.

"Of course not," he told her with a genuine smile. "It's only the beginning."

His words sent an uneasy chill down her back as the stage went black. She quickly walked off stage left, Finn going right, running straight into a morose looking Santana.

"Why can't we do that?" she said in a sad distant voice.

Rachel knew she was referring to the kiss her and Finn just shared in front of a thousand people. She opened her mouth to respond but was dragged by her arm by a stagehand into costume change, leaving Santana alone by the side of the stage. As she changed into her white blouse and yellow skirt she asked herself the same burning question. Why couldn't she?

Lord knows she wanted to. In the hallways and between classes, she'd fantasied about just leaning in and capturing those perfect lips. Have no one stare or gawk at them as if they were a spectacle to be watched. But every time she convinced herself to just go for it, she'd freeze up, much to the disappointment of Santana.

Rachel could hear Kurt on the mic giving his disc jockey introduction. He'd also be announcing the ten student parts during the short intermission while they cleared the sand off the stage and replaced it with the quad.

She made her way back just in time for her cue to go on stage and flounce around while Kurt introduced her as Sandy Olsen. One by one, each of the ten went on giving their best impressions of their character to Kurt's fast paced ramblings and the _Grease_ theme song performed by Ms. Holiday, who was to the back of the stage where the band was permanently placed.

The five boys made their entrance onto the stage to start the musical, Rachel not paying any attention to their dialogue. Tina came up behind her giving her a supportive smile and a gentle hand on her back.

"Ready?"

Rachel nodded her head as the bell rang, both girls walking into the spotlight.

"Do I look okay Frenchie?" she asked, seeing the boys disappearing behind the curtain.

"Sure, you look good," Tina responded as they slowly made their way across the stage, trying to fit their dialogue in before they reached the other side.

"I'm really nervous you know," Rachel told her.

"You look terrific."

"So this is Rydell?" Rachel asked, gazing upon a painted backdrop that just came into light.

"Yep, you'll love it," Tina replied with enthusiasm. They were almost to the edge of the stage when they turned to face the crowd, slightly abuzz with excitement for the show.

"I love the last school I was at, I wish I was there right now," Rachel mused. "Still, I'm no stranger to heartbreak."

"Why? You got psoriasis?" Tina quipped to collective laughter from the audience. Rachel giggled with Tina as they skipped off stage.

A car they burrowed from automotive class was slowly edged into the audience's view, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes stepping out to start their scene. Rachel turned around just in time to see Santana strut onto the stage, flanked by the two girls.

"Well here we are again," Santana announced with a heavy intake of breath, taking off her oversized sunglasses.

"But this time we're seniors," Mercedes reasoned optimistically.

"And we're gonna rule the school," Santana stated in response, giggling with her two friends.

Brittany poked her playfully making Rachel's breath die in her throat. She was being ridiculous, she never had any reason to doubt Santana before when it came to the blonde, why start now. Was she just trying to find a reason to be jealous? Was it too much just to be happy with someone who truly loved her without Rachel's overactive mind conjuring up a ludicrous scenario? Rachel expected to go into tonight being confused about Finn and defensive against Noah and Jason, but here she was going green over Brittany.

Santana passed her backstage on her way to props, an indifferent expression on her face. Rachel shook her head and squared her shoulders, the adult cast swarming the stage before her. She walked onto the set of the administration office, going through her lines as Miss Ryan and Mr. Jamerson complained about their schedules at the front desk.

**x**

"Hey Sandy, would you like me to pierce your ears for you?" Tina asked Rachel as she swigged back the wine bottle.

The five girls were all in Frenchie's bedroom for the sleepover scene only just finishing with the Pep Rally. _Summer Nights_ was easier to get through than Rachel thought due to the lay out of the stage, but Santana still got a kick out of the lyrics every time she performed it.

"Dun da dun!" The other three girls chorused in unison, breaking out into fits of giggles amongst themselves.

"Shut up!"

"Daaa!"

"Quiet," Tina shushed them as they continued to lose it on the double bed.

"Isn't it awfully dangerous?" Rachel questioned, handing the bottle back to Brittany.

"Oh no, I know what I'm doing. I'm going to be a beautician you know," Tina assured her.

"What's the matter, you afraid?" Santana remarked. Rachel needed to reassure herself that it was only part of the script before replying innocently to her. It didn't help in the slightest that she'd had her arm around Brittany when she said it. She was _not_ going to go there; it wasn't Santana and Brittany, it was Rizzo and Jan, they were meant to have that kind of relationship. So Rachel took a deep breath, swallowing the lump and continued with the scene.

"You know Frenchie, I really don't think it's a good idea-"

"Oh no, it's okay-"

"My father won't like it-Oww!"

"Sandy, why don't we go into the bathroom?" Tina suggested dropping the needle and grabbing Rachel's hand, dragging her out of the chair. "My Mother would kill me if I got blood all over the carpet."

"What?" Rachel screeched.

"Oh, it only bleeds for a second," Tina dismissed nonchalantly.

"Frenchie, I don't feel very well."

"Don't worry about it Sandy," Santana said. "If she screws up she can always fix your hair so your ears don't show."

Tina pulled her through the false door that was set up to act as a powder room, slamming it closed, muffling the laughter that followed Santana's line. They turned to face each other with a smile as they were hidden from the audience and the rest of the girls.

"Sandy, Sandy," Tina recited her lines. "Beauty is pain."

Rachel elicited a practiced high-pitched squeal prompting Tina to duck her head out the door and ask for ice. She could hear the muffled murmurings of Mercedes before someone pulled Tina out of the way and back out onto the lit stage. Santana closed the door behind her and turned to face Rachel, somewhat out of breath.

"What are doing?" Rachel asked in a hushed tone, covering her mic. "Rizzo isn't meant to come into the bathroom."

What could possibly be so important that she had to tell her in the middle of a scene in front of thousands? Santana grabbed her by the hand and pulled her in.

"Look, I know for whatever reason there is some weirdness between us right now," she began in a rush. "But I just needed to tell you."

"What?" Rachel demanded, wary of the loud murmuring coming from their waiting audience.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do," she replied, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. And as quickly as she had entered she was gone, back through the false door and into the scene.

"I think you're gonna need a lot more than ice Frenchie," Santana adlibbed, a chorus of laughter coming from the crowd.

"What was that all about?" Tina stage-whispered once she re-entered the small space. Rachel just shrugged in response hoping that it would be enough for her friend as she was slightly confused as to what just happened as well.

"You better get back out there," Rachel stated. "I think it's your cue."

Tina nodded softly and left her alone with her thoughts. This night was turning into a roller coaster of emotion. Why couldn't she just tell Santana, _I'm scared_? Instead she has to make excuses and push her away, afraid of being the one with no control. Because Rachel knows if she gives herself over to these feelings she'd lose herself, and that's what she was afraid of. She always prided herself in knowing exactly who she was and not shying away from that, but Santana definitely blurred that image.

There was a knock at the door, breaking Rachel out of her inner musings.

"Umm, Sandy? Here's your toothbrush," came Tina's voice.

"Thanks Frenchie, I'm sorry to be so much trouble."

Rachel opened the door and felt blindly for the offered item, before shutting it again. The band started up as Tina gave her condolences reminding Rachel what song was actually up next, realisation dawning on her.

"Miss Goody-Two-Shoes makes me wanna barf," Santana retorted.

_Look at me I'm Sandra Dee, _

_Lousy with virginity,_

_Won't go to bed till I'm legally wed,_

_I can't, I'm Sandra Dee._

Rachel sunk heavily to floor, leaning up against the wooden frame, the reason for Santana impromptu apology becoming clearer. She didn't deserve someone as sweet and caring as Santana, someone who would risk the whole show just to quell her fears. For the first time all night she gave into her emotions as silent tears streaked down her face.

**x**

Why did she have to play Rizzo? Why?

Because right now Rachel was stuck behind the curtain, contemplating whether she would be A, trialed as a minor. And B, whether she would get off on an insanity plea if she strangled Noah with Kenickie's silver chain. At the very least it could be classed as self-defense because right now Puckerman was testing her.

"Betty," Puck moaned into Santana's neck, making Rachel's fists clench.

This was not okay. She'd thought she could get past this but it was proving near impossible. Santana was right, she was stupid to think she could get through this musical without getting 'insanely jealous' as Santana worded it.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked, coming up behind her, his voice laced with curious concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rachel told him through gritted teeth.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous."

Rachel turned to look up at her ex, his gazed trained on the scene in front of them. A nervous shiver went down her back; she was so close to the end of the show, she didn't want Finn to blow up now.

"You're crazy," she retorted, knowing that if there was one thing she couldn't do, it was lie convincingly to Finn.

"Are you into him?" he accused, looking down at her intently.

"What?" Rachel stammered, relief flooding her at his misread of the situation. "Apart from being none of your business, I'll have you know I'm just concerned for my friend, I know her feelings towards Noah aren't particularly kosher."

"Fair enough," he conceded. "I actually wanted to talk to you about Prom."

Rachel stiffened at the swift change of topic, thinking fast to get out of the awkward conversation.

"Love to but you're up next," she stated dismissively. "Break a leg."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, shaking his head in confusion. But before he could question it, a stagehand grabbed him by the arm and shoved his T-bird jacket into his hand, leading him towards his mark.

Rachel watched on from the sidelines as the boys performed _Grease Lightning_, Santana nowhere in sight. Rachel guessed it was a good thing; she didn't want to pick a fight with her right now, and with the mood she was in that was sure to happen.

**x**

Finn grabbed Rachel by the hand in a twirl center-stage. He still wasn't the best dancer in the world, but he was making an effort to seem believable. There were twenty extra students on stage creating the atmosphere of the National Band Stand. Santana was to her right, grinding up against Jason suggestively.

Again, why Rizzo?

Kurt, in his blue suit, was amongst it all, dancing with the odd person now and then. Jason and Santana moved into his line of view, receiving an instant tap on the shoulder for indecent conduct. They reluctantly moved on but broke out in a fight with Puck and Quinn on their way off stage.

Rachel and Finn moved once again to centre-stage, the other students parting like the Red Sea. She did her best to lead Finn but there was only so much she could do. After a few moments Blaine ran across stage and grabbed a hold of Rachel as Quinn latched onto Finn to finish the Bandstand scene.

Rachel pushed through the mass of bodies to get to the edge of the curtain and through to the backstage area. It didn't take her long to find Santana talking and laughing with Brittany near the vanity mirrors. Santana stopped mid-laugh and walked over to where Rachel was eyeing them a few feet away.

"Nice dancing," Santana complemented her as Brittany went back to doing her make-up. "'Fraid I can't say the same about _Finnocence_ though."

"Funny," Rachel jibbed, though she was in no mood to laugh.

"What's up with you?" Santana asked bluntly. "You've been pretty temperamental since I got here."

"It's just-, could you not be so enthusiastic in regards to Jason and Puck?" Rachel snapped at her, not being able to control her emotions much longer.

"First of all, it's part of the script Rachel," Santana said carefully, bordering on patronizing. "And you don't see me blowing a fuse over your boyfriend and Finn 2.0 copping a feel all night."

"_Ex_-boyfriend," Rachel emphasized. "And Sam's gay."

"Really?" Santana queried, slightly taken aback. "How do you know?"

"Kurt," Rachel replied, waving her hand about dismissively.

"Always knew Tom and Vince had something on the side," Santana jested with a smirk.

"Anyway," Rachel said, shaking her head trying to stay on topic. "They might be part of the script but Brittany isn't."

Rachel looked over Santana's shoulder to where the cheerleader was applying orange eye shadow, seemingly in her own little world.

"You can't be serious?" Santana questioned, incredulous.

"She's been all over you the whole night," Rachel accused. "I'm not blind."

"She's _Brittany_," Santana said, lowering her voice. "You're overreacting."

"You've had sex with her," Rachel hissed. "How do you think I'd react?"

"You need to calm down," Santana said, placing a gentle hand on Rachel's wrist. "Look, we're on in two but we're gonna talk about this."

Santana dropped her hand and went back to Brittany, sitting on her own stool and facing the wide mirror.

"_Fuck_," Rachel muttered under her breath. This was getting way too complicated and it was all her fault. She was making big things out of nothing to try and avoid what was really going on.

**x**

"Oh come on Sandy, I told you on the phone that I was sorry," Finn recited letting his arm drop from Rachel's slim shoulder.

"I know that you did," Rachel said in a clipped tone, keeping her eyes forward.

"Well you do believe me don't you?" he exclaimed.

"Well yes, but I still think that you and Cha Cha went together."

"We did not _go_ together Sandy," he reasoned. "We just _went_ together that's all."

"Same thing," Rachel said with a bitter laugh.

"No, no, no…"

Rachel might have been sitting next to Finn, but her mind was three months ago, when her and Santana performed this exact scene to an empty auditorium. A part of Rachel longed to go back there to a simpler time when she wasn't unsure of anything other than the grade they were going to get. Rachel was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts by Finn's elbow, almost knocking the wind out of her.

"Ow!"

"Oh Sandy, I'm sorry…"

She glared at Finn for a moment before turning her eyes back to the audience.

"Sandy would you wear my ring?" he asked, offering up the stainless steel band he successful removed from his finger moments earlier.

"Oh Danny, I don't know what to say,"

"Well say yes," Finn encouraged, grabbing her hand and slipping it on her finger next to Santana's ring.

"Yes, I do," she said in a distant voice as she continued to stare at the woven band of the silver and ebony ring. All those months ago she was totally unaware of the gesture Santana was making; it still brought a flutter to her stomach at the thought.

"Oh Danny, this means so much to me," she continued with her dialogue. "Cause I know now that you respect me."

The spotlight that bore down on them dimmed as Puck and Santana ran across the stage to continue their storyline. Rachel tried to concentrate on the scene but Finn was tugging at her top incessantly causing her to turn on him.

"What?' she hissed.

"I want to talk," Finn replied innocently. "About, you know…us."

"There is no _us_," she whispered, not believing her ears. "You made that pretty clear two weeks ago."

"But what if I-"

"What if what Finn?" she berated, interrupting his plea. "We can't do this right now, lets just finish this scene."

He faced forward just in time for the spotlight to snap back on. Finn sneezed on cue, his arm falling around Rachel's shoulder once more.

"Oh, I hope you're not getting a cold."

"Oh no, it's just a little driving dust, that's all," he dismissed, moving his hand lower. Rachel's body went ridged; this was way too intimate for her to be doing with Finn. She was counting down the seconds until she could push him off.

"Danny!" she screamed, pushing on his chest firmly when his hand landed a little too low.

"Sandy, oh Sandy!"

Finn pushed her down in the backseat, putting all of his weight on her. He moved to put his lips at Rachel's neck, roughly kissing the exposed skin.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it," he assured her, popping his head up. "Nobody's watching."

"Get off me!"

Rachel gave one last shove and unceremoniously exited the car, throwing the ring in his face. She ran through her lines with haste before storming off stage, her hand rubbing where his lips had met briefly at her throat.

**x**

_I could hurt someone like me,_

_Out of spite or jealousy,_

_I don't steal and I don't lie,_

_But I can feel and I can cry,_

_A fact I bet you never knew,_

_But to cry in front of you,_

_That's the worst thing I could do._

Rachel watched on as Santana belted out the last lines to Rizzo's solo, her heart heavy as the lyrics rung true. She worried her bottom lip, Kurt coming up behind her and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You're scared, I don't pretend to know the reasons, but you are," he started with concern lacing his tone. "Now you're finding every reason to put the blame on her. You're pushing Santana away so you don't have to deal. And if you push hard enough, you'll lose her."

Rachel turned around to face her best friend with sad eyes and nodded in agreement.

"So I'll say it again," he said, trying to brighten the mood. "Go talk to her."

"I tried-"

"Obviously not hard enough."

Rachel kept silent, not knowing what to say or how to even begin to explain to Santana what was going through her mind the whole night. Mike waltzed up to Kurt stealing his attention with a wardrobe problem, leaving Rachel standing alone on the edge of the stage.

"Rachel."

She turned around to see Santana B lining for her, a determined look on her face.

"I have to go change for the next scene," she told her, avoiding her gaze.

"No you don't," she stated, grabbing Rachel by the wrist when she turned to leave. "Where going to talk about this. No more avoiding it."

Santana looked around them before she pulled them into a janitor's closet next to the auditorium entrance. She closed the door behind them, spinning around to face Rachel in the dim light.

"I asked you to Prom last night, you said no," Santana began. "Now you're blowing up on me for the smallest things. You've gotta talk to me."

Rachel keep her gaze to the ground throughout the exchange, she wasn't sure she could do this. But this amazing girl in front of her was prepared to forgive all of her misgivings in exchange for her honesty right now. She wasn't going to get a better deal than that.

Rachel took in a deep breath before blurting, "I'm scared, okay."

"Of me?" Santana questioned, chuckling lightly.

"Of this," Rachel gestured between them as Santana moved closer. "Of giving myself over to these intense feelings I have."

The taller brunette broke into a smile, her eyes glinting in the restricted light. Santana ran tanned fingertips lightly across Rachel's cheek as she leaned into the comforting hand.

"The love you spoke about Juliet having," Rachel murmured. "I never had that with Finn. And that scares the shit out of me because I have that with you and I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

Santana shushed her soothingly, applying small strokes to the sensitive skin of Rachel's cheeks.

"Being with Finn was easy," she finished, slumping her shoulders, mentally spent.

"Love isn't meant to be easy Rachel," Santana said gently. "It's meant to hurt; it's meant to make you feel _miserable_. If it were easy we'd forget how important it really is, we'd take it for granted."

"But wouldn't you rather have a love that-"

"No," Santana cut her off, shaking her head. "You're the only one I want to take in a backseat," she began with a smirk. "Yours is the only drainpipe I want to shimmy down and your face is the only one I want to throw strawberry shake in, just to help you clean it off. "

Santana leaned in, pressing her lips softly to Rachel's in a sweet kiss.

"And you're the only one I want to slow dance with at Prom," she whispered against her lips. "I don't want Jason or Noah or _Brittany_. I just want you and only you."

"I'm sorry," Rachel breathed, resting her forehead against Santana's.

"If it makes you feel better, I was two seconds away from jumping into the backseat and strangling Finn with the seatbelt," she admitted with a soft smile. "I'm the only one who gets to touch you like that."

Santana leaned down a placed a loving kiss just below Rachel's collarbone. She moved her hands down to interlace their fingers, tugging gently.

"I think we're late for cue," Santana told her, one hand on the door. "I might be prepared to wait for you, but I don't think they will."

**x**

Rachel couldn't breathe, half wondering how Olivia strutted her stuff in this cat suit all those years ago. Finn was walking into shot wearing his letterman's sweater while Rachel toyed with her extremely fitted tights. Finn was greeted by Blaine, Mike and Artie prompting Rachel to walk into the spotlight for the big finale.

"Sandy," Finn exclaimed with slight awe, eyes bulging out of his head.

"Tell me about it, stud."

_I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control _

_Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin' _

Now that Rachel had confessed her fears to Santana, the couple scenes with Finn felt like no big deal. For the first time all night she felt relaxed, just enjoying the roar of the crowd and the natural rush she got from being in the spotlight.

_The one that I want, you are the one I want,_

_ooh ooh ooh, honey _

_The one I need, the one I need, _

_oh yes indeed, yes indeed._

They finished out the duet that brought back memories of Finn's first day in Glee Club just like they'd rehearsed, Finn tripping over his feet and Rachel leading.

"Hey everybody," Tina yelled running over to the group that now stood around the various carnival attractions. "Rizzo and Kenickie made up."

Rachel looked over to see Santana with her tongue halfway down Puck's throat. She broke the kiss only for Puck to move his lips to her neck, Santana's eyes not leaving Rachel's. A knowing smirk graced her lips as she blew a kiss to the brunette over the mohawked boy's shoulder.

"Oh look all the gangs together," Tina said with nostalgia.

"Well, what are we going to do after graduation?" Mercedes voiced, an arm around Blaine.

"Yeah," Brittany agreed. "Maybe we'll never see each other again."

"Nah that'll never happen," Finn assured them.

"How do you know?" demanded Blaine, getting all up in Finn's space.

"What do you mean how do I know?" he retorted, pushing the shorter boy over onto one of the fair games, setting off a bell at the top.

"A wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom!" they all shouted in unison.

The closing number was more of a celebration for the cast than part of the musical. The group of friends spent most of the time embracing each other in congratulatory hugs than singing the song, leaving it up to the extras to pick up their slack.

Once Finn and Rachel drove off in the prop car for the final scene, the stage went dark. The curtain closed to raucous applause and whistling, Rachel's heart beating wildly from the adrenaline of the performance. They were due back on stage in a minute to take their bows but the stage had to be cleared of props for them to do so. The AV club rushed onto the floor removing the fairy floss and pie throwing stalls. Rachel was too stunned as she got out of the car to notice Finn come up behind her. He placed a large hand on her back, grabbing her attention.

"You were amazing," he said in her ear, trying to be heard above the applause.

"Thanks," she replied shyly.

Finn had the look in his eye he always got before he said something important or something he was nervous about. A sinking feeling hit Rachel's stomach, Finn's hand moving to grasp hers.

"I've been thinking," he began breathlessly. "I don't want to go to Prom with any of these other girls, I only want to go with you." He jumped back into his explanation when Rachel began to shake her head, mouth open in shock. "We both made mistakes; lets not let them ruin our Prom."

Rachel was at a loss for words. This wasn't meant to happen.

"I'm willing to give us another shot if you are." Finn still had his hand firmly in hers as he gazed down at Rachel, a pleading look on his face. "When you love someone you don't give up that easy. You don't just throw away fourteen months on a mistake."

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was a commotion beside them as the other students crowded around ready for their cue. She locked eyes with Santana standing at the end of the cast line-up. The other girl glanced down to their intertwined hands then back up to Rachel's eyes, her brow furrowing.

"Mistake," Rachel repeated in a whisper to herself before looking up to meet Finn's intense gaze. "That _mistake _is my girlfriend."

She raked her hand from his grasp and left him in a shocked state as she walked determinedly across the stage. Santana turned towards her, mouth opened to begin berating Rachel about what the hell just happened between her and Finn.

She didn't let her get a word in. Grabbing her by the nape of the neck, Rachel crashed their lips together. Santana only hesitated a moment before she kissed her back passionately, all their friends looking on in shock. Rachel heard wolf whistling over her shoulder but nothing else registered. Not the still cheering crowd, not the stagehand announcing fifteen seconds till curtain up. All she could feel were those heavenly lips on hers and the erratic beating of her girlfriend's heart through the thin layers that separated them.

Lucky for them, Kurt pulled them apart just before the heavy purple curtains were raised to reveal the thousand strong crowd, all out of their seats. Breathless, Rachel intertwined her fingers with Santana's and faced the audience, bowing deeply. Straightening up, she glanced at Santana, red lipstick and a smile tinting her swollen lips. The taller girl met her gaze, a look of slight wonder in her eyes.

"I love you," Rachel mouthed after a moment, Santana tightening her grip on her hand in response.

The curtain closed after a few minutes, the cast running off to their respective change rooms.

"I guess that answers your question," Rachel told Santana as girls rushed around them in a blur of hair and heels.

"What question?" Santana asked with a small smile, her hand still in Rachel's.

"I'd love to go to Prom with you," she stated simply.

Santana's grin stretched wider as she leaned in to capture Rachel's lips but was ripped from where she stood by a large hand and an angry voice.

"What the hell Rachel?" Finn all but yelled. "You can't be serious?"

He grabbed Rachel by the hand and dragged her in. "I thought this was just some childish infatuation."

"Get your hands off of her," Santana demanded trying to wedge herself between the pair, only to get shoved back by Finn.

"I think you should pick a fight with someone your own size," he sneered, people beginning to crowd around. Santana started to laugh to herself before sending a precise left knee to Finn's crotch, the jock doubling over in pain.

"That better for you?" she taunted as he fell to his knees, dropping Rachel's hand. "You don't _ever _touch my girlfriend again. We clear?" Finn whimpered, holding a hand to his bruised manhood. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you," Santana jeered, holding her ear up to his face.

"Fuck you," he spat, trying to get back up.

"Oh, fuck you," she repeated mostly to herself before lunging for him.

"Santana," Rachel called, grabbing her attention before she could do something she'd regret. "He's not worth it."

Santana seemed to look between the two of them, weighing her options. She breathed in heavily, her shoulders sagging.

"This is your lucky day Hudson," she leered, before turning and taking the few steps into Rachel's waiting arms. People started to disburse as Mr. Shuester and Ms. Holiday came backstage to congratulate everyone on their performances, Finn hobbling away with the help of a gleeful Puck.

"Would you think less of me if your little display of chivalry turned me on?" Rachel asked playfully, her arms around Santana's waist.

"I think the Janitor's closet's still empty," she jested, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Lets just go home," Rachel told her as they turned toward the exit, hand in hand.

"As long as we can stop for strawberry shakes on the way."

**I'll see you all in five weeks time with a chapter entitled Straitjacket Feeling…it will detail Santana's history with Brittany and more on our girl's past and family.**


	15. Straitjacket Feeling

**A/N: I'm back! But I won't ramble on and keep you from reading. Enjoy!**

Her hands glided effortlessly across the keys filling the sizeable living room with the beautiful melody. Santana sat in awed silence as she watched the tanned fingers dance before her. She edged closer on the stool to the warm body as the cool night air seeped into the house, the wood-burning fireplace trying to heat the large two-story home. The hands stilled as the older woman turned to Santana with a warm smile, crinkling the corners of her kind brown eyes.

"Your turn _mi hija_," Maria said, placing an encouraging hand on her back.

Santana took a deep breath and positioned her fingertips on the keys, Maria automatically adjusting them. With a shaky laugh she began to play the same tune her Mother performed just moments before.

"Dinner!"

Both girls turned at the interruption, Santana playing an off note in her break in concentration.

"Come on," Maria prompted, closing the fall over the keys of the black petit-grand piano. "Your Father is calling and you know not to keep him waiting."

They both exited the living room, rounding the corner into the open plan kitchen and dining area toward the back of the house. Once they entered Santana was grabbed round the head by a large arm, rough but playful knuckles grounding into the top of her head.

"Hey," she protested, trying unsuccessfully to squirm out of the hold the strong arm kept on her. "Joseph, knock it off."

"Let go of your sister," Roberto said, his commanding voice releasing Joseph's grip immediately. "You don't want to injure yourself before the big game tomorrow," he finished with a wink in Santana's direction.

"Thanks a lot Dad," she retorted, leaning her elbows on the breakfast bench. "Appreciate it."

"You can stand to lose a few brain cells, sweetheart," her Dad told her in a matter-of-fact tone. "Joseph _needs_ his arms." Santana began to laugh at the puzzled expression painting her brother's features, clearly confused about her Dad's jibe at his intelligence.

"All of you sit down," Maria demanded, carrying over the bowl of mash potatoes and carrots. All four took a seat at the eight-seat oak table and bowed their heads. "For what we are about to receive, may the Lord make us truly thankful. And may we always be mindful of the needs of others, for Jesus sake, Amen."

"Amen," the other three said in unison as they began to serve up their own meals.

"You sounded beautiful, sweetheart," Roberto commented, Santana ducking her head in embarrassment. Maria cupped her cheek and rubbed gently with a smile at her only daughter.

"What he _means_ to say is it's nice not to have to listen to Chopsticks anymore," Joseph jested. "I was on the verge of clawing my ears off."

"Behave," Maria chastised while Roberto clipped him round the ear.

"What? It's true," he said innocently, going back to eating his steak.

"Well she learnt from the best," Roberto said, looking adoringly at his wife. Santana and Joseph exchanged a disgusted look, their loved up parents sharing a chaste kiss.

"Eating here," her brother said under his breath so only Santana could hear causing her to giggle.

A distorted cry broke the conversation, all four Lopezs turning toward the disruption. Maria sighed at the sight of the small baby monitor sitting on the breakfast bar, taking her glass of wine with her as she got up.

"Who's for desert when I get back?" she announced with a smile, opening the fridge door.

Santana turned to look at her Father to gauge his reaction when the sound of shattering glass and a loud thud had her up from her seat and sprinting into the kitchen.

"Mom!" she screeched, falling to her hands and knees in front of her Mother. "Call an ambulance!"

"Pass the salt!" her Dad said, urgency and panic thick in his voice.

"What?" she questioned, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Santana, can you pass the salt?" he repeated, his tone level. A small tanned hand gave hers a reassuring squeeze while two sets of worried eyes watched her carefully.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked softly from her seat beside her at the dinner table.

Her heart was racing slightly as she blinked back tears, taking a deep breath before responding to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied in a shaky voice, still shaken up from the vivid memory. This happened more frequently than she would like, whenever she dwelled on the past too long it was like it was happening all over again. In Santana's life there were two sounds that were distinct, two that she would never forget. One was of shattering glass on cold tiles and the other was of imperfect piano keys in a near empty auditorium.

She looked to her left as she toyed with her fork, all interest in her food gone with the memory. Instead she gazed at Rachel as she laughed at something her Father had just told her then turning to smile at Alex. The more she watched her the more her heart rate went from the erratic panic of before to a steady thrum.

"Okay girls," Roberto announced, regaining Santana's attention. "I think it's time for me to go to work."

He gathered his empty plate in one hand and Alex in the other as he got up from his chair. Placing his dirty dishes on the sink, he swung the giggling toddler in his arms as he made his way into his bedroom at the end of the hall.

"I'll be right back," Santana told Rachel, placing a light kiss to her forehead and following her Father down the hall.

"Put Alejandro down in an hour," Roberto began to say as Santana rounded the corner into the master bedroom. "Then you and Rachel can have the night to yourselves." He dropped Alex on the queen size bed and turned on his daughter with a serious expression. "No sex on the couch."

"Dad," Santana whined in exasperation. "That was one time, are you ever gonna let it go?"

"Nope," he replied stubbornly turning around to change his shirt. "It's part of my Father-of-the-Bride speech at your wedding."

"Oh my God," she groaned, flopping down on the bed and covering her eyes in embarrassment. Tiny hands gripped onto her fingers, pulling gently until she peered up at her little brother.

"Well, what time will you be home?" Santana asked innocently while playing peek-a-boo with Alex. "Just so I know when we have to move it to the bedroom."

**x**

Santana watched as her Dad's taillights faded into the night, an unexplainable heaviness settling over her. The same dull ache in her chest always came whenever he or Joseph drove off alone at night. She really didn't like to dwell on the reasons why this was, it truly scared her; she shut those answers off, even to herself, long ago.

"What does he do?" Rachel asked from her position on the couch with Alex sitting on her lap, content to play with her loose flowing curls.

"He works for the Lima Council doing construction," she replied, drawing the curtain tight before turning around. "Night works, that sort of thing," she clarified, making her way over to Rachel and sitting down next to her on the love seat. "Ironic, huh?"

"What is?" she asked absently, distracted by the toddler in her arms.

"That he quit his job as an ER Doctor and gets another fixing roads," she retorted, her tone slightly bitter. "It's like a Baker quitting his job to work on a wheat farm." She met Rachel's gaze and saw that she was trying to find a way to word her thoughts.

"I understand his motivation behind the change," Rachel provided diplomatically. "However conscious it was when he made it."

"But it wasn't the road that was the problem," Santana breathed, barely loud enough to be heard.

"What do you mean?" Rachel's brow furrowed in confusion as she placed a small hand on Santana's forearm. The Latina had her eyes closed, blinding headlights and glass shards flashing beneath her eyelids.

"Nothing," she finally answered with a shake of her head as she slowly opened her eyes. "I should get Alex to bed."

"Okay," Rachel said quietly, handing him over to his sister's waiting arms. Santana cradled him against her chest, Alex already showing signs of sleep. Without a word to Rachel, she walked down the hall and into the room next door to her own, flicking on the light as she entered. She laid him down in his cot, pulling the warm blanket up around him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, brushing back his delicate hair from his forehead. "I'm sorry she's not the one tucking you in at night." Santana breathed in deeply, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat before kissing her brother goodnight.

x

"What part of irrational fear of the dark screams lets watch a horror movie?" Santana continued to grin at her knowing eventually she would cave. "Also why would I want to watch a _horror_ movie about Prom one week before our own?" Rachel argued further. "Isn't that like watching _Taken_ before going to Europe?"

"It's not like we're going to jinx ourselves or anything," Santana told her, slouching back on the couch and crossing her arms firmly across her chest in the process. "It's just a movie."

From the corner of her eye she could see Rachel watching her carefully, seemingly deep in thought. When she finally spoke her voice had that tone it always adopted when she tried to break through one of Santana's many walls she held up around herself.

"I still don't understand your fascination with being afraid willingly."

It was a fair judgment; something Santana had asked herself a thousand times. She'd wondered for years if she really did just a have a twisted sense of healing. All things considering, it would be logical for her to be terrified of the genre but somehow it calmed her.

"I like having the ability to control my own fear," she confessed with a sad smile, ducking her head so Rachel couldn't meet her gaze comfortably.

"Fine," she relented after a few moments, swinging her legs off the cushion and snatching the DVD case from Santana's hand. Popping the disc out, she placed it in the player and jumped back on the couch, snuggling into Santana's side. They both fell into a content silence once the film began, only breaking it when Rachel began to scream every few scenes.

"Do you want something to drink?"

Santana gave an absentminded nod in Rachel's general direction as she wandered off toward the kitchen. She continued to watch the movie, scenes of a clichéd Prom flashing up on screen. Santana never truly wanted the classic Prom night the way she knew Rachel did. Crate paper and cheesy 80's power ballads weren't really her scene. But she wanted Rachel to have that; she wanted her to have her perfect Prom and Santana wanted to be the one to give that to her.

So when Rachel said no the first time in the girl's bathroom, it told Santana 'you're not the one to make my dreams come true.' It was like Breadstix all over again, and that was a memory she never wanted to have to live through again. Being told by the girl you love that you can't provide the future she'd always dreamed of isn't a feeling she'd wish on anyone. But you forgive your first love anything…

Santana felt a stab of pain when it dawned on her that she wasn't Rachel's, or at least in the way it counted. The pain continued when the sound of shattering sent her heart racing as she leapt up and ran into the kitchen where Rachel was kneeling over a pool glass.

"I'm so sorry, Santana," Rachel hurried to apologise. "It slipped off the counter. I couldn't catch it in time."

All of this was said in a rush of words Santana didn't take in. The only solid thought running through her mind was of her Mother two years ago. When she heard the high keen of the glass hitting the tiles, her blood ran cold, thinking the worst. She knelt down next to Rachel, cupping her cheek in an effort to grab her attention as she was still rambling a constant stream of apologies.

"Are _you_ okay, though?" she asked, her eyes giving Rachel a once over, checking for any kind of injuries or cuts.

"I'm fine-"

Santana didn't let Rachel finish her sentence, capturing her lips in a firm kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed just as Santana pulled away only to lean her forehead against Rachel's, taking a deep breath in an effort to still her heart.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked, a little breathless.

Santana shook her head, a smile forming as she helped the shorter girl to her feet.

"No reason."

**x**

"That was so clichéd."

Rachel had her head on Santana's chest as they both lay facing the TV, the credits rolling on screen. Rachel propped her head up so she could look at the Latina, the first to break the comfortable silence that stretched between the pair.

"How?" Santana asked in astonishment. "The token black guy actually survives. Her whole family, best friend _and_ boyfriend dies," she ticked off on her fingers. "It's not a happy ending. Where's the cliché?"

Throughout her rant, Rachel looked at her with an apathetic expression, waiting for her to finish so she could throw her own two cents in.

"All horror movies are the same," Rachel stated with a roll of her eyes.

"And _Funny Girl_ isn't like _every other _Barbra musical?" Santana jibbed, a smirk teasing her lips.

"Hey," she snapped, only half offended at her girlfriend's dig at her favourite movie. Rachel attempted to tickle her from her slight vantage point, but Santana reflexively grabbed her slender wrists before they came into contact with her sensitive skin. From there it became an unusual game of Tug-of-War that left both girls with sore ribs and no upper hand. When the laughter settled, a serious expression came across Rachel's face.

"What?" Santana asked cautiously, confused at the sudden change in the mood.

"How many people?" Rachel voiced with the same level of trepidation.

"Does it take to change a light bulb," Santana ventured with a breathy chuckle.

"You know what I mean," she digressed in a small voice.

Rachel had a hard time keeping eye contact with Santana, instead settling for gnawing on her perfect bottom lip. Any remark about clichés Santana had lined up dissipated in that moment. She couldn't dismiss the feeling of insecurity that she could see coming off of Rachel in waves as she lay on top of her.

"Just Brittany," Santana told her gently, replacing a stray lock of hair behind Rachel's ear. Santana saw an instant change, like a weight had been lift off of her tiny shoulders. "Your girl's a gold star," she jested, hoping she would get the swipe at her slight obsession.

"Shut up!"

She got it.

**x**

"Why her?" Rachel asked, breaking the kiss.

Both girls were now on Santana's bed, Rachel comfortably resuming her earlier position from the couch. The breathless question only served as a mere obstacle to the distracted teen.

"Who?" Santana mumbled, moving her lips to the soft skin near Rachel's ear.

"Brittany," she prompted with a little more conviction, tanned fingers curling into her brown locks. The darker girl stopped her advances and pulled away so she could look at Rachel fully, her hand stilling.

"You're thinking about Brittany right now?" Santana said, slightly taken aback.

"Don't," Rachel began with a slight shake of her head. "Don't do that. Whenever I try to talk about something serious you deflect and turn to humor."

Santana's hand fell to her side, helping to keep her propped up on the double bed. This was definitely a conversation she didn't want to have to have with Rachel. She hoped if she knew that the blonde was the only one she'd slept with, that that would have been enough to quell her insecurities that she held around their differing experience levels; apparently not.

"We don't have to do this," Santana told her quietly, hopefully conveying her hesitation to broach the subject.

"You said we should always be honest with each other," Rachel encouraged with a half smile. Santana couldn't argue with that, she had said something of that fashion three weeks prior, just before they started dating.

"But you're not gonna like the answer," she warned her, a pained look on her face. She really was just trying to protect her from the truth. She knew how sensitive Rachel could get about her relationship with the Cheerio if last week was any indication.

"Please?" she implored. Santana couldn't refuse the puppy dog eyes her girlfriend was giving her; she figured she should just get it over with quickly.

"She wanted to keep her perfect record, I was questioning myself; it worked out," Santana told her vaguely with an indifferent shrug.

"And it was only the once right?" Rachel asked with hopeful eyes as she looked down at Santana.

"I told you, you wouldn't like the answer," she said with a heavy sigh, not able to meet Rachel's now misty eyes.

"Do I want to know?" she ventured thickly, sounding as if she had to swallow back a dry lump. Santana leaned back on her elbows, creating more distance between them as Rachel continued to straddle her.

"I actually lost count," Santana confessed meekly. "Every time you and Finn got too much for me I'd go running to her," she explained, Rachel's face falling with every word. "She made sense of my world when it didn't make sense to me. Most people think she's stupid but she just had a different way of looking at the world, one that I could understand when I was in a dark place. She was actually the one that convinced me that I needed to suck it up and finally talk to you."

Rachel sat slumped on top of her, taking in all of this new information. After a few moments she asked something that made Santana's heart fall into her stomach.

"So when was the last time?" she asked in a small voice. "Before we became friends?" There was that hopeful tone back again, it was as if she was trying to cling onto something positive out of this conversation. Santana shifted back up onto her hands and leaned her forehead against Rachel's as she began to shake it. "After." Her defeated tone tore through Santana like a knife. All of this started before she had even spoken to Rachel, yet she felt overwhelming guilt at her non-betrayal.

"The last time was the day I joined Drama," Santana began, hoping Rachel wouldn't pull away from her. "After you said, you know. It hurt, more than I care to admit. So like clockwork I went running."

Rachel began to shift her weight, Santana knew it was useless to try and hold onto her. She repositioned herself so she lied comfortably next to her on the bed, Santana was thankful that she didn't appear to try and purposefully create distance between them.

"Why didn't you…run," Rachel finally articulated, "After Breadstix three weeks ago?"

"I was too far-gone to hurt you like that," she said, reaching out to gently stroke Rachel's cheek, relief flooding her when she wasn't met with resistance. "I wouldn't do that to you or myself."

"So the person your Dad walked in on you with was her," she jested, lightening the somber mood considerably. She rolled onto her side and propped her head up onto her elbow so she was facing Santana on the double bed. The taller girl let a small smile stretch across her face.

"Yep, on the couch," she admitted. "It was the single most mortifying moment of my life."

"That couch?" Rachel asked, her voice raising an octave as she pointed out into the empty hall.

"No," Santana was quick to say. "My Dad torched the other one. I thought it was a tad extreme but he felt it necessary."

"I would have burnt it too," Rachel murmured with mock disgust. She leaned in and pressed her lips lightly to Santana's. "Thanks for being honest with me. I know it's not always easy for you to let me in."

"It's getting easier," Santana admitted, pulling Rachel in so she fitted perfectly against her. She reached out and flicked off the lamp, her eyes fluttering closed as sleep overcame them both.

**x**

Santana stood in the empty hallway, an eerie dimness surrounding McKinley. The whirring of a floor buffer left unattended at the end of the hall was the only sound that broke the silence.

"Hello?" Santana called to no one in particular, her voice echoing off the cold metal lockers.

She began taking measured steps down the dark hall, trying to get her bearings. After a few haphazard turns she found herself outside the auditorium. As she neared the double doors she could hear a distinct uneven melody floating out of the open entryway, a smile stretching across her face. When she entered she saw the tiny diva seated on a stool in front of the piano centre stage. Without disturbing her, she took a seat in the back row as she continued to listen to the disjointed tune.

As Rachel neared the last bar of _Für Elise, _Santana got up from her chair to greet her when a tall figure emerged from the side curtain. He walked over to her, placing an arm around her shoulder causing a dull ache in Santana's chest as she watched on from the stands. Finn leant down and kissed Rachel full on the mouth, tears prickling in the darker girl's eyes at the sight. A pale hand startled her as it slipped easily into her own, instantly calming her racing heart.

"You're too late."

Brittany's ghostly whisper tickled Santana's ear, a shiver running down her back.

"What?" Santana retorted, turning around to face the blonde who was wearing a yellow floor length gown. Before Santana had time to question her unusual entire, her seat was pulled out from under her and she landed heavily on a polished wooden floor. A haunting melody leaked out of the gym's fitted sound system as Rachel and Finn slow danced in the middle of the space decorated with torn streamers that were half falling from the ceiling. Santana lurched toward them but was stop by an impromptu twirl from Brittany, giving her instant vertigo.

"You're too late," she whispered again, but this time it came out as more of a croak.

"What do you mean?" she screamed at her. "You're not making any sense."

But Brittany just continued to smile unnervingly at her as she blocked the way to Rachel. Before Santana could move toward either of the girls, unknown hands began to drag her backwards until she was standing in the dimly lit hallway again.

She gazed around, thinking the school was once again empty of all life but a figure suddenly appeared at the end of the hall, her back toward Santana. Without thinking she began to run after the unknown girl, turning the corner until she caught her by the wrist just before the double exit doors to the student car park.

With a start Santana realised the girl was her. Her twin had one hand on the door, opening it so Santana could see out into the courtyard. Rachel was standing a few feet away, her clothes dripping wet from the rain, but she made no move to escape the downpour. Instead she was smiling from ear to ear her laughter ringing into the open air. Santana looked back at her mirror image that was still smirking at her while she watched Rachel. She pulled her hand free and with a wink at Santana, ran out into the rain, taking Rachel in her arms.

The opaque glass doors slammed in Santana's face, successfully pushing her backwards onto the hard linoleum floor. She attempted to move her arms to break her fall, but they were suddenly wrapped around a small warm body, she instantly recognized as Rachel. She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the dark room she now found herself in, relief flooding her when she recognized the Ramones poster she'd hung on her wall last year.

What the fuck just happened?

She pulled Rachel in tighter as she replayed shots of the vivid dream in her head. Just the thought of it made her exhausted, not wanting to even begin to analyze what her overactive mind just showed her. She breathed in deeply, inhaling Rachel's intoxicating shampoo. As her heart began to return to its normal steady pace she drifted off into a dreamless sleep, Rachel breathing evenly in her arms.

**Hope it was worth the wait. I apologise for it being a little bit heavy first chapter back but I think it was time I addressed these things as I have hinted towards them a few times throughout the other chapters.**

**That dream is what ever you make it, I think it means one thing but take from it what you will…I encourage it.**

**Just on a side note, I am now on tumblr (link is on my homepage) where I'll be blogging everything to do with my writings including updates or any suggestions or questions you may have also Brittana and Cracky goodness. Follow me, stalk me or ignore me, I don't mind just a heads up for whoever is interested…I'm not going to be very quality but whatever floats your tumblr boat.**

**Next Chapter is called Let's Make A Night To Remember. It will be back to Rachel's POV, she will be going dress shopping with Kurt for Prom among other things.**


	16. Let's Make A Night To Remember

**A/N: Big thanks to the people of tumblr for helping me with the direction of this chapter. Hope I do Kurt's voice justice. Enjoy!**

**Oh and happy birthday to Sara, consider this chapter my present to you. I know it's a day late but what are you gonna do? We live in different time zones. *****Hemo Shrug*******

_**Saturday 1:20 pm**_

"Why did I think this was a good idea?"

Kurt eyed the small girl skeptically as she haphazardly rifled through the dresses in front of her, causing the metal hangers to clink together every few seconds. Rachel had been freaking out all day as the pair searched through every small fashion boutique in Lima. Kurt had picked her up from Santana's that morning in an effort to have a little 'girl' time before the big night, which was proving very counter productive due to the mini panic attack he was now baring witness to.

"I don't know the first thing about taking a _girl_ to Prom," Rachel exclaimed, looking earnestly at her best friend. "I mean, does _she_ buy the corsage, do we get one for each other? Is she renting the limo, are we even _getting _a limo?" Kurt was having a hard time deciphering Rachel's constant stream of insanity, so he just continued to let the girl rave in the middle of all the taffeta. "Does she lead when we're dancing?" she asked him as she flicked the dresses from left to right, talking to the boy over the rack that separated them. "And are two girls supposed to dance differently? What about after? Do we just go home, or do we go to the after party? I know what a _guy_ would want to do but-"

"Okay take a breath before you have a meltdown in the middle of the store," Kurt told her, interrupting her incessant ramblings, not being able to keep quiet any longer. "That sales lady is already staring us down," he added in a hushed tone, nodding discreetly at the severe looking blonde.

"Well, help me out here," she said, coming over to his side of the rack. "You're usually like a mini Yoda when it comes to this sort of thing."

"While I'm flattered that you would compare me to a two foot, green munchkin," Kurt jested sarcastically before turning wistful. "I've never gone to a Prom either Rachel, this is all new for me too."

"You know what I mean," she muttered, toying with a loose thread on a nearby halter-top. "You and Sam must have talked about it."

Kurt's heart sank with the mention of the blonde's name, a noticeable melancholy expression painting his features. "I'm not actually going with Sam," he announced sadly. "He never asked me."

He looked up to meet Rachel's gaze, all her anxiety draining from her face the moment the words had left his mouth. "What?" she questioned, slightly shocked. All thoughts of her own worries seemed to dissipate. "I thought you two were dating?"

"That makes two of us," Kurt admitted with a hint of bitterness in his usually chipper tone. "We've been hanging out a lot but I guess I misread all the signals."

Kurt waved off Rachel when she made an attempt to comfort the crest fallen teen. He didn't want to make a big deal out of the situation; he put it down to wishful thinking and nothing more. Looking back on all the failed advances on his various crushes over the years, Kurt was really starting to think he was just looking for love in all the wrong places.

"There's always Blaine?" Rachel ventured, obviously trying to take his mind off of Sam without much success.

"Yeah," Kurt said with an indifferent shrug. "But I always imagined going with the person I love. Blaine's more like a sassy gay friend."

He really did care about Blaine but he saw him as more of a mentor. He was the person who helped him through the dark times his sexuality posed a few years ago, and from there he'd worked further and further into the friend zone.

"Well there is still a week till prom," Rachel told him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Sam might surprise you." Kurt nodded in agreement, a new sense of fruitless hope rising in his chest. "Now enough talk," Rachel brushed off suddenly. "Help me pick out a dress." And with this, Rachel began to scour the racks again for the perfect prom dress.

"Speaking of the elephant in the room," Kurt declared. "What are we doing here? You've had your dress on hold with _Sherri Hill_ for months now."

He distinctly remembered picking it out with her online; Rachel claiming that she wanted to get in before Quinn. This of course was back when she was still running for Prom Queen and had Finn as her escort. Kurt looked at his friend with slight trepidation as she hesitated on the answer, the boy fearful of it being about his stepbrother once again.

"I know," Rachel digressed in a small voice, not making eye contact with the boy. "I just…I don't want to upstage Santana, I know she can't really afford anything too extravagant, so…"

"Well, do you know what she's wearing?" Kurt asked attentively whilst replacing a yellow chiffon gown on the sales rack he'd picked up moments before.

"No, she wanted to keep it a secret until the night," Rachel said before turning on Kurt with a nervous expression. "You don't think she'd turn up in a tux, do you?"

Kurt tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably as a smile tugged at the side of his mouth. "This is Santana we're talking about," Kurt told her, grimacing to try and hold back the laughter that was bubbling behind his pursed lips.

"Exactly, she'd do it just to cause a scene," she said with assurance. "You know how she is."

Kurt leant his arm on a nearby glass cabinet as he listened to his best friend's latest crazy notion about her girlfriend. "I think that's a little too _Lost and Delirious_ even for her, if you ask me." Rachel shot Kurt a momentary quizzical look that made him straighten up from his previous position. "Okay, if you're going to be a lesbian you simply must know what that is." Rachel seemed to shift uncomfortable on the spot, dropping her gaze to the polished wooden floor. "What?"

"Nothing," she was quick to say though she held a certain weight in her response. "It's just…well I haven't heard anyone say that out loud until now," Rachel confessed, shooting Kurt a sideways glance. "I'm not sure I like it."

_**Sunday 10:14 am**_

"I can honestly say I'm shocked."

Kurt sat across from Santana at the Lima Bean, the girl breaking the uneasy silence that had settled between them. She took a cautious sip of her mocha, waiting for some kind of explanation from Kurt as to why he asked her for coffee.

"I just thought it was about time we had a proper conversation," Kurt replied simply. "There is no reason the two of us can't be civil."

"Though I'm shocked, I guess it was just a matter of time before the best friend and the girlfriend sat down to break bread," she jested, talking another sip of her coffee. "You didn't ask me here to give me _the_ _talk_, did you?"

"Oh goody, I'm so glad you're still like this," Kurt muttered, a smirk gracing Santana's lips. "I guess things never change, no matter what length of time passes."

"Old habits die hard," she teased with a smile. "Though I do enjoy a good mocha," Santana started, gesturing to her takeaway cup. "There's something you're not telling me."

Kurt had wanted to ease into the subject of Rachel gradually, but the girl in front of him was making it impossible. He didn't want to step past his bounds as a friend but he loved Rachel and anything he could do to put her mind at easy, and frankly stop her from going prematurely gray, was a priority. Even though Santana seemed to want to cut straight to the chase, Kurt still had a few lingering questions.

"How's everything been since you guys went public last week?" Kurt asked tactfully, taking a cautious sip at his own mocha. "You know, reaction wise?"

He had asked Rachel during the week but she had been less than forthcoming with the details. He also knew Santana kept these walls around herself, even with Rachel, so he was shocked when he actually got an honest answer from the sarcastic brunette.

"Well, Finn is still staring daggers every chance he gets," Santana told him, a slight gleam in her eye that Kurt did his best to ignore. "But you get the stares in the halls and the odd rumor. Not as bad as what you got, that's for sure." Santana paused briefly, appearing as if she was going to add something else but closed her mouth, deciding against it. The mention of his past brought about vivid memories of being slammed into lockers and daily slushie facials. But he had long since forgiven his aggressors since they started coming to the competitions and shouting praise instead of abuse.

"There's also the wolf whistling and crude gestures we receive from every jock whenever I'm within a foot of her," Santana added in a bitingly chipper tone before turning indifferent. "But I'm used to it."

"Has she told you how she's dealing with it all?" Kurt asked in a cautious tone, hoping she would continue her honest streak. A look of confusion crossed over her face briefly, probably wondering as to why he was asking _her_ about this. But if she did, she didn't voice her thoughts.

"She sugarcoats it, but I know she's finding it hard," she admitted, picking at the lid of her cup. "She's used to praise not taunting. I've been out for just over a year. I'm comfortable in my own skin, but a part of me thinks Rachel wasn't ready."

_**Saturday 1:25 pm**_

"Bisexual then?" Kurt ventured warily. Rachel's brow furrowed, the corner of her mouth pulling down in a slight frown. She still wasn't able to meet the boy's gaze over the dress rack that was now between them again.

"I guess I just don't like labels," Rachel told him honestly. "Why do I have to be defined by a word?" Rachel was now picking at the hems of the clothes more than she was actually admiring them.

Kurt let out a heavy sigh and crossed to Rachel's side of the store, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Because like it or not, society feels the need to put things in carefully labeled boxes, especially at a place like McKinley."

"All I know is that I'm in love with a _person_," she stated, finally meeting his eye. "When did that stop being enough?"

Kurt gave Rachel's shoulder a light squeeze before responding. "You're preaching to the choir Missy. But something tells me you're not going to find much comfort amongst all this tulle and organza."

_**Sunday 10:20 am**_

"So while this little D and M is comforting," Santana quipped. "I don't believe for a second you asked me here to talk about my wellbeing, however linked with Rachel's it is. So out with it, Hummel."

"And just when I thought you were beginning to soften," Kurt retorted, Santana giving a little shrug, her signature smirk reappearing. "But you're right, I didn't. It's about Prom. I've been told you want to keep it a surprise and I'm probably breaking Rachel's trust by saying this but for her own sanity you need to talk to her about it before next Saturday." Santana sat back in her chair regarding the boy curiously as if she was trying to gauge whether or not she should reveal anything. To help her decide he added quietly, "She thinks you're going in a tux."

Santana choked mid sip on her coffee at the boy's words. "Wow," she annunciated as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Well she has imagination, I'll give her that."

"And I won't even go _near_ the 'two girls dancing' scenario she's fretting over," Kurt mentioned vaguely, afraid he might be teetering on the fine line between concern and gossip.

"Well, we were fine the last time we danced," Santana said rather smug, a distant look in her eyes. "Though it wasn't exactly PG, like when she did that thing with her-"

"Ugh, please stop," Kurt said in disgust, covering his ears. "If you never repeat that again, I'll be okay."

"Sorry, forgot," she said with a laugh. "Virgin ears."

"Santana!" the boy exclaimed in disbelief, his eyes darting around the room self-consciously.

"What?" she said innocently, clearly enjoying making the boy uncomfortable. "I'm keeping it real."

She was unbelievable.

_**Saturday 2:00 pm**_

"If you'd told me I'd be doing this a year ago, I wouldn't have believed you."

"Well out of all of your insane concerns about Prom, this one I can actually help you with." They were standing at the counter at the downtown florist, looking at all the possible arrangements they could create. "I think getting her a corsage is normal, she'll definitely be getting you one." At that, the small girl's face brightened up, the sales lady eyeing them inquisitively.

"Thanks for this, Kurt," Rachel said adoringly, sighing in relief. The woman behind the counter started bring out samples of the various corsages they had on offer.

"It's okay," he said sincerely, admiring the flowers as the redheaded woman set them down in front of the two teens. "I have to say the one drawback about being a gay guy, you seldom get to buy or receive one of these."

"I thought you were always about breaking the stereotype," Rachel pressed. "I didn't want to say this before but maybe _you_ should ask Sam to Prom instead."

Kurt didn't have time to respond when Monica, as her nametag read, grabbed their attention. "Would you like me to go through them with you or are you okay to just browse," she asked them politely. "Most prefer to have them explained. I can't tell you how many guys have been chastised by their dates for getting the wrong one."

Kurt noticed Rachel relax a little, laughing good-naturedly at the woman. "I'd love that, thank-you."

Monica picked up the first in the line of flowers and held it for both of them to see. "The red rose, very traditional and in short means I love you."

Rachel looked to Kurt for his verdict, the boy instantly shaking his head. "Too cliché, besides you have Valentine's Day to look forward to for that."

"So is this for you?" Monica asked hesitantly shifting her eyes between the pair as she placed the rose back on the bench. Kurt coined onto her meaning behind the gesture and began to shake his head when Rachel spoke up.

"No, it's umm," Rachel shot a nervous sideways glance at Kurt before answering. "It's actually for my girlfriend."

Kurt held his breath, waiting for the refusal of service or at the very least a disapproving glare from the woman. But it never came, instead she smiled genuinely at Rachel. "Well we'll have to make sure to find you something extra special then."

Rachel couldn't contain her smile at Monica's kind response. The woman hurried to show them the rest of the corsages. "The violet, not very customary when it comes to Proms. It means take a chance on me."

"It's lovely but I think Santana and I are a little past that." Monica gave her a knowing smile and picked up the next in line.

"Primrose, simply put - I can't live without you." The older woman placed the sky blue flower in Rachel's open palm.

"I think that's a little melodramatic even for me," she told Monica as she eyed the delicate petals. "I mean I love her but I'm only seventeen. Besides I don't even know what she's going to be wearing."

"Well in that case we have some beautiful arrangements in white to go with everything," Monica piped up.

Monica put all the others to the far side of the work bench and brought to the front three white corsages, some having tinges of purple on the tips of the petals, but all were much more beautiful than the previous ones the two had already been shown.

"The lily," Monica held out for them. "Means-"

"I dare you to love me," Kurt blurted before he could stop himself, earning a grin from Monica and a confused eyebrow from Rachel. "_Imagine Me and You_?" Kurt asked his friend who just continued to stare at him. "No? Okay, I'm just gonna stop with all the movie references."

"We also have the orchid," Monica continued. "Love, magnificence, rare beauty, refinement."

"That's really beautiful," Rachel chimed, leaning her elbows on the counter to get a better look at the flowers.

"And lastly the lilac, one of my personal favourites," Monica commented with a smile at Rachel. "It was given in the Victorian-era to represent the first emotions of love."

"What do you think?" Rachel asked, turning to Kurt to get his opinion.

"Hey, I just brought you here," Kurt told her in a matter-of-fact tone. "This part is all you."

She turned back around and looked between the three corsages, then back up to Monica. "I'll take the lilac and the violet," Rachel told her excitedly, handing over her credit card.

"Two?" Kurt asked, disbelief colouring his tone.

"One for Santana and one for you," she replied over her shoulder as she signed the purchase order. "For Sam actually."

"But Rachel-"

"Kurt," she said abruptly, turning on the boy with a stern look. "Take a chance."

"You can pick these up from 10am next Saturday," Monica informed them, interrupting their quarrel. "I'll see you then."

Rachel waved goodbye to her after saying her thanks, dragging Kurt out of the store with her. It wasn't that Kurt wasn't grateful but now it just placed so much extra pressure on him. He guessed he just wanted someone to chase him for once. But Rachel only had good intentions behind the gesture, so he left it alone for now.

"I wonder what one Santana will get me," Rachel pondered aloud as they walked to Kurt's Lincoln that was parked in the small lot outside the florist. "She's always been surprisingly good at turning on the charm, she's rather poetic actually."

This time Kurt couldn't hold back his laughter, a small giggle slipping from his lips. Rachel turned on him with a pout as Kurt rushed to apologise.

"I'm sorry, but I'm having a hard time seeing her in that light."

_**Sunday 11:10 am**_

"So do you need any advice on your own relationship woes?" Santana offered. "There's still a few minutes left of your session," she added, tapping her watch.

"I think I'll pass," Kurt jested back with just as much sarcasm. "I'd hardly call you an expert on the subject."

"I got Rachel, didn't I?"

Kurt would never admit it but Santana wasn't the worst company in the world. Sure, she was judgmental and abrupt at times but underneath it all she wasn't all that bad. Kurt was starting to see what Rachel saw in her.

"After how many years?" he taunted. "At least I know when enough is enough."

"Oh please I saw you checking out Sam the other day, you should really be more careful with your leering," she retorted playfully.

"You're one to talk, _everyone_ knew you had a thing for Rachel. You were like a kicked puppy whenever you got within a few feet of her."

Both continued their teasing back and forth banter until Santana looked at her watch, her face dropping ever so slightly. "I kinda need to get back," she said almost apologetically. "To look after my little brother," she explained further, her chair screeching across the polished floor as she got up. They wandered out of the coffee shop in silence, both approaching their separate cars. Kurt unlocked his black SUV remotely, the small beeping echoing around the near empty car park.

"Kurt."

He took his hand off the door handle and spun to see Santana leaning her elbows on her Honda, looking at him with a passive expression, but her eyes were filled with something a kin to sadness.

"What is it?" Kurt asked cautiously, his keys rattling nervously in his hand. He'd never seen Santana look at him in that way. The only time he had witnessed that look was when she would look at Rachel before they became friends, it honestly made his heart beat a little unevenly.

"I just wanted to, um." She swallowed thickly before starting again. "Well I wanted to say I'm sorry about how I treated you in Middle School. It wasn't fair to take my anger about myself out on you."

"Hey, it kept the other kids laughing," Kurt said in good humor.

"Yeah," she murmured, regret thick in her voice. She worried her pointer over the jagged edge of her car key, not being able to hold Kurt's gaze for too long.

"But thanks," Kurt told her earnestly. "I guess some things do change." The pair shared a rare empathetic look at the boy's sentiment.

"I'll make sure to give Rachel a crash course on taking a girl to Prom," she said as she nodded her goodbyes while opening her car door.

"Oh, Santana," Kurt called before she could move to take a seat behind the wheel. "I think it would also be ideal if you'd give her one in gay and lesbian cinema as well."

"Noted," she said with a grin as she stepped into her car. Kurt watched her turn on the ignition, pulling out of the lot and onto the main strip of downtown Lima.

_**Saturday 4:30 pm**_

Kurt pulled up the Berry's long drive, and put his Lincoln into neutral, idling while he said his farewells to Rachel. "I seriously think you should keep your dress, it looked amazing," he told her honestly as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Just have a little faith in Santana, knowing her she wouldn't want to be pitied and she definitely wouldn't want you to look anything other than amazing."

She nodded in understanding and said goodnight. She hopped out before she turned back to the boy. "I never asked what you were wearing?"

"Finn has dubbed it gay Braveheart," he said with a tired voice but still laughed it off. "But rest assure I will be more fabulous than you."

"Who's he going with?" she asked in a small voice.

"Rachel," Kurt chastised. He'd tried to drill it into her numerous times that things concerning Finn were no longer any of hers.

"What?" Rachel questioned, slightly exasperated. "For once I'm asking out of polite interest. I really couldn't care less who he takes as his date. Frankly I'd be happy for him."

Kurt eyed her carefully before responding. "He's taking Rory."

Rachel just simply shrugged. "See no tears or tantrums," she assured him with a small smile. "Goodnight, and thanks again for today."

She closed the car door firmly, waving at Kurt as she neared her front door.

Once Rachel was safely inside, Kurt pulled out his iPhone and texted the last person he ever expected he'd voluntarily spend time with.

**I just realised that was the first chapter Santana and Rachel had no interaction at all. I swear it'll never happen again. And it will probably be one of the last times it's not from Rachel POV too.**

**Not sure when the next chapter will be up. My 21****st**** is in two weeks and I'll be spending most of my free time planning the big celebration that literally means nothing to Australians other than being able to drink in American bars.**

**But I hope you're all still enjoying reading my little story. The next chapter will be called Save The Last Dance For Me.**


	17. Save The Last Dance For Me

She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves as she touched up her make-up in her bathroom's vanity mirror. Even though Santana had spoken to her during the week in an attempt to quell her worries, Rachel was still anxious of what kind of night lay in store for her. She kept telling herself that it was normal for her to be nervous; all girls were before their first prom. But it was the lack of control that surrounded the whole night that sent her heart into a panic. She ran slightly shaking fingers down the black intricately embroidered bodice of her white taffeta dress, taking in another deep breath. There was a light knock on the door causing her to look away from her reflection. Hiram poked his head through the small opening, smiling brightly at his daughter.

"Santana's here," he said softly before making his way over to Rachel. "You look stunning, sweetheart." Rachel smiled at her Dad in the wide mirror as he put his arm around her, relaxing her considerably. "You okay?"

"Is it really that noticeable?" Rachel commented light-heartedly. "You must think I'm crazy. I shouldn't be this nervous."

"I don't think you're crazy," Hiram told her. "I was the same way when I was your age and it was your Dad downstairs waiting." He placed a loving kiss on her temple, running his hands up and down her bare arms in a soothing gesture. This sentiment calmed her immensely; hearing that it was okay to feel this way from someone other than her overactive mind was definitely comforting. "But she is waiting, so when you're ready you should come downstairs."

He left the large bathroom, leaving the door open on his way out. With one last look at her appearance, she turned to leave, grabbing her matching clutch and the corsage on her way out. The walk to the banister of the white spiral staircase seemed to take an eternity. When Rachel reached the railing all her nerves began to mix in with excitement for the night ahead. She let out a shaky laugh, chastising herself for being so juvenile about the night for the past two weeks. Because as she stood at the top of the stair, moments away from seeing Santana, all her worries and cares disappeared as they always did when it came to the brunette. She descended the stairs, the steps curving to the right and opening into the foyer. She could hear several male voices but didn't have time to distinguish whose they were as her gaze landed on Santana at the bottom of the stairway.

She hesitated, faltering on the last few steps. "Wow," she breathed, not being able to concentrate on moving her legs and staring at her girlfriend at the same time.

"You're not so bad yourself," Santana teased, stepping forward to give her a hand down the remaining steps. Rachel needn't have worried about her as she wore a black floor length gown with silver beading on the gathered material near her chest. She was breathtaking. "You look beautiful," Santana murmured, kissing her briefly on the lips.

Once Santana took a step back, Rachel noticed the orchid corsage tied to her wrist, her heart sinking. "You already have one," she said, disappointment lacing her tone.

Santana looked down at what Rachel was referring to and smiled. "No, this is yours," she assured her, taking it off so she could slip it on to Rachel's slender wrist. "Only guys carry the box."

"Oh," Rachel said, looking down at her own corsage still in it's packaging. "I didn't know-"

"I'm kidding," Santana laughed, taking the box from Rachel and opening it, holding it out for her to take the flower.

"You suck," Rachel scolded playfully. "You know that right?" She shrugged innocently before Rachel retrieved the lilac corsage and attached it to Santana's wrist, the purple in the small flowers standing out against the black of her dress. Santana leaned in again only to catch Rachel cheek as she'd turned her head at the familiar bark of laughter. "Umm, what's your Dad doing here?"

"He's our chauffer," she said nonchalantly, taking her by the hand and guiding her into the kitchen where the three men were talking. Once the two girls entered the open area, Rachel had to hold back a laugh at Roberto's appearance. He wore jeans and a plain white t-shirt, but he had a black bowtie secured around his neck. Santana must have noticed the amused look on her face, "He insisted on dressing up for the occasion."

"Look at you two," Hiram said, tearing up a little. "Let me get my camera," he gushed, leaving the room. Rachel blushed a dark crimson in embarrassment, holding onto Santana's hand a little tighter. Hiram came rushing back into the kitchen moments later carrying his black Nikon, beckoning them into position. "Big smiles girls," he told them before the flash went off.

"I think we better get these two to their prom," Roberto announced after a few more photos were taken. "It was nice seeing you again Roy," he said taking the taller man's hand in a firm handshake.

"Like wise," Leroy replied. "Don't be a stranger."

The three of them walked out into the foyer, Rachel's Dads kissing her goodbye while Roberto opened the front door. They forwarded out onto the large porch, Rachel halting just before the steps leading to her driveway.

"What is that?" Rachel questioned as soon as the front door was closed behind them, her gaze falling on the shiny black car in front of them.

"A 1957 Chevy Bel Air," Santana told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rachel looked at her with an expression that told the taller girl that's not what she meant. "It was one of the only things we kept from our old life," she explained. "It was his toy, which means no one can drive it but him, hence the chauffeuring."

They approached the door that Roberto held open for them, ushering them into the back. Rachel slid easily across the vinyl seat, letting Santana follow in after her.

"Well, this is a surprise," Rachel said with a smile. "A good surprise," she elaborated when Santana quirked her eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Anyone else would have just rented a limo or something."

"Well I'm not everyone else," she murmured, linking their fingers together as they rested on the worn red material of the backseat. Santana's Dad got behind the wheel and turned the keys in the ignition, the four-door car rumbling to life.

"Where to, ladies?" he asked in a formal manner, eyeing them in the rearview mirror.

"Just drive, Dad," Santana chastised while shaking her head, but Rachel just laughed at his attempt at humor.

Like father, like daughter.

**x**

"Please stay in the car Dad," Santana said, her voice straining slightly. "You've done more than enough already." Rachel did feel bad for him, but she couldn't blame Santana. They'd spent the fifteen-minute drive to the school listening to Roberto talk them through his own Junior Prom; Rachel swears this family was born without a brain-to-mouth filter. "Really, thanks for the ride but next time watch the TMI, for the _love_ of God."

"Sorry, _mi hija,_" he replied innocently."But what kind of father would I be if I didn't embarrass you?"

"A father," she bit back sarcastically before hopping out, her Dad appearing to respect her wishes to stay put. Rachel took Santana's offered hand after saying her goodbyes to Roberto. Once she was out of the car and had a look around, she noticed the school had been fitted with a mini red carpet, adorned with balloons and streamers. "Remind me why I asked you to this thing?"

Rachel laughed at her girlfriend's mock disgust at the decorations Principle Figgins had obviously approved. "Because you love me," Rachel offered, receiving a genuine smile from the Latina.

"I'm sorry," Santana apologized as they walked through the decorated entrance to McKinley, hearing music faintly in the distance. "Had I know he was going to be like that I would have just rented the limo."

"Hey, I think going to my Junior Prom in the car you were conceived in was a nice touch," Rachel teased back.

"Oh God," she breathed, tugging Rachel onward. "I'm going to kill that man." They'd reached the main entrance to the gym hearing the latest pop hit drifting out into the empty hall. "You ready?"

Rachel smiled up at Santana, brushing a gentle hand through her loose curls that fell to her shoulders. She gave a small nod before leaning in and capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

"Get a room."

The two pulled abruptly apart to see Rory, flanked by two cheerios, walk through the double doors giggling amongst themselves. Rachel's heart sank, her blood running hot just beneath her skin. The brunette cheerleader had been giving her grief all week. Ever since she started dating Finn it was like she thought she was invincible. Rachel was trying to keep a brave face about the taunts but it was beginning to get to her. She hadn't been faced with this kind of attention for nearly two years. A part of her worried that this might drive a wedge between the Jocks and the Art kids, a truce she'd spent years building with Finn.

"You okay?" Santana asked gently once the three girls were out of sight.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rachel replied with as much enthusiasm as she could muster in that moment. "Lets just go in."

**x**

As they approached their table, the first thing Rachel noticed was the white violet pinned to Sam's lapel and Kurt's barely contained joy as he watched his date closely. Tina and Artie were also at the large circular table with Mercedes and Blaine, leaving two seats for the girls. The tabletop was just as tacky and unsightly as the outdoor decorations. Rachel could see Santana rolling her eyes before they even sat down to join their friends.

"Hey girls," Blaine greeted enthusiastically. "We were just discussing who we voted for Prom court."

"I voted for Quinn and Puck," Mercedes told the group. "No way was I voting for Rory."

There seemed to be a collective sigh from everyone at the mention of her name. "That whore better not win," Kurt announced abruptly. "It was bad enough having to play nice at dinner this afternoon. I swear if she calls me lady one more time, I'll-"

"What about you Santana?" Tina interrupted before the boy could get too heated. The realisation that Rory had been making not just hers but her best friend's life miserable for the past week, just added more wood to the fire for Rachel.

"I didn't vote," Santana said simply, shrugging her nonchalance. The rest of the group took this at face value and continued to gossip amongst themselves.

"Why not?" Rachel asked her quietly, turning to face her fully.

A small smile graced Santana's lips before she answered, leaning in closer to the tiny brunette. "Because the one I wanted to win conceded."

Rachel leant the rest of the way, grazing Santana's nose with her own, their breath mixing together. "Smooth Lopez," she jested playfully, earning a giggle from the other girl.

"You guys are too cute," Blaine cooed, effectively breaking their little moment.

"I could say the same for you," Santana responded, straightening up in her plastic folding chair.

"Well it is every gay guy's dream to take a sassy black woman to prom," he told her, sending a big grin Mercedes way.

The group exchanged much of the same small talk until the floor began to fill and people started to crowd the refreshment table. Even though the decorations were cheesy and the punch tasted like Noah had been a bit too trigger happy with his hip flask, it was everything Rachel wanted it to be. She had the dress, the corsage, the date; what more could she ask for?

"Do you want to dance?" Santana asked, holding out her hand expectantly. Rachel nodded her head softly taking the tanned hand in hers, allowing herself to be led to the already crowded dance floor, the DJ playing a familiar soft melody.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana waist once they hit an opening in the crowd of bodies. The taller girl chuckled to herself before removing them and placing them around her slender neck. "I'll lead," Santana told her, putting her own hands on Rachel's hips.

Rachel ducked her head in embarrassment. She would never admit it, but she kind of liked that Santana was taking charge. It made her feel like a princess, having someone looking after her and protecting her; she felt completely safe in her arms.

Rachel heard an all too familiar shrill laugh, causing her to tear her eyes away from Santana. Rory was slow dancing with Finn a few couples over but still in plain sight. The brunette laughed what she probably thought was seductively in his ear, her eyes locking with Rachel's across the room. With a sneer, she grabbed his head and pulled him down in a searing kiss. An unintentional lump lodged in Rachel's throat at the sight.

The light touch of fingertips on her chin brought her attention back to Santana, who had her eyebrows raised in a silent question. She looked over to where Rachel was looking moments before, a small smile gracing her lips and a glimmer reaching her eyes. Biting her lip, Santana lent down and touched her lips to Rachel's. She only hesitated a moment before kissing her back, the lump dissolving instantly.

There was a commotion of falling bodies and raised voices, causing Rachel to break the kiss. She turned to see Mike clinging onto Brittany as if he'd been abruptly pushed over by someone. But it was Finn standing next to him, staring in Rachel's direction with an expression caught between dazed and confused that garnered her attention. She turned back to Santana who had a wide grin on her face.

"You knew he was watching us?" Rachel questioned in astonishment. "You shouldn't do that to him."

"And you shouldn't care," Santana countered. "Besides, it wasn't about him. That was for Rory; she was the one that stormed off. I'm starting to think she plays for our team." Santana's couldn't hide her smile as she spun Rachel in an impromptu twirl in the limited space. She placed her hands back around Rachel's waist and continued to sway back and forth to the slow rhythm of the song.

**x**

They had been dancing for a good hour when a small tap to Rachel's shoulder had them breaking apart from their close proximity. Rachel turned to see Brittany in a light green, tulle dress with a soft smile on her face.

"May I?" she asked Rachel, pointing between the pair.

This girl was unbelievable. Rachel was certain Brittany knew how she felt about her relationship with Santana, yet here she was asking her girlfriend to dance. "Umm?" Rachel was at a loss for words. She looked back to Santana for some kind of assurance but she just stood there with an empathetic look in her eyes.

Before Rachel could give her a definitive answer, the blonde grabbed her by the hand and pulled lightly. "Do you mind?" she asked Santana as they both stood there in slight confusion.

"Not at all," she told the taller girl. "I'll just go get some punch." And with that Santana left the pair alone on the dance floor, Brittany pulling Rachel in and resting her hands on her hips.

Rachel wasn't sure if she had ever felt this uncomfortable. They stayed in silence as they swayed back and forth to the music, Rachel trying not to make eye contact with the Cheerio. She knew she should be thankful for what Brittany has done for Santana and in turn for her, which she was. But she just couldn't see passed the fact that Santana has shared a part of herself with Brittany, a part of herself that she hasn't shared with Rachel. This realisation made it harder for her to see this innocent gesture for what it was. After the first song drew to a close the atmosphere was getting a little too awkward for Rachel's liking.

"So, who's your date?" she asked in an attempt to break the ice, finally meeting her gaze.

"You for the next three minutes," Brittany replied simply, continuing to lead her around their small section of dance floor.

"Okay," Rachel nodded, looking around for Santana.

"She's my best friend," Brittany told her abruptly, making Rachel snap her attention back to the girl in front of her.

"Who?" Rachel asked in confusion, but Brittany just continued to stare at her, answering her in silence. Rachel didn't know why but this piece of information made her chest hurt.

"So you'll understand when I say that I don't want to see her get hurt."

She knew Brittany meant it in the most honest way possible, but Rachel was getting sick of people telling her it would be her fault if things were to ever go south for the couple. "I think we're both past that Brittany," Rachel replied curtly.

She nodded thoughtfully. "Just know I'll always be there to catch her."

"Yeah," Rachel murmured, taken aback by the sheer sincerity of her words. She had to swallow back the tears that were threatening to spill. She didn't know why she was getting so emotional over such a simple truth.

"But I can see that for the first time in a long time she's truly happy," Brittany admitted. "And it's because of you Rachel."

She was about to respond when Principle Figgins called for attention center stage. "It's time to announce your 2011 Prom King and Queen. Could I have all nominees join me on stage."

"That's my cue." Brittany let her hand drop and wandered off towards the stage. Rachel stood in stunned silence after her, not really knowing what to make of what just happened. She didn't know whether to take it as a warning or a reassurance.

"What was that all about?" Santana asked, coming up behind Rachel as they both watched the ten boys and girls forward on to the stage.

"I don't know," Rachel stated honestly, looking at Santana who just nodded in understanding.

"That's Brittany for you."

They gave their attention over to their Principle as he asked for quiet. "McKinley's Junior Prom King is Finn Hudson," Figgins announced excitedly to an already cheering crowd. Santana placed an arm around Rachel's waist as she let out an unintentional sigh. She knew that the chance of Rory winning Queen was much more likely now that Finn had been crowned. She leaned her head on the Latina's shoulder praying for a miracle. Rachel hated to think of the new level the brunette cheerleader would go to if she had that kind of power within the student body.

Finn stood back after being coronated, waiting with everyone else for the announcement of who would be Queen. The Principle stepped up to the microphone with the envelope in hand, a wave of silence coming over the crowd. "And your Prom Queen is," Figgins said, drawing the slip of paper out of it's covering. "Quinn Fabray."

Rachel let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. It wasn't long after the crown touched the blonde's head that Rory abruptly stormed off stage. Rachel couldn't help but let a smug smile touch her lips at the sight of the flustered brunette. But it was quickly wiped when Rory passed her on the way to the exit, a muttered "dyke" hanging in the air as she practically shoulder charged Santana.

Rachel grabbed Santana's hand and squeezed it reassuringly as the DJ started playing the track for Quinn and Finn's first dance. Puck gave his best friend a good-natured pat on the back, a silent approval to dance with his girl. The pair took to the floor, dancing around the space cleared by their peers. Santana loosened her grip on Rachel's hand causing her to turn her attention back to the taller girl. "I'm just going to the ladies," Santana assured her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Rachel watched as she wandered off into the crowd, everyone beginning to dance with the Prom Court as she left.

x

"You do realise it would have been you up there," Kurt told Rachel, looking over at the thrones the King and Queen were now sitting on. He poured her a glass of punch and passed it to her, both watching the student body dance as their Junior Prom was drawing to an end.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, accepting the drink from her best friend.

"Quinn only won because you pulled out," he replied in matter-of-fact tone. "Rory never stood a chance." Rachel nodded thoughtfully, imagining that life for just a moment. "Do you regret any of it?"

"If you would have asked me that a year ago, I would have said yes," Rachel admitted. "But now…no."

"My girl's growing up," Kurt teased playfully, pulling her in for an exaggerated hug. Rachel laughed at the boy as she tried to break free of his surprisingly firm grasp.

"So, how's Sam?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Dreamy," Kurt swooned, looking over at his date who was talking closely with Artie at their table. "Turns out he was expecting me to ask him all along. Guess I underestimated my inner aggressor."

"I told you," Rachel said with a smug grin.

"Well it's nine-thirty, I expect they'll be shutting up shop soon," Kurt told her, glancing at his watch. "You should go find your Queen."

"You too," Rachel jested, nudging him with her hip and adding a wink for good measure. Kurt just chuckled at his friend and shoved her toward the restrooms.

As Rachel neared the girls' bathroom, she could hear loud laughter and the closing of stall doors. She brushed it off, thinking it was just girls being girls and sneaking alcohol into the Prom, but when she pushed open the door what she saw made her skin bristle with anger. Santana had her back up against a sink with Rory and her lackeys advancing on her, an ugly sneer on her face. Though Santana was as cool and collected as ever and can most definitely take care of herself, this was the last straw for Rachel.

"Are you _serious_ right now?" Rachel yelled, catching the attention of Rory as well as Santana, whose smirk grew when she saw her enter. Rachel advanced on the three girls', her demeanor towering over them despite her size.

"I think you two are lost," Rory taunted. "The boys' is down the hall, man hands."

"Man hands?" Rachel laughed. "Really?" The nickname would have bothered her two years ago, but it was so over used that it was like water off a duck's back. "You date Finn for a week and all of sudden you think you're Michelle Obama."

"I don't think," she retorted.

"Clearly," Rachel countered, confidence growing. "You are _nothing_ Rory, in fact last time I checked you were still on the bottom of the pyramid."

"Where as you're the top," Rory sneered, her two minions laughing in unison. "Or is it your bitch?" she added, pointing to Santana.

"Pressed lemon," Santana muttered, staring at the floor as she stifled a laugh that was bubbling behind her pursed lips.

"What did you say to me?" Rory snapped.

"I said," Santana annunciated careful, pushing off from the sink she was leaning on and staring the taller girl down. "You're so pressed you're practically giving me acid reflux."

Rory lunged for Santana, narrowly missing her long hair when Rachel grabbed her by the wrist. "You are so close to needing another nose job from Daddy," Rachel said, getting to the end of her tether with the cheerleader.

"Something you _clearly_ need," she replied coldly, yanking her wrist free of Rachel's grip.

"You did _not_ just-"

Santana didn't have time to defend Rachel when a flurry of green and blonde had Rory clutching her nose, blood dripping freely down her fingers. "Damn, those stall doors really do pack a punch," Brittany said feigning concern. She turned her attention toward Rachel and Santana, giving them a satisfied smile.

"You _dumb_ _bitch_-"

"And that's what you're going to tell people happened if you still want to be on the Cheerios," the tall blonde continued in an airy tone, as if Rory hadn't said a word. "Got it? That goes for you two as well." The two girls shifted uncomfortable under the gaze of their vice-captain. Both seemed on the verge of legging it and leaving Rory behind. "Be glad I'm not saying anything to Quinn about this."

"You're going to pay for this Peirce," Rory spat as her friends helped her up. She staggered out the door, clearly getting that she was no longer welcome.

"Bye," Brittany waved after them. The gesture seemed very comical to Rachel after what she had just witness her do.

"You didn't have to do that Britt," Santana said gently, approaching the girl to inspect her hand that now had an angry red welt covering the knuckles.

"Please, I've wanted to do that since freshman year," Brittany replied sweetly. "She wouldn't stop calling you the D word."

Santana laughed at the blonde as she ran her hand under the cold water. Rachel felt like she was intruding on a personal moment between the pair. She'd never seen anything like it; two people who cared for each other that much, it brought an ache to her chest. She knew now it wasn't anything sexual, only a fierce loyalty and understanding of each other, but it still didn't help the ache.

"Thank-you."

Rachel's voice broke the silence, Brittany turning to her with knowing smile. She abruptly brushed off Santana's help and dried her hand on some paper towels. "They're firing up the photo booth and taking last requests. You two enjoy the rest of your night." And with that she walked fluidly out of the bathroom leaving the pair staring after her.

**x**

Santana slowly spun Rachel as the last song of the night played over the gym's sound system. They'd just finished taking their photo, Santana getting chastised by the photographer for looking at Rachel every time the flash went off. After a few tries the balding man just gave up and shooed them off.

"Are you happy?" Santana asked her, the song going into its last chorus.

"Yeah," Rachel told her sincerely. "The night's been what I've always wanted, minus the bathroom brawl."

"Well the night isn't over yet."

"How could I forget," Rachel breathed. "Noah hasn't stop talking about it all week in Glee Club."

The final song faded out, everyone turning to the DJ and giving him a round of applause in thanks. People started to collect their things from their tables, shuffling out of the gym so they didn't get caught in the crowd. "Come on," Santana prompted, after they picked up their purses. "We're car-pooling with Kurt back to your place."

"Rachel."

Both girls turned to the sound of the familiar voice. Finn came jogging over, oblivious to the death glare Santana was now sending him. "I'll meet you outside," Rachel told her quietly.

"No," Santana said with a shake of her head, giving a sideways glance to Finn.

"I'll be fine," she whispered back, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze. Santana gave one last look to Finn before kissing her on the cheek and walking out with Kurt and Mercedes.

"What do you want Finn?" Rachel asked abruptly, cutting straight to the chase.

"I saw Rory leave the bathroom," he started, seeming to not want to waste time either.

"Look Finn, you have no idea what she's been like this past week-"

"I do actually," he told her mid-sentence.

"She's been- wait you do?" Rachel said, trying to register what Finn was saying.

"Yeah," he told her, remorse thick in his voice. "And I'm sorry for whatever part I played in that. You may have done some shitty things in the past, hell so I have I but you don't deserve to be called that."

Rachel for the second time that night was at a loss for words. She stood there slightly stunned. "Thanks, I guess."

"So, you going to Puck's?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I think so," Rachel said, still a little bit confused about how friendly he was being considering the way they left things two weeks ago.

"Well I guess I'll see you there." Finn gave a parting wave and ran to catch up with Puck as he was leaving with Quinn.

Why couldn't he be a douche bag like every other guy, Rachel thought to herself as she began to walk out, heading to the student car park.

**x**

"How's this look?" Rachel asked her girlfriend as she spun around, giving her an impromptu fashion show. Santana had already changed into her jeans and top and was sitting patiently on the bed.

"You know, we could always just stay here," Santana told her huskily, pulling the tiny diva toward the bed. She began to pepper open mouth kisses down Rachel's exposed neck, rendering her breathless.

"Santana," she whimpered. "Wait." The darker girl stopped and flopped back on the bed with a pout, bring Rachel down with her. "We promised the others we'd go."

"Fine," Santana huffed in mock disappointment. "Just as long as we can do body shots again," she finished, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Deal," Rachel digressed, kissing her briefly on the lips before getting up. "I think this is the one," Rachel murmured to her reflection, admiring her plain black dress.

"Finally," Santana breathed, pushing herself off the bed and grabbing Rachel by the hand. "Let's get this party started," she chanted lamely on her way out of the room, dragging Rachel with her.

**The next chapter is called Goodnight Is Not The End, that's if I don't chicken out from writing it...**


	18. Goodnight Is Not The End

**A/N: Sorry for the very late update. I had a mad case of writer's block, it took me writing another story to get my mojo back (honestly felt like I was cheating on Pezberry.) But never the less, it is up and ready for you to enjoy!**

The big oak door swung open and a wave of thundering bass and cheering, mixed with the smell of Jäger, washed over the two girls as they stood on Noah Puckerman's front porch.

"Geez, took you guys long enough," he scolded playfully. "Here," he said, thrusting two shots into their unsuspecting hands. He clinked his tiny glass with theirs and downed his shot before they could say a word.

"Are you gonna let us in Noah?" Rachel asked, looking slightly skeptical at the black liquid she held in her hand. The party was in full force, and Rachel could see a handful of her friends passing by the entrance behind Puck's back.

"Not until you finish your welcoming drink," he told her, standing firm in his doorway. He eyed them both for a few moments, trying to put up an intimidating front but was failing miserably, his facade falling to reveal a dopey grin.

"What is it?" Santana asked him, smelling the unknown alcohol and screwing up her face. "It smells like cough syrup."

"Just drink it," he chastised, getting impatient. Rachel looked to Santana with a hesitant shrug as they both downed their shots. The liquid burned all the way to Rachel's stomach causing her to wince and breathe out heavily.

"Welcome to _Casa el Puckerone_, ladies," he told them once he took back the glasses, stepping aside to let them pass. Santana grabbed Rachel by the hand as they walked into the large foyer, already littered with their peers and empty cups and bottles. Couples were strewn about on every surface. On the banister, on tabletops and by the sounds of things, in the upstairs bedrooms.

"We were only twenty minutes late," Rachel said in astonishment, looking at the sheer destruction people had already caused to Noah's house in such a short period of time.

Santana chuckled beside her and steered her into the kitchen to get a drink. When they entered, they were meet with hugs and greetings from their friends who milled about the open area. Brittany was propped up on a counter swinging her legs merrily with someone's tie loosely slung around her neck, while Mercedes and Tina were giggling madly in front of the sound system, doing an impromptu Nutbush performance.

"Seriously, twenty minutes," Rachel reiterated to no one in particular. Santana handed her a wine cooler from the ice filled kitchen sink and popped the top for her. She took a tentative sip, the sugary taste washing away the burning of Noah's welcoming shot.

"Saaaaan, you're here!"

Both girl's turned to see Blaine stumbling over to them, slinging an arm around the Latina's shoulders. Santana turned with a quirked eyebrow to Rachel, the shorter girl just shrugging in response to the boy's overly friendly greeting.

"And I'm glad you're here," he yelled in her ear, Santana's shoulders slumping under Blaine's dead weight as he teetered toward the floor. "Cause _we_-, well mainly me, want to play your little game again."

A round of cheering and whistling went round the group of friends at the mention of the drinking game. Everyone started to forward out of the room, not giving Santana a chance to refuse or even respond.

"Do I have to say twenty minutes again," Rachel whispered in Santana's ear. The girl just smirked and nudged her in the direction of the others.

They all made their way into the Puckerman's large rumpus room, next to the kitchen and settled to the floor, some falling awkwardly. They could still hear the music but were far enough away so the other partygoers wouldn't follow them.

"What happened to your face?"

Quinn was currently staring at Rory, eyeing her nose that was beginning to bruised around the tiny gash on the bridge between her eyes. The cheerio hesitated under the intense gaze of her captain, her eyes shifting over to where Brittany sat next to Santana across the circle. She opened her mouth to respond but quickly shut it when the airy blonde cocked her head to the side and gave her a sweet smile.

"I-I fell," Rory finally choked out, looking back to Quinn. "Hit my head in the girls bathroom just before we left."

The look on Rory's face made Rachel's night. The frustrated embarrassment was delicious; she didn't even try to feel bad for her.

"What with? A stall door?" Quinn reprimanded. "Look, I don't want to know. We'll just put you in the back for Nationals, hopefully you won't cost us the competition."

Rory huffed and shuffled uncomfortably in her seat just as Puck came into the room with the trays of shots.

"Who's in and who's out?" the mohawked boy asked, looking around the room. Mercedes, Tina and Artie all backed out of the circle, claiming they didn't want a repeat of last time and were content to just watch, leaving Rachel sitting next to Mike instead of the Diva.

"Are you sure you guys want to play this so early?" Santana asked. "It's barely eleven-thirty."

"Don't be a Deb, Lopez," Puck hollered across the circle, settling in between Quinn and Finn. "Just ask your girl truth or dare and let's begin."

At the boy's statement, Rachel's line of sight moved to Finn out of habit. Last time they were in this position, his and Santana's roles were reversed. Except for the fact that she had no interest in doing a body shot off his stomach, so there was that. But never the less, she still cared for the boy. So when his shoulders sunk a fraction at Puck's words, her heart twinged slightly.

"Actually Puckerman," Santana called, garnering Rachel's attention. "It's I never first, then Britt asks _me _T or D."

"Whatever," he said impatiently, practically bouncing out of his seat. "Just get on with it." Quinn smacked him lightly over the head at his somewhat rude behavior, receiving collective snickers from the group of friends.

"Alright, don't get your panties in bunch," she jested. "Lets see, I've never…had my parents ask if I was virgin."

There was a commotion of clinking glass and low chuckles. The entire group downed a shot except for Santana, who sat perfectly still with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Do we want to know?" Kurt asked with raised eyebrows from his spot in between Finn and Sam.

"You really don't," Brittany interrupted before Santana could respond, the pair sharing a look before bursting into laughter.

Rachel had to admit, the more she saw the two together the easier it was for her to see that it was nothing more than friendship. She guessed her judgments were slightly clouded the past few months by their past relationship but she could see now that she wasn't a threat. And after what Brittany did for them earlier in the night, Rachel was starting to think she completely misjudged the blonde.

"Okay, truth or dare," Brittany managed to say once her laughter settled.

"Truth."

"Rachel has been magically transformed into an animal, and the only way to change her back is to mate with her," Brittany explained, oblivious to everyone staring at her bug eyed and bewildered. "So which animal would cause you the least psychological damage?"

"What?" Santana blurted in shock as Mercedes and Tina completely lost it behind her. "Gotta say Britt, that's a little weird."

"Just answer the question San," Brittany berated with a huge grin plastered on her face. Rachel sat in complete shock but oddly interested to hear the answer. "No matter what you say it's gonna be weird."

"Okay," the brunette digressed with an uneasy smile. "Some kind of monkey, I guess."

Santana spun the empty bottle sitting in front of her while shuddering, trying to rid her mind of the bizarre question her best friend just sprung on her. The clear glass flicked around until it landed directly on Quinn sitting opposite her. Santana looked to Rachel, asking for silent permission. She simply shrugged and shook her head with a smile, letting her know she could go for it.

"I'm not sure I can fulfill your bestial needs, Lopez," Quinn teased as she leaned over the space.

"Shut up."

Santana grabbed the cheerleader by the neck to steady herself as she leaned in to capture her lips in a soft kiss. The girls were met with wolf whistles but it was over too quick for the reactions to build any kind of momentum. Rachel was pleasantly surprised when she felt no jealousy toward Quinn at the kiss. Maybe her heart was finally beginning to feel secure in her relationship with Santana, not that she had any reason to doubt her before.

Rachel's attention was brought back to the present when a tanned hand landed on her knee. "Your go," Santana told her, smiling fondly.

Rachel racked her brain for a moment, trying to find something completely random but true. "I've never been thrown in a pool with my clothes on."

Everyone bar Rachel and Kurt took a shot, causing some raised eyebrows.

"We're only children," Kurt admitted, Rachel nodding in agreement. "We never had that kinda thing growing up."

Her friends seemed to take this as a legitimate reason for not having experienced something so simple and downed their shots.

"Truth or Dare," Santana asked, once she finished her drink.

The infliction she placed on dare sent a chill down her back. Rachel never expected to be nervous about playing this game with her girlfriend. She thought that by not sitting next to Puck she was safe from public embarrassment, now she wasn't so sure.

"Umm," Rachel murmured, not sure which was the safer option with Santana. "Dare," she breathed out, not having the safety net of Dutch courage this time around.

"Switch clothes with Britt."

Rachel's skin went cold and her heart slammed into overdrive. "Um, I-I can't," Rachel stuttered, the flush on her checks having nothing to do with the alcohol. All eyes were on her as she fidgeted nervously. How was she going to get out of this one?

"Come on, we're all friends here," Puck jeered earning another clip round the ear from his girlfriend. He grinned sheepishly and pecked her on the cheek before turning his attention back to Rachel.

"Santana, you don't understand," she whispered into the brunette's ear. She took a deep breath and swallowed down her fear. "I'm not really wearing any underwear."

The girl's face went completely blank of all expression at Rachel's admission. It took a few moments before she regained any movement in her limbs, moving silently to take a shot from the tray. She wordlessly passed it to Rachel, her face still in shock, eyes black.

"Santana?"

"Just drink."

**x**

"If you were a guy," Mike slurred. "Which girl in the room would you date?"

The whole room erupted into laughter, Rory shaking her head in frustration, staring daggers at Santana. The girl brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Did you tell him to say that?" Rachel asked her, shifting her eyes between Mike and Rory, then back to Santana. The girl had leant her forehead on Rachel's shoulder in an effort to control herself.

"Maybe," she gasped out between fits of laughter. Rachel just shook her head in amazement at the lengths Santana would go to get a rise out of someone, and turned her attention back to Rory. All the blood in her body had seemed to settle in her cheeks as fourteen pairs of eyes watched her. The girl hesitated for a long moment, before dropping her eyes, and mumbling something incoherently.

"I'm sorry, we didn't quite hear you," Santana taunted, smirking at how uncomfortable she was making the cheerio.

"Fuck," she exclaimed in exasperation. "You, okay," she huffed before staring at the ceiling. There was a collective gasp and a sigh that ended in drunken applause.

"Oh honey," Santana cooed. "Sorry, but I'm taken."

"Screw you," Rory retorted.

"You w-"

Santana opened her mouth to embarrass the brunette further but Rachel pulled her in and silenced her with her lips. As much as Rory deserved it, she didn't want Santana to get into it with her when there was alcohol involved. She pulled back with a cheeky grin and watched her girlfriend's glazed over eyes, then drifted her gaze across to where the boys were sitting slightly bug eyed at the pair.

"Spin the bottle, Rory," Rachel instructed, trying to take the attention from her own impromptu PDA. She took one last glance at Santana before flicking the bottle a little harder than necessary. The glass spun several times before the tip landed on Brittany, Rory's face falling.

"You've got to be kidding me."

**x**

"I've never kissed a stranger," Finn announced.

"I think Britt is going to need a whole tray to herself," Santana teased, pulling the blonde in for a one-armed hug. Brittany pushed her away playfully and grabbed a shot. Others followed while everyone else looked to Puck for the question.

"Truth or dare, man?" he asked his best friend, slapping him on the back.

"I'll take dare."

Puck flicked his eyes to Rachel briefly before turning back to Finn. Santana must have caught the stray look he gave her, interrupting the boy before he could say a word.

"Just say it Puck, see what happens."

"I haven't even said anything yet."

Santana continued to stare Puck down, challenging him to prove her wrong. The boy just grabbed one of the last remaining shots from the tray to his left and handed it to Finn. "Sorry, dude," he apologise without sounding very sincere.

"What?' Finn asked, confusion etched across his features as to why he didn't have to perform a dare on his last round.

"Just drink, Hudson," Quinn reprimanded. "I'd like my boyfriend's junk in one piece. I'd suggest you drink if you want to keep yours as well."

Finn shook his head in frustration and downed his drink, the turn passing to Kurt.

"I've never," the boy tapped his chin dramatically for a moment. "Gotten a tattoo."

There was a nervous murmur around the circle before Puck and Santana leaned forward and took a glass of schnapps. Rachel jaw fell to the floor as she brought the clear liquid up to her lips.

"You have a tattoo?" she asked in astonishment. How did she not know about this? Better still, why would Santana not tell her? The darker girl gave a small shrug in response, her signature grin creeping onto her lips.

"You'll find it soon enough."

Heat pooled low in Rachel's stomach at her challenge, her eyes flicking to her full perfect lips then up to her eyes that were now dilated, black swallowing brown.

This night just got interesting.

**x**

"What is your most romantic memory?"

The tray of shots had been emptied when Santana had never caught her parents doing it. She had tried to get out of the last two rounds, but rules were rules. Brittany now seemed to be trying to take the sarcastic brunette down a few notches with her truth.

"You're really going to make me say this?" Santana baulked, turning toward Rachel with an uneasy smile. Rachel had an idea of what it could be but she was just as anxious to hear the answer.

"Yep," Brittany replied indigently.

Santana took a deep breath before answering. "When this one asked me to be her girlfriend."

Rachel's heart fluttered in her chest, intertwining her fingers with Santana's. She thought that day in the auditorium was more embarrassing than romantic. She remembered her palms were slick with cold sweat and her stomach was churning the whole time. But she must have done something right for it to be Santana's top moment.

"You've gotta give us more than that."

"No I don't Noah," Santana shot back at the jock. "And if I'm not mistaken," she began, spinning the bottle and bring her hand down on it once it hit Rachel. "That's game."

A grin stretched across Rachel mouth before Santana covered it with her own.

**x**

The bass reverberated off the white walls, rattling the picture frames and sending shockwaves along the wooden floorboards under the girls' feet. Santana was flush against Rachel's back, gripping onto her upper thighs as they danced to the infectious beat. Sweat dripped down Rachel's neck and beaded on her forehead.

"Where did you go that night?"

The loud whisper came out in a gasp right near Rachel's ear.

"What night?" Rachel questioned, her hips in sync with the darker girl's movements.

"You know," Santana began suggestively, ruining her fingertips playfully over Rachel's stomach, than dragging her short nails up her bare thighs, stopping short of giving everyone in the room a show. "Remember?"

Rachel definitely remembered.

She remembered the burning between her legs, much like the one she was experiencing now. She remembered Santana's shameless flirting in a crowd of her peers. She also distinctly remembered brown eyes and tanned skin staring back at her as she roughly kissed slightly chapped lips, followed by the subsequent heart attack and distinguishing of said fire.

"J-just away," Rachel stuttered vaguely, leaning her head back on Santana's shoulder, hoping the subject would be dropped.

How was she supposed to explain that one?

_I tried to fuck my boyfriend in hope that I would stop thinking about you and the way you make my body ache for the touch of your fingertips and lips and tongue-_

I think not.

"It's getting really hot in here."

The closeness of her peers, and the placement of Santana's hands were making the temperature in the room climb. Rachel let out a labored breath suddenly in a urgent need for fresh air.

"I've got an idea," Santana whispered in her ear, a smile clear in her tone. "Come on."

She laced her fingers with Rachel's and tugged her through the mass of bodies on the make shift dance floor, all thoughts of their previous conversation gone. Rachel brushed up against many of the grinding couples, but none seemed to take notice, each of them in their own sexually charged bubble.

They reached the other side of the living room, Santana opening the glass sliding door leading out on to the back deck. She pulled Rachel over to one of the outdoor daybeds and let her sit down.

"That better?" Santana asked, choosing not to take a seat next to her.

"Much."

The view was as calming as the cool breeze that rustled the nearby trees. The Puckerman's extensive property boarded the lush forest that backed on to Lima Heights Estate, the full moon peeking through the maple trees giving them a red glow. The moon's reflection hit the still water of the pool in front of Rachel, shattering the light all over the backside of the two-story house.

"It's beautiful," she murmured absently.

"Yeah, it is."

Rachel looked to the taller brunette, her heart picking up once she found her staring back at her, a hunger in her eyes. Santana leaned down, tracing her fingertips over Rachel's heated skin at her cheeks, threading her fingers through dark hair. She pulled her in further, her lips connecting with Rachel's, a gentle pressure of the best kind. The soft kisses soon grew passionate and needy, Santana pulling Rachel up to her feet and encircling her arms around her. The Diva felt Santana moving backwards as their tongues explored and mapped out familiar ground.

"Santana," Rachel murmured between heated kisses, aware of the pool a few feet away. "What are you doing?"

Rachel's warnings did nothing to hinder the girl's pull further and further backwards. She let a giggle slip out as she tightened her grip around Rachel's tiny waist.

"Santana!"

And suddenly water was everywhere and all she could see and feel were Santana's lips and the cold rush of water against her heated skin. They broke the surface after a few breathless moments, separating to take in much needed air and for Rachel to push out of Santana's reach.

"Asshole," Rachel retorted, only half serious. "And here I thought the cool breeze was your idea."

"Are you kidding?" Santana said, wadding over to where Rachel now sat on the in step of the pool. "Water is much more effective. Besides, now this is off your 'I never' list."

"I wasn't aware I had one," Rachel purred, bunching Santana's singlet top in her tiny hands and pulling her in further.

"Oh you definitely do," she assured her, a hair's breadth from her lips.

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh."

Rachel crashed her lips to Santana's, pushing her tongue into her mouth and pulling her impossibly close. Hands fisted into hair and teeth grazed lips, chins and necks. Rachel could never remember feeling so much all at once. Need and want, scared and nervous. Love.

"Do you want to get out of here?" she asked, Santana kissing her way down the soft skin of her neck, nipping as she went.

"Out of the pool?" she murmured half distracted, hands grazing Rachel's thighs under the water.

Rachel shook her head lightly.

Santana snapped her eyes back up to Rachel's, catching the meaning behind her words. A small smile graced her lips before she began to nod.

"Yeah."

**x**

Twenty minutes, two towels and one excuse later, they were outside the Berry's front door, giggling madly and shushing each other at the same time.

"You have to be quiet, it's like," Rachel glanced at her watch. "Three in the morning. And by the way, you are lucky this is water-proof, Missy."

She cracked open the door once she got the hang of the keys in the lock, both girls kicking off their shoes to minimize the echo around the spacious front room. They tiptoed across the open foyer and up the marble staircase, taking the first left into Rachel's bedroom and shutting the door behind them. Santana leaned her back on the door as she watched Rachel flick on her bedside lamp and take a seat on the edge of the double bed.

Rachel beckoned her over playfully, Santana kicking off lightly from the door and wandering over to where she sat. Rachel stared up at her, pulling her in closer with the aid of her jean's belt loops.

"Hey," she breathed nervously, biting her lip. She brought slightly shaking fingers to Santana's zipper and pulled it slowly down not taking her eyes off those dark brown orbs that blazed in the dimly lit room.

"Rachel," Santana whimpered breathlessly, but didn't make any attempt to stop her advances. She brushed damp hair from Rachel's eyes, tanned fingers pulling down wet jeans. Rachel leaned in and pressed light kisses to the heated skin of her abdomen, Santana's muscles tensing under the touch. Fingers gripped the hem of the singlet top and pulled, the kisses continuing upward with the movement.

"Come on Rachel," Santana husked, her eyes fluttering shut. "Your parents are across the hall."

Rachel sat up off the bed, smirking at the effect her touch was having on her girlfriend. She pulled the thin top over her head, Santana holding her arms up in assistance.

"Then lock the door."

Rachel attached her lips to her neck and sucked softly, eliciting a moan.

"Seriously, they're going to hear us," Santana warned, gripping Rachel's hips and bringing her face up in level with hers and kissing her slowly, lovingly.

"No they're not," she assured her, pulling her toward the bed and pushing her down on the comforter, her confidence growing.

"Are you planning on being quiet?" Santana asked with raised eyebrows, Rachel moving to straddle her hips.

"Nope," Rachel said with a grin, pulling her own zipper down with ease. "Sound proof room. My dads were sick of the lawsuits."

"Oh god."

**Okay, before you hate me I'd like to remind you this story is rated T…okay, now you can hate me for being cruel.**

**Next chapter is called You Look Good In My Shirt.**

**And just to let you know, sadly I'm on the home stretch…there aren't going to be many chapters left…maybe 5.**


	19. The Good Times Are Killing Me

**A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging last chapter. Hopefully this makes up for it. Enjoy!**

The first thing Rachel felt was the light touch of fingertips trailing from her collarbone, down her chest and finishing low on her stomach before they trailed back up again. Lips met the junction of her neck, Rachel refusing to open her eyes to greet the morning sun. She heard a giggle as those soft fingers ran down her stomach again, then over each thigh, circling in an attempt to coax her awake.

"Rachel," came a voice right near her ear. The same voice that whispered and moaned in her ears and her hair and her mouth not six hours before.

"Rach," Santana sing-songed again in her other ear, the smaller girl feeling the shift of the bed before skin met skin. Her eyes snapped open to meet dark brown ones and a bright smile hovering over her.

"Morning."

Rachel looked away bashfully, the look her girlfriend was giving her was too much for her to handle this early and with her body this sore. It should be illegal for someone to look at someone else with such want at this hour. Rachel looked to her alarm clock on her bedside table.

_10.30 am…let me sleep._

Santana trailed slow kisses down her neck, leaning into her and skimming her hands across her hips and down soft thighs.

"Morning," Rachel groaned and rested her chin on Santana's shoulder.

She could see clear over toned shoulders until tanned skin met pink sheets at the small of her back, something black catching her eye.

"How did I miss that?"

"Miss what?" Santana asked, leaning up and placing her hands either side of Rachel's head to support her weight. She looked down at the girl beneath her as she felt fingertips outline something on her exposed skin. "Oh, that," she giggled and leant down to reattach her lips to their previous position. "You were pretty preoccupied last night," she mumbled into the crook of Rachel's neck causing a red flush to spread across her cheeks.

"You know what I mean."

Santana sat up again and eyed the tiny girl before huffing and rolling off to the side. Rachel let out a playful groan, missing the feeling of hot skin against hers almost instantly. She dropped her head to her hand and turned to face Santana, tracing the large crucifix on her lower back with her free hand.

"It was for my mother," Santana explained as she lied flat on her stomach, watching eyes explore her back. "She was pretty religious, so I thought it only fitting."

Rachel shimmied down the bed to get a better look at the intricate detail of the bluish-black ink. She ran her fingers over every curve and line, watching goose bumps rise over Santana's skin at the touch.

The night before when Santana had dropped that she had a tattoo, Rachel somehow pictured it being more hidden and definitely not this big. But if she thought about it, it fitted the girl perfectly. From afar it was aesthetically beautiful but at a closer glance you could see just how complex and unique it really was. Just like Santana.

"It's beautiful," she murmured before pressing a light kiss to the covered skin. A shiver shot down Santana's back and reached Rachel's lips, causing a smile to stretch across them. She crawled back up the bed and settled into her pillow with the smile still in place.

Santana reached out a hand and brushed loose strands of messy hair out of Rachel's eyes, her other folded tightly underneath her chin. A peaceful smile fell on her lips and brightened her face.

"I love you," Rachel murmured, leaning into the hand. She held it in her own and placed a soft kiss on its palm.

"It's too early in the morning for such talk," she mumbled, pulling Rachel in further with the use of their now intertwined fingers.

"You love it."

Santana chuckled into her still crossed arms, giving a one shouldered shrug in response. Her tanned hand reached out and traced something Rachel couldn't see on her neck, but she felt the light ache around the sensitive skin. She wasn't sure if it was from Santana's touch or just the touch itself, but it left a burning sensation in its wake.

"How do you feel?" she murmured softly, bring her lips to the skin and brushing them over the spot in a feather-light kiss.

"Happy," Rachel breathed, not knowing how else to explained the rush of emotions currently running ruin to her mind, her heart and her body. "How's the ego?"

Santana giggled at the memory, turning on her side and resting her head on her hand.

"Bulging."

Rachel scoffed in mock offence and nudged Santana's propped up elbow playfully, sending her head crashing softly to her pillow.

"I'm kidding," Santana told her through a gleeful chuckle, placing her head back on her arms. Her eyes twinkled in the sunlight as her gaze danced from Rachel's lips to her eyes to her lips to her neck and back to her eyes.

_God she was beautiful. _

Even with sex hair.

_Especially_ with sex hair.

No one should look that good after a night out, but Santana pulled it off. That was something Rachel would never get used to. She could wake up to that face every morning for the rest of her life and still be rendered breathless by its effortless beauty. She knew this the moment she woke up that morning over two months ago. She knew it when the girl beside her had walked out in nothing but jeans and a bra while she softly played the piano to no one but her.

"Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?"

"Yep," Santana chirped. "Last night. Over and over and over-"

"Shut up," Rachel chided, a grin breaking out on those perfect full lips.

_And God, those dimples._

The things this girl did to her heart; the heart that was currently beating its own symphony just under Santana's wandering hand.

"So what's on the agenda this morning?"

"I think my Dad's cooking breakfast, you hungry?"

Santana lifted her head off her arm and stilled her hand. She quirked an eyebrow in Rachel's direction, her smile changing to a smirk. The smaller girl eyed her curiously as she dropped her hand to begin tracing non-descript patterns across Rachel's abdomen, sending shockwaves through her body.

"Uh-huh," she murmured, her tone playful yet sinister at the same time.

"Santana?"

The girl let her lips finish what her fingers started, leaning down to place a kiss just below her navel.

"Santana, stop," Rachel warned, even though her entire body was screaming for the girl to continue.

Endless brown eyes locked onto Rachel's as she began to venture lower, never removing her gaze. Her skin blazed hotter the further she went until her head disappeared under the covers. Rachel propped herself up on her elbows, and looked down at the Santana shaped mound in between her legs.

"Come on, my dads are downstairs," she whimpered, feeling things that made her words catch in her throat and her thoughts turn to nothing.

"You didn't have a problem last night."

Santana's muffled words sent vibrations through Rachel, her eyes clenching shut at the sensation and her fingers gripping loose sheets.

"Last night was-_oh my god_."

Rachel's head hit the pillow and her hands found the headboard. Memories of the night before rushing back through her mind until all she could think and feel was that tongue and-

"Holy _shit_."

Fire built low in her stomach, her free hand searching blindly for Santana and landing on her outstretched fingers splayed across Rachel's tightening abs. She grabbed hold of them and squeezed, needing anything to keep her from arching off the bed.

The gold handle of Rachel's bedroom door rattled, her eyes snapping to the door and her grip tightening on Santana's hand. Rachel heard muffled Spanish before a head reappeared, an annoyed scowl on Santana's face.

"Jeez, knock much," she huffed, leaning her chin on Rachel's abdomen. The rattling ceased once it was clear to the intruder that it was indeed locked. Rachel's head hit her pillow with a dull thud, the girl letting go an aggravated sigh.

"My Daddy thinks because the room is soundproof that I won't hear him if he knocks."

"He knows the difference between vibration and sound right?"

"You would think so."

The throbbing between her legs was fast becoming frustration, Rachel not at all thrilled by her father's interruption. Santana took her bottom lip into her mouth, sucking lightly while she caught Rachel's eye. She made a show of slowly releasing it, making sure brown eyes were glued to the teasing motion.

"To be continued, Berry," the girl chimed after a moment, placing a small kiss to Rachel causing the hot embers to spark, only to fizzle when Santana removed herself from between her legs and padded away to the ensuite.

"You're such an asshole," Rachel groaned, craning her neck after her naked form.

"You love it."

**x**

Santana didn't let the frustrating want fade as they sat at the kitchen table across from Rachel's two dads. Hiram sat with half-rimmed reading glasses perched on his nose, silently doing a crossword in the Sunday morning paper while Leroy sipped his coffee and read over the business section.

Rachel felt Santana's left hand graze over her right knee, and fingers probe underneath the hem of her bed shorts. She ground her teeth around her food trying to stifle any sound she should make that would attract unwanted attention. Rachel turned to look at the brunette, shooting daggers at her. Santana gave a polite smile to Leroy when he met her gaze over the top of the paper but otherwise stayed unaffected, forking a mushroom and bring it to her mouth.

"Would you stop," she hissed under her breath. "You're going to, I don't know…break something."

Rachel was new to this whole world, but it seriously felt like something was going to be irreversibly damaged if Santana kept teasing her like this; it was getting ridiculous.

"It's not my fault you're horny at the breakfast table."

"Umm, yes it is."

Santana didn't move her eyes to Rachel through the whole exchange, instead choosing to find the news article on the back of Leroy's paper very interesting.

The warm fingers stretched further until they began tracing small shapes on the outside of Rachel's underwear. With a huff the Diva slammed her elbow down on those curious fingers, Santana yelping and retracting them immediately.

"Everything okay?"

"Yep, everything's great Roy, just great," Santana enthused while rubbing discretely at her knuckles. She shifted her eyes to Rachel's and narrowed them, the smaller girl biting her lips in an effort to hold back the giggle threatening to erupt.

"So girls, we never asked you how your first prom went," Hiram questioned, putting down his pen and removing his glasses.

"It was fun," Rachel answered vaguely.

"A lot of firsts," Santana chimed in, Rachel's elbow going straight into her ribs.

The two Berry men shared a glance before Leroy's eyes landed on Rachel with a knowing look and the hint of a smirk. Hiram just looked confused; either that or he was trying not to imagine the implementations behind Santana's teasing words.

Rachel's faced flushed red for the umpteenth time that morning. Santana was unbelievable. She knew she didn't have a filter but these were _her_ parents, they weren't Roberto. She looked over at Santana still rubbing her ribs.

_Serves her right_, Rachel mused.

"Like I was saying, it was fun," Rachel assured them after she cleared her throat; she was going to kill her girlfriend later. "Not anything like I imagined when I was six years old, but in a good way."

Her dads seemed to accept that as all the details they were going to get out of their daughter about the night and swiftly changed the subject to a safer topic.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Hiram asked as he placed his glasses back on his nose and continued with his crossword.

"I don't-"

"Actually," Santana interrupted. "We were just going to lounge around my place and watch movies. My brother's home this weekend from college," she added, turning towards Rachel. "Was kind of hoping you'd have dinner with us?"

Joseph was the only member of Santana's family she was yet to meet. If she was honest she was a little anxious, like meeting her _whole_ family made their relationship even more official than it already was. She'd only ever seen pictures and heard stories of her older brother, not that Santana was at all closed off to talking about him. She just seemed to be very vague.

"Yeah, I'd love that."

She turned to ask the silent question to her parents, hoping they'd still be open to letting her be alone with Santana after the girl's previous slip.

"No objection from us."

"Thanks Dad."

"Food was great Papa Berry."

Rachel got up from the table and pecked a kiss to Leroy's temple. She grabbed Santana's hand and practical dragged her up the white carpeted steps to her room, slamming the door shut once they were both inside.

"That was so not funny," she reprimanded, spinning round to face the smirking girl sitting on her bed.

"It was little funny."

"Not even a little San," she chastised, her previous irritation from breakfast bubbling up as she rifled through her set of draws for something to wear. "If it wasn't for the fact that my dads probably think that someone _else_ got there before you, we'd be having a totally different conversation right now. In fact we wouldn't be having one at all because I would refuse to talk to you. Or worse, my line-backer of a father would have thrown you out on your ass."

Rachel felt arms snake around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. Those arms curbed her flaring temper as she wondered if it always be like this; Santana being able to effect her emotions with just the brush of a finger or the touch of her lips.

Somehow Rachel didn't seem to mind.

"First of all, mental image," Santana chided, screwing up her face and meeting Rachel's gaze in the vanity attached to the set of draws. "And second of all, has anyone ever told you how hot you are when you're angry?"

"You're deflecting."

"You love-"

"Don't even say it."

So she didn't.

Instead letting her lips tell Rachel just how sorry she really was.

**x**

"Who would have thought there was so much gay in cinema?" Rachel stated rhetorically, cocking her head to the side as she watched the blonde and the brunette on screen.

"This coming from the queen of show tunes," Santana deadpanned.

"Touché"

The two girls lounged back on Santana's couch while Annabelle took Simone up against a wall. They had spent the afternoon watching all the movies in Santana's secret stash, which to Rachel surprise was rather extensive. They were onto their fourth when Rachel piped up.

"Why are we watching these anyway?" She turned her head to look at Santana, their thighs touching as they sat side by side. "Trying to get me in the mood, are we?"

"I don't need to get you into anything," Santana said in a matter-of-fact tone, eyes still on the flat screen. "You're like a Pringle."

"Pringle?"

"Once you _pop_, you can't stop," she teased, accentuating the pop with a touch to the front of Rachel's jean shorts. Shockwaves rushed from Rachel's stomach to her heart then back down to the spot where Santana had touched her, blazing a fiery path over her skin. She swallowed down the urge to just attack her girlfriend right then and there and instead put on her best unaffected facade and mocked disgust.

"How do you manage to be cheesy and crude at the same time?"

"It's a gift."

"You didn't answer my question," Rachel reminded her, looking back to the TV.

"It was at your biffle's orders," she replied. "He told me to 'educate' you."

"Who, Kurt?" she asked in confusion.

Why would Kurt want her to watch all of these films? It wasn't like she was that much out of her depth. She'd seen Black Swan, twice. And Brokeback Mountain. She even watched like half of The Kids Are Alright.

So maybe she limited herself to only watching those that won awards but that wasn't a bad thing, it just said she had good taste.

"He said your lack of knowledge about lesbian film was appalling,"

"And clearly you're the expert."

"There you go stroking my ego again."

Rachel rolled her eyes and got up from the couch to change the disc, the credits rolling on screen. She sieved through the remaining titles and decided on one with two brunettes on the cover. She popped out the disc and placed it in the drive before shuffling back to the couch.

"So are you excited about Nationals in two weeks?" Rachel asked absently as she fiddled with the remote in one hand and threaded her fingers through Santana's with the other.

"Not really."

"Why not?" she asked, locking surprised eyes on Santana. "It's in New York."

Rachel never made a show of hiding her love for the big city, so it came as a shock to her when that fact alone didn't make_ anyone_ in this small town excited.

"You'll probably just end up singing some sappy duet with Hudson," she told her, a clear sadness in her tone. "I haven't been in Glee club that long but that seems to be the formula, right?"

"Not always," Rachel fibbed, Santana's arm across her shoulders feeling heavier by the second. She completely forgot about that little detail. She probably would still be expected to take the stage with Finn at Nationals and sing a song that she would rather be singing to someone else.

"You're lying," she breathed although she didn't seem annoyed about it, only sad. "I'll probably just sway in the back like a good little puppet."

"Stop," she chastised and turned to face her completely. "You're amazing Santana. And believe me when I say this, if it was up to me it would be us up there singing the sappy duet."

A hint of a smile quirked the corner of Santana's lips, Rachel leaning in and capturing them in a firm kiss. She pulled away after a moment only to have Santana follow her until their lips met once again. Tanned fingers threaded through dark hair and hands found hips, pulling until Rachel was straddling her lap.

Rachel broke the kiss when Santana popped the first button on her denim shorts, resting her forehead against hers while she caught her breathe. Endless brown eyes stared up into hers, her heart rate picking up until she dipped back down to reclaim those perfect lips. She felt her zipper pull down and a hand slip inside, her head falling to the couch behind Santana's head.

"What about the movie?" Rachel husked, feeling hot breath on her neck and fingers slip through her.

"They fall in love, the wedding's off, they live happily ever after," Santana moaned into the open mouth kisses she was placing to Rachel's neck.

"Okay, no movie then."

Rachel brought her mouth back to the girl's lips, slipping her own hand down to Santana. A moan ripped into her mouth as the two began to rock against each other, sending heat and electricity around Rachel's entire body. Her stomach began to tighten with each movement until she was seeing stars and feeling like she could explode at any moment.

"Really Santana?"

Both girls froze at the deep voice, too startled to jump apart or making any movement at all. Santana grabbed a cushion with her free hand and passed it to Rachel, hinting that she should probably get off her at this point. Rachel's face turned a deeper red than it already was and took the offered pillow, placing it over herself while rolling off to the side, Santana removing her hand discretely in the process.

"Please don't make me burn this couch too," Roberto chided, walking into view with two grocery bags in hand. "I finally got my indent just right."

"Hey, at least they're fully clothed this time Pop," came another gruff voice from behind them.

A mammoth of a man came into the lounge room carry brown paper bags filled with fruit and vegetables. He was at least 6"5" with buzz cut short hair and those incredible eyes that all the Lopez kids seemed to have. He walked past the two girls, who were still shocked into silence, when he did a double take at Rachel.

"What happened to the cute blonde?"

"Rachel meet Joseph, Joseph meet Rachel."

"_The_ Rachel?" Joseph asked, sounding oddly impressed with his little sister. "I'd shake your hand but something tells me you may need to wash up first."

At that point Rachel wanted to just crawl into a hole and die. This must be what Santana meant by most mortifying moment in one's life.

Way to make a first impression.

"Don't you have tacos to make?" Santana retorted at her brother, motioning with her head to leave the room.

"Remember San," he coaxed while walking into the kitchen. "No eating them on the couch." Santana grabbed the cushion from Rachel's lap and flung it across the room at Joseph, who swiftly ducked out of its path. "Sorry sis, you left yourself wide open for that one."

Speaking of wide open, Rachel quickly pulled her jeans shorts back up, Santana's tantrum leaving her completely exposed.

"Sorry," Santana giggled and helped her pull the hem of her singlet down too.

"Doesn't anyone in your family have a filter?" Rachel whispered, still dying of embarrassment but thanking God it was the Lopezs' and not the Berrys' that caught them in the act.

"The apples didn't fall far from the tree," she admitted with a grin. "My mother was the moral one. Believe it or not our swear jar is paying for my college tuition."

"That I don't argue."

**x**

The clinking of plates and cutlery filled the small dining room, the smell of herbs and spices wafting over the five of them. Santana and Rachel sat opposite each other while Alex made a mess at the head of the table.

His big sister helped him eat his bowl of taco mince while the two boys hunkered down into their tortillas. It's what Rachel always imagined a proper family meal to look like; conversation about each other's day over mouthfuls of food and drink.

"Well how do you think I feel coming home to find out my sister has more game than I do?"

Actually, scratch the conversation; Rachel had heard more appropriate conversation on an episode of Jersey Shore.

"You hear that Alejandro, Sanny got game," Santana cooed to the giggling baby, putting another spoon of food up to his tiny lips. She turned to Rachel and gave her a look to let her know she was just playing.

"The next door neighbor's dog has more game than you son."

Rachel nearly choked on her food at Roberto's remark; she was beginning to think Joseph was the family's punching bag when it came to being the butt of all jokes.

"Hey, I score touchdowns on _and_ off the field."

"Let's get one thing straight boy, quarterbacks don't score touchdowns, they throw them. And I'll believe it when you finally bring home a girl to meet your old man."

"I couldn't do that, replacing ruined couches is an expense business," he jested, sneering in Santana's direction. "Wouldn't want to impose."

"You know it would be nice to have a daughter-in-law whose bare ass I _haven't_ seen."

"Oh my god."

Rachel was still surprised she had blood left to color her cheeks at the rate today was going.

"I think that's our cue to take you home," Santana announced, getting up from the table. "What have I told you about the TMI Dad?"

Roberto just chuckled in response and waved them goodbye.

Fifteen minutes later Santana pulled her Civic up Rachel's long drive and shifted it into park, the dashboard lights illuminating the inside of the small car. The radio played this week's angst filled indie-rock song, the soundtrack to Rachel's current mood. She felt restless and agitated and just all around unsatisfied.

"Am I always going to feel like this?"

"Like what?" Santana questioned, though her tone seemed to indicate that she knew what the girl was getting at.

"Like I have an itch that I can't," Rachel was stuck for words to try to describe the feeling. "I don't know, like I'm stuck in this frustrating state of want or something."

"Welcome to teenage life," Santana laughed. "Forever horny, forever frustrated, _never_ alone. Just watch, you'll be begging me to take you in the backseats of cars, in the janitors' closet. I always wanted to try it in the library too, maybe even in the choir room up against the pia-"

"Stop talking." Rachel grabbed her around the neck and silenced her with her lips. "Just stop."

She pulled Santana's bottom lip into her mouth and sucked lightly, while the porch's spotlight flickered on and off. Rachel growled in annoyance and bunched Santana's leather jacket in her fingers.

"If it gets too bad, remember to think of me," Santana told her while tapping two fingers under her chin suggestively. Rachel groaned with a roll of her eyes and pushed her back playfully.

"Goodnight," she huffed, giving her one last peck on the lips. She got out of the car and padded up to the front door. She heard the screech of tires as she closed the big oak door with a dull thud and walked across the foyer. She was almost to the stairs when she caught her Dad lounging in an armchair in her peripheral.

She didn't turn to look at him, instead letting out a "You suck, by the way," as she took two steps at a time.

"What else are parents for?"

**Next chapter will be preparations for Nationals and then chapter 21 will sadly be the last with a short epilogue after it. It's been a fun ride.**


	20. Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: Just quickly for those who are curious, a lot of people have asked me what Rory looks like…let's just say she kind of looks like Sophia Bush circa 2003 (during the first season of One Tree Hill)…so basically she's hot.**

**Enjoy!**

"_I say we've only known each other a year_."

"_I say I've known you longer, my dear_," Santana chimed in, her hands ghosting over the keys.

The girls were in the choir room, Santana behind the piano and Rachel leaning on the shiny surface across from her. Their voices filled the open space as they sang coyly to each other in the empty room. They could hear the hum of voices coming for the crowded hall, their peers all rushing to go home for the weekend. They had gotten to the choir room early that afternoon, their fellow glee club members yet to arrive.

Rachel knew they didn't have long before the room filled up, so she slid around the side of the piano and sat down on the small bench next to Santana, smiling lovingly at her.

"_I thought I knew myself, somehow you know me more_," Rachel sang softly, all the while keeping her gaze on the darker girl and her cheeky grin.

"_I've never known this, never before_," Santana sung back, their voices melting together. She leaned over and captured Rachel's lips in a soft kiss, pulling back only to place another to the tip of her nose, her fingers not stopping their constant motion.

"_You're the first to make up whenever we argue_."

"_I don't know who I'd be if I didn't know you_," Santana crooned, Rachel's eyes glued to those lips as the Latina turned back to the keys.

And those eyes, she could get lost in those eyes and it was something that happened frequently over the past week. She would be concentrating on Mr. Schuester lecturing them about Nationals and song selection then she'd look over at Santana, into those intense brown orbs and the next minute she'd be on her bed looking up into those same eyes and kissing those same lips.

It was fast becoming a problem, but one Rachel had no intention of fixing.

"_You're so provocative_."

"_You're so conservative_."

"_You're so adventurous_."

"_You're so very cautious_."

The girls batted back and forth, daring each other, pushing themselves to be better. When they sang together it was electric, a point that hadn't gone past Rachel's notice. If they were to have the best chance at Nationals, it would have to be them up on that stage but Rachel knew it wasn't realistic. New Directions had never done a same sex duet in competition before.

She'd seen it done though; other show choirs would try it and fail miserably, their performances and chemistry always falling short of the bar and the judges' praise.

But that was them and this was her and Santana. They were the exception. She knew if she could show Mr. Schue what they could do, the beautiful music they could make, he'd change his trend of only featuring her and Finn as leads in a heartbeat.

"_Combining, you think we would and we do_," they both sang in unison. "_But we do, but we do, but we do. Walking with each other, think we'll never match at all, but we do_."

A slow clap started from behind the girls, the sound breaking their intense bubble. Both girls turned around at the interruption finding their teacher with a huge smile on his lips and a clipboard under his arm.

"Very nice, ladies," he enthused while their friends forwarded into the room. "But if you could take a seat, I have a few announcements to make."

Rachel took Santana's hand and led her to the two spare chairs in the front row. The rest of the club had already taken their seats, Rachel realizing Mr. Schue might not have been the only one watching their impromptu performance. This zoning out on her girlfriend was _really_ becoming a problem.

"First up guys, I have the rooming arrangements for New York," Will told everyone, holding up his clipboard. "There will be three and four to a room, girls with girls and guys with guys, alphabetical."

There were groans mixed amongst the excited chatter of the twenty-eight kids sitting on the choir room steps. Rachel did a quick math in her head, her heart sinking when she realized B didn't come anywhere near L. She looked over to Santana who was sporting a huge grin, but she didn't have time to read into it when Will started to read off the list of names.

"Rachel, Tina and Quinn-"

"Oh shit."

"Language Rory," Will scolded, looking up from his clipboard.

Rachel swiveled around in her seat to look up at the snarky brunette along with everyone else in the room. Her face was completely drained of color and the most defeated expression graced her features.

"Guess what comes between Lopez and Pierce, Rory," Santana taunted, turning around as well. "Olsen."

Brittany who was sitting beside Santana let a giggle escape her pursed lips, not being able to contain herself. Will looked on in utter confusion, completely unaware of the hilarity of the situation that was the three girls sharing a room together.

"Just keep your hands to yourself," Santana teased, turning to the front and lacing her fingers with Rachel's. "I take no responsibility for my actions and if you decide to cop a feel."

"Kill me now."

"Is there a problem here?" Will asked, looking between the three girls.

"No problem at all, Schue," Santana replied sweetly. "We're going to stay up all night painting each other's nails and talking about boys. Oh wait-"

"Shut the fuck up, Lopez," Rory seethed, interrupting her before she could humiliate her further.

"Rory, I'm not going to say it again," Will reprimanded, staring the girl down. She huffed and slouched back in her chair. "As I was saying, Rachel, Tina and Quinn. Mercedes, Becky and Claire. Santana, Sugar, Rory and Brittany-"

"Sugar as well?" Rory screeched. "I'm not cool with this, Mr. Schue. Can't I just switch with Rachel?"

"That's not very nice Rory," Santana jested. "What did Sugar ever do to you?

"I told her she was fat last week," Sugar admitted.

"I can't just switch you," Will told Rory, ignoring Santana and Sugar's jibes and the snickers that followed. "Not without a formal complaint."

All eyes were on the brunette as she turned to Quinn who was eyeing her skeptically than down to Brittany who just smiled at her. Her nose still had a faint cut across the bridge and her eyes still held faded dark rings. She turned back to the teacher with a defeated slouch of her shoulders.

"Its fine," she said in a small voice.

Rachel didn't want to admit it but she was starting to feel something a kin to sympathy toward the girl. The cheerleader seemed be stuck in this never ending cycle of keeping her mouth shut or speaking up and getting kicked off the squad. Rachel knew if Quinn found out about the bathroom episode at prom, she would be off the team and out of Glee club if she told the truth to Mr. Schue, but it was nothing but her own doing. So the feeling was fleeting, fading as soon as Mr. Schuester continued reading the names off the list.

"Now on to Nationals-"

"Actually Mr. Schue, I was hoping to talk to you about me and Santana singing a duet for the competition."

Santana elbowed Rachel softly, gaining her attention. She looked at her with wide eyes and a questioning set to her brow.

"What?" Rachel mouthed, confused as to why she looked so shocked. They'd talked about this the week before and Rachel was under the impression that she was all for it. But the look she was giving her now seemed to say the exact opposite.

"I don't think that's very appropriate," Finn spoke up from a few rows back before the teacher could get a word in. "It should be me and Rachel. We won last year and we have proven harmonies."

"Please," Santana scoffed. "Rachel has more proven harmony with my dead cat Pooter and don't act like you weren't listening to us earlier, Hudson."

"I have to agree with Finn on this one," Will digressed, mediating the storm that was brewing between the two teens. "Rachel and Finn are a winning formula."

Rachel turned around and eyed Finn who sported a small smile but her attention was brought back to the front when Santana laughed humorlessly.

"The theme is _love_ and you think it's _appropriate_ he sings a duet with _my_ girl?"

Rachel's heart fluttered and her cheeks flushed, loving the sound of 'my girl' coming from those lips. She squeezed Santana's hand that lay in her lap, the Latina's hard expression softening at the gesture.

"I just don't think the judges will favor two girls," Finn said innocently to murmurs from the rest of the club, some in agreement others in disgust.

"New York just passed gay marriage," Santana retorted, starting to get visibly unsettled by the boy. "They'd probably score extra for it this year."

"Guys, Finn's right on this one," Mr. Schue interrupted. "We don't want to give those judges any reason to deduct."

"Then why not Kurt?" Santana suggested, surprising Rachel as well as half the club.

"Me?" Kurt said in astonishment, more than a little shocked to hear his name.

"I've heard him sing with Rachel, heck we all have," Santana said, addressing the rest of the room. "So why not Kurt? All in favor?"

Rachel watched as one by one everyone bar Finn put up their hand. She moved her gaze to her best friend who couldn't contain his joy, a grin stretching across his face as he looked back at Rachel.

Santana turned back to Mr. Schuester with a smug grin and a cock of her head, her hand still raised.

"I guess that's settled then."

**x**

"Thanks for what you did in there," Rachel said, taking Santana by the hand as they exited the choir room after rehearsal. "I know how much it means to Kurt to get his moment in the spotlight. Just sucks that it's not going to be me and you."

"I'll still be up there with you."

"It's not the same and you know it."

"I know," Santana nodded in understanding as they walked down the empty hall toward the parking lot. "You're not angry, are you?"

"Angry?" Rachel retorted. "For what?"

"The rooming arrangements."

"Rory sharing a room with the girl she has a crush on and the girl who punched her in the face for it." Rachel stated with amused eyes. "That's hilarious. Kind of sad I get to miss it."

"I wasn't talking about Rory, though that _will_ make my time in New York more enjoyable," Santana jested before turning serious. "I was thinking of a different cheerleader."

"I've buried the hatchet on that one," Rachel told her, as they neared the double doors. "Just like you have with Finn."

"Except I buried it in his neck," Santana said with a little too much ferment.

"True," Rachel agreed before remembering something Santana mentioned earlier. "Hang on, I didn't know you used to have a cat?"

"I didn't," Santana laughed. "I'm actually allergic."

"Good to know."

**x**

"So I was thinking the other day," Holly began from her spot on the classroom floor. "At the beginning of the year I gave you a role playing assignment that had interesting results to say the least. So I thought for your final drama lesson of the year we'd try it out again, except this time you're going to have an audience. So partner up and let's see what you've learnt. Prove to me I wasn't just talking to myself for the past nine months."

Rachel turned to look at Santana, the girl looking back at her with the same skeptical eyes. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little nervous for this assignment considering how disastrous it was the last time.

She remembers the rain, the heated words they exchanged, and then months later finding out where Santana had run off to that night. Her heart clenched painfully at the memory. Not because of what Santana did but because Rachel was the one to cause it. Her words drove her away, so Rachel had every right to be skeptical of Ms. Holiday's lesson.

But that was nearly a year ago, both of them had changed, they were different people. But still, doing this in front of the class sent butterflies the size of Mothra to her stomach. Rachel knew better than anyone what happens when Santana has the opportunity to get a rise out of someone and here their teacher was serving up _twenty_ someones on a silver platter.

"Who wants to start us off?" Holly asked, getting to her feet and pacing around the circle of chairs. She eyed the class pair by pair until her gaze skimmed over the two girls.

"Going first would be something you'd do, right?" Santana whispered, quirking a daring eyebrow, her signature smirk gracing her lips.

"Who said I was pairing up with you?" Rachel quipped back.

"That's the spirit."

Rachel shook her head with a smile, catching Kurt's eye. He looked at her with a mix of concern and amusement from his seat next to her. He reached up and grabbed her hand when she made a move to join Santana.

"Are you sure you don't want me to be your partner, Rachel?" Kurt asked "You know how she is when she has an audience."

"I think I can handle it," Rachel told the boy, keeping her eyes on Santana who sauntered into the middle of the circle.

"Cocky much?"

"Bring it baby," Rachel challenged, her confidence growing. Santana cocked an eyebrow, stretching her arms as if she was warming up before a track event.

This could actually be a lot of fun, she thought. It _was_ their last day of Drama, why not go all out?

"Keep it PG, girls."

**x**

"Where are you taking me?"

As soon as the bell had rung, Santana had grabbed Rachel by the hand and dragged her down the crowded hallway. They received curious glance from their peers, the taller girl completely ignoring their questioning looks and continued to pull her in the direction of the choir room.

"And why are we running?"

Santana kept her mouth shut until they reached a door opposite Mr. Schuester's office. She pulled it open and pushed Rachel inside, closing the door behind her. She didn't get a chance to question the dirty floor or the smell of cleaning products, when those perfect lips attached to hers and those perfect hips crashed her into the shelf behind her back.

"San?" Rachel mumbled against her lips, the girl's hands grabbing at her waist. "San, we can't."

"But that was-" the rest of the girl's sentence was lost in Rachel's mouth, her soft tongue pushing past even softer lips.

Rachel had to admit she may have taken the role playing exercise a bit too far. But when Holly's outline for the assignment was 'make the other blush' she got a little overzealous with the theatricality of it all. The task was made a whole lot easier on Rachel's part considering her girlfriend had to act like her the whole time, and for once Rachel got to give the audience a show.

And she also can't deny that she was thinking about doing just this the rest of the hour as her classmates performed, Santana practically undressing her with her eyes the whole time.

But that was where Rachel and Santana differed; thinking about something and acting on it were two completely different thought processes, a process which Santana easily did in under three seconds most the time.

"We have to stop," Rachel urged, pushing at her shoulders firmly. "I can't get caught-"

"But Santana is all for sex in the janitor's closest," she hummed into Rachel's neck as she pepper it with opened mouth kisses.

"While that's very tempting," Rachel said, finally getting Santana to look at her. "I stopped being you about a half hour ago."

"You're no fun," she pouted, folding her arms over her chest and leaning back into the shelf opposite.

"See you bright an early tomorrow," Rachel bade as she reached for the doorknob.

"But it's only lunch?"

"I know, I'm going to avoid you the rest of the day," Rachel told her in a matter-of-fact tone. "Because your Dad catching us is one thing, Figgins is another. So I will see you tomorrow."

"You're such an asshole."

"You love it."

**x**

Leroy threw his Audi into park just outside the school, the yellow bus waiting by the side of the road. Rachel unbuckled her seatbelt as Hiram unloaded her suitcase from the boot of the car, the cool morning air whipping her loose hair around her face.

"Rach, please tell my Dad that I'll be fine," Santana said, coming up beside her with a duffle bag in her hand. "He seems to have this notion that I'll end up in cell before I get on stage."

"So many couches," Roberto stated with a comically straight face.

"And I told him it's no fun if his not there to bust us."

"Ew, San," Rachel cringed, turning around to make sure her parents were out of earshot. "Too soon."

"Kidding," she chirped, placing a kiss to her temple. "Not really."

Rachel shook her arm off playfully and walked over to where her Dads were standing with wet eyes and nervous smiles. Rachel's heart wrenched at the sight, missing them already.

"I love you," Hiram breathed, wrapping his arms around his daughter and holding fast. Rachel just let him hug it out, knowing it was hard for him especially to see her go, even if it was only for a few days.

"Be good," Leroy murmured into Rachel's hair when she turned to him. He held her tightly, his massive arms comforting her nerves. Rachel let a tear escape, realization hitting her that this would be the first time she'd be away from her family for more than a few hours. In that moment it dawned on her just how young she still was and how much she still needed them.

"But most of all have fun," he choked out, letting his arms go loose.

"But don't do anything I'd do," Roberto jested, giving his daughter a warm embrace and a kiss to the forehead.

"That's limiting," Santana muttered, stepping out of her father's arms.

"If you need anything, anything at all," Hiram said, a tear slipping down his cheek as his husband put a comforting arm around his waist. "Just call and we'll be on the first plane out."

"Daddy," Rachel scolded playfully. "We'll be fine."

"Use your one phone call to call them," Roberto told his daughter, pointing to the two Berry's who both gave tear filled laughs.

"Noted, Dad," Santana deadpanned, pulling Rachel toward the bus where their teacher was calling to them. "I can just feel the fatherly love emanating off you."

"Honesty, _mija_."

"Love you too, Dad."

Rachel gave one last look to her Dads and Roberto before heading up the steps and settling into a seat halfway down the bus, Santana sitting down next to her.

The bus was already full, their friends chatting excitedly amongst themselves. Puck was strumming along on his guitar in the back row, Blaine singing along to the familiar tune to the rhythmic clapping of their peers.

"Is it always like this?"

"Yep," Rachel said with a grin, looking around the bus, the atmosphere tangible. "The rides to and from the competitions are half the fun."

"Okay everybody," Will yelled from the front of the bus, trying to be heard above the noise. "It's an hour and half to Dayton International, then it's on to New York."

Applause and whistling rung out in the limited space, the guys stamping their feet and rattling the back of the seats. Rachel snuggled in closer to Santana, leaning her head on her shoulder.

"New York here we come."

**The song they sung at the start was My Same by Adele, it's so Pezberry it hurts, well my Pezberry anyway.**

**I know many of you would have loved to read the entirety of what went down in Drama class…believe me I tired to write it but it just wasn't working the way I'd hoped, so I guess what happened will always be one of life's mysteries…to you guys anyway.**

**Next and final chapter (other than the epilogue) will be called Blueprints For Future Homes and it will be more about the time they spend off stage than on.**


	21. Blueprints For Future Homes

It was dark in the Berry household when the phone rang. All the lights were out and the only sound was Hiram's soft snoring and the quiet hum of the refrigerator. Leroy was the first to wake, the landline ringing near his ear on the bedside table. He blindly reached out for the handset, successfully knocking it to the floor with a dull thud. He groaned, rolling over and grabbing at the glowing object before bringing it to his ear.

"Hello?" he croaked, wondering who would be calling at such an ungodly hour.

"_This is a collect call from 'New York, New York', please press any button to accept the charges,_" a female automated voice spoke on the other end. His eyes widened, confusion clouding his already tired mind. He turned to see his husband sleeping soundly next to him, wondering if he should wake him.

He pushed a number on the keypad, becoming more confused and worried by the second. His gut told him something was wrong, call it father's intuition or just a trait he'd picked up in law school; or the fact that someone had just sung Frank Sinatra to him on collect call at 2am. He waited for the call to connect, hearing an intake of breath before the familiar voice greeted him.

"_Hi Leroy_."

"Santana?"

He snapped the bedside lamp on and sat up straighter, his mind racing. He'd known Santana since she was a little girl when she would come to the law firm with her mother. Even back then she would always find ways to get herself into trouble. Whether it was sneaking into the courtrooms or barrelling herself down a hallway on an office chair. He'd also heard his fair share of her escapades since Maria had past, so to hear her voice at two in the morning while she was with his only daughter in New York wasn't exactly reassuring.

"_So, remember that time my Dad told me to call you if anything unfortunate was to happen?_" her voice edged, bracing herself for the reaction.

Leroy tried to stay calm, telling himself not to fear the worst and that hearing her voice in the first place was a good sign. He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb, exhaling slowly. Hiram stirred next to his husband. He sat up and gave him a questioning look through hooded eyes. Leroy shrugged in response, staying silent and waiting for Santana to continue.

"_Yeah, we're going to need your help_."

"What do you mean by _we_?"

**-38 hours earlier-**

"_Start spreading the news_."

"Blaine."

"_I'm leaving today_."

"Blaine."

"_I want to be a part of it_."

"Don't."

"_New York, New York_."

Santana grabbed him by his suspenders and pulled him backwards, everyone laughing when they snapped against his back. The boisterous teen was dancing in the lobby of the Intercontinental Hotel, doing circles around their group of friends. Rachel knew Santana wasn't _actually_ annoyed by the boy, she could see it in the way the corner of her mouth quirked up with every line he would sing. But she let her have her fun, content to just sit on the leather couch next to her and soak in the atmosphere.

She'd waited her whole life to be in this magical city and now that she was she couldn't stop pinching herself, thinking she'd wake up at any moment. It was everything she'd imagined it would be; the sights, the smells, the sounds. She didn't want to leave.

"Hey guys," Mr Schuester called, motioning for them to fall in around him. "We're all checked in. We're on the sixth floor, so if you just give your bags to the bellboys, they'll take them up to your rooms."

He started handing out the key cards, looking down at his clipboard so he didn't mix them up. The uniformed staff began collecting everyone's luggage, each person telling them they're room numbers. A lanky blonde came up beside the girls with an impish grin on his face and asked them for their number.

"606," Santana told the bellboy, Brittany piling her duffle bag on the trolley as well.

"608."

"That's not too far," Santana said, wiggling her eyebrows with a smirk. "I could still shimmy across the balcony."

"I'm pretty sure this place wouldn't have balconies, Romeo," Rachel told her, wrapping her arms loosely around her neck. "I think you're going to have to settle for the hallway."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Look at the bright side Lopez," Rory said, dumping her bag on top of Brittany's. "If you fall I won't have to sleep with you."

"You-"

"No." Rachel placed a finger over Santana's lips, effectively stopping her remark. "Save it for later."

It didn't however stop her for grazing the pad of her index finger with her teeth when she didn't remove it straight away. Santana pressed her lips to the sensitive skin and stared at her suggestively. The look in her eyes sent a shiver down Rachel's spine as she moved her hand back to its place around Santana's neck.

"Oh, god," Rory moaned in disgust, turning away to join Quinn near the elevators.

"Better hurry up Olsen, I hear it's contagious," Santana bit back, keeping her eyes on Rachel. The snarky brunette scoffed and slipped into the elevator with the blonde Cheerio, flipping Santana off before the doors closed. "She totally wants me."

"Okay guys, you can explore but keep it within the hotel," Will announced before anyone could move too far. There was a collective groan amongst the club, everyone claustrophobic already. "You'll get your free day _after_ we win Nationals."

The scrawny bellboy moved off toward the service elevators once Sugar had placed her suitcase on the trolley. Santana pushed the button to the ones in the lobby and turned her eyes onto Rachel, the glint in them never fading. Rachel knew that look; it was the one she got whenever she had a bright idea that involved them and an enclosed space. She did her best to ignore it though; crossing her arms over her chest and watching the glowing red number slowly descend. Santana didn't seem to mind that they were in a public place or that they were under the watchful eyes of their friends; running her fingertips up the back of Rachel's arm and watching eyes flutter closed.

"It's only has to go up six floors," Rachel whispered, keeping her eyes forward.

"There's this thing called the 'stop' button."

"You are unbelievable," Rachel retorted, rolling her eyes.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

The elevator lit up in front of them with a _ding_, both girls entering when the doors slid open. As soon as she was inside, Santana began manically pressing the close button. Rachel giggled, swatting her hand away from the control panel and gripping both of them in her own.

"Hold it."

A pale arm wedged through the closing doors before they could shut, Santana groaning playfully. The girls parted as Kurt leant against the back wall, Rachel pressing the six and resting against the glass opposite Santana. The shorter girl could see the boy shift his gaze between the two of them, before rolling his eyes.

"Would you two stop looking at each other like that?" he scolded. "You're fogging up the mirrors."

The pair burst into a fit of giggles earning another eye roll from their friend. The metal doors opened moments later, the boy fleeing the first chance he got. He turned to the right and headed down to the first of the rooms, the girls parting left. Rachel took out her key card, walking past 605 and continuing down the hall before Santana grabbed her hand, pulling her up short.

"Nope, you're coming to my room," she purred, steering her toward 606.

She slipped the card into the slot and crashed Rachel into the door before she could open it. Santana's lips melded onto hers, their weight swinging the door wide. Rachel giggled against her mouth, stumbling backwards into a table and knocking a vase of flowers to the ground. It landed with crack, the heavy glass splitting up the side and yellow petals spraying across the white carpet. Two sets of eyes trained on the girls, watching them from the king size beds. Rory looked disgusted while Brittany just looked amused.

"Seriously Santana," Rory screeched. "Don't pretend like you forgot you weren't going to be alone."

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy it."

"Later, huh?" Rachel berated, claiming her attention before she could get into it with the girl. She pulled away from her and joined Brittany on the bed, the cheerleader giving her a sweet smile.

"Couldn't resist."

**x**

"Can't you stay?" Santana whined adorably. "Brittany wouldn't mind, would you Britt?"

The blonde shrugged and went back to putting the finishing touches on her nails. The credits were rolling on the girls' flat screen, their second movie of the night just ending. Rachel made a move to get up for the bed, Quinn and Tina already by the door motioning for her to follow. Santana had her by the hand, the look on her face making it hard to say no at this point.

"I do _not_ want to listen to the two of you making monkey all night."

"As much as it would turn you on-"

"Look, I'm not in love with you okay, don't flatter yourself," Rory exclaimed in exasperation. "You were just the safer option. It was either one of my captains or Berry, and what would you have done if I said her, huh?

"Punched you in the ovary."

"Exactly."

"Doesn't explain why you were constantly making my life hell for the better part of the semester," Rachel said, settling back down on the bed. Quinn shrugged and closed the door behind her and Tina, the rest of the Glee girls already in their own rooms. Rory got up and pulled the sheets back on her side of the bed she was sharing with Sugar before sitting back down.

"Finn wouldn't stop talking about you when we were together, okay," she replied in a tired voice. "It would drive anyone to hate you."

"Really?"

Rachel knew that a part of Finn had never got over the two of them, and she suspected that Santana's involvement in their breakup might have added to the sting. But she thought he would be too proud to sulk about it, especially to someone like Rory. But after the year they've had she shouldn't be surprised; he never really did get the closure he wanted from their relationship.

She felt Santana's arm tighten around her, pulling her into her side. Brittany settled down on the other side of the king size bed, snapping the bedside lamp off. Even in the dark with Santana's body flush against hers, Rachel's mind wouldn't shut off. She felt guilty for thinking about her ex in her girlfriend's arms, no matter how innocent her thoughts.

"Stop thinking so loud," Santana whispered in her ear. "I'm trying to sleep."

Rachel smiled despite herself and forced her mind into silence.

**x**

The applause in the auditorium was muffled by the curtain as it fell on the empty stage. The members of Vocal Adrenaline rushed backstage, their bright blue costumes a stark contrast in comparison to the black of the New Directions as they pushed through them on their way to the dressing rooms. Backstage was abuzz with pre-stage jitters and hopes of making Showcase tomorrow. Teens ran past in every direction in a flurry of heels and hairspray. There were vocal preparations in the bathrooms and pep talks in the make-up areas.

And it was safe to say that Rachel was in her element.

She couldn't deny that she was at her best when she was under pressure. She'd saved this club countless times when things had gone wrong and the stakes were high. It was always her and Finn swooping in and saving them before things went nuclear.

A lot had changed in a year.

And speaking of Finn, whether it was what Rory had told her the night before or a renewed sense of paranoia, she couldn't help notice the way he would look at her. And she couldn't keep her gaze from flicking to the boy every few minutes. Every time their eyes met she'd turn away, scolding herself for being so pathetic. A part of her would always feel bad for what she did to him. But looking back at all she'd gained from this year, she'd do it all again in a heartbeat.

"Good luck."

Rachel turned around at the sound of the familiar gruff voice, the tall brunette boy towered over her in his vest and white tie. She smiled politely at him, trying to remember the last time they had actually said more than two words to each other.

"You'll be amazing," Finn told her honestly. "You always are."

A dull ache latched itself onto her heart and refused to let up. She forced a smile and nodded, praying for anyone, even Rory to come up behind them and stop him from looking at her the way he was. The look that said this was the moment he'd waited for all semester to finally say how he felt; that or she truly was going crazy.

"It's going to be weird it not being us two up there though," he said, turning to look out onto the stage that was being set up for their performance in a few minutes. "Do you remember last year's Nationals?"

He looked to her with hopefully eyes and that wistful smile that she used to love so much; now it just made her feel empty. But of course Rachel remembered last year's performance. It was the first time he ever told her he loved her. It was the night they got together. And of course Finn knew that, it was probably the reason he looked so hopeful.

But that was last year and she was done taking trips down memory lane with him. They'd been tiptoeing around each other for a better part of it and she was just done. Whenever she was on the verge of moving on he would come back and be the guy she fell for; opening night, the prom and now at Nationals.

She was done.

"Look Finn, I'm not going to pretend that we didn't happen or that we didn't have amazing vocal chemistry, but I'm with Santana now," Rachel told him meeting his gaze for the first time. "I love her and nothing is going to change that."

He took a breath and hung his shoulders a little lower than before. Rachel stole herself as she stood before him, telling herself not to feel guilty; he was bringing this on himself by constantly re-hatching what they had.

"I know nothing's going to change that," Finn mumbled.

"So I'll ask that you respect it."

"Like she respected us?" he spat.

"Walk away Finn before you say something you'll regret," Kurt said from behind him, his soprano voice breaking the tension between them. Finn set his jaw and nodded before shuffling off to where Puck was sitting talking to Blaine. Kurt came up beside Rachel and placed a comforting hand on her bare shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she breathed. "Just trying to say goodbye to my past."

"Hello future," he quipped, nudging her with his hip. "But this is, right?"

"What, New York?" Rachel asked with raised eyebrows. "Of course, me and you remember, since freshman year."

It had always been the plan since they met in homeroom three years ago. Juilliard, New York, Broadway. No matter what changed around them, no matter the drama that pushed its way into their lives; that never changed. They would apply together, they would live together and if the city allowed it, they'd perform together.

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before a stagehand called places. The house lights went out and the stage spots dimmed, a soft stream illuminating the single grand piano centre stage. The crowd was quiet as the eerie music drifted out of the theatres sound system.

Rachel felt the brush of fingertips briefly on the palm of her hand before Santana walked past her and onto the dark stage. She took a seat on the stool behind the piano and brought her hands up to the keys. She saw her take a calming breath before playing the first note of the song. Rachel looked to Kurt standing just beyond the curtain, seeing the glassy glint in his eyes in the limited light. He gave her a reassuring smile and a small nod of his head before taking the stage.

_Six on the second hand,__  
__Two new year's resolutions,__  
__And there's just no question,__  
__What this man should do._

His voice was angelic and beautiful. It gave her chills and brought an uncontrollable smile to her face. She knew in that moment that singing with him while Santana played along on the piano was the right decision. It was perfect and it took what breath she had away with every haunting note the darker girl played. A lone tear streaked down her cheek, Rachel brushing it away before it could fall. She took a moment to compose herself before she walked out from behind the curtain and joined them centre stage.

_Take all the time lost,__  
__All the days that I cost,__  
__Take what I took and,__  
__Give it back to you_.

Rachel past Kurt in front of the piano, grabbing hold of his hand and looking at him before she changed direction to the other side of the stage. The pre-buzz from the crowd sent excited butterflies to her stomach, her confidence growing with each step. She turned at the edge of the stage and strode back to her friend, singing with him in unison.

_All this time,__  
__We were waiting for each other,__  
__All this time,__  
__I was waiting for you,__  
__We got all these words,__  
__Can't waste them on another,__  
__So I'm straight in a straight line,__  
__Running back to you_ .

Rachel looked to Santana, her eyes trained on the keys, lost in the notes. She let a small smile flint across her lips as she paced back to the piano, close to where she was sitting. Their eyes met briefly across the shiny surface and she was brought back to the choir room a week ago. Being alone with her and singing for no one but them was a feeling that no crowd of thousands could ever replace or top. They were incomparable feelings with different rushes of emotion.

One day she'd know what a sold out crowd, all on their feet cheering for only her would sound like. But for right now that was enough. The look in her eyes and the sound of her fingers dancing across the keys in an empty room was enough.  
_  
__Oh, every time is so far,__  
__It's just so far,__  
__To get back to where you are__._

The rest of the Glee club emerged from behind the curtain to join the three of them on stage. They spaced themselves along the graded steps behind Santana, all joining in on the chorus in perfect harmony. Rachel settled to left of the piano in front of the twelve girls while Kurt did the same on the right in front of the boys.

_All this time,__  
__We were waiting for each other,__  
__All this time,__  
__I was waiting for you,__  
__We got all this love,__  
__Can't waste it on another,__  
__So I'm straight in a straight line,__  
__Running back to you,__  
__I'm straight in a straight line,__  
__Running back to you._

Rachel pulled out from the line of her peers and stood before the audience who were on their feet. She took one last look to Santana before belting out the last lines of the song.

_Yeah..._

_Straight in a straight line,__  
__Running back to you._

Those in the audience who weren't already on their feet before took to the floor, ear splitting cheers and whistling ringing out in the packed theatre. She only had a moment to let the sound wash over her before the piano was wheeled off stage and the first notes of their second song drowned out the crowd. Finn, Puck, Sam and Blaine merged to the front of the rest of the group and took the leads while Rachel drifted to the back. She discretely grabbed hold of Santana's hand as they began to sway in the background, squeezing her hand gently.

_Don't ask me what you know is true__,__  
__Don't have to tell you I love your precious heart__,__  
__I, I was standing, you were there__,__  
__Two worlds collided and they could never tear us apart__.  
_

**x**

"Wake up."

She felt the soft touch of fingertips brush along her hair line, sending a shiver down her back. She kept her eyes shut, relishing the feeling for just a few more seconds. The fingers trailed down to her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, her chest, her-

"I'm awake," she giggled, opening her eyes to warm brown ones, effectively stopping the wandering hand. Santana was hovering over her, one hand to the right of her head, while her other left goose bumps along tanned skin.

"Good, because I have something I want to show you," she smiled, placing her left hand on the other side of Rachel's head to support her.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise," she said mysteriously, bending down to capture her lips before trailing kisses up to her ear. Rachel let out a happy sigh, running her hands down Santana sides until she reached her hips, putting her hands underneath the darker girl's hoodie and trailing them back up. The girl moaned under the touch right in Rachel's ear, a grin stretching across her lips.

"This surprise better not involve this bed, because Rachel isn't the only one sleeping in it."

Rachel's cheeks flushed red at the sound of Quinn's voice. It wasn't that she had forgotten her friend was sleeping next to her. It was just that Santana had certain effects on her concentration and memory and okay, she forgot.

"Don't pretend you're not curious, Fabray," Santana quipped, flicking her tongue against her teeth playfully. Quinn remained completely unaffected and continued to death glare her for her side of the king size bed.

"I'll be two seconds," Rachel told Santana, pecking her on the cheek as she refused to break her little staring contest. "Do I need to dress up?"

"It's one in the morning, Rach," Santana said as she slipped underneath her arms and padded over to the wardrobe. "Jeans and a sweatshirt."

**x**

"Josie Robertson Plaza."

The yellow cab took off down 10th Avenue, street lights and skyscrapers flicking past the windows. Rachel could see glimpses of Central Park every intersection they crossed, its dark trees and glowing street lamps eerie in the moonlight.

"This isn't going to take long is it?" Rachel asked, tearing her eyes away from the street. "We have to be up for Showcase in a few hours."

"Don't worry, I'll have you safely back in your bed soon enough," Santana assured her. "It's just a few more blocks."

The taxi pulled up outside a large paved square, the street lamps reflecting off the surrounding buildings. There was a circular fountain in the centre with a giant disc surrounding the water's edge. On the other sides of the plaza were three towering stone buildings, each with columns and steps leading up to their entrances.

Rachel stood on the footpath waiting as Santana paid the driver and stepped out next to her. She took her by the hand and walked towards the still square, the only movement was the odd person walking past and a security guard wandering the perimeter.

"It's a lovely fountain, but don't you think it would've been better to see it during the day?" Rachel suggested, turning to look at Santana who was smirking. "When it was like...on."

"You really think I dragged you out of bed to see a fountain?"

Santana didn't wait for her to respond, leading her toward a wide pathway between the buildings. It was lit every few feet and led to a street at the opposite end. They had walked a hundred yards when they hit the other side, Santana pulling on their intertwined fingers to get Rachel to stop.

"_That_ is what I wanted to show you."

Rachel's eyes widened and a grin graced her lips as she looked upon the building in front of her. With its pale stone and glass, the modern lines of the architecture stretched as far as Rachel could see either side of the path. She couldn't help but jump excitedly on the spot and launch into Santana's arms.

"Juilliard," she breathed once she let go of her, turning back to the school. "But why did you bring me here?"

"Because this is where you'll study whatever it is that will make you the star you were born to be," Santana said simply, looping her arms around her waist from behind. "The star I _know_ you are and I don't mean the gold kind."

Rachel bumped her playfully at the remark, but snuggled further into her embrace. They stood silent for a measureless moment, both looking over not just the building in front of them but what it symbolised. Her future seemed so big when faced with this first stepping stone and Santana was the one to show it to her. A warm feeling spread across her chest that had nothing to do with the arms wrapped around her.

"_And_," Santana continued, breaking the silence. "_I'll_ study musical composition."

"You mean it?" Rachel exclaimed, turning around to face the other girl. "Don't play with me Santana."

She nodded in response, Rachel not wasting another moment jumped into her arms once more. She held her tightly on the quiet street, nothing surrounding them not even the distant sound of sirens or the screech of tires on wet ground took away from this perfect moment; the moment when her dream, her future collide with her present.

"Come on."

Santana pulled out of the embrace and lead Rachel across the deserted street. She took a nearby flight of stairs two at a time, opening up onto a set of glass double doors. She approached them and rattled the handles before deciding they were definitely locked.

"Are we allowed up here?" Rachel whispered as they skirted along the side of the building, trying to find another entrance.

"I just want to show you the dramatic arts theatre," Santana explained. "Plus you can be my cell bitch if we get busted."

"What makes you think you wouldn't be mine?" Rachel scoffed, letting the Latina lead her around the low lit school.

"Don't even try to pretend you're a top."

They came to a second door after a few minutes, Santana trying the handle, it popping open at the touch. But before the girls could enter, a blinding light had them shielding their eyes and the sound of distant footsteps had Rachel heart slamming against her rib cage. Her blood ran cold as panic started to set in. Of all the shit Santana had pulled her through and all the rules that she had broken for her, _with_ her, _nothing_ compared to the fear that was now locking her feet into position. Every motion seemed to slow. Every flick of the blinding torch, every movement of Santana's mouth; it all slowed.

This wasn't happening.

She could hear the yelling of the security guard and the screeching of a far away alarm. After a moment everything came back to the present and she found her feet.

"Santana, I can't get done for this," Rachel stammered, her whole body panic stricken. "My future career depends on it."

"Rachel."

"You're such an asshole, why did you talk me into this?"

"Rachel."

"And now we're going to miss Showcase and we're never going to be allowed to apply here and-"

"Rachel!"

Soft, perfect lips pressed against hers, ridding her mind of all thought and panic. All sound and light and feeling were gone in that moment. Because when those lips were on hers nothing else mattered, all faded and there was only Santana. There was only those perfect eyes and that perfect smile and that perfect mouth that was telling her, yelling at her to run.

And so she did.

**And fade out...**

**At least until the epilogue...which I feel is the true end to this story.**

**Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you loved reading this as much as I loved writing it. I will sorely miss these two, especially because I don't think I'll ever write a Santana like this one again. **

**I may even write a one-shot or two about their college experience or future shenanigans but for now I will say goodbye to them.**

**A small epilogue will be up shortly titled A Brief History of Love.**

**Now I know I'll probably get flooded with 'What happened to them?' and 'Did they get caught?' (well yeah, they did...remember the phone call.) But just wait till the epilogue to find out.**


	22. Epilogue: A Brief History Of Love

She threw open the mahogany wardrobe, throwing hangers of clothes to the ground and letting them clutter the carpeted floor. She picked up jackets and rifled through pockets, letting out a frustrated sigh when she came up empty. The brunette walked over to her vanity mirror and began sorting through the makeup that lay on the dresser, picking up bottles of moisturiser and foundation and flicking her gaze over every inch of the shiny surface.

"Shit."

It was no use.

For the life of Rachel she had no idea where it had gone. She'd been searching for it for days now but the more time went on the more worried she got that she would never find it. She'd stupidly taken it off a few weeks ago to rehearse a partial nude scene for her play, but when she returned it was gone.

She was about to get up from her stool when there was a soft rap on the closed dressing room door before she was met with those eyes. Those eyes were meant to calm her, ground her, but they seemed to just make the panic that was claiming her body even worse.

"Hey," Santana greeted from behind black-rimmed glasses.

She'd begun wearing them permanently a few years back, claiming that it helped her with her image as an up and coming songwriter; Rachel just thought it made her look sexy.

"What's with the Diva meltdown?" she asked as she leant against the door once she closed it behind her, shutting out the noise from her cast mates and crew rushing past her room. Rachel watched her survey the destruction with an amused look on her face. Trust her to find this situation funny. She contemplated lying to her for a moment but thought better of it, figuring she'd find out eventually.

"I can't find your ring. Well, your ring that you gave to me, so technically it's mine," she rambled off. "Point is I can't find it."

Rachel turned away from her and continued to search for the piece of jewellery to no avail. She retraced her steps and combed back over the places she had already looked. She ringed her hands on her sky blue sundress but made sure to flatten out the creases; Tanya, her costume designer would kill her if she got it crinkled before curtain.

"When did you last see it?"

"I don't know, a couple of weeks ago I guess," she huffed, getting down on her knees to look under the couch that sat in the corner. "I stupidly left it here during rehearsals and now I don't know where it is and I have to be on in a few minutes. You know I can't go on without it."

She got up and paced back to the mirror, taking a seat to begin another search through her various toiletries that lined the long bench.

"Wait, you mean you lost my mother's ring?" Santana exclaimed, seeming to have finally grasped the situation and how _not_ funny it really was.

"Yes," she replied curtly while she rifled through her jewellery box that sat on the table.

"The one I gave you when we were sixteen?"

"Yes, okay," Rachel sighed. "Don't make me feel even worse than I already do-"

She meet Santana gaze in the reflection, her eyes flicking down to her hand holding out the small band between her index finger and thumb, a smirk gracing her lips. Rachel swung around on the chair to stare at her with wide eyes.

"You mean this ring?"

"How did you..." she trailed off.

Because it was then that Rachel noticed the small diamonds that now incrusted the once plain band. Tiny white stones lined the black metal that wove in with the silver. She looked up into her girlfriend's eyes, completely confused when she coolly dropped to one knee before her. Rachel's heart beat right out of her chest at the sight, her head instantly shaking from left to right until she finally found her voice.

"Oh no, no, no, no," she stammered, standing up from the small bench. "Come on, get up, this isn't funny. And how dare you make me feel like shit for losing it, asshole."

"You're really going to call me an asshole while I'm trying to propose?"

"No, you are _not_ proposing," she told her, shaking her head profusely. "Not when I'm about to go on stage, my first _Broadway_ stage, in a few minutes. Do you know how screwed up that is?"

How dare she spring something like this on her moments before she was due to perform in front of a sold out crowd; she couldn't believe her ears right now.

"You do know who you're talking to, right?" Santana deadpanned.

"Yeah, you're the girl that got me arrested," Rachel spat. "_And_ the one I had to spend the night in jail with while my parents bailed us out. I didn't get into Juilliard because of you."

"You never applied," she exclaimed in exasperation. "After you found out they didn't have a musical theatre department you went somewhere else. Why do you always have to bring that up?"

"We broke up at that night!"

"For twenty minutes!"

It was true. That night while they were waiting in a holding cell at the downtown police department for Leroy to make a few calls, she swore she'd never let the girl drag her into situations like this anymore. They'd argued like they always did before Rachel finally called it quits. It wasn't exactly the best laid plan considering she was stuck in a cell with her and once Santana finally got her to meet her eye it was all over. It was safe to say Rachel checked quite a few off her 'I Never' list that night.

"We can break up if you want and I can just ask you again in twenty minutes?"

"We can't, I have to be on in ten."

Santana fought off a chuckle that was bubbling behind her lips. It was always a problem for the pair; Rachel would get riled up over something and Santana would fight off laughter. It only infuriated her further which eventually turned into them having make-up sex. A part of her always wondered if the darker girl did it on purpose just to reach the inevitable outcome.

"Why would you want to marry me anyway?" Rachel asked. "We bicker constantly. We almost never agree on anything. I mean we're arguing while you're trying to propose to me."

"Because that's how we work Rach," Santana said, still kneeled down before her. "Because you tell me when I'm being an asshole and I tell you when you're over thinking things, like you are right now. It's how it's worked for the past six years. And now I'm here on one knee asking you, _begging_ you to do just that for the next sixty." She held the ring out in front of her, her eyes pleading. "And because I'd rather fight with you than make love to anyone else."

"No, you are not allowed to quote lesbian film at me right now."

"For once that one was hetreo," Santana teased. "See, you need me."

"What I _need_ is for you to get up," Rachel ushered, pulling her to her feet.

"Can you just stop being you for a second and just say yes?" Santana huffed. "It's the only way you're getting this ring back."

"Really?" Rachel berated in disbelief. "You're going to blackmail me in to being your wife?"

Santana stared back at her adoringly, taking a step closer to her. Rachel faltered under her intense gaze, her mind going blank and her irritation draining like it always did when those eyes turned on her. That was something that hadn't changed in their six years together. The irrational hold Santana had on her and her ability to make all else fade in comparison.

"Say it again."

"Wife."

She couldn't hold back the smile that stretched across her lips at the sound of that word floating from them. Santana stepped into her and held her left hand in hers, slowly slipping the black and silver ring on to her finger. She brought the pads of her fingertips up to her mouth and brushed them across her lips while keeping her eyes on Rachel.

"I'm totally going to regret this one day, aren't I?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "But then I'll just kiss you and you'll forget why."

Santana brought her hand up and brushed a loose curl behind Rachel's ear affectionately. She leaned down, getting an inch from her lips before Rachel spoke.

"You're still an asshole."

"You love it."

"Yeah," she breathed. "I do."

_And that's the way I loved you..._


End file.
